The Thread of Fates
by Synikalangel
Summary: Finding out Adrien is in love with someone else brings an agony that's almost too much to bear. However, the discovery forges a strong friendship between Marinette and Chat as he endeavors to comfort her. Follow them into their adulthood, where they learn that, perhaps as the fates designed it, love can be wonderful, alluring, and dangerous to chase. (Mostly Marichat with twists)
1. The Thread the Moirai Snip

**Author Note: I do not own Miraculous, or any of the characters contained within the show. Any other characters referenced are of my own creation and are of my own design. The story is original, but it references other episodes. **

**I've watched 'The Puppeteer 2' a few more times, and I'm convinced Marinette was going to confess to Adrien in the car when she was apologizing, but he cut her off prematurely, this is my own theory. **

**Other than that, this story WILL be taking a leap forward in years (over a few chapters), but I hope you enjoy this steamy/dramatic Marichat story. Have a great day!**

**Chapter One: The Thread The Moirai Snip**

Adrien glanced over his shoulder for, what felt like, the millionth time during their short class period. Marinette avoided him continuously, her behavior increasingly erratic since their close encounter at the wax museum with Manon…Puppeteer.

On their journey home, when the apologies were being made, she was absolute in assuring him that their friendship was fine, but…but something had changed. Now, the blue-haired friend couldn't even glance in his direction. He was almost confident nothing else had soured between them, but the first time he saw her following their apology, had been in class, and she was notably skirting his presence. Now, a week later, he was adamant it was solely him and not an encompassing behavior.

"Is everything okay with Marinette?" Adrien's voice was barely a hoarse whisper as he leaned closer to his best friend, Nino.

"S'far as I know dude," the youth countered easily without affording the blonde a glance. "I mean, her and Ayla have been spending enormous amounts of girl time together, but that isn't really _that_ unusual," he continued, scribbling notes on his worksheet as Ms. Bustier talked.

Adrien's emerald eyes shifted to catch a glimpse of the girl once more, but she was pointedly staring in the opposite direction. She didn't even bother to try to pretend she was paying attention to what the teacher was spewing. To be honest, he wasn't either. Something about Marinette ignoring him made his insides twist with an indescribable discomfort, leaving him nigh breathless.

Of course, he knew why he felt this way. She was one of his closest friends. He would never want any discord between them. Marinette was the glue that forged their group of friends into a cohesive bond, and letting her feel down about something he couldn't even put a name to just felt wrong. However, since she was avoiding him, how would he get her to open up about what was causing her hesitation and turmoil?

***POV Change***

"Marinette," Adrien called gently from behind her, but the blunette visibly started, stumbling as her pace quickened around the corner to disappear. She wasn't ready to face him.

Marinette knew that avoiding him was only causing problems that could otherwise be resolved by sucking it up, but each time she caught site of Adrien her heart contracted into a painfully tight knot of sorrow.

_I know. I'm not good with jokes. The girl I'm in love with doesn't like them either._

The words kept replaying, over and over in her mind, creating a continuous vacuum of agony and depression in the recesses of her stammering mind. To think, just a moment earlier…she had almost confessed to him that she truly liked him.

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed the statue, but I didn't know it was you. And if I had, it wouldn't have been a prank because I—_

Adrien cut off her confession with his own apology, but her commitment to go through with it wavered with the conversation, and finally, those brutal words killed any resolve she had left. _The girl I'm in love with._

Just the thought made the backs of her brilliant blue orbs prick with fresh tears as she rushed to the nearest hiding place. She shoved the girl's bathroom door open, vanishing behind the definitive barrier to escape the man she loved.

_ The girl I'm in love with._

"Oh, Tikki, I'm such a mess," she admitted before emitting a soft sob. She awaited the Kwami's reassuring presence, but Marinette frowned when the crimson being didn't zoom out to comfort her.

Another voice yanked a yelp free from the bluenette's lips. "What's a Tikki? Who are you talking to girl?" Ayla, her best friend in the entire world, approached cautiously from the entrance. "Has the pressure of school finally cracked your brain?" She offered a half smile.

"N-no," she blurted, wiping furiously at her face. "I just, I was talking to my uh—"

Alya crossed her arms, quirking one of her brows in quiet analysis. "This has to do with Adrien. You haven't been yourself since the trip to the wax museum, so spill it."

Marinette chewed her lower lip, a fresh wave of torture ensnaring her already brittle heart, and she shook her head sharply. "I can't, it's too awful."

Ayla stepped closer, her strong hand gripping her friend's shoulder. "Did he hurt you?"

The implications and surprise in her tone were enough to spin the blue-haired heroine in her direction. She knew what Alya was thinking, and she shook her head rapidly. "N-n-no, nothing like that." Her friend gave an unconvinced look. "I s-swear! He doesn't even know w-w-what he did, and I can't f-face him," she sobbed again.

"Oh, girl, I'm sorry," Alya's voice softened, pulling her into a hug. "We'll get through it, I promise. No matter what it is, we can face it together. You'll always have me," she cooed. This only pulled stronger sobs from the bluenette. She was lucky to have such a loyal friend.

***That Evening***

Marinette flung her small bag onto her bed with no regard for the living creature within. It wasn't that she didn't care about Tikki, but her mind was raging and her soul was splintering into needled fragments of agony.

"Ow!" The red Kwami emerged, almost cautiously, from the gaping zipper of her pink bag.

Marinette all but cringed, a bright crimson flushing her cheeks with the guilt that bubbled up inside of her chest. "Sorry, Tikki," she murmured. "I'm just so…so…" her fingers grasped at the empty air, physically clawing for the word she wanted to form with her soft lips.

"Angry?" Tikki tilted her head as she floated closer, pawing at her owner's cheek. "Scared?" She lowered her bright ancient eyes, averting them. "Hurt?"

The bluenette gasped, trying to delay the sob building within the confines of her being, but the pain twisted her heart with such fresh vigor, that she slid to the floor of her room, dropping her forehead against the edge of her bed. "Y-yes," she whispered, defeated. "I know you told me to have hope," she admitted, a sob escaping. "But he loves someone else, and I will never be worthy of him."

Crystalline sorrow flowed freely down her cheeks, and her bluebell eyes slowly became outlined with angry pink lines as the torture grew, wracking her tiny body with each wretched sound.

Tikki cringed, but the Kwami stayed close by her face, patting, soothing, even cooing in reassurance as the secret heroine suffered through her teenage problems. Another heart clenching cry edged up her throat, but before it could escape, a sound pulled her attention to the skylight.

It was hard to see through the wavering world her tears created, but she swore she saw the shadowy figure of her partner. Well, Ladybug's partner. "Ch-chat?" Marinette rubbed angrily at her scarlet blotched face, scrambling to her feet. The red Kwami had already made herself scarce, and Marinette wondered, albeit, briefly, how soon Tikki had noticed him before herself.

She plastered a fake smile across her normally easily cheerful face, inching towards the entrance. In reality, the portal was already cracked open, but she thought, perhaps, he was trying to be respectful of her privacy, not wanting to jump in on her when she was vulnerable.

She watched his lazy movements as he swung into her room, his Cheshire grin nowhere to be found. "Princess?"

The singular word shouldn't have held so much meaning, or emotion, but it trickled along the air, her lower lip wobbled uncontrollably. She was NOT going to cry in front of Chat Noir, no matter the circumstance. After all, she was a big strong heroine, too.

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Your tears would suggest otherwise," he stated flatly, reaching a clawed hand towards her face.

Marinette jerked away, not from fear or disgust, but for her own humility. She didn't want to be soothed by anyone. Especially not by _him._ "I'm fine," she hissed. "What are you even doing here?"

Their relationship, as a crime fighting duo, had always been light and flirtatious. Chat had even declared his admiration for Ladybug on more than one occasion that she could recall. She had never been particularly mean in shutting him down, but she had always rejected him. How did she deserve his comfort in the exact same situation? The simple answer was, she didn't. It was almost like the fates were delivering their ironic sense of justice.

"I was passing by on patrol, and I heard your cries." He shifted an inch closer. "Princess." He repeated the affectionate term, but this time, his tone held a lot more authority, and his fingers pried at her chin until she was staring up into his vibrant cat eyes. Had they always been so beautiful?

"No, Chat!" Marinette felt another emotion mingling with the agony, something stronger, something worth snagging. Her metaphysical fingers clasped tightly around the vivid anger coursing through her veins, and she immediately felt stronger, confident. It might have been an illusion of her grief, but she clutched onto it, desperately. "I am fine!"

"Puuurrrincess," he tried, his tone softer now, and she felt the vibrations off his chest riding the air as he literally purred the term at her. The concern in his voice didn't do her any favors.

"No!" She screamed, slamming her fists against his solid chest. Of course, she knew better than anyone the armor they wore was more than mere leather. Even with her strength, she knew she couldn't hurt him, but he still stumbled back a step, looking taken aback, but only for a moment.

"Princess," he whispered.

"No!" She slammed her fists into his chest as he gathered closer again, but this time, he seemed ready. His body never wavered, and she pounded at him again. He didn't move to stop her, he didn't try to fight her, and he murmured her pet name again, just to set her off. "Stop saying that! I'm not a princess, I'm nobody's princess!" The tears sprung free from her angry eyes, spilling freely down her face. "I'll always just be stupid, clumsy, plain Marinette," she sobbed, hitting his shoulder weakly with a closed fist.

All of her anger drained immediately, and her knees buckled under the weight of her exhaustion. Chat caught her, slowly lowering her to the floor as he slid to his knees. "I don't know who would make you feel plain, but Mari, you are NOT plain, I promise."

The bluenette dropped her face against his shoulder, sobbing. "He's in love with someone else," she grumbled between blubbering hiccups. "Of course he's in love with someone else."

She felt him stiffen, or it might have been her imagination, because just as quickly, his catlike fluidity returned, scooping her up to put her in bed. "Talk to me," he coaxed, but she saw the disappointment fleeting over his face as she rolled away, exhaustion tugging at the corners of her tumultuous brain.

"I can't. It's nothing," she said, all inflection leaving her voice as her brain began to shut down her emotional response. It was better. She felt better. She felt…nothing. Another trick of the mind had Chat Noir tensing near her side, but sleep tugged firmly at her mind, and the darkness swept over her before she could ask what was wrong.


	2. Occam's Razor

**Author Note: I'm aware this one is fairly short, but it's kind of a reverse view of chapter one when Chat goes to Marinette. I know Adrien is generally oblivious to the obvious signs of her interactions with him, but we're going in a different direction here. After all, the simplest explanation is generally the right one, and I believe our boy is finally coming out of his blissfully ignorant shell…because I fell, after all, he is incredibly perceptive and smart. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Occam's Razor**

His feline ears twitched, folding backwards a little as he cautiously approached the rooftop. Her sobs sounded so broken. Had he caused this? After all, he was the only one she was avoiding.

"Marinette," he whispered under his breath, dropping easily onto her building. His fingers spun his baton deftly before he clutched it and stuck it into the sheath at the back of his waist.

His heart was beating erratically, threatening to escape his chest with each hard pound, but he gathered his Chat Noir confidence. Why was he so nervous anyway? He tapped gently on the glass, peering in through the small crack. "Marinette?"

She didn't seem to notice him at first, but she finally turned her head towards him, calling his superhero name, and he swung easily into her room. "Princess?" He tried to force a smile onto his face, after all, Chat Noir was incredibly playful, but right now, seeing her like this, he felt pained.

"I'm fine," she said firmly.

He raised a hand to touch her face without thinking. "Your tears would suggest otherwise."

The bluenette jerked violently from his hand, startling him. She seemed angry at him for even trying to touch her, but she reiterated that she was fine. "What are you even doing here?"

The words hit him harder than any blow from an akumatized victim could offer. He felt gut punched, and it took him several moments to remember he wasn't Adrien. He wasn't her friend. Sure, he was a friendly superhero, but aside from saving her life a time or two, she didn't owe him anything.

"I was passing by on patrol, and I heard your cries." He scooted closer, slowly. He saw how defeated she was, and he wanted, more than anything, in that moment to chase away the pain. His fingers ensnared her chin, his firm grip demanding she look up at him. "Princess." She should _not_ feel hurt. Whatever it was, he could fix it. Right?

"No, chat!" Her face contorted with anger now, and he accepted it. He would take her wrath, every minute drop, if it was going to heal her pain. "I am fine!"

"Puuurrrincess," he purred, the vibrations emanating from deep within his chest. It was supposed to be endearing, but she shook her head.

"No!" Her clenched fists connected with his chest, and he took a step backwards in astonishment. He wasn't hurt, or even angry…just….surprised, but he was going to take every ounce of her lashings…if it was going to keep the agony from her eyes. "Stop saying that! I'm not a princess, I'm nobody's princess! I'll always just be stupid, clumsy, plain Marinette."

Fresh tears spilled down her rosy face, and he stiffened. Her body buckled under its own weight, and he caught her, lowering her gently as he got down on his knees. Did he make her feel stupid? No, he couldn't have, he thought she was incredibly smart. Clumsy? Sure, but he found that endearing. Plain? "I don't know who would make you feel plain, but Mari, you are NOT plain. I promise."

Her face pressed into his shoulder, and her uneven sobs had Chat curling his arms around her, hugging her close. "He's in love with someone else," she murmured, hiccupping. "Of course he's in love with someone else.

His stomach did a freefall, and his body became rigid. She was upset over a boy? What did that have to do with him? His brows pulled together, trying to go over the last conversation they had together. He picked up the lax girl, carrying her to the bed. "Talk to me," he finally muttered, trying to coax more information out of his distressed friend.

_Adrien and Marinette both tried to apologize. She told him he should go first, but he insisted she go first instead._

He sat next to her, but she rolled away from him just as swiftly, and he desperately tried to conceal his disappointment. "I can't. It's nothing." Her voice began to lull, but the emotion disappeared until she almost sounded robotic. N-no..please don't, Mari.

_She was sorry she had tried to kiss his statue. If she had known…_

If she had known? He thought she was pranking him because he was trying to prank her?

_If she had known she wouldn't have tried to kiss the statue because she.._

_No, he was sorry because he wasn't good at pranks. The girl he loved….didn't like them, either._

_Marinette stammered. "The girl you love?"_

_She turned away quickly, and he had asked her what was wrong, because the atmosphere quickly changed._

No, that couldn't be it. Why would she be upset about the girl he loved? She didn't even know who it was. His catlike eyes skimmed up to her wall as he listened to her breathing even out. She had definitely fallen asleep, but it didn't comfort him as his eyes settled on all the pictures of himself, as Adrien.

Hearts decorated the pictures, and he frowned more deeply. Manon had mentioned the hearts, but Mari insisted they were upside down spades. Inspecting the designs now, he was sure they were hearts. Had she lied? Why would she? No, she was just really into fashion design. The hearts were probably because she liked the posters so much.

_The girl I'm in love with doesn't like them, either. _

Then she was immediately withdrawn, and now she wasn't comfortable being near him. She was ignoring him. _He's in love with someone else._ His eyes widened, and his ears twitched as his gaze shot down at the sleeping woman. Was Marinette in love with his secret identity?


	3. Just a Friend

**Author Note: I hope anybody still with me is enjoying themselves. If not, I strongly apologize, but the words must go on. I'm stumbling my way through the introductory chapters, but I promise, the overall story is going to be…awesome? I don't know, maybe not…but only one way to find out :P :P :P ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three: Just a Friend**

Marinette rolled over, her fingers instinctively patting the bed next to her. The comforter was cool to the touch, indicating she had slept by herself. Of course she had slept by herself…who else would be there?

Her brain worked through several layers of depression and sleep related fog before sharp images came into vibrant relief. She shot up, still encompassed in her previous day's clothes. "Chat?!"

There was no response, save for the squeaky yawns of Tikki as she phased out of the nearby closet. Marinette had cleaned the space out, and the bluenette even handcrafted a large bed for the ancient Kwami to sleep in when she needed to make herself sparse. When the crimson being was free to roam, she usually cuddled, in the bed, close to her owner, which brought an unintentional smile to Marinette's face.

"Chat left a few hours ago," the crimson being murmured, and her blue eyes settled on Marinette's smile. "Feeling better I see," Tikki commented, giggling. "That's good because I was afraid your strong emotions would draw an Akuma here."

The secret heroine gasped, her bluebell eyes widening in surprise and realized her friend was right. Any negative emotion could draw Hawk Moth's Akumas, and she was a brewing storm of tumultuous energy. She needed to get herself under some semblance of control.

"I'm so sorry, Tikki," she whispered frantically. "I wasn't thinking." How could she have been so stupid? Of course letting her feelings run rampant would be cause for concern because if she were to become Akuma bait, who would purify it?

As much as she trusted and admired Chat, he couldn't do what she did. His Miraculous came with the ability of destruction, and it came in handy, but it couldn't purify and heal like _her_ powers. Without her, Paris might be doomed. Not only Paris, but the entire world. After all, what did they know of Hawk Moth's true intentions? She knew with their jewelry, he could make a wish, but what was it he wanted?

If she disappeared, would Chat continue fighting? Her brows knit together, creasing her face into worried lines. Would he continue to risk his life for the safety of others without his Ladybug and without a way to truly defeat evil? Of course he would. He was brave, loyal, and strong, but the thought of him fighting helplessly alone made her chest a little tight.

"Earth to Marinette," Tikki called. "You're going to be late?" The last part was formed into a question, but as the bluenette's eyes gravitated towards the clock, she realized she was right.

"Oh no!" The teen tumbled out of bed, tripping over her feet.

***POV Change***

Adrien rubbed the back of his head repeatedly, unable to come to a resolution for his dilemma. "I could be wrong," he muttered, his bright orbs shifting to the desktop.

"Wrong about what, dude?" Nino draped himself over Adrien's shoulders, tipping his head sideways to stare at his friend.

Adrien chuckled, unable to help himself. Nino was his closest friend. He got on well with Nino's girlfriend, Alya, and he still spoke with Chole, his childhood friend, but Nino was his _best_ friend. Marinette was a good friend too. _He's in love with someone else. _Or was she more than a friend? _No._ He gave his head a sharp shake. _She's just a friend._

"I'm just thinking about something," he admitted. "I think this girl likes me, but I could be wrong."

"Dude," Nino chuckled. "Do you like a girl? That's awesome!"

Adrien felt a quick rush of heat flare into his cheeks, and he knew that he was blushing. "Keep your voice down," he hissed, shoving the excited boy into his seat. Nino took it the wrong way. He wasn't looking for advice on how to woo a perspective girl.

The blonde glimpsed over his shoulder, and for the first time since the incident, Mari was staring at him. However, the look in her eyes made him wish she was still ignoring him. How could so much pain emanate from one person?

The girl swiftly averted her gaze out the window, but he could see the glistening of unshed tears. His stomach twisted violently, and Adrien's heart started to pound. _Please, Mari, don't look so sad. _He wanted to reassure her everything was fine, but he couldn't offer her what she wanted. He couldn't give himself to her because he loved Ladybug…unequivocally. Mari was just a friend.

"Adrien?" The curiosity in his friend's voice brought his focus back to center, and he turned to stare at him. "Nevermind," he muttered, slumping in his chair. "I'll figure it out."

"If you have a thing for a girl," he whispered, "I'm sure she won't say no to _the _Adrien Agreste."

"Yeah," Adrien muttered dejectedly. That was the problem.

***POV CHANGE***

Ladybug slammed into the ground, tumbling over the asphalt until she slid to a stop near the sidewalk. She gasped, a fresh wave of pain exploding through her left side when she pulled herself unsteadily to her feet.

"M'lady!" Chat Noir leapt in front of her, spinning his baton to deflect the next attack away from her. She hadn't even seen it coming.

"Thanks, kitty," she breathed, wincing.

"You're hurt," his eyes widened as he glimpsed at her over his shoulder, dodging another attack while covering his partner.

She clutched her ribs and shook her head. "I'll live, but I lost my yoyo."

Her head wasn't in the game and it was showing. She was lucky so far not to have suffered more serious damage. _Luck is my power._ Something whispered along the plain of her thoughts. It sounded vaguely like Tikki, and she smiled.

The Akuma victim was a young hair stylist and Audrey Bourgeois, apparently displeased with her new cut, managed to get the woman fired. "You can't escape Hair Raiser!" The large cobalt and silver villain laughed. She was dual wielding scissors with deadly precision and each flick of her wrist sent a conjured blade in their direction. One of the blades struck her arm in mid-swing, and she fell as a result.

Chat hissed. "You're bleeding!" He grabbed her uninjured arm, yanking her to cover behind a nearby car. "Where _are_ you, my lady?"

She frowned, taking several long moments to understand what he meant. She was right there, but eventually, she figured he meant her mind. "Sorry, I'll do better. We need to get my yoyo, did you happen to see where it fell?"

He closed his cat eyes, shaking his head solemnly. "Sorry," he uttered. "I saw you get hit and go down, and I guess…I guess I stopped thinking. I just wanted to get to you." His ears drooped as he dropped his head.

She offered a smile. "It's okay, we'll find it."

"But you're bleeding," he protested.

"The ladybugs will fix it, but I need my yoyo to summon my Lucky Charm." His lips parted, his objection clear on his face, but she put her fingers to his lips, gently. "No, Chat, we have to go." Her voice was soft, and the blush that peeked under the lower edges of his obsidian mask coerced a similar reaction in her until her face was aflame, and she jerked her hand away.

"Of course," he whispered, swallowing audibly. "I'm at your command, m'lady."

His breathy tone only brightened her cheeks more until she turned away. She flattened herself to the ground, looking into the street through the space under the car. Her eyes narrowed as she investigated within the scoop of her vision.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir!" Hair Raiser cackled. "Give me your Miraculous!"

Her yoyo lit up with a familiar spotted identifier when she spied it beneath another vehicle across the way. Now, she just needed to get from this side to the other. She didn't want to force Chat to try and defend both of them, although he would do it willingly, she didn't want to be a distraction.

"Distraction," she murmured. "Right. Chat, I see my yoyo, but you're going to have to pull her attention away." She got up to her knees. "It's under the white car diagonal from our position." She gestured with her hand to give him the general direction. "So, lure her the other way."

"Of course!" He leaned in close, offering a toothy grin. "I'm _very_ distracting," his tone dropped to a husky whisper, and her heart stammered in her chest. He puckered his lips, and Marinette gasped, putting a finger against his forehead, pushing him backwards.

"Down, kitty," she squeezed out. "Go distract the nice akumatized hairdresser," she teased around the sudden tightness in her throat.

His grin only broadened, and he offered a salute before leaping atop the car they were using as a barrier. "Hey, mademoiselle!" He jingled the bell at his throat. "Anyone ever tell you playing with scissors is dangerous?"

Marinette grunted, rolling her eyes.

***POV CHANGE***

"Pound it," Chat exclaimed, holding his fist out. Ladybug wasn't even paying attention. Her stare was off to the horizon, the look in her beautiful eyes was so distant. "Bugaboo?"

"Don't," she finally said. Her tone was strange, and he felt his ears twitch as he moved a little closer.

"Don't?"

She turned to face him then, her eyes wavering with the tears building up in the bluebell orbs. "Don't call me that," she insisted.

"But bug…Ladybug," he grasped, visibly, at the air with his clawed hands. It was as if he could snatch the words he needed from the very wind. "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Chat Noir," she clipped out of her plump pink lips. His cat like eyes strayed there for a moment, feeling the heat building in his stomach, but he mentally slapped himself to get it together. Her voice was never this formal.

"It's okay my lov…buga…it's okay Ladybug." Despite his nonchalant words, he felt the world closing in.

"You can't call me bugaboo anymore." The flat state of her tone and the empty look in her eyes impacted him harder than any physical blow could.

"M-my….m'lady?"

"I'm not your lady!" She screamed, shoving into his chest so he staggered several steps backwards. "I'm not your _bugaboo._ I'm not your lady, I'm nothing!" She cast her hand violently downward, glowering at him through a hatred he had never seen in her eyes before. "I will _never_ love or want you, so stop trying."

"B-But I—" He watched her whip her yoyo into motion, disappearing along the rooftops.

His heart shattered, splintering into pieces small enough to disappear along the sands of time; forgotten. Is this how Marinette felt, knowing she couldn't…wouldn't have her love?

Her silhouette was long gone, but he stared, as if he could still see her. _I'm hungry._ "Plagg," he grumbled, but the complaint almost made him smile…almost. He snuck into a nearby alley and sighed. "Claws in," he mumbled, watching the Kwami swirl into being as he pulled a slice of camembert from his inner chest pocket.

"You're the best owner, _ever_," the onyx ancient cried, snatching the morsel and devouring it in a single bite. "Ladybug was tense, today." Each word exposed half chewed cheese, but Adrien only laughed as he leaned against the brick wall.

"Yeah," he admitted, his eyes casting downward. "She made her position…perfectly clear."

"Relationships are dumb," Plagg suggested, swallowing the remaining cheese in his oversized mouth. "Ladybug is your partner, but don't confuse that with anything else."

Adrien sighed, placing his hand against his chest to steady his crumbling heart. The advice wasn't what he wanted to hear, but the logic wasn't far from sound. "You're probably right." He stiffened, pulling himself up straight again. He didn't feel like going home to an empty dwelling. His father only cared long enough to restrict his outside influence. His bodyguard cared enough, but it wasn't the same as having a loving influence. "Plagg," he declared.

"Oh, no…"

"Claws out!"

A flash of vibrant green energy had him transformed, and he stared up at the darkening sky. He knew a place that was soft and warm. He knew a place where a friend was always willing to offer a kind smile. He knew a place…where he felt safe enough to unload his conscience.

A thought tugged heavily at the corner of his mind. Did he deserve her comfort when he did the same thing to her? Did he deserve Marinette's generous heart in his time of need…when he himself caused her heartache?

_Probably not._

"Nobody asked you, Plagg," he ground out through tight teeth. Something, he didn't know what, deep within the confines of his soul, screamed for him to take reprieve in the young girl. Warmth trickled into the icy wasteland his heart was gradually becoming, and he knew that Mari would make things better. A small nudge of guilt plagued him, even as he pulled his baton from its sheath. He may not deserve her compassion…but he needed it.

He lived every single day starved for appreciation and attention that he barely felt human any longer. He connected to the world better as Chat than he did as Adrien at times. The animal side of him was easier to embrace, cuddling, playing, and being confident without true expectation or judgment. He needed to be Chat now…and he _needed_ to be with Marinette.

********POV CHANGE***

"I'm a terrible person!" Her shrieks enveloped her small room, and Marinette was thankful her parents were out late tonight.

"Ladybug has turned down Chat many times, Marinette, he's going to be fine." Even in her supportive state, it sounded like Tikki didn't have faith that Chat was going to be okay.

She peered out from behind a curtain of her own fingers, watching the Kwami zigzag in a nervous flight pattern. "You don't sound confident."

The crimson creature lowered her eyes, giving her head a shake. "I'm not," she admitted.

"I probably crushed his heart," she squeaked out in a desperate whisper. "How could I do that to him after what I've been through?"

Tikki opened her mouth, but her blue orbs shot to the skylight before she flew desperately into the closet. The taps were soft, but he pulled the barrier open enough to murmur. "Princess?"

The overwhelming need in his voice had her moving before she even realized what she was doing, Marinette waved him into her room, and the defeated look in his eyes made it harder to ignore the fact that _she_ was the one who put it there.

"Ch-Chat…" She inched closer, lifting a hand to touch his cheek so that he'd look at her. "What's wrong?" As if she didn't know. As if it wasn't her fault.

"It's…nothing, really. You look like you've been crying." He lifted a clawed hand and rubbed a pad gently over her eyebrow before sliding it down the side of her face. The motion made her shiver, and a small smile touched her soft lips.

"It's nothing," she countered, sticking a tongue at him. "Tell me what's wrong, let me help."

"Nothing new, really," he admitted. "Ladybug doesn't love me," he bit out bitterly. "It's hardly news, but the way she said it…I…it sounded so final."

There was the guilt again, eating at her insides. "How could she _not _love you?" _God, you're such a hypocrite._ She was going to Hell.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, as amazing as she is, I'm sure she has offers in her civilian life all the time."

Rosy embarrassment crept into her cheeks, and she lowered her gaze. "It must be amazing," she whispered, endeavoring not to choke on her sorrow. "To be wanted and loved, so very much. Especially by you," she tried, lifting her eyes to stare at him.

The words were only meant to make him feel better. They were to give him some semblance of hope, but a darkness crept in, possessing his normally playful demeanor. "You think so?"

Without provocation, heat pooled into the pit of her stomach, and her thighs tightened together. "O-of course," she commented. "Who wouldn't want the famous Chat Noir?"

He blinked slowly at her, several heartbeats filling the awkward silence that was growing desperately beyond her control. She wished he would say something…anything. Scream, cry, or even disappear into the night.

Instead, to her surprise, his claws wrapped around her biceps, gripping tighter than should have been possible, and he pulled her against him, crashing his lips into hers.

There was something needy about his kiss. There was something desperate…something…animalistic…and her body responded in kind, parting her mouth to allow his probing tongue the dominance it was searching for.

The motion, the contact, incited a strong response along every inch of her body, and her mind completely shut down. God, it was good not to think.


	4. Forget About the Pain

**Author Note: I wrote this one whilst listening to a song by Divide the Day, if anyone is interested. It's called Fuck Away the Pain. Use caution going forward, as this chapter is a *little* graphic. More to come, I promise. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Forget About the Pain**

The kiss deepened, and Marinette felt herself tumbling into the intoxicating lure of it. Her soft moan trickled into his mouth as his clawed fingers scraped lightly down her arms to grip her developing hips. Her digits echoed his desperate demeanor, burying into his golden strands, pulling firmly to lock him against her feeding mouth.

Chat thrust himself against her, and another pleased sound escaped her lips as the hardness of his arousal ground into her. A wave of heat rippled through her body, coursing beneath the thin layer of her skin, and she felt herself blushing as her own arousal grew, slicking her panties.

His entire body went rigid against her soft curves, and he yanked himself backwards. A glassy look filled his cat eyes, and she saw his nostrils flare. "Ch-Chat?" His name was breathless as it left her throat, and she tried to dissuade her frantically beating heart.

His head bobbed, almost imperceptibly, as his nostrils continued to flare. He was sniffing the air, and his pupils narrowed to slits. His mouth fell open a little before he took another step backwards. "S-sorry, M-Marinette," he choked out. "I should go."

He spun to run up to the skylight, and her heart broke again, her hand flying out as if she could stop him. "No!" She could feel the sting behind her eyes, but she was not going to cry. Did he realize he didn't want her? "What did I do wrong?" She was pleading, and one of the crystalline tears popped free.

She saw his back muscles tense, but he stopped his retreat enough to stare at her over his shoulder. "Y-you haven't done anything wrong. It's me, I shouldn't have kissed you."

Another tear squeezed out. "You regret kissing me." It wasn't a question as she dropped her vibrant orbs to stare at the floor.

Marinette heard his descent, but he didn't touch her. "No," he breathed, "but it would be wrong to continue." His claws lifted her chin affectionately so they were staring into each other's eyes. "We both love other people," he admitted. "I don't want to use you like that, Princess. You deserve to be more than an outlet to satiate my craving for affection," he whispered hoarsely.

The immediate crimson staining her cheeks was hot, and she felt like the fire flowing lazily through her body was going to burn her from the inside out. That was…that was…such an incredibly sweet thing to say.

"I liked kissing you…" She really didn't know why the words escaped, but she felt like he deserved to hear them.

"I know." He sounded almost pained.

Oh. She frowned slowly. "You do?" Well, she hadn't exactly pushed him off of her.

He tensed again, pulling away, but her arms ensnared his neck, gluing him to his spot, and he had the mind to look embarrassed now. Beneath that, she could see something else. Something darker. Lust?

He surged forward, pressing into her body, and her grip loosened in surprise. A purr vibrated through his chest, but his lips released a soft feral growl into her ear. "I can smell you," he whispered brusquely.

"Sm-smell me," she reiterated, the enunciations heavy around her swollen tongue. Her convulsing mind went blank, and her stomach tightened into a painful knot.

"Oui." His teeth nipped her ear. Something snaked around her left thigh, coaxing it up around his waist so his hardness could press more fully against her throbbing core. "I…can… smell…you." As if to accentuate his point, he rubbed firmly against her with each carefully whispered word.

Oh! Her nails dug into his back, the motion of his hips conjuring pleasure through her body. "P-please, Chat," she whimpered. She wanted this. Maybe she even needed it. It would be nice to lose herself to someone that wanted her. They might have loved other people, but they both hurt, and maybe this would make the pain go away…even if it only staved it off for a little while.

His ears twitched, and despite his words, his left hand slid to her ass, lifting her the rest of the way up. "This is dangerous." Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and a pleased moan escaped Marinette's chest. "We _shouldn't_ do this."

"It doesn't have to be a thing," she whispered, desperate to keep him from changing his mind. She kissed him, quick…sloppy and needy. "Just this one time," she pleaded, grinding into him until a growl of pleasure escaped her impromptu lover. "Make me forget about him," she whimpered.

She hadn't meant to say those words, but it was the truth. She just wanted him to help her forget the agony. However, if he was offended by it, it didn't show.

"With pleasure, Princess," he growled abruptly, walking until her back hit the wall hard enough to make her wince.

His aggression only turned her on more, and the more sounds that spilled from Marinette's mouth seemed to fuel his rough nature. Either that, or he was very pent up. His hands gripped her wrists, pinning them to the flat barrier as his body trapped her.

"Tonight, you will only think of _me_." He hissed, his mouth retreating to her neck. "Tonight, you're _mine_." His teeth sank into her erratic pulse, and her back curved, leading her to cry out with the intoxicating pleasure.

Mari's digits buried into his hair as he released her arms, his mouth beginning to suck at her skin, his teeth refusing to relinquish their claim on her flesh. Her nails dug fiercely into his scalp, and his growl resonated against her neck, his hips thrusting forcefully into her trapped form, his own hands snaring her waist possessively.

He growled again, but this time it sounded frustrated, and he dropped her to her feet without warning. She almost buckled, but he steadied her with his hands, something uncoiling from her thigh. She looked down to see his tail retreating, realizing that it had been what had lifted her leg the first time.

Marinette opened her mouth to protest, but the words fell short as he spun her around, pushing her chest first into the wall, pinning her to it with his weight. She felt him rubbing against her ass, and his lips found her ear again. "Stay," he commanded.

The dominance in his voice made a fresh wave of heat scorch her blood, and she did what she was told. She didn't move. "Y-yes, kitty."

"Don't look." The words were a little more cautious this time, but she nodded her head. She knew what he was about to do. After all, their armor was magical and couldn't be removed. "Claws in," he murmured, and even without looking, Marinette could see the bright green glow that emanated from his transformation.

She heard ripping, and her heart amped up a little more. Seconds later, a piece of fabric came down over her eyes, and Chat secured it behind her head. "What did you rip?"

"My shirt," he said fluidly. "Be honest, can you see anything?" He shifted her around, and stood at her side, out of the way.

She squinted through the fabric, but all she saw was darkness. "No."

"Good," he chuckled, giving her a shove.

She yelped as she stumbled, tripping over her feet and hitting the edge of her chaise. She was doubled over the plush surface, and before she could correct herself, he was behind her. His strong hands pushed her shoulders down so her chest was flattened against the surface, and her ass was in the air for him to grip.

"Such a tempting sight, Princess." He purred, yanking her pants and panties down to her knees in a single motion. She blushed, squirming, and a gush of fluid slicked her swollen core in anticipation. "Eager, too," he chuckled. "My Princess is dripping." She made a strangled sound in her throat, which coerced laughter from him. "No need to be embarrassed," he assured her. "I'm certainly going to enjoy it."

What? Before she could figure out what he meant, his bare hands slid down her rounded bottom, and down the backs of her thighs, sending shivers through her body. Then, his teeth sank into her plump right cheek.

The pleasure was so blinding that something inside of her exploded. Her back arched, and a scream of ecstasy escaped her lips as an orgasm possessed her body. The waves crashed over her, threatening to drown her in a sea of warmth, but she slowly made her way back to the surface. When she did, Chat was no longer biting her.

"Ch-Chat?" She was winded, and surprised. That had never happened before.

"Di…" She could hear him swallow before trying again. "Did you just cum without…" she felt him struggling for a word. "Without being touched…touched."

It was a weird way to put it, since he _was_ touching her, but she knew what he meant. He hadn't touched her core when she came. "I th-think so," she admitted, her voice small, embarrassed. "That's never happened before."

"It was—uh kind of hot, and definitely interesting," his voice was mischievous now.

"Oh," she groaned. "Please don't tease me," she begged.

He chuckled. "As you wish," he grunted as he moved. "For now, Princess," he added.

"God, your pussy is gorgeous," he moaned. Before she had time to respond, she felt his hot mouth sucking her clit into its confines, and her back curved again. Marinette emitted a cry of pleasure, and he moaned against her core. "It tastes delicious, too."

That was it. It was enough to send her tumbling into another body encompassing orgasm. "Ch-Chat!" She screamed his name this time, her fingers clawing at he chaise as her eyes squeezed shut.

"Wow, eager to go, and easy to please." His tongue lapped at her inner thigh, much like a cat, for several beats. "I could have lots of fun with _that_ combination," he teased.

"I th-thought we were already having fun," she teased back.

"Touché, mademoiselle, but I was talking about torturing you." His tone adapted a darkness, and it almost sent her over the edge again. Almost.

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

He snickered. Oh, boy.

**Author Note: In case anybody was wondering, and wanted to know without looking it up…yes, you can orgasm without having your 'genitalia' stimulated. You can get SO turned on, that your body has an orgasm (I think this might be the case when you have a 'wet' dream as well). Trust me, it's not always as fun as it sounds, as I suffer from this particular infliction. Probably TMI, but it's a thing. Perhaps I should start a foundation…Please save the easily 'pleased' :P :P :P**


	5. Utterly Screwed

**Author Note: First of all, thank you so much to ****Jinxiousdelice and ChubbyUnicornMama for the consistent encouraging reviews! You're awesome!**

**Secondly, I'm aware this one is a little long, but hopefully you don't get bored. We're going to start skipping some time here, but don't worry, not SUPER large chunks, and hopefully nothing that makes it seem incoherent.**

**I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for those still with me! It's going to be a loooong story.**

**Chapter Five: Utterly Screwed**

Adrien watched Marinette stroll nonchalantly into class. He might have been imagining things, but the goofy smile on her face meant she felt better. Of course, the 'fix' would be temporary, but he was happy to see a smile on her face.

"Morning, Marinette," he called, offering his own genuine, goofy smile.

His voice seemed to pull her from her thoughts, and she blinked those beautiful eyes at him. _Oh, Chat, more…please. _Her moans still possessed his mind, and just looking at her brought a bright flush to his face.

"Morning," she breathed, her voice airy…almost wistful. "How are you?"

Well, at least she wasn't ignoring him, but that happy wistful look did nothing to divert the blood flow to his manhood. The fact that he knew _he_ was responsible for that blissful face, and how amazingly beautiful she was, as he realized more and more the night before, did nothing to help his increasingly dire situation.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Lies. He was aching to pin her to the nearest desk and taste her sweet nectar again. The interaction seemed like stupid small talk considering he had had his tongue buried in her molten folds, but _she_ didn't know that.

She giggled, her cheeks flaring brightly. "I'm fine too, thanks for asking." She offered a broad smile before taking the steps up to her seat. Adrien needed to call upon all his willpower to resist the urge to follow her movements.

Marinette and…_Chat_….had decided that full blown sex was probably taking their intimacy issues a little far. He craved to bury himself inside of her, especially after tasting her silken depths and hearing her call his name…Chat's name, but they abstained from actual intercourse.

_You did all but._ He pursed his lips, rubbing the back of his head, playing with the soft blonde hair at the nape of his neck. His tongue devoured her…and her soft full lips teased him…and she let him explode inside her mouth. They had been content with just that, and snuggled well into the early morning afterwards.

Both parties enjoyed more than one orgasm and without penetration. Marinette could save herself for…_For whom? _Renewed guilt consumed his chest, and he cringed. For him? She certainly wasn't thinking about him last night. _No, she was thinking about Chat. Hypocrite._

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"Dude?"

"Oh, sorry, Nino, not you." He chuckled nervously, rubbing his head again. "Was just thinking."

"Your thinking is going to be the end of you, dude."

Adrien laughed again, legitimately this time. "You're not completely wrong." He chanced a glance over his shoulder. "Does Marinette seem happy to you?"

Nino shifted next to him, presumably to get a better view. "To be honest, Alya told me she was calling every night to sob until she fell asleep, but last night, she missed the routine exchange. So…maybe?"

"Oh, _my_ GOD!" Lila's voice made him turn in his seat. "Is that a…a hickie?"

"What!?" Marinette scrambled, covering her neck with her hands.

Alya didn't help by chiming in. "Girl, that's a hickie _and_ an impressive set of teeth marks."

Adrien's face burned. He didn't regret marking her at all, in fact, something like pride swelled up within the confines of his chest. At least it was the only one they could see. After all, he had left one on her inner thigh, too.

_Chat! _Marinette's moans burst across his mind. He remembered how soft her flesh was under his strong teeth and the slight copper taste when he broke her skin a little. He thought she would be mad, but judging by the strength of her orgasm, she hadn't minded.

"Dude, you're grinning like a love-struck puppy," Nino snickered. At least his friend had the decency to drop his voice over the commotion in the back. "Did you and Marinette hook up?"

"N-no!" He hollered, shoving up from his seat. Everybody turned to stare at him. "I m-mean," his voice trailed off. "We shouldn't pry into Mari's personal business," he offered.

Lila scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't know who hooked up with you, but it was probably out of pity. How else would you explain someone wanting to be with _you?_"

"That's _enough_, Lila." He was surprised by the strength in his tone, but he didn't back down when he moved into the aisle to face her. He felt a growl bubbling in his throat, but he swallowed it just as quickly when he noticed everyone gazing at him like he had two heads. "Marinette has made an effort to be nice to you ever since the Chameleon episode," he said a little more softly now. "You can return the favor. You don't have to be vindictive."

Ayla nodded her assent. "Plus, my girl is fire. Who wouldn't want to have a piece of her?" The journalist's eyes gravitated to him. "Right, Adrien?" Her smile seemed a little too sly, and his heart ramped up several beats.

He watched Mari's eyes move to him, her mouth hanging open in…horror? "As if _my_ Adrikins would slum it with _her_."

"Shut up, Chole," Nino finally objected.

Sabrina squeaked. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Both sides of the aisle were out of their seats, surging towards the middle. Someone hollered to keep their thoughts to themselves, others retaliating or consenting to the idea. Adrien opened his mouth, but movement just on the edge of his vision pulled his focus towards the front, and he glimpsed Marinette heading for the door. She must have snuck away whist everybody was fighting using the perimeter aisles.

Adrien wanted to call to her, but he snapped his mouth closed just as quickly. She was trying to escape, and he didn't want to draw attention to her. He doubted there was anything he could say to comfort her anyway…but maybe…Chat could.

*******POV CHANGE****

Marinette's cheek rested quietly on the desk in her room. Tikki groaned again, squeaking. "Marinette."

"I don't want to hear it, Tikki," she grumbled. Today had been awful. "Did you see Adrien's face? He was mortified."

Of course, that wasn't really the worst part. For the first time in 3 years, she didn't feel like a clumsy mess around the love of her life. Chat had made good on his promise. She hadn't thought of the boy once last night, and hadn't felt the least bit nervous seeing his gorgeous smile this morning.

The thought of the feline themed hero brought a hot flash, and her thighs pushed together on instinct as heat pooled to the lowest region of her stomach. The night they spent together was amazing, but it was a one time thing. It wasn't going to happen again, _ever_.

"He wasn't mortified," she claimed. "I think you just need time. Don't make any rash decisions." The crimson Kwami hugged her cheek. "Get some rest, please," she cooed before disappearing into the closet.

The blunette rolled her head to the other cheek, grunting. "I'm not tired," she muttered to the empty room. Several minutes went by, and she sighed, lifting her head from its resting place. "Besides," she added, knowing the Kwami could hear her through the thin door. "I've already made up my mind."

"Made up your mind about what, Princess?"

His purring voice startled her, and she shrieked, falling out of her chair onto the floor. His chuckling filled the room, and she lifted her head as she sat up on the floor, glowering. His head was poking into the skylight. "A little warning would be nice." She looked around frantically. "I mean, what if I had been getting undressed?"

He crawled in, lazily, and stalked over to her on all fours, smirking deviously. His ears twitched, and his tail brushed her knee for the briefest of moments. "Then you'll have done half my work for me," he growled playfully.

The animalistic tone made her flush, and she felt herself get wet immediately. His nostrils flared, and his pupils dilating before his eyes widened, and he backed away a few inches. "Sorry," he hissed, looking away. He had the decency to look abashed. What he couldn't do, however, was hide his raging erection. The skintight leather wasn't concealing _anything_.

She gulped, trying to get her racing heart to stop stumbling inside her chest. "It's fine," she breathed. "_I'm_ sorry." She cleared her throat. If she wasn't so easily aroused, he wouldn't have to try and be careful. "Is there a particular reason you stopped by?" She deserved a macaron for keeping her voice steady.

"I—uh," his claws scratched his head, and she giggled. Glad to see kitty could be distracted. "I wanted to check up on you." His eyes went to her neck, and a big toothy grin graced his handsome face.

"Chat," she squeaked, covering his mark, squirming. He wasn't helping. "Just the one time," she reminded him, but there was no conviction in her voice. She was hoping one of them would stay strong.

"I know," he croaked. "It's just so hard when your aroma is so," he slid his eyes sideways to give her a heated look, "intoxicating. Your scent makes me lose focus." He shifted onto his hands and knees again, prowling towards her.

Oh, God. Her heart hammered violently against her chest, trying to escape. She told herself to scoot backwards, but the lustful look in his eyes froze her to her spot. Would another round be so bad? Just one more couldn't hurt. His lips brushed hers, skimming gradually until he pressed a little more firmly.

She parted her lips to allow him to push the boundaries, but her phone chimed, and Chat Noir's baton beeped rapidly. "Akuma alert," she whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed, holding his mouth against hers for a breath longer before swiftly retreating back to the skylight. "Try to keep my food warm," he said in his normally playful tone and disappeared.

"Food?" She frowned, looking around. Her eyes dropped to the floor, and then stared at the wet spot at the apex of her thighs. Oh. His…food. Tikki buzzed her head to bring her thoughts back. "T-Tikki," she grunted. "Spots on!"

****POV CHANGE****

"If you keep frowning like that, you're going to get permanent creases," Nino joked.

"Huh?" Oh, he hadn't realized he'd zoned out. "Sorry, just—"

"Thinking, yeah, I know, dude." He leaned closer. "You've been thinking _a lot_ lately. Is it a girl?"

He didn't want to lie. "Yes," he admitted, "but before you get the wrong idea, it's not what you think."

"Want to talk about it?" Adrien shook his head, no. "You know I'm here if you change your mind."

"Thanks, Nino." He smiled.

Adrien was utterly screwed. Him and ladybug fought an akumatized singer, Full Octave, last night. She had the ability to shatter glass, and eardrums, with her high notes. Her low keys put people into a sleep like stasis.

The problem with the situation, first of all, was arriving with a hard on. Ladybug was polite, pretending not to notice, but he felt the strain between them. It hadn't really affected their battle, but afterwards, things felt more awkward. She'd muttered an apology, admitting her words had been harsh, and that she just had a lot going on, but he was still a little hurt.

She'd stared at him. Her eyes were intense, presumably awaiting some forgiveness, but he started to smell Marinette. Her arousal was so alluring that he was convinced he could still scent it at the back of his throat. He inhaled loudly, and Ladybug got weirded out, probably from the reappearance of his hard on. She swiftly stammered over a few words, squeaking that she needed to go before disappearing just as fast.

He returned to Mari's to…to what? He wasn't sure. _Yes, you are._ Okay, he'd returned in hopes of tasting her again, and sharing those sexy moans, but when he peered through her skylight, she was already sleeping. He wasn't so selfish to wake her to satiate his boner.

Two women in his life, and he'd managed to make the situation with both of them…tense. He was utterly screwed. He could avoid seeing Marinette as Chat, but abandoning her seemed cowardly and might hurt her more. He couldn't avoid Ladybug because Paris needed them. Utterly….screwed.

He needed to give his Princess some space. If he was being honest, he needed it as much as she did. They had their night of fun together, and they'd promised it would be just once. He wanted to keep that promise and not make her feel uncomfortable.

His gaze shifted to her chair, but he hadn't seen his bluenette friend all morning. The teacher skipped Marinette's name in the present call, and he thought the girl was out sick. However, the next day, Mari didn't show up, and it happened again. He asked Ayla, her best friend if she knew what was up, but the creative journalist managed to brush him off.

He could go see her as Chat, but he was trying to give them room to breathe. However, by the end of the week, Adrien's concern got the better of him.

"You haven't called Marinette's name all week. Is she sick? When will she be back?"

Ms. Bustier stopped, staring at him. He blushed, but he held his ground. She sighed, looking a little sullen. "I was going to wait until the paperwork was in order and their visits went through, but-" She looked out over the class. "Marinette's family has decided to finish the year with homeschooling."

An uproar of hoarse whispering broke over the class, and Adrien's vibrant orbs shot back to Alya. His stomach was in a freefall, and he almost choked on his own spit. She looked ashamed, pushing her eyes down so they couldn't meet. _She knew._ Alya knew Marinette wasn't coming back, and she didn't even have the decency to let him know!

"Well, if she needs to hide her face _that_ bad, we should let her," Chloe piped up.

"I swear, blondie, if you say one more word, I'm going to knock out those perfect teeth," Ayla growled, slamming her fists on the desk as she stood.

"Ooo, I'm so scared," Chloe countered easily.

"That's enough!" Ms. Bustier clapped her hands together, the sharp sound startling half the class. That, and the authority in her tone. She was usually soft and affectionate. "There will be _no_ violence, is that understand, Alya!?" Alya looked chastised as she sat down. "Sit down, Chloe," she said a little more softly this time. The mayor's daughter scoffed, but she didn't dare disobey. "We _will_ be respectful of others, and we will respect other's decisions."

_Respect her choice?_ Was she leaving school to get away from him? _No, she was fine seeing me last week._ That was before all the gossip started to fly about her sexual proclivities. _Great._ It was still his fault. If he hadn't marked her, she wouldn't be leaving school. He was sure of it. He sighed, letting his head drop.

"Dude, Marinette will probably be back in the fall, after summer vacation," Nino tried. His tone was less than convincing, but Adrien appreciated it all the same.

"Yeah, maybe." Or maybe she was gone for good. He cringed.

****POV CHANGE****

"Marinette," Tikki chided. "I think you're punishing yourself _and_ Chat too severely."

"I'm not punishing Chat!"

"I'm almost sure that's not how _he_ feels about this situation. Not to mention, your friends are worried about you."

The bluenette grimaced, realizing her Kwami was probably right. Two months had gone by since she dropped out of school, and every night since, Chat visited her. He pawed relentlessly at the skylight, talking to her through the glass barrier.

Save for the initial night, she ignored him on his visits. She had told him, didn't she? _You're being unfair._ She scoffed, burying her fingers into her silken midnight hair. "I told him I wasn't up for visitors," she muttered dejectedly.

"You need someone, anyone."

"I don't know Tikki." It was true that without Chat's company, she just thought of Adrien, which led back to thinking about Chat and their passionate night together. That brought on intense arousal, and then she'd immediately feel guilty for using him. She felt guilty that he was in love with her heroine form, and she used him without even telling him that she was his love. It was manipulative. It was awful.

Of course, the other side of her guilt was about Adrien. She loved him. So, if her devotion was so infinite, why did she always find herself wanting to cum each time she pictured Chat?

She blew out a loud breath, and her Kwami zipped hurriedly into the closet. Mari growled, slapping her hands over her ears. Since he was visiting so often, Tikki had gotten quite good at sensing Chat's incoming presence. She said it had something to do with his Kwami's energy. She didn't fully understand, but Tikki was never wrong.

"Princess," he hollered through the clear barrier. _Maybe it's time. I could use a friend._ Of course, she saw Chat during battle, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't talk to him about Marinette's problem when she was Ladybug. "I brought you flowers!"

She sat under the skylight, and his goofy grin dominated his face. Her lips twitched, but she forced herself to purse them. She wasn't going to smile. She was depressed. His left ear drooped, and he tilted his head at her. The irises he was holding got tossed dramatically to stage left, and he disappeared.

When he popped back into her field of vision, he held up a large box. "I brought you chocolates!" He used his tail to point at the box he was holding, and her lips twitched again. She looked down, trying to get control of her face. "No? Okay." She looked back up and he was gone. He reappeared, holding a large plush almost as big as him. "I brought you a cute Chat Noir plushie!" He pressed the stuffie's face against the glass, putting his own next to it with a toothy smile. "It's an exact likeness!"

Marinette did giggle then, because the plushie looked _nothing_ like Chat, save for the outfit and the mask. "Chat," she snickered, shaking her head. When the sound escaped her lips, his face softened.

"Can we come in, Princess?" He shook the stuffed Chat's head, wriggling his own eyebrows as he asked.

She set her face into calm lines once more, crossing her arms. She shook her head at him, no, but as both his ears dropped, she stuck her tongue out. His grin returned, he threw the toy to the side with true Chat Noir flourish. He pounced away.

She laughed, wondering, briefly, what he had up his sleeve next. "I brought you a diamond ring!" For a moment, her heart stumbled in her chest, but she noticed it was _not_ a diamond ring.

"That's a ring pop!" She glowered, but she was trembling with contained laughter.

"Sorry, Princess, I'm but a poor boy," he teased. "If your love is true, it won't matter that the diamond isn't real."

"Chat!" She shook her head vigorously, laughing.

He scratched his head, shrugging as he tossed the 'diamond' ring aside. "Never thought you'd be _sooooo_ materialistic."

"I'm not!"

"You give me no choice."

"W-what?"

"You've given me no choice." He slammed a fist against his palm, looking determined. "I have to use my emergency option."

Before she could worry, he was out of view. "Wait!" Seconds spilled into minutes, and she _really_ got worried.

Music blared loudly from the roof, and she jumped. It was ten at night! What was he thinking!? She recognized the song as The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News, and she scrambled to get to the skylight.

"So excuse me for forgetting but these things I do!" Chat mewled loudly. She managed to hoist up to the roof, and he was facing the street, still singing like a cat that was dying a horribly wretched death. "You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue!"

"You're singing a completely different song!" She hollered over the blaring music. Her eyes shifted frantically to find the source of the noise before all of Paris woke up.

He spun to face her, and ran, dropping to his knees so he slid up to her, and took her hand. "Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean is…" He kissed her palm and looked up. "Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"

"Chat, you're crazy!" But she couldn't stop the crimson staining her cheeks as she pulled free and tackled the boom box from the table he set it up on. She spun the dial all the way down, and the music disappeared.

Before she could turn to scathe him, his arms were around her. "You gave me no choice, Princess."

"Is somebody's cat dying?" A voice hollered from the next building over.

"What dumb teenager is blaring their music at this hour!?" Another angry voice called.

She wriggled free, shoving him towards the open hatch. "Get in there," she whispered angrily.

"As you wish Prin—" He made a startled cat noise as she shoved him into the hole. "Me-owtch!"

She climbed down after him, glowering. "You are _certifiable._"

He rubbed the lump on his head and jingled the bell at his neck. "You wouldn't see me," he complained, staring at the floor. "I missed you," he said more quietly.

The bluenette was taken aback, her mouth falling open. Sure, they spent one night together, and had interacted on more than one occasion, but he…missed her? "You…you missed me?"

"Oui," he nodded. He cleared his throat and plastered a broad grin on his handsome face. "Puuurrrincess," he purred.

A loud bang came on her door, and she yelped. "Are you okay Mari!?" It was her dad's voice. "What was all that noise?"

"Go," she hissed, and he hesitated. "I promise you can swing by tomorrow." He still didn't move, quirking a brow at her beneath the mask. "Oh, really? Yes, you can _come in_ tomorrow!" She pushed him urgently, and this time he smiled, leaping back up to the roof.

"See you tomorrow," he chuckled, spinning his baton out and disappearing.

She couldn't help but smile, echoing his sentiment. Chat Noir was infectious. It was hard not to feel lighter around him, even when she was depressed. Chat wasn't something she could easily ignore. He made her feel warm, happy…and…ahem. Of course, Adrien made her feel the same way. Ugh, she was screwed.

The smile quickly disappeared though, as she turned to face an obstacle even Ladybug wouldn't want to face. A confused, slightly mad, father.

**Author Note: The two songs depicted are, obviously, The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News, and Your Song by Elton John, but the version I've been listening to is sung by Ewan McGregor (Moulin Rouge Soundtrack). Hope you're all well and made it through this dumb chapter. Please, if you have time, review, good, bad, doesn't matter. Criticism is an imperative part of an author's toolkit, and it can't be done ALOOOOOOOOONE. ^_^**


	6. Raging Hormones

**Author Note: So, for clarification, since their birthdays are somewhat of a mystery, here is my 'writer's convenience' thing kicking in. In my world, Adrien's birthday is September (since it's clearly during the school year and before Christmas) and Marinette's will be mid-October. At this point of time, in my story, Adrien is 16, and Mari will be 16 shortly. Thanks.**

**Also, thanks again to Jinxiousdelice and ChubbyUnicornMama for your ever loyal reviews. I'm so very glad you're enjoying it enough to stick around! I hope this one is good for you, too! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six: Raging Hormones**

Adrien sat on the bench, pulling his helmet off.

Plagg made a disgusted sound. "You have that dumb look on your face again," the onyx Kwami complained. "Marinette or Ladybug?"

Adrien glowered a little, but he couldn't deny it. "Marinette," he muttered, unable to stop the grin on his face when he thought about her.

Marinette kept her word. He had seen her the evening succeeding his musical debut. When he asked her how she was doing, she seemed melancholy, and confided in him that she dropped out of his school. _Chat_ was surprised.

***Minor Flashback (One Week Ago)***

Chat rocked back on his heels. "I bet your friends miss you!" His boisterous tone made her lips twitch, but Mari didn't smile.

"Most of my friends will understand. It's not like I can't see my true friends outside of school, especially now that it's summer vacation. Alya visits almost every day." She flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I just needed a breather, away from the gossip and from…" Her voice trailed off.

Chat turned away, feigning interest in a pull string hanging from the ceiling. He pawed it, knowing she meant she needed to be away from _him_. Well, civilian him. "Can I keep visiting you?" His voice was small, unsure, which didn't happen often. His claw hooked the loop of the string, tugging it gently.

"Chat!" She shrieked, and his body slammed into the ground. "Th-that's private stuff!" She screamed into his face, pinning him to the floor. His eyes widened, blinking up at the flustered girl.

"Ooookay.." he chuckled, his grin spreading evilly as she began to realize she was straddling him. "If you wanted to be on top, you could have mentioned it, Puuurrrincess."

"What—that's-I didn't—snacks!" Her face glowed with her flush. "I mean I'll get snacks!" She scrambled towards the door.

He laughed, sitting up a little to look after her. "We really wouldn't have to leave your room for some delicious snacks," he teased. She tripped on her way out.

***End of flashback***

"I'm glad she's feeling better is all, Plagg," he insisted.

"Oh, brother," the ancient rolled his eyes. "Humans."

After they'd laid down some ground rules about not having sex…or doing anything related to sexual things, Marinette had agreed to allow him visitation once a week. Of course, she said he was welcome to more visits, but they figured out that their schedules only _definitely_ afforded Wednesday evenings.

Adrien shoved his fencing equipment into his locker. "Even Ladybug seems to feel better these days," he sighed blissfully. "Everything is getting better."

Plagg made a choking noise. "Humans," he reiterated.

"Do you know what song she was humming last night?" Adrien's brows pulled together. Ladybug had been humming a tune under her breath for the last three Akuma encounters, and he thought it sounded familiar. However, each time he actively tried to listen, instead of passively doing so, the tune sounded almost…distorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Kwami said quickly, shoving a slice of camembert in his impossibly large mouth.

The trick reminded Adrien of when he was first trying to figure out who Ladybug was. Each time he'd compare his heroine to the girls in his life, every feature in his mind seemed overtly distorted. "It's something to do with the Miraculous, right?" He looked upwards, thoughtful. "Anything I might think I recognize makes the magic kick in or something?"

"Kind of," Plagg admitted carefully. "You're far more affected by the magic since you are also a Miraculous holder and spend a lot time in direct contact with other wielders." He floated upside down, swallowing the remaining morsels of his cheese. "Regular people are affected differently. If they suspect a girl might be Ladybug, they suddenly remember the lucky charm wielder has freckles in odd spots, or even a subtly different hair color."

"That's weird," Adrien scoffed. "How does anyone fall for that? Pictures of us are all over the Internet."

Plagg sighed, sounding exasperated. "A lot of people write things off as coincidence, and _others _seem willingly blind." The golden haired boy could have been mistaken, but he was almost sure Plagg was scrutinizing him when he said it. "The same goes for Chat Noir. If someone sees you and thinks you might be him, they might forget what Chat _really_ looks like. Or, if they look at your pictures side by side, the brain almost refuses to digest the information it sees."

"I guess," he sighed. "I'll only know if she tells me?"

The cat Kwami cringed, spinning to face the lockers. His tiny shoulders were tense. "Yeah…"

**OCTOBER**

"She still hasn't come back," Alya sighed. "No matter how much I've begged her. I told her nobody cares about the dumb gossip." The caramel skinned beauty leaned on her boyfriend as Adrien listened solemnly.

"I'm sure she'll be back, babe." Nino kissed her, and Adrien averted his gaze into his locker, giving them visual privacy, at the very least.

"Have you guys seen her lately?" Chat had visited Marinette every week during summer break, but at the beginning of the school year, she'd ask him for a small reprieve, despite the fact he'd been a perfect gentlemen. Despite the fact he could smell how much she wanted him….despite the fact he'd be happy ravishing her. They kept their boundaries clear, and had stuck to them…almost surprisingly.

She told him that she wasn't mad, and that she just had a project to work on. He offered his help, and the bright blush in her face made him smile. She told him it was a _secret_ project and promised to allow him visits when she was done. He'd wanted to argue, but he wanted to show her he respected her wishes. So it was a little over a month ago he last saw his bluenette Princess.

His friends shook their heads in tandem. "She stopped taking my visits last month. Something about work that needed to be done."

Nino grunted. "Same here."

Rose sidled over, chiming in. "I got the same message," she agreed. The bell rang. "We'd better go before we're late," she squeaked.

"Uh, I'll catch up," Adrien muttered, realizing he needed a moment to cool down. Raging hormones were _not_ his friend.

"Oh, man," Plagg hissed as he peeked out of the locker, noticing Adrien's condition. "I need some camembert therapy. I might be scarred."

"Shut up, Plagg," he growled before collecting himself. He fed his Kwami a piece of cheese anyway, as the ancient started mewling his woes over teenage boy problems, and Adrien jogged towards class.

He scrambled through the open door, sighing in relief when he realized the teacher wasn't present yet. His eyes flicked up to a tittering group of girls, realizing they had a new student.

Her back was turned to him, but his heart stumbled violently in his chest when he stared at her. She was wearing a soft pink sundress, and her thick midnight hair, which seemed lightly tinged with obsidian streaks, tickled the bare skin of her upper back each time she swayed. His vibrant emerald orbs strayed down, unable to stop himself, staring at the porcelain skin of her beautiful legs, and the matching pink stilettos she donned. Heat pooled in his gut. She was…she was…

"Marinette!" Alya squealed, giggling as they continued talking.

"M-Marinette?!" His own voice sounded shrill as he blurted out her name in surprise.

Oh, God, she turned to face him, and it only made the situation so much worse. Her silken wavy hair framed her beautiful face, and her full lips were painted a soft pink color. Her bangs slid a little to cover her right eye, so she was peering at him through the blue strands.

"A-Adrien," she stammered, her voice gentle. Her cheeks turned pink, and she stared at the floor.

He tried to ignore how much she was filling out. Had her breasts been that big the last time he saw her? Had her curves always been so full? "I—uh-it's good—what I mean—" His tongue was heavy in his mouth. It was absolutely swollen.

"Please take your seats." Ms. Bustier clapped her hands gently as she entered. "I see you all know Marinette is back," she smiled affectionately. "So, let's get to business." She pulled out the roll list.

Adrien tumbled into his seat, Nino catching him a bit. "Dude, Marinette is hot."

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Dude, you two should totally hook up," he whispered excitedly.

"I don't think she'd go for me," Adrien huffed. He wasn't going to toy with Mari's feelings. He lusted after her, but she was still his friend. If she loved him, he certainly wasn't going to have sex with her and confuse the poor girl. _Idiot._

"You _might_ be surprised," Nino said in sing song, winking as if there was some big secret. Did his best friend know about her feelings?

He glimpsed over his shoulder, and Alya and Marinette were giggling in hushed whispers. She probably told Alya, and the woman probably told her boyfriend. That should hardly be surprising. Still, he was _not_ going to have sex with Marinette, he was in love with Ladybug. His subconscious snorted.

***POV CHANGE***

Marinette sat on her work desk, and sighed contently. "It was a good day, Tikki."

"I'm so happy for you, Marinette!" The Kwami hugged her face.

"Nobody could say anything except how beautiful my dress was. Oh, and my hair," she giggled, twirling some of the black and blue strands around her finger. She'd actually hoped that her new look would draw Adrien's attention, but he merely seemed dumbfounded by her sudden reemergence. He didn't talk to her all day. She pouted.

"He'll come around," Tikki comforted, reading her mind. "Boys are oblivious sometimes." The crimson ancient sounded a little annoyed. Marinette grinned, moving towards the door, but Tikki stiffened mid-flight and disappeared.

Only seconds passed before tapping graced her skylight. It opened, and Chat purred. "Is it a good time, Princess?"

"Sure—oh, but hold on!" She giggled, feeling light, and happy to see what Chat thought of her new outfit. He couldn't see her from the skylight without poking his head in, so she brushed off her skirt and put her hands out a little to either side like 'what do you think' and nodded. "Come in."

He leapt in, landing squarely on his feet, stopping dead when he saw her. Her cheeks flared immediately, and she crossed her arms. "That bad?" Her voice was a little strained. Marinette felt self conscious immediately.

Chat sauntered closer, doing his flamboyant kneel, taking her hand. His eyes met hers, glancing up just enough so she could see his pupils dilate. "You look amazing," he murmured, lips pressing to the back of her hand. "Then again," he smiled, his eyes darkening, "you looked amazing before, too."

She wasn't sure her cheeks could glow any brighter, but the look in his eyes made her press her thighs together as the heat pooled in the lowest region of her belly. She felt the wetness gush into her panties, and Chat inhaled loudly.

"Ch-Chat," she whispered, pulling back. He was on his feet, stalking closer as she backed up. "The r-rules—Chat." Her back hit the wall, and his palms slid to either side of her head against the flat barrier.

"Some rules are meant to be broken," his voice was husky now, and he leaned down, his mouth was a breath from hers. "Just say no, and I'll stop," he murmured, each syllable making his lips skim hers.

His tail snaked around her thigh, lifting it to his hip, and he nestled his throbbing erection between them. The skirt of her dress hiked up so he was firmly against her damp core. The thin panties felt nonexistent as he ground into her, eliciting a soft moan from both of them.

"Tell me to stop," he groaned, trembling.

Marinette realized he was trying, hard, to keep his composure. He wanted to keep his control until she submitted. Chat Noir was on edge. "Chat," she breathed, unable to stop the mounting pleasure in her body. She meant to tell him to back up. She meant to tell him to stop. She knew he would if she said so…but… She kissed him, deep, needy, and fevered. That was all it took.

He hoisted her up, his mouth returning her need tenfold. His thrusts and grinds pushed her firmly into the wall, and her nails dug into his scalp without reservation. Marinette felt the pressure in her stomach building, that tight, hot knot condensing to a single molecule as her orgasm built. He felt so good against her, possessing her…wanting her.

His lips tore free from her mouth and headed for her neck, but he refrained at the last minute, his body stiffening. "Wh-what is it," she whined. "Please, don't stop," she begged, thrusting her own hips forward.

He blinked, his eyes finding her face before he lathered her neck in kisses and gentle nips. It was enough to shove her face first over the precipice, and her nails scraped down his scalp. Her back curved, and his name left her lips in ecstasy.

Her mind barely registered the movement when he shifted, but her body bounced on the bed as he tossed her after ascending the stairs. A small yelp escaped, but she laughed until he was poised over her, his eyes full of lust. "I _need_ you, Princess."

The amount of yearning in his voice made her quiver, and she clung to his arms. "There's s-something for you..in my desk drawer." She flushed, looking away, embarrassed.

He tilted his head, but his curiosity got the better of him. When he returned, his grin broke his entire face. "This is the best gift, ever," he chimed, hanging the black and green handmade sleep mask between his fingers. "Much better than ripping my shirt."

He pulled it over her eyes, and the world fell into darkness. "You'll have to be my guide," she teased.

"Of course," he chuckled. "Claws in." She didn't even see the flash of green, but she did hear his clothes hitting the floor.

He climbed above her, and his mouth touched hers again. It was soft, and affectionate, but his hands shoved her dress up, and _tore_ her panties off her body. She screeched in horror, but the sound disappeared into his feeding mouth. He lowered his weight, and she _felt_ him….every inch of him, resting against her core.

"W-wait," she breathed, tearing her mouth free. "I thought w-we said no sex…" It was hard to have conviction when her breasts were heaving with each breath and her heartbeat was audible.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he repeated, sliding his shaft against her slit, and her legs latched automatically around his waist.

The cry of pleasure tapered off, and she was covered in sweat. "Wh-what about L-ladybug?" She tried, and he slid against her again so her mind went numb.

"I'm not thinking of her right now," he admitted, his mouth feathering down her shoulder to flick his tongue over the swell of her breast. He growled, frustrated, and pulled her to sit up enough to yank her dress up over her head. He was careful not to dislodge her blindfold, and he sucked in a loud breath when she fell back, completely naked now.

"Ch-chat?" She felt judged.

"I want to devour every inch of you," he whispered hoarsely, his mouth wrapping around her nipple. His teeth rolled the hardened bud between them, and her back curved violently as the next orgasm possessed her. "I love that you orgasm so easily," he chuckled, his teeth biting her shoulder cautiously.

"P-please," she begged, unable to help it. "I don't want to stop," she said, sealing her fate.

He pried her legs from around him, spreading her thighs enough to give him room to maneuver, and he pushed the tip of himself inside, groaning, almost painfully. "Are you sure?" His voice wavered. He sounded guilty.

Was she sure? She wanted Adrien, but, God help her, she wanted Chat, too. At least Chat wanted her back, if only to a limited extent. What was wrong with enjoying being with someone who wanted to be with you, even if it was only physical?

"Y-yes, please Chat," she moaned.

She expected him to thrust, but he wriggled into her slowly, groaning the whole way until he was buried within her depths. She had expected the pain to be worse, but it only hurt a little. She took deep breaths, swallowing audibly.

"God, you're so tight."

"I w-would think so," she whispered. It didn't don on her that he probably wasn't a virgin too. After all, Chat was a flirt.

"Wait are you…are you a virgin?" His voice sounded surprised as he held himself still inside of her.

She laughed softly, panting with the effort not to move, the sweat slicking her body just from him entering her was accumulating more quickly. "I should think not anymore," she teased.

His mouth was hot against her ear. "Well, I'm glad our first time will be with each other," he admitted huskily. Oh, God. Another orgasm crashed over her.


	7. It's All Fun and Games Until

**Author Note: So, I've written seven chapters in the last four days. I think this is it for awhile (meaning until next weekend) so people can appreciate and absorb. I will continue working on this, but I have to work this evening. I hope you all are enjoying my crazy writing. ^_^ Plus, someone suggested I not post so fast so people have time to review or…'pine' for more. Perhaps, that's a thing? :S**

**Secondly, personal shout out to ChubbyUnicornMama and Jinxiousdelice for your loyal, appreciated, and continued support. It brings me more joy than I can put into words (despite my expansive vocabulary) that I have not one, but two whole devoted fans. Thank you, as well, to lovergirl337! I'm ecstatic you love it, thus far, hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**Chapter Seven: It's All Fun and Games Until…**

His body slid sensually against hers with each thrust, the sweat coating their skin making the motion fluid. She loved the sensations he was instilling in her writhing body, and her nails scraped appreciatively down his back.

His face pressed against her cheek, his panting exhilarating her more. "A-apparently," he moaned, his left hand skimming her ribs to cup her breast, "I'm not the only one with claws," he growled playfully, flicking his thumb over her sensitive nipple.

She forced out an abrupt laugh, but it tapered into a whimpering moan. She wasn't _trying_ to cut him, but the pleasure incited her to cling to him as desperately as possible. "It f-feels so g-good," she keened, biting on her lower lip.

"I know the feeling," he whispered heavily against her ear. "I c-can't hold back much longer, Mari..?"

Her brain struggled to understand what his question was. She swam through the thick recesses of pleasure induced taffy encompassing her brain, and tried to think. His breathing was quickening, and his growls grew louder, he was going to…

"Not inside me!" Her voice was somewhat panicked. The last thing she needed was a scandalous pregnancy. That was what he was questioning.

He snickered. "As you wish, Princess." He pulled her up with one arm ensnared around her shoulders, and the bluenette clung to him as he thrust a little more desperately.

"Chat! Oh, God, Chat," the next explosion had ivory spots dancing behind her eyelids and she vaguely felt him swiftly withdraw. Hot sticky fluid spilled over her stomach, and she groaned, latching to his body like he was the only thing that mattered.

Their bodies quaked together, and he pulled her onto his lap as he sat backwards. "I w-wish I could see you," she murmured, exhausted despite not having done…any of the work, really.

He kissed her and rubbed his cheek against hers. "You know you can't," he replied sadly. "It could potentially put us both in danger." He tightened his grip around her. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I know," she cooed, and he guided her head to his shoulder. "Was just saying."

"I know." He sighed, rocking her slowly until she couldn't keep the sleep at bay any longer.

***POV CHANGE***

Adrien grimaced, staring at the clock on his phone. "She's going to be late."

"What else is new?" Alya giggled, sitting on the desk between him and Nino. "She'll get here, I mean, she _just_ came back. She wouldn't leave after one day…" A worried look overtook the skilled reporter.

"I'm sure she was just exhausted after her first day back. A lot of excitement," Adrien tried to comfort her, but his cheeks felt hot.

Alya smirked, glancing at him. "She looked amazing, didn't she?"

Nino snickered from her other side. "I'll bet," he commented. Alya turned and gave him a shot to the shoulder. "What!?" He laughed as she looked irritated. "You know you're my one and only," he tried, tugging her closer. The girl resisted at first, but finally gave in. When they kissed, Adrien looked the other way.

"So, Adrien," Lila's voice brought his eyes up and they widened. She was wearing a skirt that barely covered her unmentionables, six inch heels, and a deep scoop blouse. She looked great, but his shock came from pure surprise more than anything. Apparently, she took it for genuine appreciation.

"Since you're single, and I'm single, how about we go on a date?"

"Adrikins is spoken for," Chloe objected.

Something dark passed over Lila's face before it disappeared just as quickly. "I think Adrien can speak for himself, Chloe." Her voice was sweet, but he could see the strain in her jaw.

"I uh—I"

"Marinette!" Alya's voice made him jump, and he turned to see her waving her friend over.

She looked embarrassed, her rosy cheeks glowing, but she had the biggest smile on her face. Seeing her that happy made a grin break across his face. Lila scoffed, crossing her arms. "Somebody sure is happy."

"I am," Marinette replied coolly, giving Alya a hug.

"Girl, did you—um hurt your leg or something?" Alya's question brought everyone's attention to the bluenettes exposed legs, her pink shorts covering down to mid-thigh. Adrien panicked, trying to recall if he'd injured or marked her there, but he hadn't, so why—?

"N-no, why?"

"You're uh, limping, or…something."

Silence. Lila broke it with a giggle, and Adrien peeked at her just in time to watch the darkness in her smile disappear to be replaced with her practiced persona of kindness. "Oh, is it because of the guy I saw you with the last night?'

Several people exclaimed, but Alya was the loudest. "You went on a date and didn't tell me?"

"I d-didn't!" Her embarrassment grew, and her entire face was scarlet.

"Oh, my, GOD!" Alya leaned in close, but Adrien could still hear her. "Did you get your V card punched?"

Adrien's mouth fell open. "N-no!" She squeaked.

"No need to lie," Lila quipped, laughing. "I'm sure you weren't taking him into your house so late to play checkers." She tapped a finger against her perfectly painted crimson lips. "_Or_," she grinned brightly. "Maybe he was there to sample your…macarons."

"What? No!"

Everyone laughed, and Adrien felt a growl trickle from his lips. Ayla, Lila, and Marinette looked at him in surprise. He hadn't realized he'd done it. He gave his head a sharp shake. "Leave her alone."

"It-it's okay, Adrien," Marinette interjected. "Thanks, but L-Lila and…" She gestured to the whole room. "Can think whatever they want, I don't care."

His jaw unclenched, and his eyes softened as he stared after her, climbing up to her seat. God, she was beautiful.

"So, Adrien," Lila grunted. "A date?"

"I'm too busy to date," he muttered, not really paying attention.

"Oh, c'mon." Her tone dropped to a sensual lull. "I'll make it an experience you'll _never_ forget."

He still couldn't take his eyes off Marinette as she stared at her desk. He might have been imagining it, but he thought he saw her eyes flicking to him intermittently. He wished he could love her. If only he'd met her before Ladybug, it would be a completely different story, but he did care for her, very deeply. She was a good friend.

He felt a hand on his thigh, and he shot up abruptly, knocking his chair over. Lila looked surprised, holding her hands up as if to show she wasn't wielding a weapon. "I-I'm going to sit in the back t-today," he stammered, snatching his bag. He tossed a look over at Nino and Ayla. "I'm going to sit with Mari, I'm sure she could use the support," he reasoned. They nodded, giving a thumbs up. He presumed Ayla would sit with Nino to swap places.

Lila growled behind him, but she didn't say anything else as he took his seat beside Mari. "Alya is going to sit with Nino, today, is that alright?"

"No!" She yelled, and he was taken aback.

"Uh?"

"I mean, I don't want you," she stammered. "That is, I mean who am I to say no if that's what you want?" She laughed nervously, and he smiled softly.

"Thanks, Marinette." He shifted in his seat, turning his body enough to conceal his sudden arousal. Just being near her turned him on, and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Getting through class was going to be surprisingly difficult.

***POV CHANGE***

"Rock on!" Carapace pumped his fist, saluting Ladybug and Chat Noir before he turned to Rena to offer a wide smile.

"Pound it," the original duo said, pressing their fists together. Her hero dynamic with Chat felt like it was settling back into a normal relationship. Her cruel outburst seemed all but forgotten.

"Next time, m'lady, try not to worry us so much," Chat grinned. "Only one of us has nine lives."

Rena crossed her arms, nodding. "Puns aside," she grunted, rolling her eyes. "The cat is right. Those were some crazy stunts you pulled."

"Fur real," Chat teased, pulling groans from the entire group of heroes.

Ladybug smiled, staring off into the distance. She started humming under her breath. "I know that song," Rena laughed.

"What!?" Chat balked. "The one she's humming?" His eyes looked bright with hope. "I've been trying to figure it out for weeks!"

Ladybug froze in place, realizing he might be able to identify her if he knew the song she was humming. Carapace snorted. "Yeah, dude, it's The Pow—"

"We need to go!" Her voice was shrill, and she shoved their partners away.

"It's just a song," Carapace complained. His bracelet beeped loudly.

Chat looked confused, but his ring was on its last leg. "Perhaps, another time m'lady," he grinned, bowing extravagantly before his baton vaulted him into the distance.

Ladybug turned to face the duo. "He _cannot_ know what song I'm humming."

"Why?" Rena quirked a brow.

She sighed. How honest could she be? "He might be able to recognize my civilian form if he did." They gawked. "It's a long story, which I will tell…some other time. We need to get out of here, and I need to give your Miraculous back." They nodded, and she felt the relief wash over her.

***POV CHANGE***

It was getting late, and Chat was nowhere in sight. Had she expected him to return two nights in a row? Heat filled her face, and she shifted anxiously on her bed. Tikki was already asleep beside her, and she tried not to disturb the exhausted Kwami.

Maybe he was doing a hit it and quit it type thing? After all, they did say it was going to be one time. _Yeah, we said that last time too._ "Shut up," she grumbled.

He hadn't been there when she woke up, but his note indicated he had to be home before his father realized he was missing. It was perfectly acceptable, as excuses go, but was that what it was? An excuse to let himself out and not have to deal with the awkward morning after?

She rolled again, growling in frustration. It was almost midnight, and sleep eluded her grasp. It didn't help that her body was one big bundle of aching nerve endings. She looked at the empty wall, where her posters of Adrien used to hang. When Chat started visiting on a regular basis, she had removed them so he wouldn't notice.

Thoughts of Adrien just made her hotter, and she hated herself for it. She blew out a loud sigh, scooping the crimson ancient gently into her hands. "M-Marinette," she squeaked sleepily.

"It's fine, Tikki, I just need to set you in the closet…" The Kwami nodded, yawning. She didn't even question why.

When she returned to the bed, a small sliver of guilt gnawed at her, but she shut the door on it quickly. She was a growing woman. She would be sixteen in less than ten days. She couldn't help her hormones running amok. It was perfectly normal to want release…right?

She peeled off her shirt slowly, tossing it onto the floor, and the bluenette's fingers delved into the hem of her pajama shorts, seeking refuge within her pink cotton panties. Her free hand groped her breast, fingertips teasing lightly over her nipple. She circled her clit slowly, and her body quivered as she bit her lip. Another circle, and she sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

She could picture Chat's hot mouth on her core, or his hard throbbing arousal inside of her, but her mind was racing. Flashes of him in positions they hadn't even tried yet dominated her mind. Plus, his feral growl echoed on a loop, along with him moaning her name into her ear.

"Mmm, Chat," she whimpered, her back curving as the pressure grew. "Please," she begged the empty room. Her eyes slid open as she licked her lips, and she had to swallow the scream of surprise when she saw a pair of glimmering cat eyes in the skylight.

"Don't stop on my account," he said hoarsely from the other side of the glass.

She grabbed a pillow and covered her chest as she sat up, though the motion seemed dumb since he'd already seen her naked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the beautiful view," he countered, pawing at the glass. "Unlock the door and I could help you with that." She glowered, and he pouted. "You're killing me." He blushed, glancing at her breasts as if he could see them through the pillow. "Let me worship you, my Princess," he said, his tone shifting to that lustful darkness that made unseen parts of her quiver with need.

She moaned without meaning to, and his grin was full of sensual promises. She hated how he could affect her that way, yet she couldn't do it to him with just a single look. Of course, when he smelled her he could barely help himself, but words, looks? She sucked at being sexy. Chat oozed flirtatious and sexual charisma that made girls wet and weak at the knees without a single touch. It was almost…depressing that she couldn't do the same.

She licked her lips, her eyes sliding over his chest up to his face. Maybe she _could_ tease him, since he was already worked up. A devious grin graced her soft face, and she saw his brows shoot up under the mask. Surprise? That was a good start.

"I'm not up for company, tonight," she lied, giving him a sly look as she tossed the pillow confidently to the floor. Inside, she was a nervous wreck.

"M-Marinette?" His voice was needy, but it also sounded far less confident than his normal boisterous tone. Good.

She dropped backwards lazily, her ample breasts bouncing with the movement, and he flattened against the glass, mewling. "Good, kitty," she teased, returning her hand into her panties, but she turned her face away, unable to keep her confidence if she watched him…watching her.

"Y-you wouldn't…" His voice squeaked a little, and she smiled at the far wall. She circled her clit, and she gasped more loudly than she would have if she were alone. Another stroke and her body trembled, a soft cry in the form of his name escaping. "Marinette," he growled, the sound feral, dominating….aggressive. It almost sounded like a warning, but she knew he was just lost in the throes of his animal side.

She forced herself to look up at him, and his eyes were narrowed, his teeth showing as he pawed at the glass. "Oh, but kitty, I'm so wet, and I need release." The words trickled out with a sensual undertone, and she would have been proud if her heart wasn't hammering so hard at the look on his face.

He couldn't drop his transformation to watch her, so he wouldn't be able to satiate his own apparent arousal _and_ view her fingering herself. She smirked, watching him paw at his hardness through his suit. It wouldn't be as good with the armor on, she was sure, but at least she wasn't leaving him completely unsatisfied. That would be….cruel.

"Chat," she cried out softly, quickening her pace on her sensitive nub, and he panted hard enough for her to see the fog of his breath on the glass.

"Mari," he snarled, his voice thick as she heard his pleasure building to mirror her own. Just the sound of him saying her name pushed her over the edge, and her body writhed, her free hand clutching instinctively at the comforter as she rode the waves of ecstasy. Her eyes squeezed shut as the onyx spots burst across her vision, and she panted, trying to come down.

"Oh, Princess," he chuckled darkly, bringing her attention back to him. "If I'd known you wanted to play games, I would have prepared better." He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Just remember," he grinned his normal toothy grin. "What do they say about payback?" He wriggled his eyebrows and winked, chuckling as her mouth fell open. Chat kissed the glass gently, spinning his baton from his sheath. "Get some rest." Then, he disappeared.

A bitch. Payback is a bitch. She swallowed hard, exhausted, and lay in a small pool of her own sweat, unable to even retrieve her shirt. Oh, man, did she just start a sexually charged war with Chat? She grimaced. She hoped not, because she had a feeling…she was going to lose…and be at his mercy.

The thought, albeit terrorizing, also filled her with a sense of excitement. She smiled, closing her eyes. Sleep didn't seem too difficult, now.


	8. Game On

**Thank you for those STILL with me, and I know most of this seems like fluff so far, but I do promise there is a story here somewhere. I'm a slow pacer, because I believe in not rushing a story. It will take however long it takes, and as long as you're enjoying the ride, it will be worth the journey! **

**PERSONAL REVIEW SHOUTOUTS!**

**Thank you SO SO SO SO SO MUCH to mrsbabby0611, I'm VERY ecstatic to have a new reviewer to the collection that's enjoying the story! Hope you stick around!**

**Thank you to 1silentreader1, another new reviewer, I appreciate you, and appreciate the fact you are loving my story. Please, I hope you stick around and continue reading. Enjoy yourself!**

**And, as always, my two most devoted followers, thus far, ChubbyUnicornMama, and Jinxiousdelice, you guys are AMAZING, you truly keep me going. Without you two, I'm not sure I'd want to keep going. Without knowing a writer has at least ONE (let alone TWO) devoted followers, it's hard to know your writing is worth doing. I love you guys!**

**Now…hopefully…ENJOY!**

**Chapter Eight: Game On**

Marinette's eyes fluttered open for the briefest of moments. They closed just as swiftly,

"Late," Tikki muttered from beyond the veil of sleep.

The bluenette popped an eye open, her hand snatching the phone from her bedside table. She forced her filmy vision to focus, and her heart went to her throat immediately. "I'm late!" she squealed, fumbling for her school bag and scrambling for the door.

"Marin—!" Tikki tried, but Mari cut her off.

"I know!" She called, grabbing the handle to throw the barrier open. Just as the cool breeze from the stairwell snaked around her body, she stiffened.

"You need a shirt!" Tikki exclaimed.

The young heroine was, indeed, naked from the waist up, and she was still wearing her pajamas. "Dammit," she growled, tossing her bag into the nearest wall as she searched for a fresh pair of clothes with urgent vigor.

"Does Chat have you in knots?" The Kwami's voice was innocent, but it was perfectly so, and the young girl tossed her a look of irritation. Tikki giggled, floating towards the ceiling. "Humans are prone to inappropriate experiences," she offered calmly. "Almost all of my previous owners had many sexual encounters, but rarely with their Miraculous partner."

"I don't need a lecture right now, Tikki," she breathed desperately, tugging the comforter away from her bed as she peered beneath. What she needed was clean clothes. Didn't she have a pair lying about?

"I'm only a humble being from ancient times," Tikki teased, looking sarcastically lachrymose as she shifted in the air.

"C'mon!" Marinette urged, panting, as she sat on her knees in the middle of the room. She was still visibly naked from the waist up, but she was running low on options. She'd designed many beautiful clothes, but her normal clothes were all in the hamper. She wasn't going to show up to school glammed out in one of her 'in progress' projects. Or could she?

"You _do_ have one option," the crimson being offered, and even her cheeks appeared more scarlet than normal. "You wanted to start a game with Chat…" She let her voice trail off as Marinette realized the Kwami had been awake for the incident last night. It made her blush.

Tikki stared at the closet, where several projects had been scrapped, and Marinette could almost read her mind. "Oh, you don't mean…" The blunette swallowed audibly, staring at the door as if she could see through it. "My failed Chat Noir Goth tribute?"

Tikki released a tinkering laugh, which was answer enough. However, Marinette wasn't sure how much she _really_ wanted to prod the predator that she'd engaged. Compared to Chat's charisma and natural flirtatious attitude, she was definitely the prey in this game…but she still wanted to play.

It could work out splendidly, as she was sure Chat went to her school. Small clues slowly added up that he was in her grade, but other than that…she held no lead. The timing of their correspondences on school days was worth noting, and plus, sometimes, he seemed to have information on her state before she'd divulged it. Hence, the thought that he might see her on a continuous basis. She could be wrong, but something in her gut told her she wasn't. The outfit _might_ drive him crazy_ if_ he saw her. She didn't think he shared class with her, because she felt like she'd know, but it was definitely someone in her school.

She jerked the closet door open, staring at the black and emerald box. Poking the hornet's nest hardly seemed like the best idea…but she was excited. God, one day, she might actually talk to someone about her hypocritical issues. "O-okay," she breathed, but she was certainly going to be late now.

***AT SCHOOL***

"I love the outfit, Marinette," Juleka murmured, smiling as she pulled some books from her locker. "Can you make one for me?"

"Yeah, I think I have a whole new appreciation for Chat Noir," Alya chuckled. She laughed harder when Marinette's face flushed.

The bluenette rolled her eyes. "I was out of clean clothes," she said honestly, staring at her outfit. Her black boots had a square heel and the leather stopped above her ankle. Two emerald ribbons, connected to the boot itself, extended from there and snaked in an intertwining pattern up to her knee where they tied together into a bow at the back.

Her short pleated mini-skirt was obsidian, a strip of sheer black lace wrapping around her waist. The two inch material was decorated with bright green paw prints that looked like the ones on his baton and ring. The faux corset was made of leather and had a thin strap over the shoulder, and one on the side to hug her bicep. The word 'meow' was stenciled across the breast of her low scoop corset in jade letters, completing the outfit itself.

Marinette had also dabbed some sparkly onyx eye shadow over her lids to mimic his mask, and wrapped a golden choker chain tightly around the lower half of her throat. The necklace had a tiny bell hanging from it, and she'd left her wavy hair down.

"Oh?" Ayla crossed her arms tilting her head. "What other naughty clothes have you been hiding?"

"I-I'm not!"

"I wish you'd run out of clean clothes more often," Kim teased.

Nathaniel sidled over, his face matching the color of his hair. He gave Kim a nasty look before staring at her. "Y-you look great Marinette."

"Uh, thanks," she forced herself to smile, not because she didn't like Nathaniel, but she wasn't used to boys complimenting her. Coming from Alya or Juleka was one thing, but from a boy? Not a common occurrence.

"Do you, maybe, want to go out after school?"

The group of friends gasped, audibly, and Marinette's face only got brighter. "I—uh I'm not sure," she countered truthfully. "I think my parents need help in the bakery today."

His eyes dropped, and the ginger looked pointedly crestfallen. "It's okay."

"N-no!" She waved her hands frantically. "I'm not saying no…I mean I just d-did, but I mean that I'm not saying no t-to hanging out," she blurted. "I just have to check with my parents!"

A small smile touched his lips. "Okay, text me." She nodded, watching him walk away.

"Did you just agree to a date with the Evillustrator?" Kim sounded disgusted.

"Don't call him that," she hissed, glowering. "He's Nathaniel and—l" Oh, God! She'd just _kind _of agreed to go on a date with Nathaniel! What was she thinking!?

"Alya," she whimpered, swaying. "What did I do?"

Her face got hot, and the group laughed. Alya put an arm over her shoulders. "C'mon girl, let's get to class. I bet Adrien has a heart attack when he sees you!"

"A-Adrien?" Her mouth was dry. She wasn't even thinking of the golden haired boy when she'd_ poured_ herself into this outfit this morning. Another three pounds and she might have needed her parent's gallons of butter to squeeze herself in. "N-N-no!"

"Oh, no ya don't," Alya shoved her forward. "You don't get yourself all sexified and go losing your confidence as soon as the thought of smoldering Adrien Agreste falls upon you," she teased. "You're going to steel yourself and strut like you mean it." The caramel skinned woman grinned. "Even if you're dying inside," she commanded.

"I c-can't do it!"

"Yes," Alya grunted, shoving her again. "You can. I gotch yo back." Her words sounded a little strained as she forced the blunette forward. "Together, our friendship will conquer your fear."

Marinette slacked, and the journalist's strength made them both topple over in a heap in the sudden lack of resistance. "UGH!'

"What the hell?"

"S-sorry!" Marinette fumbled to detangle their limbs and save her dignity by pulling the incredibly short skirt down to hide her visible panties.

Alya gasped. "Does your underwear say 'Miraculous'?"

The bluenette sliced her hand through the air as if physically cutting her words off. "I can't face Adrien. Not like _this._"

Alya sighed. "Don't you think it's time? I mean, you've been pining after the man for two years now, almost three," she corrected swiftly. "He has _never_ had a confirmed girlfriend."

"What about the models?"

"You mean the tabloid rumors?" The writer's smile got devious. "I've been able to debunk every single one of them, plus," she held up an index finger, "has he ever mentioned anyone to you?"

Marinette immediately sank. Her beautiful blue eyes darted to the floor, unshed tears stinging the orbs. "Y-yes," she whispered, hoarsely.

This brought her best friend a pause she hadn't expected. "Oh?"

The secret heroine found a seat on a nearby bench, blowing out the biggest breath. The melancholy she felt welling up in her heart must have shown on her face because Alya grimaced, kneeling in front of her to grip both her hands. "Remember the wax museum?" she whispered. "Puppeteer showed up again," she reminded the girl.

"Of course," her best friend mused. "We were trying to get you and Adrien to connect," she admitted openly. By 'we', Marinette assumed she meant her and Nino.

"Well, on the way home, in the car, he mentioned he was in love with a girl," her voice finally broke, the tears breaking free. It was the first time she'd truly cried since Chat took away the pain with his passionate intervention.

"NO!" Alya's gasp echoed through the locker room, and the sound made Marinette cringe through her sniffling.

She nodded meekly. "That's why I've been a little off," she admitted bitterly. Her eyes pushed down, new tears decorating the floor in a small pool. "It's over." Silence. When the moments spilled desperately into minutes, the baker's daughter dared a look in her friend's direction. The beauty had her thinking look firmly in place.

"This isn't the apocalypse," she assured, her words forming slowly.

Marinette quirked a brow. "No?"

The caramel skinned Ladyblogger grinned triumphantly, shaking her head. "This is a new beginning!" She clapped her startled friend on the shoulders. "A gift in disguise!" She hugged Mari tightly, whispering in her ear. "You can move on, even if it's not what you want. Plus, in that outfit, you can make the man a _little…_no scratch that, _A LOT_ jealous for not noticing you sooner. You can heal, you can love someone else."

The bluenette stiffened a little, but warm arms only strengthened their hold. "M-maybe you're right," she groaned. Saying it aloud hurt, but if Adrien _really_ was in love with another woman, then, it might be time to move along. Anyway, her game with Chat had just begun, and who knew, the distractions were endless, and along the way, she might bump into someone who might actually see plain ole Marinette and find her beautiful for who she was.

She nodded cautiously. "L-Let me strut my stuff." she offered a less than convincing grin. Inside, she was a nervous wreck.

***POV CHANGE***

Adrien chuckled, staring at the ceiling as he leaned back in his chair. It left the floor, balancing on two legs. "Oh, Nino, I think Chat could convince Ladybug to love him, eventually."

Nino snorted, rolling his eyes. "Ladybug has _thousands_ of prospects, like, get real dude."

The golden haired boy let his head droop sideways to stare at the DJ, a toothy grin dominating his handsome face. "Don't you think Chat would have thousands of prospects as well? He saves Paris too!"

Nino gave it a thought and conceded. "Yeah, but she wouldn't date him because they're partners. It's a special bond, man. Dating ruins the dynamic and—" Nino's eyes wondered a little, and Adrien frowned.

When he shifted his gaze to find what caught his friend's attention, he almost fell out of his chair. As it was, the two legs snapped down to the floor with a loud thud, and his mouth fell open. "M-Mar.." He couldn't even finish her name.

The blunette sashayed into the room in the most amazing outfit he'd ever seen. Once his brain could function at the barest levels, he immediately recognized it was Chat Noir inspired, and a knowing smile curled at the corner of his lips. _Oh, devious little woman._

The scoop of her corset was so low that her heaving breasts were barely contained, the plump flesh tantalizing him with each step. His blood was on fire, and he almost forgot how to breathe as his erection became painfully apparent. He wasn't the only one. Nino shifted noticeably.

If that wasn't bad enough, he followed her movements up the stairs to her seat in the far back, and her skirt did nothing to hide the bottom swell of her rounded ass, and he could see the ivory flesh and obsidian fabric of her panties. _Mine._

She wanted to play the game alright. He just hadn't realized how far she was willing to take it until _that_ moment. Was she still going to be wearing this getup when Chat arrived tonight, or did she figure Chat would see her during school? The second thought made him a little uneasy, but was quickly brushed aside when his eyes briefly met hers.

His tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips, and her cheeks flushed immediately before she shot her gaze to Alya who was climbing up after her. _Oh_, mine indeed. The heat cascading…no…possessing his entire body demanded that he ravish her on the very desk she sat at, but he inhaled, blowing out a sharp breath to regain some semblance of control.

"Game on, puuurrrincess," he whispered under his breath. Too bad Marinette didn't stand a chance.

***POV CHANGE***

"Did you see the way he looked at you," Alya squealed under her breath, gathering her books as they hurried out of class. "He was going to _die!_" She elbowed the bluenette, who was blushing fiercely. "He may love miss whateverhernameis, but he certainly had a hard-on for Marinette," she teased.

"Alya," she hissed, embarrassed.

The journalist scoffed, laughing. "Ugh, whatever. You love it. I gotta catch my next class, but, Mari, I'm telling you, Adrien wanted to fuck you senseless," she said bluntly, delighting in the heroines sputtering. Alya exited swiftly before the retaliation could come, and Marinette sighed.

"She may not be wrong," Tikki offered, trying to sound encouraging.

"You think?"

The crimson being giggled, disappearing back into the depths of the pink pouch as the bluenette entered the hall. She squared her shoulders, giving her hips as much sway as Alya suggested was necessary, but the area seemed relatively deserted. _Practice, practice, and practice. Even when nobody is around. Then it becomes natural. _That's what her friend had told her before she'd gone into the classroom. If she kept practicing it wouldn't feel weird. If she kept practicing it would—

Something yanked her into the janitor's closet, and she instinctively kicked out her foot. The being sideswiped her blow easily, and slammed her belly first into the wall, pinning her with its body.

Before she could scream, a hand clamped over her frantic mouth, and it felt distinctively like leather. "Tsk tsk tsk," his tongue clicked near her ear. "You wanted to taunt me Puuurrrincess?" Then he released _that_ growl. It was wild and unhinged, but underneath there was some level of control. She immediately felt the dampness in her panties.

"N-no," she lied, her heart hammering in her chest.

She heard the sound of him sniffing and he groaned with pleasure, shoving his hardness against her rounded ass. "Oh, you do me a disservice, Mari," he teased, nibbling on her exposed neck just below the gold choker. "Did you forget? I can _smell _you." The way he said it almost sounded like a threat this time, and she shuddered. "I think you like the way I growl at you."

She said nothing this time, not trusting her own voice as her knees wobbled uncontrollably. The weight of his solid body was the only thing keeping her upright. His claws pushed the pathetically short skirt up, exposing her jade and onyx bikini panties to his eyes, and he made a pleased sound in his throat.

"Oh, my," he mewed. "Pretty girl." He tapped one of her cheeks very lightly, but she jumped as if she'd been struck forcefully anyway. "I think I owe you punishment for last night," he asserted.

"N-n-no!" She squeaked desperately, trying to push away from the wall. She managed an inch or two, thanks to her own superhero strength, before he slammed her back again.

"Also," he continued, unfazed by the apparent show of power, "you compounded the issue by working me up with this _incredibly_ sexy Chat Noir outfit." His mouth kissed her ear. Chat's tongue lapped the curve of her neck before nibbling on her shoulder. "What to do?" His voice was playfully wistful.

"P-please, Chaton," she whispered, trying to appeal to his compassionate side. She knew he had one. After all, Chat Noir was very kind and loyal.

"Oh, my beautiful Princess," he whispered, turning her gently to face him now. "If only it were so simple." He brushed a lock of midnight blue and obsidian from her face in the darkened room. "However, you issued a challenge." He grinned one of his famous toothy grins, but it was laced with devious, albeit playful, intentions. "Anybody who really knows me, knows that I don't EVER back down from a challenge. I have honor y'know."

"B-But—I"

"Yeah, it was fun when _you_ were in control," he teased, sliding to his knees. "Now, it's time for the next step in the game. I've thought of the perfect punishment, my beauty." He pushed her knees apart firmly and wasted no time lapping at her core through her soaked panties.

Even with the thin layer between his hot tongue and her sensitive sex, she writhed, her hips bucking at his mouth desperately. "Ch-Chaton!" She squeaked in surprise, her fingers automatically digging into his golden mane for support as he stimulated her.

He growled against her core, his claws careful when he peeled the fabric to the side to have more direct contact. The tip of his tongue teased a circle around her most sensitive nub, and her back curved violently, her mouth forming his name in pleasure.

"I-I'm g-gonna c-cum," she moaned desperately. However, that's when he stopped.

Not only that, he yanked her panties down her thighs, removing them from her body completely. "These are mine now," he groaned, almost sounding as pained as she felt as he eyed them. He read the green print on the front of the underwear. "Miraculous, indeed," he whispered hoarsely, licking his lips slowly as he eyed her. She shivered, moaning at the motion. "Hope you can survive the day without them."

"What!?" Her heart stopped.

He chuckled, dodging as she tried to snatch the small piece of clothing from him, but he launching up onto a shelf and crawled out through the only tiny window of the room and disappeared.

DAMMIT!


	9. Humans Are Dense

**Author Note: Shout out to Jinxiousdelice and ChubbyUnicornMama, as always, you guys rock and keep me going. Thanks so much for the reviews. Without them, I'm not sure I'd be on Chapter Nine or even want to keep going. Hope you're enjoying.**

**Here you go guys!**

**Chapter Nine: Humans Are Dense**

Adrien really couldn't help it. He tried to suppress his grin, but it wasn't working. Between the tightly wadded panties in his jeans pocket, seeing her in the Chat inspired outfit, and watching how she nervously smoothed down her skirt to make sure she was covered, he was having a hard time not grinning like an idiot.

"What gives?" Ayla asked, her golden eyes staring at him over her dark spectacles.

He tried to hide his joy, but he failed miserably. "Oh, nothing." He was aware his voice was a little sing-song, but it would have to stand. A bit of his Chat confidence filled his chest, and it felt good.

The reporter's eyes cut clean across the classroom as Marinette entered, strutting far less than she had this morning. He knew she was trying to avoid her skirt swaying too much, revealing her _bare_ bottom. His smirk only broadened.

"She looks incredible, doesn't she?" Alya's tone was innocent.

"_Very_ sexy," Adrien growled under his breath, startling the journalist. Her eyes darted back to his face, and he realized he'd said it aloud, his grin dissipating. "I m-mean, yeah, she l-looks fine," he corrected, trying to do some damage control, but Alya's smile told him he was in trouble.

"Hey Alya," Marinette giggled, turning towards the blonde. "A-A-Adrien," she stuttered, running her hands repeatedly down her pleated skirt. He swallowed hard, watching her fingers smooth the material into place. She was thinking of her vulnerable state more with him than with Alya, what did that mean?

"H-Hey, Mari," he said hoarsely, his throat suddenly dry.

"Adrien and I were just talking about how _incredible_ your outfit is Marinette," Alya said throatily.

The blonde boy tossed her a look, and she was shaking with laughter. The bluenette barely noticed her best friend's reaction, her own eyes wide with surprise. "Oh?" She stared down at herself. "Th-Thank you!" Her voice went up several octaves, and he smiled at how adorable her nervous nature was. "I d-did myself," she said. "I mean no!" Her eyes widened more. "I made it myself! I did the outfit myself!" She was yelling now, and Adrien chuckled.

"I figured." Chat possessed him again almost automatically. "Handcrafting as beautiful as that could only have come from you, Marinette," he countered, smirking at her. He mentally slapped himself. You're not supposed to flirt with her! You'll give her the wrong idea! She's just a friend!

Alya and her friend stared at him with their mouths open. "Th..Thank you?" She whispered, blinking rapidly.

The boy didn't respond, instead, he pretended to get a text, fumbling with his phone. He shoved his chair back abruptly and jogged towards the front of the class, leaving the stunned pair behind. "Father needs a word," he muttered to the teacher, waving his phone at him on the way out.

It was a flat out lie, but Adrien wasn't sure what else to do to escape the situation he'd put himself in. He'd flirted with Marinette. _It felt _so_ good._ "Shut up," he grumbled. He couldn't deny it though. Flirting with the bluenette spread warmth through his chest, and of course, within deeper regions of his body.

_Maybe, it's time to face the fact that she's not _just_ a friend?_ He sighed, rubbing his face in his palms as he walked towards the boy's bathroom. He shoved through the door, turning on the nearest faucet. He splashed the cold water into his face, gasping for breath.

"You got issues, kid," Plagg snickered.

"Shut up, Plagg," he bit out.

"What happened to Ladybug forever?" The onyx Kwami's voice was full of mockery as he drifted lazily through the air.

Adrien's heart ramped up dramatically, and he blew out a loud sigh. "I still love her, but she's always going to be a fantasy, isn't she? She's never going to love me, and I don't even know who she is."

"It sounds like you're settling for second best because you can't get what you want," Plagg commented, soaring towards Adrien's shirt, wriggling inside his jacket. He searched the boy's pockets, pulling out a piece of cheese without permission, not that he really needed it.

Guilt chewed at his gut, and he dropped his gaze into the sink. Is that what he was doing? Settling because he couldn't have what he really wanted? If he was, was that wrong? "I-I don't know," he muttered.

"Hey, I don't care what you do," Plagg commented, his words muffled through a mouthful of cheese, "I'm not judging you, I'm just saying, you have to know exactly what you're doing when you make a decision. Guilt can kill ya and a guilty destruction miraculous is _bad_. I don't care if you're just looking for a booty call, _especially_ if you're going to do it as Adrien instead of Chat," he emphasized. "If you can leave me out of your humping, I'd be happy." He swallowed the rest of his cheese, releasing a satisfied sound.

Adrien's face flushed darkly, and he rolled his eyes. Even the Destruction God wasn't completely against carnal desires, but yeah, he had complained a bit about the boy using the suit to play around with Mari.

"Thanks, Plagg." Some of what the Kwami said made sense. At least, for now, he knew that he needed to make a decision. Feeling guilty wasn't going to help him, and whatever he decided, he had to be sure it was what he really wanted. He could pine away for Ladybug forever, he could give up, and love Marinette, or he could just have fun.

***POV Change***

Marinette's heart was aflutter with warmth, and it was Alya's voice that grounded her again.

"I'm _really_ happy for you," she giggled. "I mean, _every _guy had eyes for you today." She crossed her arms. "Even Nino," she said a little huffily, but there was an edge of playfulness in her voice.

The bluenette still stammered, eyes widening. "He _loves_ you, Alya, h-he wouldn't leave you f-for anybody. Especially not me!"

The caramel skinned woman clapped her friend on the back and let out a bark of laughter. "Chill, before you bust a fuse. I know _that_, I'm just saying how great you looked. Even _my_ boyfriend noticed. _Adrien_, too." The hint wasn't even close to subtle.

Marinette's face felt like lava was coursing through it, and she brushed her hands down her skirt subconsciously. She pushed her thighs together as they stopped for the light, feeling her arousal awaken at just the thought of the boy. He had said how incredible her handcrafting was…and the _way _he said it. She sighed wistfully.

"If he hinted any harder Mari, my glasses would have fogged over," Alya snorted. "I thought I was going to have a hot flash from the heat in his eyes." She fanned herself with her fingers, and the bluenette giggled, covered her face, staring at her fried through splayed digits.

"You think?"

"Pfft!" They crossed the street as the light changed. "I thought he was going to take you and ravish you the desk right there!"

"Alya!" The thought of Adrien lifting her up onto the desk and pushing her skirt up to reveal her…That was it. She felt liquid trickling steadily down her inner thighs and her eyes widened. She grabbed the journalist's hand and ran. They were almost to her house. She needed to get home, _now._

"Whoa! What's with the urgency all of a sudden?"

"I g-gotta," she panted, not sure what to say as they turned the corner near the bakery. "I g-gotta pee," she lied. "Really bad!"

She skidded to a halt when she spotted the red headed boy waiting near the entrance of the shop. Oh, no. Not _now_. "Hey, Nathan." Alya greeted him easily, unaware of the bluenette's uncomfortable situation.

His bright blue eyes lit up when he noticed Marinette, and waved at the pair. "Oh, h-hey, I was just g-going to see if you were available maybe for l-later," he tried.

Mari cringed, pushing her knees more tightly together as she squirmed. "Nathan, I-I'm still not sure, I haven't b-been to talk to my p-parents yet," she said honesty.

"Are you okay?" He frowned, his eyes roaming over her distressed body language.

"Yeah, but please, give me a minute!" She squealed, shoving passed him into building.

***One Pair of Panties Later, Lol***

She was surprised they'd waited on the sidewalk. Alya wasn't exactly the patient type, and she'd expected the girl to allow herself into her room while she was changing.

As if the Ladyblogger could read her very mind, she answered the unasked question. "I figured we shouldn't walk in while you were trying to pee," she snickered.

Nathaniel's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "Sorry, Marinette," he whispered, as if her needing the facilities was somehow his fault.

It was her turn to flush crimson. "It's alright, I didn't mean to be rude," she offered an apologetic smile. "Now that I'm not in a rush, we can have a proper chat."

His warm smile encouraged one of her own, and for a moment they just stared at each other, blushing. Marinette felt a bit awkward, so she stood in silence, unsure of what to say after that, since Nathaniel didn't seem inclined to respond. He only stood, and stared at her.

Alya encircled her arms around their shoulders, startling them, before ushering them both inside. "We'll go have a chat," she giggled.

***POV Change***

Adrien grinned, having made up his mind. "I'm excited," he muttered to Plagg, who was nestled lazily in his inner pocket.

"Great," the being said sarcastically. "We're all happy for you." Then the ancient made a noise that sounded like gagging.

The boy snorted, rolling his eyes. He knew his Kwami was just trying to hide his gentle heart behind a hard exterior. At the end of the day, he knew Plagg cared about his happiness. He knew he was fond of his owner.

When he thought about being with Marinette, it made his heart soar. The world made sense. Colors were more vibrant, his heart was lighter, and his smile shone like light through the darkness. "I don't know why I didn't see it before," he said aloud, crossing the street.

"That's because humans are notoriously dense."

Adrien chuckled, but his step faltered when his vibrant orbs saw Marinette in front of the bakery with Alya…and…Nathaniel. He was staring at her, and she at him, blushing, so intensely, like nobody else existed. Nobody was moving, they were just staring at each other. Were they in love?

His heart dropped out of his chest. Alya finally looped her arms around their shoulders, and they both jumped before they moved inside the bakery. Maybe he had been wrong all along. Maybe _he_ wasn't the boy she'd had a crush on after all. Maybe it was Nathaniel she had liked, and finally, now that she was feeling more confident…due to Chat and hers antics…he was finally paying attention to her.

His heart splintered a little, and he turned away. "Stupid," he whispered.

"Huh?" The obsidian creature poked his head out, sounding surprised. "Why are we walking away?"

"It wasn't me she liked," he said, trying to keep his voice from wavering, but each word squeaked and broke as he lowered his gaze to the pavement. "It must have been N-Nathaniel."

"Kid, I think you misinterpreted something," Plagg said firmly.

"Yeah," Adrien said dejectedly. "How Mari felt about me."

The Kwami made a noise in his throat, like he wanted to say something on the subject, but he listened to the creature swallow as he turned down an abandoned alley. "Humans are dense," he breathed.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed again. "I was dense to think anyone would ever love me. Ladybug doesn't love me. My father doesn't love me. Why would Marinette love me?"

"Now, you look here—" Plagg sounded angry now as he flew out of Adrien's pocket.

"Plagg, claws out!"

The onxy being spewed half a cuss word before being sucked up unexpectedly into his miraculous, and the golden-haired boy wasn't sure if it was because Plagg was angry, or because _he_ was miserable, but Chat Noir felt especially powerful this afternoon. It was as if the negative energy fed the destructive energy, and he inhaled deeply, a large grin dominating his face.

"Better," he whispered, nodding. He was going to forget his cares, at least for a little while. At least as Chat he could pretend people cared about him. Maybe not Ladybug…but others. He pulled his baton from his sheath and shoved it into the ground, vaulting to the rooftops, and soon, he was speeding over Paris, faster than he had ever done before.

***POV Change***

The bluenette had been uncomfortable through the _entire_ conversation earlier that afternoon. If Alya hadn't been there to keep her company, she wasn't sure she'd been able to make it through. Ultimately, sensing her discomfort, her parents had intervened, and, yes, she _was_ in fact needed in the bakery today. Beyond that, Nathaniel would need to find a time to reschedule.

"Ugh, am I awful Tikki?" She covered her face for a few brief moments, rubbing her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with Nathaniel."

"He's not who your heart wants," her Kwami said softly. "Nothing wrong with that at all. You must always follow your heart.

Marinette giggled, getting up. She combed her fingers through her wavy hair, and something thumped on the rooftop. A familiar tapping came from the skylight, but she didn't have time to answer before Chat let himself in of his own accord, landing on her bed as he slid through it.

"Princess," he growled, his eyes dark as he stared at her over the railing.

The single word made her body quiver, and her panties were already soaked. How did he always do that to her? Him and…and…were the only two who could give her a look or say something and have her in a heat induced puddle.

"Ch-Chat," she stammered, taking a few steps back out of survival instinct. She wasn't afraid, but her body told her to back up anyway, her heart hammering to get out of her chest. Her breasts heaved so violently they were threatening to spill free from her pink pajama tank top. The backs of her legs hit her chaise.

He sniffed the air, his lips curling. It was something between his normal goofy grin and a devious smirk. "Something on your mind?" He leapt over the railing, ignoring the stairs, and landed in a crouched position. Chat prowled towards her on all four, and she jumped when he brushed against her body as he slid by, getting up on the piece of furniture. She spun to face him, taking another step back, and he crouched on the edge, hands flattened between his feet. His tail flickered slowly, and his smile spread wider as she watched the movement.

She couldn't breathe, and her mouth was suddenly dry. Everything about his movements was so dark, so predatory, and she almost hated how much it was turning her on. Her tongue darted out to lick her dry lips, and his eyes followed the movement, making her pulse jump more, his pupils dilating the moment it did.

She panted. "N-no, nothing on m-my m-mind," she squeaked. "What b-brings you h-here?"

He slid off the chaise onto his feet, with all of the grace of a cat, and walked, confidently up to her. His palm pressed into her stomach pushing her backwards in the direction of her big white sectional work station desk. She was barely able to keep her footing with his strong pace before her ass hit the table.

"Sex," he said simply. "I'm here to fuck." His mouth touched the curve of her neck where her pulse was fluttering impossibly fast, and she shuddered, releasing a gasp.

Oh. His teeth nibbled along the bare skin of her shoulder, and he grabbed the backs of her thighs, dropping her onto the desk without warning so he could nestle between her knees, grinding his hardness effectively into her core. The sensation sent shockwaves of pleasure erupting through her body, and her back curved, eliciting a moan from her soft lips.

He growled his satisfaction at her response, and his fingers curled around her ass, yanking her roughly against his erection, grinding into her harder. His feral need was intoxicating, and the rough play was driving her mad, but she was drowning in it. She was drowning in _him_, and she wasn't sure why he was being so straight forward. Chat was playful, but he was never crude.

She pressed her palms against his chest, and pushed, not hard, but apparently it was enough to get his attention. He didn't pull away from her body, but he did stop what he was doing. He emitted a low growl against her shoulder, and the vibrations made her shiver, both with pleasure, and with a little fear.

She wasn't sure if he sensed the latter because he lifted his head suddenly, blinking, as if he was trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. She watched him visibly swallow, and his breathing was as heavy as hers was.

"Do you need me to stop?" His voice was still full of dark want, but some of the sincerity she knew and loved crept in.

She chewed her lower lip, and took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Did she want him to stop? No. Did she need him to stop? Well… "Are you here…because…" she looked away and shrugged a little, unsure of what she wanted to say. "You're horny and have nothing or no one better to do?" Her throat felt a little tight. God, she was pathetic.

He laughed, and the bitterness in it surprised her, bringing her attention back to him. More of the darkness crept into those beautiful cat eyes, and his claws encircled her jaw, firmly, gripping, perhaps, a little more tightly than he really needed to, but he wasn't hurting her. "I'm _here_, Princess, because I _need you_," the painful honesty in his voice made her chest hurt. "Yeah, I'm," he chewed on the word, as if he didn't want to use it, but he did anyway, "_horny_, but it's because I've been thinking about _you_ all day. Your smell, your taste, the sounds you make when my tongue teases you. The way it feels when I'm inside of you. You drive me a bit crazy, Mari, and I've had a bad day." His lips claimed hers in a rough hungry kiss, and when he pulled back, she was breathless. "I needed someone safe, someone I trusted, _and_ I needed to blow off steam….and Princess, I'm really sorry if this comes off crass, but fucking you senseless certainly fits the bill."

Her eyes widened, her face flushing. Well…that was…um.."Oh," she offered stupidly.

"Tell me to stop," he growled, yanking her shirt off abruptly, throwing it to the floor, almost irritated. He looked sad, angry, and she swallowed hard. His lips touched hers, stealing her breath with all the fury and passion they possessed as his claws roamed her bare stomach, pushing up to grope her bare perky breasts, flicking over her sensitive pink nipples so she moaned into his mouth.

When he tore his mouth free, he snarled. "Tell me stop, and I will." He yanked her shorts and panties down her hips, making her yelp and moan in tandem. He discarded the fabric haphazardly before he retrieved her special blindfold, holding it out for her cautiously in his palm.

She stared at the sleep mask, and knew if she took it, she was giving him permission to keep going. She was telling him that she wasn't going to say no. If she didn't take it, he would stop. She looked up into his dark face, and saw the need, and the animalistic unhinged side, but she still saw her Chat.

She swallowed, hesitating. "Chat," she moaned.

He shook his head. "Tell me to _stop_ and I _will_," he said firmly.

It was her turn to shake her head, snatching the mask from his palm, yanking it over her eyes. She heard his shaky breath of relief, or anticipation, or both. "Claws in!"

"You are not off the hook!" An angry voice said, and Marinette shivered, assuming it was his Kwami.

"Buzz off," he growled as she heard his clothes hitting the floor, and someone hissed, before she was lifted in the air. She realized he was carrying her up the stairs to the bed and he plopped her onto her back, pinning her wrists to the plush surface.

"Ch-Chat," she moaned loudly, her head tipping back. Her teeth found her lower lip, his cock pressing against her core as he nestled between her thighs.

"One last chance, Princess," he growled against her ear, "tell me to stop, and I will, I promise."

"Please, don't stop," she moaned, curling a leg around his hip, rubbing her wetness against his erection.

He groaned, panting against her ear, and he chuckled. "Then, dear Princess, I'm going to use you, and fuck you until all _my_ pain goes away."

She writhed as he shoved into her with reckless abandonment, and God, those were the sexiest words she'd ever heard. Her nails dug into her palms, and her back arched, leaving her breasts open for his mouth to feast upon.

He sucked her left nipple up into his hot mouth as he slammed into her again, and she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut behind the mask. "Ah, God, Chat! N-not s-so hard I'm g-gonna cum," she moaned, but he rolled her nipple between his teeth and pulled back, repeating the motion, and she felt that familiar tight knot in the lowest pit of her stomach condensing into a single anomaly.

Her breasts heaved, and she shook her head from side to side. His mouth trailed kisses from her left nipple to the right, and sucked the second one in, just as he thrust again, and she exploded, screaming out his name as the ecstasy hit her. He didn't stop.


	10. Lock Your Heart Away

**Author Note: DON'T! Kill me, please. I PROMISE…it will be okay…eventually. Phew. That having been said, I hope you enjoy this…horrible chapter for what it is.**

**Shout out to Jinxiousdelice…I grinned SO MUCH at your comment, thank you for being so devoted.**

**Thank you, also, to Marulis! Better a late review than never! THANK YOU! I appreciate your contribution, and I'm glad that you love it! Hope you enjoy! *crosses fingers* Let us dive in! GO!**

**Chapter Ten: Lock Your Heart Away**

"You got alotta nerve," Plagg snarled, getting in the blonde's face, baring his teeth.

Adrien tried to move around the Kwami, but the obsidian creature's speed surprised him, and he got in his face again. "I don't need a lecture right now," the boy complained.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho," Plagg laughed angrily, "that's _exactly_ what you need. Have you lost your mind!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adrien said, shifting to grab his shirt for school. The ancient moved to block him. "Can I at least get dressed while you're scolding me, or is not going to school part of my punishment," he asked dryly.

Plagg's fur bristled. "Your attitude is becoming something to be desired, boy." Gradually, the room started to shrink. Adrien frowned, knowing it had to be in his mind, but it looked like his Kwami was getting bigger.

"Plagg?" His voice wavered a little.

The room started to tremble, and this time, the golden haired boy didn't think it was all in his head. "I don't want you to _ever,_" Plagg snarled viciously, rising up, swinging his arms out wide towards Adrien's face, "say _anything_ like that about _yourself_ _ever_ again." Destruction touched both of his owner's cheeks gently, the room tranquil once more. "Do you understand me?"

His brows pulled together, confused. "What do you mean?" Adrien could hear his thumping heart in his head, swallowing hard.

"Never say nobody can love you, Adrien, _never_. I won't hear of it," he said firmly, and the teenager blushed a bright shade of pink. "You have people who love you, I'm sure of it." He nodded. "I mean I—" he grumbled, letting the thought trail off.

Adrien felt a little guilty. His Kwami wasn't affectionate in the most traditional way, but he didn't think about how he might have hurt his feelings with his proclamation yesterday. Now, he was all but declaring that he might love his owner. Was that why his Kwami had been so angry all along?

"I love you too, Plagg." Adrien grinned broadly. He meant it.

"Ew, gross. I only love camembert." The Kwami yawned, floating lazily away.

"I thought you were angry about me telling you to buzz off," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Plagg snorted, closing his bright cat eyes. "You got balls, kid. I like it." He popped one eye open to glower at him. "Don't make a habit of it."

Adrien's smile got bigger. "Promise."

***Later at School***

She wasn't at school. Why wasn't she in school? He frowned, his eyes continuously straying up to where Alya was sitting alone.

"Dude, if I wasn't so chill, I'd be mad at you for staring at my chick all lesson," Nino whispered.

Adrien jumped a little, surprised. He spun to face forward in his seat, fixing his eyes on his desk instead. His cheeks felt warm. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Was kidding, I'm sure you were looking for Marinette, the _other_ hot chick that sits up there," he teased.

The heat in his cheeks intensified, but he feigned innocence. "Why would I be looking for her?"

Nino scoffed, chuckling. "I totally heard about you hitting on her yesterday."

"No talking you two," the teacher reprimanded, and the boys looked apologetic. Thankfully, the bell saved them.

"You _heard_," Adrien grumbled, shoving some books into his bag, keeping his eye line averted.

"Through the grapevine."

More like, through a girlfriend, probably. "I wasn't hitting on her," he said defensively.

"Then, no offensive, dude, you're totally dumb _and_ blind," Nino said flatly, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Really," he said slowly, "not kidding."

It made Adrien stiffen, and he watched, with wide eyes as his friend walked up to meet Alya. "So, what's up with Mari, she sick?" The fun-loving DJ said louder than necessary.

The journalist quirked a brow, cutting her eyes quickly to Adrien, who got caught staring, and she smirked before he quickly turned away. "Oh, no, she's fine," she replied, her voice growing closer. "Apparently, she just woke up feeling really sore or something. I think she might have slept wrong."

The golden haired teen was _really_ glad he had faced away, because he couldn't stop the face breaking grin he wore now. Slept wrong? Not a chance. Pounded until she couldn't stand? That was more likely. Sore? Definitely. He had trouble this morning too, but he had managed. He couldn't _imagine_ the amount of ache she was feeling. Was he sorry? The grin got bigger.

"Hope she feels better," Nino said, not sounding overly concerned.

"She'll live." Alya elbowed Adrien, and he _desperately _tried to stop smiling. He just couldn't do it.

"Yeah?" He said, still facing away. He pretended to fiddle with his bag, willing his face muscles to relax.

"So, you, uh, wanna hang out with us tonight?"

He shook his head a little. "Wish I could, but I have fencing this afternoon, and then father has me scheduled to review some mock designs for the next line," he said half honestly. Then, he was going to check on Marinette. He _had _to see just how serious this soreness was. Another grin, and he had to rub his face vigorously, but Alya mistook it for exhaustion.

Her hand gently touched his shoulder. "Try not to work yourself too hard," she said gently. "We'll text you," she reassured. "We'll try to plan another day."

Okay, this was a good time. He turned around, bearing his big grin. "I'd really like that," he said happily, and meant it.

"Awesome," Nino said, fist bumping his best friend. "Catch ya later."

Adrien watched them go, and when he was alone, Plagg poked his head out. "_You_," Plagg snorted.

"What!?"

The Kwami simply snickered, disappearing back into his pocket.

Adrien blushed, but the grin still wouldn't go away. Yeah, him.

***POV Change***

Marinette waddled a little towards the trapdoor, grunting. "Ugh!"

Tikki's tinkering laughter made her blush and stick her tongue out. "Well, serves you right," the good luck charm said. "_Especially_, since you kept me up all night."

"S-sorry,"the bluenette offered, again. "I tried to be quiet! He was just s-so…" She melted, that familiar heat caressing the apex of her thighs. "Animalistic…and he felt so good and…"

"Marinette," Tikki squeaked, putting her hands up. "I don't need the details."

She flushed brighter. "Oh, sorry."

"I'm just surprised your parents didn't wake up," she snickered. "Between your moans and Chat's growls, you could've woken the dead."

"I tried to be quiet!" Marinette danced from foot to foot, looking ashamed.

"You're lucky your dad snores so loud."

The girl nodded, playing with the strands of her midnight blue and obsidian streaked hair. "I'm _really_ _really_ sorry Tikki," she breathed, staring at the floor.

The crimson being sighed, flying over. She hugged her owner tightly. "Don't be ashamed of your human passion," she murmured reassuringly. "What you did with Chat was perfectly natural, and you shouldn't feel embarrassment." Tikki kissed her cheek. "I do think you so be careful though."

When the bluenette looked into her Kwami's eyes, she saw them brimming with concern. "Because I'm Ladybug?"

Tikki thought about it for a moment and nodded slowly. "Yes, because he doesn't know, and he might feel betrayed when or _if_ he finds out. Also, if you both decide to reveal yourselves, that presents another set of issues. If the relationship goes sour, your fighting partnership may suffer for it, and so on," she whispered softly. "I just think you should be careful. You are a _great _person," she murmured affectionately. "Chat is an amazing person, too," she admitted.

Marinette tilted her for a long calculating moment, and Tikki frowned. "What is it Marinette?"

"Chat is an amazing person?"

"Yes," the Kwami said slowly, not sure why she was asking the question again.

"You meant, under the mask." It wasn't a question this time, and the crimson being was suddenly very exhausted, posing a very exaggerated yawn.

"Wow," she stretched, swaying in the air. "It's probably time for you to head out, huh?"

"Tikki!" The bluenette lunged forward and the spry little bug zoomed towards the loft, squeaking. "How long have you known?"

"Well, you guys _did_ detransform in front of each other for the Dark Owl," she said defensively, hiding up the stairs. "Plagg and I weren't told to close _our_ eyes," she continued.

"Plagg?"

"Oh, crap!" The Kwami sounded immediately ashamed. "I shouldn't have said that! Forget I said that!"

That must be Chat Noir's Kwami's name. She smiled. "Okay okay," she giggled. After all, she knew how important it was to maintain secrecy. She was dying to know Chat's identity, but she also knew why it was imperative to keep it hidden. "I've got to meet Alya and Nino." She waddled towards the trapdoor again and sighed, exasperated. "How am I going to explain this?"

"The truth?" Tikki giggled.

"Very funny," Marinette growled.

***POV Change***

Chat prowled along the roof, his belly almost skimming the surface as he neared the door. He rapped against the barrier, giving it a firm tug, but it was locked. His head tilted, his eyes narrowing, but the leather ears on his head twitched, picking up sounds on the street in front of the building.

He leapt up to the highest part of the roof with a single pounce, flattening himself against the surface area as he surveyed the sidewalk below. His night vision would have made it easy to make the figures out in the darkest night, but there was plenty of light shining on the group below.

Alya was wearing a simple yellow dress that clung to her ample curves, and the scoop hung low enough that her breasts threatened to spill free. Her normally free flowing hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, and to his surprise, she was graceful on her six inch ivory heels.

"Marinette," he growled, his breath hitching in his throat. She was flashing a beautiful smile, which would have been enough to make his heart flutter, but what had his animal instincts churning violently was _her_ outfit.

She was wearing a simple red dress, but the plunge between her breasts went to the bottom of her sternum, far lower than anything he would expect the bluenette to wear. The straps were too thin, almost nonexistent, and when she turned, it descended in a dramatic V, converging just above her tailbone, showing her entire back. As it was, the bottom hem barely hung low enough to keep her modesty!

Alya was tucking a few stray strands of the bluenette's hair behind an ear, and Marinette giggled, unsteady on her six inch obsidian stiletto heels. Her best friend caught her, and they both burst out laughing.

"I should have loaned you a different outfit," Alya commented. "However, you look gorgeous," she shook her head. "The messy sideways plait braid just gives you an even sexier appeal," she said throatily. "I might switch sides," she teased.

"Mine," Chat snarled.

Marinette snorted, giving her friend a playful nudge. "Stop that. We have to go, or we'll be _late_."

"Ugh, I _hate_ these charity things," Alya complained, "Well, I don't hate the charity part, just the dressing up part," she explained, ushering her friend into the car first before climbing in and slamming the door shut.

Adrien's blood froze. "Oh, crap." That couldn't be tonight. They couldn't be talking about the charity Kagami had invited him to go to two weeks ago, could they? That was tomorrow…that was…tonight. "Shit," he hissed. He promised he'd go to help support her. What was the charity for again? "Double shit," he groaned. He was in _so_ much trouble.

***45 Minutes Later***

He could make it! He could do it. He flipped over the next alley deftly, landing without a second thought before he sprinted across the next rooftop. His lungs were seething when he reached the next alley before completely stepping off without a thought, plunging into the darkness.

He landed in a crouch, surveying the abandoned area. He didn't see a soul, despite the bustling noise coming from nearby, and he breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. "Claws in," he whispered.

Plagg appeared, groaning. "Cheeeeeese."

"Yeah, yeah," Adrien, muttered, handing over the camembert slice, and opening his tuxedo jacket. "In you go, you glutton."

"I'm Destruction, not Gluttony," Plagg argued, disappearing into the pocket.

"You're a pig is what you are," he countered playfully, exiting the alley. A snuffling grunt was his only retort as his Kwami consumed the dairy, and Adrien laughed. When he neared the busy entrance, the flashing photographers immediately honed in on him.

"Adrien Agreste, look here!" Flash, flash.

"Adrien, over here!" Snap, snap.

"Adrien, are you going to join playgirl?" He had to hide his disgust this time.

"Who's your pick for sexiest female model?"

He did the smile and wave dance, making his way slowly into the building, nodding at all the appropriate people on his way through. When he finally emerged into the foyer, he took a steadying breath.

"I was worrying you stood me up," Kagami commented flatly.

"Oh, uh, no," he muttered, smiling a little. "I fell behind schedule. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his head. "Don't tell my father," he said playfully.

"I wouldn't speak to your father about this," she said.

"Right," he looked away, clearing his throat. Adrien's vibrant eyes found her again, and he noticed the sapphire of her kimono, and the golden threading around her waist. The intricate flower designs were also edged in gold. It was beautiful.

"Your kimono is breathtaking," he offered.

A light rose color painted her cheeks. "Thank you." She gestured for him to accompany her. "Shall we? Everybody is already mingling," she said. "We've already raised our target for the endangered wildcats."

Oh, right. Endangered cats. He should have remembered. He grinned. "That's great Kagami!"

"Th-thanks," she faltered, and his eyebrows shot up as he looked at her. Her entire face was red now. His eyes widened, and he looked away as they approached the large reception area.

The entire golden and ivory imbued space was _filled_ with laughing people, dancing, eating, and enjoying life. Adrien let out a soft sigh when he realized that it was this…moments like _this_ that made the fight worth fighting. Every time he bled, and every moment he felt like giving in, he would remember seeing people like this, and he couldn't surrender. No matter how dark he felt when he was down or how unending the war seemed, he could see the light shining through the people he saved. _They_ made his duty worth carrying.

"Adrien," she said, "I—"

"Adrien?" He blinked, turning towards the loud voice. Who?

"O-Oh, Nino!" He laughed nervously.

"I thought you had stuff to do, bro! It's amazing you're _here!_" They automatically fist bumped.

"I forgot to mention this evening to you earlier. Sorry, if I'd known you meant the charity, I would've told you I was already going," he offered, smiling. "Simple misunderstanding." He nodded his head towards Kagami, who was frowning. "I promised my friend weeks ago I was coming."

"Friend?" Nino scrutinized the woman.

"Yeah? We fence together," Adrien explained innocently.

Nino turned towards the crowd. "Alya!" His shout rang out, and several people staggered, surprised, but the man didn't seem phased. The blonde tried to suppress his laughter. "Look what jerk decided to join us!"

On cue, the journalist emerged from the sea of people, eyes bugging out of her head. He hadn't noticed earlier that her glasses were gone. Her golden eyes were absolutely gorgeous. "Adrien!" She gave him a shot to the arm. "You _lied_."

Kagami took a step forward, glowering, but Nino cut her off with his words. "Simple misunderstanding, babe. He didn't know we meant the charity and he forgot to mention it. He promised his friend he'd come weeks ago," Nino relayed the story, nodding at the stern woman.

"Friend?" Alya pursed her lips.

"Yeah," Adrien repeated, his brows pulling together. Why was everyone saying that?

"Excuse me Miss?" Alya quirked a brow.

"My name is Kagami," she said, giving a rigid bow.

"Miss Kagami, we have to borrow Adrien for a moment. He'll be back." She didn't wait for a response before the boy was spewing apologies over his shoulder, hurdling forward into the crowd, guided by Alya's arm.

They managed to wriggle through the crush of bodies to the other side, where a wall of stationary windows lined the entire room, and he saw _her_ alone, staring out over the city. He could see her smile reflected in the glass, and it took his breath away again. Even her bright bluebell eyes sparkled in the blackened pane.

Alya shoved him forward. _Subtle, Ayla_. "M-Marinette," he whispered, and she stiffened, turning to face him.

"Adrien," she breathed in surprise, her beautiful eyes widening. He watched her tongue dart out to lick those kissable lips, and his pulse quickened.

"You look _amazing_," he said honestly. He couldn't help it.

Seeing the light in her eyes, and the flash of her brightest smile was the greatest reward, and he was happy he'd been honest. "You l-look great too," she said, her porcelain cheeks filling with the softest of pink hues.

"Dance with me." He held his hand out. He didn't make it a question. He couldn't. He wanted to hold her close. He needed her close.

She didn't even hesitate. She didn't stammer. She was moving, and he noticed she was…waddling. His grin dominated his entire face, and when she noticed, her embarrassment made her trip over her heels. Adrien caught her, pulling her up before she could fall, and pressed her into his body, leaving no space between them.

"I heard you were sore," he whispered softly as his fingers curled more firmly around her hip. He could feel the fine trembling down the line of her soft body, and wasn't sure if it was from nerves or pleasure.

"Just a little," she countered breathily. "Nothing serious." Her own digits clenched his shoulder tentatively. He smirked, quirking a single golden brow at her. She pursed her lips defiantly, but gave in after only a few seconds. "Okay, a lot sore, but it's still nothing serious, I promise."

He chuckled, but nodded. "Okay." His free hand clasped her palm to his. "Dance with me," he repeated softly, looking down into her widened eyes.

"Y-yes." If the golden haired boy hadn't been staring right at her, he wouldn't have known she had spoken, her words lost the moment they left her full lips.

"Trust me, Mari," he breathed slowly. "Just flow with me," he directed, and started moving.

At first, he felt how stiff her movements were because she didn't trust herself, but after a few moments, she gave into letting him lead, and when she wasn't over thinking it, they were spinning around the floor with all the ease and grace of a well practiced pair.

Other people moved to afford them room, not that she would have noticed, but Adrien did. Her smile grew softer, her body relaxed in his grasp, and eventually, each time he went to spin her, the motions were a seamless production of movement. He dipped her low, holding her with one arm behind her back, and instead of pulling her up, he stared at her.

His other hand brushed a slightly sweat dampened strand from her reddened cheek, and she shivered, her smile disappearing. It was replaced by…what was that look?

"A-Adrien?" She sounded breathless, and he pulled her back up, but slowly, into him.

"I should have told you," he said painfully, resting a hand on her jaw, his thumb running over her soft lips.

Her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth parting a little under his ministrations. Her brows furrowed a little. Confused? Scared? "Adrien?"

It didn't matter because he had to take a chance, at least once. He leaned closer, pressing his forehead against hers, moving both his hands _safely_ to her hips. At least there he might not fondle her too much. She kept her eyes closed, and he sighed, closing his own. "Marinette, can I tell you something?"

"Y-yes," she said, her voice almost expectant, yearning.

"M-Marinette I…" His throat felt tight. Pain, worry, and fear enveloped his chest. His abandonment issues clawed at his mind, creating fresh wounds, but he fought to find his way through them. "Mari, I just wanted to say.."

He frowned. I love you. Come on.

"Mind if I cut in?" Nathaniel's voice sliced through his heart like salt into a festering wound, and Adrien jumped backwards.

Hurt crossed her face, and he wanted to take it back. He wanted to hug her, to apologize, but Nathaniel wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I was hoping we could talk about our date," he muttered quietly.

She stiffened, looking down, then back at the ginger. "Give me a second?"

He didn't look happy, but the boy obeyed, moving away, but not far. Her bright eyes searched Adrien's, and when she stepped towards him, he took a step back without thinking, pain splintering his heart. The agony in her eyes just doubled the wound.

"Can you tell me what you were going to say, at least?" Her lips trembled, and her fingers wringed around each other as if whatever words he had for her might be a lifeline to something. Though, now, he wasn't sure to what if she loved Nathan.

Here's your only chance. He opened his mouth, snapping it closed. He chased his gaze to the floor. _Do it_. He sighed, lifting his head, with a fake smile. He pushed forward and gave her a hug, hiding his face over her shoulder. "I just wanted to say that Mari, I'm so glad that someone so special is in my life. You'll always be my friend."

He let her go, walking by her, and when he disappeared to cry…and heard his cries echoing back at him, he never would have guessed his heart wasn't the only one breaking.


	11. Pain Begets Pain

**Author Note: Warning, this chapter contains graphic violence in the pursuit of a sexual assault. If this sort of thing bothers you, I apologize. I have included a basic summarization at the END if you wish to skip over that portion, however; it is safe to read up to Adrien's first POV. The POV Change after that is where the scene will occur if you need to skip this trigger.**

**That having been said, I obviously do not condone sexual assault or those types of actions, but please bear in mind, it's a story, and although I could make it all happiness and fairy tales, these horrible things are a thing of reality, and I try to be realistic in my writing. Crappy things happen to good people, it just does. It's a sad thing to say, but it's true, and I've experienced my fair share.**

**To make it clear, no, nobody gets raped, but she does take a beating. Thanks.**

**If you're still here after that warning, I promise the next chapter will be worth it and posted today!**

**Shout outs! Lovergirl337, I'm sorry! It HAD to happen I SWEAR!**

**Mrsbabby0611, an update you shall have! However, you probably won't like it…but the next one will super gentle and nice, I promise. **

**Faefolk11, **** I echo your sadness, I didn't want to do it. I cried a little typing out the last sentence. I hated myself for it. **

**Jinxiousdelice, glad you're still around, please don't hate me for this one!**

**Chapter Eleven: Pain Begets Pain**

The world wavered in crystalline illusion, and she widened her eyes to keep the tears from falling as he brushed along. She wouldn't cry. "Marinette?" Nathan's voice made her entire body stiffen, and she couldn't bring herself to face him.

"Please," she squeezed out. "Not right now," she begged hoarsely. He moved closer, his hand reaching out to comfort her, and she jerked away, flinching. The motion force the first tear down her pale cheek, and she gasped. "Stay away," she demanded, backing up quickly.

Her glimmering eyes darted around. _Everybody_ was looking as she met Alya's golden orbs, and her friend's mouth opened, but before she could speak, Marinette turned, and ran. How stupid could she have been thinking he might have been about to admit he liked her?

A sob broke free from her chest as she staggered down the hall and into what seemed to be an abandoned corner of the large building. She was surprised she'd made it so far in the heels, and might have been proud if her heart wasn't splintering into a million microscopic pieces.

Her cries filtered through the marble halls, and she flinched, listening as they seemed to reverberate back at her. Her misery was keeping her company. How quaint. She shoved her back into the corner, sliding to her butt, and she kicked off the stilettos. The bluenette pulled her knees up to her face, the next cry making her chest hurt.

Why? Why did she waste so much time loving someone who wouldn't love her back? Even with Chat…her heart faltered, and she audibly swallowed…they had fun, but they loved other people. He wouldn't love her, and she wouldn't love him, so why did she bother? Her heart clenched, and she winced.

"I'm so stupid," she whispered, pulling herself to her feet, snatching up her shoes in her hands. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere but here. She'd call Chat if she knew how to reach him, but she didn't. Ladybug could reach Chat, but that would be suspicious.

She blew out a sigh. She didn't want to go home and be alone. She lowered her eyes. She didn't want to make Alya leave. She gave her head a hard shake and let her feet take her back down the hall in a full run once more.

She almost knocked her best friend over in her rush. "Marinette!" She was trying to stop her friend, but the bluenette shook her off, fresh tears falling.

"I can't, Alya, please, let me go," she pleaded desperately.

"At least take your purse! You forgot it!" She held up the red and black clutch, and Marinette's heart shuddered to a stop. God, she _really_ was stupid. She'd almost left Tikki _and_ her phone here.

"Th-thanks," she said hurriedly, grabbing the accessory, and Alya's fingers looped her wrist, halting her.

"He's not worth it," she said firmly, locking their eyes.

Marinette couldn't stop the loud sob, yanking her arm back. "I have to go!" Alya looked surprised, pulled off balance, and she almost apologized, but she threw her head side to side, spinning away. She didn't want to hurt, and she didn't want to be brave. For once, she just wanted to run.

***POV Change***

Adrien was done crying, but it didn't mean his chest hurt any less. Now, his head and eyes hurt too.

"Agreste!" The voice snarled. "There you are!"

He got to his feet, eyes widening as Ayla bore down on him. The amount of fury rolling off of the shorter woman shouldn't have been possible, but he cringed a little, quirking a brow. What was she so mad about?

He didn't see her hand swing back until it was too late, and his head jerked to the side in surprise when she slapped him. "_You_ unbelievable _bastard," _she spat. "Who in the _hell_ do you think you are?"

He looked back at her, his mouth slightly agape, rubbing his cheek. Confusion dominated his emotions, but beneath that, under all the hurt and pain, a small stirring of anger reared its ugly head. "What are you talking about?"

"You think just because you're some famous super sexy model you can toy with people and their feelings? Huh?" She bunched her hands at her sides, growling her frustration into his face. "Just because _you're _Adrien Agreste you get to lead people on and then crush them?" She hit him again, and he let out a hiss.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" The blonde boy rarely cussed, but she was cornering him, and his blood was beginning to boil. He felt Plagg flutter inside his jacket pocket, and he wasn't sure if it was meant as a warning to calm down, but he tried to anyway.

"I'm talking about you hurting Marinette!"

His eyebrows shot up, and he smiled bitterly. "You're joking."

She cocked a hip to the side, crossing her arms. "Do I look like I'm _fucking_ joking? You flirted with her yesterday, then you dance with her today, and you guys look all lovey dovey and then you just…stomped all over her." She swung back, and Adrien had had enough.

He grabbed her forearm, and spun her around, slamming her back into the wall. She yelped, and he let a feral growl drip from his lips. "If she was so concerned with feelings, maybe she shouldn't be dating Nathan _and_ dancing all _lovey dovey_ with me," he snapped angrily.

Alya's eyes widened, and he watched her pulse flutter frantically in her neck, but the fiery woman didn't back down. "Are you…are you serious? Man," she laughed, the sound short and harsh. "You are one _dense_ man, Adrien."

He blushed, shoving away from her, releasing his grip. "What are you on about now?" He rolled his eyes, turning away. He didn't need to stand here and listen to her insults. Let alone take her physical abuse. He didn't want to hurt her, either, and his rage was bubbling towards the surface.

"She's _not_ dating Nathaniel," she said more softly this time, coming around so he was forced to look at her. Not that it was necessary, because the words made the teen freeze in his tracks, his anger receding with it. "Nathaniel keeps asking her for _a date_, and she's just too polite to flat out tell him no. She just keeps telling him she's too busy!"

He stiffened, shaking his head. No, that couldn't be true. "No," he muttered, looking away. If that was true then…

"I'm tired of this dance," she hissed. "I don't care how mad she gets at me."

"Who? What dance?"

"Marinette," she explained, poking his chest until he looked at her. "You just lured her in and crushed her, and I swear to God, if you've broken her, I will hunt you down and annihilate you Agreste because that girl…" She swallowed and looked away.

"Alya," he said, letting his voice soften. "I meant what I said, she _is_ my friend." He was trying to assure the caramel skinned Ladyblogger he cared about Marinette, and really hadn't meant to hurt her.

She laughed, shaking her head rapidly. "Oh, _my_ God!" She threw her hands up in the air in visible frustration. When she looked back at him, her eyes were shimmering with her unshed tears. "That girl is so madly in love with you that my heart aches for her. She has been crazy for you pretty much since the day you guys met," she cried. "And, I swear," she sniffed, "she has _never_ had eyes for anyone other than you since I've known her."

"N-no," he whispered, his heart cracking more. It couldn't be.

"Yes," she said firmly. "You've been so clueless, and she was so scared," she laughed, the sound empty. "He'd reject me Ayla," she mimicked. "I'm just plain ole Marinette and he's amazing, kind, talented, and funny. He's everything."

His world was crumbling around him. Marinette loved _him._ He had been right all along. Why hadn't he just listened to his heart? He couldn't think. His heart was racing, his chest barely able to contain the pounding organ. He couldn't breathe.

"So, when she started to shine, I thought…I thought maybe it was because you guys were secretly together and weren't telling me," she breathed.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Adrien. _Neither_ of you are subtle. She has been glowing, and the day she was limping? Plus, she is _waddling_ today." Alya had the decency to blush this time, and Adrien echoed her. "She really has never had eyes for anyone else, so if it isn't you, you've got problems."

He looked away, his ears burning crimson. It wasn't him. Well, it was. Marinette had managed to fall for both sides of him. When he turned back to face his friend, he had his face under control. "W-where is she?" He licked his suddenly dry lips, grabbing her shoulders instinctively.

"I…don't know."

Who knew three little words could stir such a strong panic in him? "What do you mean, you don't know!?" He shook her a little without thinking.

"I tried to get her to stay, but—" she let the words trail off for a moment. She looked down, ashamed. "She was so distraught she just ran out, alone…on foot."

"What!? Her house isn't even _near_ here." Now the panic was really setting in. "When?"

She really thought about it, sighing. "About twenty minutes ago."

Shit. "I'll go find her."

Alya made a sound of protest, but he was already gone. He skidded to a stop, staring down the foyer. Were the photographers still out front? He didn't have time to waste on them. There had to be another room he could duck into…where Chat could escape and track down his Princess more quickly.

***POV Change***

She didn't know how long she'd been running. _Too long._ She couldn't even draw air into her seething lungs as she wobbled to a stop, leaning against a brick building to pant. Her bare feet hurt, and when she lifted one to inspect it, she realized it was coated crimson.

"Great," she muttered. Well, at least it didn't hurt. She couldn't feel anything around her fractured heart.

"You need to calm down, Marinette," Tikki whispered, poking her large head out of the purse carefully. "It will be okay, I promise."

The bluenette smiled sadly, but nodded. She gave the ancient's cheek a stroke with her index finger and nudged her back down gently, securing the clutch closed. She'd designed the purse specifically for Tikki's concealment at fancy parties. There were miniscule holes for Tikki to see through, and, obviously, kept the flow of oxygen through the purse so she wouldn't suffocate if she was closed in for too long.

She'd thought about changing into Ladybug, but she wanted to run. If she was Ladybug, she couldn't run. She'd have to be brave and face evil. She was the face of justice and bravery. Marinette didn't have to be any of those things. Marinette could be hurt and broken…and run blindly.

She limped forward again, her knees wobbling as she used the building for support. She didn't realize, until that moment, how exhausted she felt. Maybe just a few more minutes of leaning would be good. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Hopefully Nino is distracting Alya," she muttered. She knew her best friend was going to chew her up and spit her out at their next encounter.

The sound of a shoe scuffing the pavement caught her attention, and she perked up, glancing down the street. The bluenette saw two figures heading her way, and she was suddenly painfully aware of her lack of clothing and company, deciding it was best to keep moving. She limped carefully at first, nothing to see here, but when they started to pick up their pace, she picked up her own. They were probably just headed in the same direction.

The thought didn't calm her racing pulse because they were getting closer. She thought about ducking into an alley to transform, but the decision was made for her, when a pair of hands yanked her into one, tossing her across the ground. She yelped, losing her palmed shoes, and her clutch in the process before she came to a halt. She winced, hissing as she tried to move her abused limbs.

She flexed her arms and legs, and multiple sections hurt, but she could move. "That wasn't necessary," she growled, getting unsteadily to her feet, adjusting her dress. She tried to put on her brave face, but faltered a little staring at the four men in dark clothes blocking the path forward. The bluenette glanced behind her. Dead end. Not just any dead end. It was the side of a building squashed up against the end of the other two buildings forming the alley. Of course, why not?

She smirked, but she was sure it was more of a grimace as she moved forward. "Four on one? Thought I'd cause that much trouble?" She was still a little stronger than the average human from years inside her miraculous suit, but she was hurt, exhausted, and emotionally drained. Still, four thugs? The odds _might_ still be in her favor.

"Nah," one man said. "We just each wanted a turn," he said, smacking his lips together.

Ew. "Oh, well, I don't put out on the first date, so I'm sorry to disappoint you guys," she muttered, looking around for her clutch. She didn't see it. Even if she did, was she going to transform in front of four guys? No, but she needed it before she made her opening and _ran_.

"Who said you had a choice?"

Keep stalling Marinette. "I don't get a say?" She tried to see their faces, but their hoods were pulled low.

Two of the guys rushed forward. So much for stalling. She skipped sideways skillfully, but yelped, her knee buckling as a sharp pain ignited through it. The third guy caught her braid and swung her around into the nearest wall. Her face hit the brick, the blow only slightly muffled by her hands, and she cried out.

The bluenette tasted the burst of copper along her tongue, and the world slid sideways in her vision. _No_, _no yet. _She did the only thing she could think of. God she hoped he was patrolling…especially since his ears were more sensitive than the average human."Chat!" She screamed.

Hands tightened in her hair before she could gain her bearings, and he yanked her head so far back she winced, whimpering. "Quiet," he commanded, pulling her free from the wall.

Despite the awkward angle of her neck, she used the opportunity to grab his wrist and shove it downwards so she could readjust, spinning to kick him in his, well in her opinion, lack of testicles, and he howled, releasing her braid instantaneously.

"Chat!" She screamed again before she kicked out at the next nearest person and caught him in the stomach, doubling him over enough for her to clasp her hands together and smash them down over the back of his head as hard as she could. He went down. When she moved to retreat, someone snagged her arm. They yanked her around, and a fist connected forcefully with her gut, shoving the air from her lungs.

The next blow was a backhand, and she crumbled to the floor, wheezing for a decent intake of oxygen. She sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of crimson fluid onto the ground before she rolled onto her back, winded.

One of the men appeared in her line of vision, and she instinctively closed her thighs as he knelt down. His strong fingers pried angrily at her soft flesh, his nails scraping at her skin as she hit his hands with her own. "No!" She yelled.

He shoved her knees hard enough apart that pain shot through her legs, and his finger traced the bite scar on her thigh, making her shiver in disgust. "Oh, so you like it rough, that's why you're fighting so much?" He chuckled darkly. "Why didn't you say so?" He clenched his fist, and she crossed her arms over her face to protect it, turning her head away.

"Chat!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears dripping down her bruised face. "P-please, God, Chat!"

Something inhuman roared, and she yelped, sobbing. Oh, God, she was going to die. This was it. All of Hawk Moth's minions, and some dumb human males take her, Ladybug out. No, not Ladybug, Marinette.

She whimpered, but slowly realized that the weight on her legs was gone, and something was wrapped around her thigh. Someone was growling…no, _something _was growling. She was afraid to look, but she slowly lowered her arms. After that, she chanced popping an eye open.

Chat had someone pinned near her feet, snarling like a wild animal down at them. His tail was reaching over, and she realized that's what was gripping her leg, as if trying to reassure him and her of each other's presence. No, she smiled a little, it was wrapped around the pulse in her thigh. He was making sure she was okay. Her frantic heart slowed in an instant.

"Ch-Chat," she whimpered. He didn't move.

"You hurt _my Princess_," he snarled, and his rage gave even her pause. He lifted his right hand in the air. "Cataclysm!" The dark energy appeared.

She yelped. "Chat, don't!"

He froze this time, looking back at her and the sheer amount of agony and fury in his catlike eyes took her breath away. "They _hurt_ you," he squeezed out painfully through clenched teeth. His eyes were dark, but it wasn't the same type of darkness she saw when he came to visit her late at night. This was scary.

"I-I-I know," she whispered, shifting and trying to sit up, but winced, keening in pain as she reached for her stomach. He snarled, whipping back towards the guy who screamed in fear. "Ch-ch-chat! Sh-sh-sh," she cooed, eyes fluttering closed. She was so tired. "He isn't worth it," she whispered. "You're t-too kind to waste your soul on killing h-him. Don't r-ruin your heart, please?" She opened her eyes, managing half a smile.

He snarled, clearly wanting to dispense of the guy. He slammed his palm against the ground, dispersing the magic, and instead, punched the guy, once, twice, three times, and got up. She winced, hoping he'd just knocked him out, but she was going to have faith in her Chat…even if he was on the edge.

"Th-the others?" She frowned, and he knelt by her side, his tail unfurling from her thigh. He endeavored to help her sit, but she whimpered in pain, and he laid her back, hissing his displeasure.

"The other three were already on the ground when I got here," he said firmly. " Judging by that _and _your injuries, I suppose you put up one hell of a fight?"

"I tried," she admitted. She rolled her head away from him, a new wave of tears spilling free. "I-I-I wasn't good enough," she sniffled. She wasn't Ladybug. She was just stupid Marinette. "Never good enough. I'm useless." Not good enough for Adrien. Not good enough to protect herself. Ladybug would have mopped the floor with those guys.

His entire body went rigid at her side. "Don't you _dare_ say that!" The raw fury in his voice snapped her attention back to him, and her eyes were wide. "You're _my_ Princess, and you are _anything_ but useless."

She sobbed, reaching up to touch his cheek. "Oh, Chat," she cooed, smiling, and he finally offered a small smile in return. She wished she could believe his words, but they were nice to hear all the same.

He put his hand over hers and endeavored to help her sit again and she tried, she really did, not to cry, but she didn't succeed. He swore under his breath.

"It's fine," she offered. "You take the criminals to the police, do your job, and I'll get myself home.

"_I'm _ taking you home," he snapped. "No," he waved his hands in the air. "Dumb. You're going to a hospital."

"No, no hospital," she said adamantly. They asked a lot of questions, and did a lot of prodding. Plus, her parents…she didn't want to worry her parents.

He laughed, but he didn't sound close to amused. "Princess, you even try to fight me on this, and I'll knock you out and drag you. You're going because I'd rather you angry with me and alive then at home and dying of internal bleeding." He brushed some hair from her face, his hand stroking her cheek. "I'm not chancing losing you at all."

She shivered, blushing violently, and his ring beeped. "Guess you don't get to take me to the hospital after all," she attempted to tease, sticking her tongue at him, and this time he gave an actual smile. It wasn't one of his big goofy grins, but she'd take it. At least he didn't have that scary dark look anymore.

"Don't get your hopes up. I always bring emergency batteries for my power suit." He gave a playful wink. "I'm trusting you to keep your eyes closed, Puuurrrincess."

Ugh, she didn't want him to take care of her. She'd been useless enough. She could just transform into Ladybug and take herself to the hospital, but she couldn't exactly say that to him. "Nope," she said stubbornly.

"Guess you're going to see who I am them," he said shakily, sitting next to her, his tail twitching nervously. One of his ears drooped and the other stayed up, and he tilted his head, smiling. The beeping was urgent now, but she couldn't help laughing. It hurt.

"You better run," she insisted.

"You better close your eyes," he countered smoothly.

"Chat!" A flash of green. Her eyes were closed. "Dammit, Chat!"

He laughed, loud, boisterous. "You swerved."

"Thanks for playing Russian Roulette with our identity, kid."

"You know me, I live on the edge." He sounded like he was grinning.

"Camembert!" The Kwami sounded very excited, and it was followed by some _loud_ chewing noises. Marinette couldn't help but giggle.

"Ready?" Chat's voice sounded a little impatient this time, but she knew he wanted to get to the emergency room.

"Well, if you have seconds…"

He snorted. "You're ready. Claws out!"

His arms wrapped around her carefully and she opened her eyes. His attempts at lifting her were gentle, but the hero moved through her pain, and she managed to only cry out once as he picked her up. "I'm getting you to the hospital first, and then I'll come back for them."

"Ch-chat! I need my purse. It has my phone in it." It sounded dumb, but something in her voice made him stop.

He frowned, but glanced down the alley, looking around. He nodded. "I see it." He walked with her in his arms and squatted, bending enough for the bluenette to reach down and grab the clutch.

"Thank you, so much, really." She peeked inside, holding it at an angle away from his gaze, and Tikki's bright eyes stared up at her. The Kwami nodded that she, herself was fine. The blunette sighed with relief.

"Phone okay," he murmured.

Marinette nodded, smiling as she rested her head against his chest. It stung a little, but she rubbed her cheek into the leather, the low vibrations of his purring finally convincing her that the darkness chasing her mind wasn't all that bad. She passed out.

**AUTHOR NOTE SUMMARY: The sexual assault scene has Marinette fending off four attacks. She manages to take down three of them whilst she thinks to scream for Chat a few times, hoping he's on patrol. She takes a good beating (giving a good one in return) the four guy takes her down, has her on the ground, and Chat arrives to save her. There is no penetration or actual rape involved, however; she's very injured, and he picks her up to carry her to the hospital. That's the long and short of it besides the fact he got incredibly angry over how someone could hurt **_**his**_** Princess. Thanks.**


	12. Shooting Yourself in the Foot

**Author Note: This chapter is worth the last chapter, I promise…I mean, I hope. ENJOY!**

**Shout out to faefolk11! Hope you can find some joy in this chapter! Thank you so much for the review!**

**Lovegirl337, thank you for the review, I'm glad that my writing has you on edge, and I'm sorry the chapter had to be nerve wracking, hopefully this one makes up for it. **

**Here we go, hopefully we enjoy it!**

**Chapter Twelve: Shooting Yourself in the Foot**

Chat paced the room impatiently, and each time his eyes followed a nurse straying across the open door, they'd shuffle by faster. Marinette still hadn't woken up, and his mounting distress was apparent to the hospital staff.

"Monsieur Noir," the doctor grumbled, wandering in with a clipboard.

"Just Chat," he corrected, his tail swishing.

The doctor smiled beneath his giant gray mustache, his steel blue eyes glancing up to lock with the hero's worried green ones. "Do you mind having a seat? You're making the staff nervous."

The golden haired boy gazed into the hall, giving a deft nod. He wasn't upset with them, but he couldn't help the anxiety welling up in his chest now that he didn't have her voice and banter to keep him calm. Instead of climbing into the available chair, however; he hopped up onto the nearby table connecting to the small wash basin, crouching on the edge.

He curled his tail around the inner crook of his left elbow. "What is it doc? Is she okay?"

The doctor blinked slowly, his mouth partially open before he caught himself. The older man cleared his throat before resuming his professional decorum. "Well, there isn't any internal bleeding," he muttered, and Chat released a loud breath of relief. "Most of the damage is just bruising, though some of it is deep tissue bruising, and that will be painful, she should heal fine." He ruffled the papers on his chart. "She can't be allowed to do anything strenuous until she's full healed, is that understood?" His eyes locked with the teen's.

Chat nodded firmly. "Yeah, of course."

"One of the cuts on her inner thigh needed three stitches," he continued matter-of-factly, and the feline growled low in his throat. The doctor stopped, lifting his head, closing the papers. "Chat, why are you still here?"

The question took him by surprise, and he frowned. "What…what do you mean?"

"I mean, you save people all the time, but you never linger. You drop them off and continue."

The boy looked away, unable to meet the experienced gaze now. How could he answer that without revealing the truth? His heart hammered frantically, and he visibly swallowed. He shook his head slowly. "This is different," he breathed. "Usually, it's an Akuma," he said carefully. "Ladybug would be able to fix the mess," he lied through tight teeth. "_She_ won't heal, and I didn't get to her in time. It's…" He dropped his head, hanging it low. "It's my fault she's hurt, and I can't fix it."

"Ah," the doctor breathed, as if he understood. "You and Ladybug do so much for Paris." Fingers curled around Chat's shoulder, and the gesture should have been comforting, but it wasn't. "You can't take the blame for every single bad thing that happens, nor are you going to be able to prevent it all," he said softly.

"Yeah," Chat muttered dejectedly. "I wish the fairy tales had told me that," he spat bitterly.

The doctor sighed, patting his shoulder. "She will be okay, and she definitely has _you_ to thank for that."

"She fought most of her attackers herself."

"That makes her incredibly strong then," he conceded, "which means healing her mind won't be a problem, but most is not all. If you had to save her from even one, you helped save her."

Chat's ears perked up, and he did lift his gaze then, hopeful. "You think?"

"If you hadn't been there, did it look like she'd have been okay?"

Darkness crossed over the feline's face, his fists curling into tight fists. "No."

The doctor smiled. "You should think about resting," the doctor commented, turning to leave.

Chat slid off the table, landing easily on his feet as he sauntered up to his Princess. He should probably call her parents. Or, Alya?

He touched her swollen lower lip and the large purple and blue bruise on the left side of her face. She had a cut slashing through her eyebrow, her left eye almost swollen shut now that some time had passed. She hadn't been conscious when he arrived, so he wasn't sure how that had happened, but he felt his blood boiling again.

A perfect handprint bruise formed around her right bicep, too, and there was a multitude of scrapes and bruises over her entire body, and a few instances of road rash, like she'd slid over the ground. He'd been too worked up to notice all the injuries, but seeing them all now, in the harsh lights of the hospital, he was growing angry again.

Then there were the bruises and nail scrapes on her inner thighs. He wasn't sure why, but those were what set him off the most. The evidence that someone had tried to take his Princess' innocence. Not that she was a virgin of course, but if she didn't want to offer herself to someone, they didn't have a right to take her body. Plus, she was _his._

"Mine," he growled. He leaned down, nuzzling her bruised cheek cautiously. "Mine," he repeated.

"Ch-chat," she breathed haggardly, shifting.

"Puuurrrincess," he murmured, unwilling to move away, his fingers subconsciously kneading the edge of the bed.

She didn't saying anything else for several long moments, but then she took a shuddering breath, and she moved again, coughing, whimpering. "Chat?" This time she sounded confused, worried.

"I'm here," he said softly, lifting his head so she could see, realizing he was on her blind side. He had to suppress the urge to look angry at the thought. Instead, he smiled, because he wanted to be happy for her. He _was_ happy to see her. "I wouldn't leave you," he assured.

She smiled, winced, frowned, but forced a full smile onto her beautiful face. Her one blue eye blinked up at him, and he could tell she was struggling to try and open the other. "I can't—"

He nodded. "It's swollen shut Mari, how did that happen?" He tried to make the question innocent, but he knew he failed, because she flinched, and he mentally smacked himself.

"S-sorry, no, it's fine. I just, kind of forgot for a minute there," she smiled apologetically. "My face got intimate with a b-brick wall," she tried to tease.

Chat pressed his mouth into a thin line. "The road rash and the rest of the bruises?"

"Someone grabbed me and threw me into the alley. It took me by surprise. It probably happened then," she thought hard, her brows pulling together, and she grimaced. "Yeah, I think so."

He touched the bruise on her bicep, fingering it gently. "Someone yanked your arm?"

"No, this is transference pain from my leg, it's my secret power," she teased, and this time he tried to fight it, but a chuckle escaped his lips.

"S-stop that," he muttered. "This is serious."

"Yeah," she nodded slowly. "It is, but if I'm too serious, I'll break down, and I don't want to be weak in front of…in front of," she swallowed hard, tearing her face away from him. "I don't want to be weak in front of you again," she cried softly. "Dammit!"

Chat sighed, petting her head for a moment, and moved away, pushing the door closed to afford them some privacy. When he returned, she still wouldn't look at him. "I don't think you're weak at all, my Marinette. If anything, you've just reinforced my resolve that you're one of the strongest women I know."

"By almost getting _raped_?" She sobbed harder, and he watched her shoulders shake violently with the motion.

He flinched at the word, and seething fury coursed lazily through his veins. Something deep within the recesses of his soul stirred, demanding penitence. Someone needed to pay…with flesh…with blood. He grabbed that feeling, and stored it, to the side, safely, for _later._ For now… "You _fought_ Princess, and you fought hard," he assured. "You weren't going down without a fight, and plus, that isn't even close to what I meant." He touched her face, coaxing her gently to turn back to look at him. When he stared into her eye, he hoped his vibrant green ones were filled with all the affection his heart was brimming with. "I meant that you've gone through something horrible, no matter what it is, and you're still trying to worry about how I feel. _That's_ what I meant. You were worried about _my_ heart and soul in the midst of _your_ trauma when in the thick of it." She didn't want him to condemn himself by using Cataclysm on a man, because he couldn't take it back. He wasn't sure he agreed, but he loved her for it. "You _are_ strong. Crying doesn't change that." He kissed her cheek. "Never in a million eternities will crying make me change my mind about you…my Goddess."

She released a wrenching sob, and for a startling, heartbreaking moment, he thought he'd said something horribly wrong, but she launched upwards, yelping in pain in spite of herself, her arms clinging around him. "Oh, Chat!" She sniffled uncontrollably, and he chuckled, holding her timidly, afraid of gripping too tight.

"So," he whispered tenderly, rocking her slowly. "What were you doing out there by yourself?"

Her entire body went rigid, and he kicked himself immediately for asking. She tried to pull free, but his grip was insistent, and she gave in, much to his relief. "I w-was at that wildcat charity," she explained. "I got h-hurt, I wasn't thinking, and I ran out," she said.

He didn't want to ask. He _really_ didn't want to, but how could _he_ possible know without asking? "How did you get hurt, Princess?" He kept his voice as even as possible, and sincere.

She sniffled, and he heard her crying again, and he hated himself. "The boy I'm in l-love with…w-was in love with..a-am in.." She gave her head a hard shake, and Chat pet her hair gently to reassure her. "H-h-e…I thought he might have l-loved me back. I m-mean I hoped he did," she cried harder. "It was a-a stupid fantasy. Y-you made me feel so g-good recently, and b-between you and A-Al…my best f-friend, I w-was feeling more confident," she gulped. "I thought he was being f-flirty as school."

She was silent for several heartbeats, and he felt his own cracking all over again listening to how she felt around him. "Princess," he prodded gently.

"I-I've loved him since I m-met him…well not since I met him, because I thought h-he might have been a j-jerk who put gum on my chair, but it was all a mistake," she laughed then, and he hid a smile against her hair. "He offered m-me his umbrella and that's when I fell in love with him."

Chat stiffened remembering that very moment, but Marinette didn't noticed, because her babble plowed forward. "So, when he kept paying more attention t-to me since I felt more confident I th-thought it was because he was s-starting to notice me, and then at the charity thing t-tonight," she trailed off. She let out one of those heart wrenching sobs that tore him in two, and he had to resist the urge not to explain himself to her. Instead, he willed himself to be patient. "We d-danced, and I _thought_ he was about to confess his feelings for m-me too…but then he said we were just friends," she sobbed uncontrollably, barely getting the last word out.

He took a deep steadying breath, holding her firmly against his chest, hushing her. He whispered reassurances in her ear, and sighed. "Any guy who couldn't love you is a fool Marinette, but, are you sure there isn't a misunderstanding here? It sounds like he might like you and something might have happened?" Smooth, Chat.

She went still in his arms, but shook her head rigorously. "No, I'm not chasing h-him anymore. H-he's everything and I'm nothing," she muttered.

He growled, unable to help himself, and she jumped. He cut the sound off, closing his lips around his teeth. Instead, he issued a reluctant sigh. "_He's_ nothing if he can't make you feel as much, Princess."

"Then why can't he love me?" The ache in her voice was too much to bear. She tried to pull free, and he refused to let go.

"Why does it _have_ to be him," Chat breathed shakily.

She managed to wriggle free, blinking that one beautiful eye at him. "He's amazing, loyal, kind, and brave."

"I'm all of those things," he countered easily, smiling playfully.

"Yeah, but that's not the same," she teased.

He looked away, frowning. "So, it only counts if it's _him?_"

"No, those qualities are always good to have," she said, confused. "I just meant that's why I love him."

"You could find someone else to love with those qualities, Marinette," he said stiffly. "He isn't the only one." He was on his feet now.

"Why does it matter?" She stared at her hands, poised in her lap.

"I just hate watching you pine for a guy that clearly hurts you so much!" _Uh, what are you doing?_ "It's making you miserable!"

"Yeah, but who am I gonna find to love me, silly kitty?" Her voice made it into a joke, but his heart couldn't take it, not anymore.

"I do!" He snapped without meaning to, startling her. "I mean…" His cheeks were hot, and he turned away quickly, his tail swinging wildly.

"Chat," she squeaked. "W-what, do you mean you…you do?"

"N-nothing," _Don't chicken out _both_ times. _He groaned.

She whimpered, and he pulled his attention. He wasn't fast enough, she was already up and he gasped. "P-please," she whispered. "Tell me what you were going to say," she pleaded, and his mind flashed back to the charity.

He gripped her upper arms gently, staring down into that desperate eye, and he wasn't going to break her heart again. "Princess…Marinette, I'm in love you, desperately, completely…absolutely," he breathed, his words barely audible. "I'd sacrifice my life for yours, and spend every waking moment happy ensuring your happiness."

God, it hurt, but it felt so good. _Dude…you just shot yourself in the foot. Yeah, I know._ The pain, the fear, the happiness, and the relief that flooded over her face was fascinating to watch. Part of him was scared she'd reject him, but he knew that she loved Adrien, or at least part of her did.

"I l-..love you," she breathed, the words barely a whisper.

It was like a gate opened, and his heart ached. Suddenly, he realized, with startling angst, he hadn't seen into the deepest part of her soul. She'd been hiding, just the tiniest portion of her heart away, afraid she'd be hurt, rejected. Not much, but a little.

The moment the magical words left his lips, the spell broke, and his Princess' heart was whole, and God, she was…perfect. Her smile could have powered the universe, and the glow emanating from her ivory skin would have inspired sonnets for the ages. He wanted to worship the woman in front of him forever, and he found he wasn't breathing.

His lips pressed to hers so softly it could barely be called a kiss, but she offered the sweetest of moans, her fingers playing in his hair. Her thumbs brushed his cat ears and they twitched, eliciting a strong sound from his lips, and she giggled against his mouth before she pulled free.

"I love you," she said more boldly.

"Of course you do," he grinned broadly. "What's not to love?" His eyes roamed her face affectionately. "I love you, Marinette."

She beamed, and the fact she didn't even flinch, wince, or grimace, made all his rage and pain dissipate. The smile faltered a fraction and when his eyes questioned her, she blushed. "I d-don't want you to think I'm using you," she blurted. "I m-mean I d-do…p-part of me…"

He smiled. "Part of you still loves that boy?" His heart broke, because he wanted her to still love Adrien.

She nodded slowly. "B-but…part of me s-started falling for you a-awhile ago," she admitted.

He kissed her nose. "It's okay, Goddess, I understand." He pushed her gently back towards the bed. "Rest. I have to call your parents." She gave a deft nod, smiling goofily, but when he reached for her purse and opened it to retrieve her phone, she shrieked in alarm.

"No!" She leapt off the bed, scrambling towards him so fast, he froze. "Don't go in there!" She snatched the bag from his rigid fingers, and upon noticing the horror on his face, she flushed brightly. "Uh, lady stuff," she sputtered.

"Uh….okay…" He blinked, confused, but he let it go. He _really_ didn't want to know.


	13. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Author Note: Trying to 'kind of' be in line with an idea with the show…though I'm sure their episode will be NOTHING like my idea, but I hope you ENJOY! Believe it or not, I have lots of story to get through, so hopefully you're still enjoying the ride!**

**Shout out! Welcome back from your short lapse ChubbyUnicornMama, I'm glad you enjoyed the ROlleRcoAster :P :P :P**

**Marulis, I agree that Marichat may be my FAVORITE coupling, because it's the most pure, sexist, full of sin, secret…I'm not opposed to other couplings…as long as it's within the SQUARE! I'm glad you're enjoying, please ENJOY!**

**Jinxiousdelice….have I mentioned I LOVE YOU….well I do you, don't care who knows, you wanna be my Chat Noir? Don't care if you're a girl, I totally want you to be my Chat Noir ;) Please keep reading! Please keep commenting, you're my life blood!**

**Lovergirl337, I always come up with the titles AFTER the chapter is written…I used to do the title before hand, but it influenced the way the chapter went, and I found it was less…open. It works better this way, don't you think? I'm glad you enjoyed, and I hope you continue reading!**

**As a general note, I'm so very ecstatic, grateful, and humbled by your words. Please, keep giving me feedback, good, or bad, and I will keep indulging you. If/when I finish this one, I will do another…and another…and another…as long as there is someone to enjoy it. Your addiction is my addiction (as symbiotic as that sounds). I want to bring as much as my imagination and joy to words for YOU to enjoy as I can, as long as I know you're actually enjoying it…okay…so yeah…getting on with it…and GO! (Woot Woot))**

**Chapter Thirteen: Two Sides of the Same Coin**

_Everything _hurt. Her lips parted a little, and a strangled sound escaped as she panted for air. She was drowning in the dull throb of pain that possessed each inch of her flesh, and she was struggling to open_ both _of her eyes.

Tears built behind her closed lids, and she shifted a little on the bed, barely able to get her body to obey her commands. Someone's fingers played along her knees, gently at first, and it might have been nice, but it felt wrong. Her entire body felt wrong. The digits dug into her skin, tearing the flesh, forcing her legs wide.

Another hand was over her mouth, and the sound of her tank top tearing made her scream behind the palm, muffling her terror. _No, no, no!_ Her right eye flew open wide, and she only saw the alley, but it was contorted, constantly shifting, the shapes and angles never quite making sense.

"You like it rough, huh?" The voice mocked, tearing her panties from her body, leaving her completely nude. "I won't leave an inch unscarred," he promised, his needle teeth flashing in the moonlight as he grinned maliciously, flames erupting along the brick barriers.

_No! _No..no…"NO!" Marinette screamed, throwing herself forward frantically, thrashing against the limbs that were trying to wrap around her. She kicked, punched, desperate to get away from the person daring to hurt her, but the voice that called out gave her pause.

"Princess," he said firmly, lovingly.

She had the blanket wrapped around her body, like it was armor, her breath coming in short panicked spurts as her only eye darted around the darkened room. She was frantically trying to make sense of the situation.

The bluenette pressed her back further into the headboard, pushing her feet into the oversized mattress, continuously trying to make herself smaller as she worked through the steps. The large room was sparsely furnished, and Chat was on the foot of the bed, on his knees, with his hands up, showing he wasn't touching her.

Her pulse slowed gradually, and her single blue orb scraped over the room. It wasn't hers. Chat's? Not really. It was kind of…neutral. He had said something about it being a property of a friend? "Ch-C

hat," she breathed slowly, relaxing against the mahogany headboard and watched him visibly relax.

"Marinette, are you okay?" His voice was one of concern, and he crawled back to her slowly when he sensed it was 'safe.' He wasn't afraid of her, of course, but he didn't want to scare her.

Waking up in the midst of the nightmare was the second worst part of her ordeal. Frightening Chat was the first. He was patient, he was kind. Wasn't there a phrase in the bible about love? Corinthians?

She waved her head back and forth as he settled his solid form beside her, and she flinched. He stiffened, and she realized he had misinterpreted. It wasn't hard. How could he not? He thought she was flinching due to his touch alone, but she was recoiling because of the nature of his actions.

Confusing, right? She laughed, bitterly, inwardly. She wanted to be intimate with her lover. She _wanted_ Chat. _Fuck,_ how she desired every portion of him, emotionally, mentally, and…and, yeah, physically he was a fucking Greek God, but the block that her mind had put up had made that difficult.

The feline hero stayed with her _every_ night for four nights, and the terrors weren't letting up. Okay, so four nights wasn't long, but she wasn't actually raped. Each day that passed, and his absence more enunciated, she felt more of the weight of her burden on him.

She tugged on his arm, trying to pull him on top of her. She needed to rectify things. She needed to rectify how over encumbered he seemed. He made a sound of protest, but she growled.

"No," she snarled, trying to be commanding. "I want to _try." _

He made another sound, but he reluctantly complied, straddling her waist rather than settling between her thighs like she expected. "I'm not in a rush, Goddess," he murmured, kissing her nose.

"I know that," she teased, giving his bell a flick, a glimmer of disappointment in her voice. "Silly, kitty." She looked away for a moment, swallowing her still unsteady pulse. "It's just that, I want to face it, and get over it, and continue on." _That_ was the truth. She let her singular gaze fall on him, and she could tell her injuries still bothered him. "Plus, I love you, I _want _to be with you. I don't want anybody to take that from us." She smiled, but it fell away when she realized his lip was busted. "Oh, God! Did I do that!?"

He chuckled. "Oui." He pressed his index finger to her lips to silence the string of apologies ready to spew free. "Worry not my Marinette, I've had worse, and it doesn't hurt."

She wanted to argue, but ultimately, she knew he'd never let her, instead, she sighed. "I love you," she repeated softly against his finger.

He offered a large Chat grin. "You're such a romantic," he teased, moving his finger and pressing his lips to hers, and she met his mouth with eagerness.

"I only know one person who is sappier than me." He had the audacity to look puzzled, and she laughed. "You, Chat, the answer is you." She giggled as he snorted.

"You're forgetting that the doctor wanted you to avoid _strenuous_ activity, Princess," he said, almost sounding pained as his fingers played along her ribs, inciting goosebumps along her entire body.

This _did_ give the bluenette pause and she sighed. There was no way Chat was going to ignore the doctor's orders when it came to her well being. But—

"Oh, silly…silly, kitty," she said throatily as she got an idea, rolling them slowly so she was on top. "I can think of at least _one_ fun thing to do that won't hurt me." She licked her lips, pouting a little. "And you can't say no because you're going to hurt my feelings," she teased, pulling her shirt to cover her head in a single motion, scooting down his body by touch.

For a moment, she was worried he hadn't understood, but when she reached her destination, the bluenette heard his shaky exhale. "Y-you sure, Marinette?"

She snickered, pulling her shirt up enough to reveal her devious mouth. "Oh, yes."

"Claws in!"

She felt around with her hands, but it was easy to find his throbbing length, shuddering when she heard his eager moan. He must have been naked _before_ transforming. "Mm, Chat, so hard," she teased, running her tongue along his entire length, like a cat with cream. "Such an eager boy."

He sucked in a loud breath, hissing. "N-not nice, Mari," he countered.

"Mm," she chuckled, grinning evilly. "I'm not sure I want to be a good girl tonight," she moaned, wrapping her velvet mouth around his cock, delighting in how his body writhed beneath her. Oh, perhaps bad girls _did _have all the fun.

***POV Change***

"You've screwed yourself, kid," Plagg commented nonchalantly.

"Shut up, Plagg," he growled, but he dropped his face onto his room's desk without reservation. The loud thunk sounded harsher than it really was.

"Not my fault you proclaimed your love as a secret hero rather than as yourself like you should have," he chided, snickering as he floated by. "You pretty much sealed your fate."

He folded his arms over his head. "I know!" His voice sounded muffled. "I don't know what to do."

"Enjoy the booty call while you can?"

The golden haired boy shot up from his chair, snarling at his Kwami, enraged. "She's _not_ a booty call!"

The ancient quirked a brow, green eyes intrigued. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're in love," he gagged. "As long as I'm still getting cheese," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Adrien chortled, procuring a slice from his desk drawer. "I suppose," he teased, and the food was gone from his fingers before he could finish uttering the syllables.

"I love _you, _camembert."

The teen rolled his eyes. Plagg had a one track mind. He, however, still had a gigantic problem to solve. "What if I made her fall in love with me?"

"Kid, she's already in love with you."

"I mean, Adrien."

"Thas wa I mean too," he said chewing.

"What about Chat?"

"Him too."

"She can't love them both," he grumbled.

Plagg gulped loudly. "You act like they're two different people when they're not. Two sides of the same coin and all that jazz etcetera etcetera." The Kwami sniffed at the boy's pockets.

"I'm not Chat though," he protested.

Plagg froze, looking startled in mid-air. "Whose been wearing me all this time?"

Adrien laughed, he couldn't help it. "Shut up, I mean, when I'm Chat, I can…be.."

"Yourself?" Destruction offered.

The blonde deflated. "Does that mean that Adrien isn't me?" He was so confused.

Plagg snorted. "It means, kid, that life is complicated." He plopped himself on top of his owner's head, lounging comfortably. "Adrien is the reserved boy who is shy, and cares what people think, but still goes out of his way to help others. He's loveable, loyal, and kind. Chat is the same thing, he's just loud about it." The Kwami was quiet about it for a minute. "He's bold because he can be, and can get away with it, for one. He doesn't have to worry about the rejection or the consequences because nobody can see his face. He has nothing to fear, because _if_ someone were to reject him, it wouldn't really be rejecting Adrien." His ancient nuzzled his head, releasing a rare purr. "Using my miraculous doesn't change your personality or who you are, Adrien," he said quietly. "As Chat, you are still brave, smart, loyal and kind. I only give you the ability to fight, but even that, you seem to have on your own."

Adrien was misty-eyed, and he snatched his friend, hugging him. The guardian gave a strangled noise, or disgusted, depending, and pulled away. "Thanks, Plagg!"

"Yeah, yeah!" He brushed himself off, scowling. "Just don't tell Tikki."

Adrien frowned. "Tikki?"

The obsidian being really did falter in the air this time and he circled once, rolling his eyes lazily. "I'm on a cheese high, I'm delirious. I'm thinking of the Easter Islands…Hawaii…Maple Syrup…Santa…Claws…heh….heh…" He waved his stubby hands as he said it.

"Oh, no, you're not getting off that easy. Using cat puns isn't going to work," he growled, lunging for the magical creature, but his speed proved useful as he zoomed free, evading him…for now. However, Adrien didn't give up easily.

***POV CHANGE***

_(6:33 a.m) Alya: I'm not kidding! If I don't see your butt in that seat today, I'm sending out a search party._

_(6:37 a.m) Mari: I've been ill, I was advised to take time off! You can't yell at me for doing what I was told…:( :( :(_

_(6:39 a.m) Alya: Everyone is starting to get really worried Marinette. Like, you disappeared from the charity, hurt, alone, and then…you've been missing in action for five days. If it's because you're too embarrassed to face Adrien, you don't have to be. I'll make sure it isn't awkward. Do you want me to rough him up for you?_

That had made the bluenette giggle a little.

_(6:41 a.m) Mari: No, he's still a nice guy. He doesn't deserve that. I…_

_(6:43 a.m) Mari: Okay, I'll try to make it today._

_(6:43 a.m) Alya: Yay!_

Her stomach twisted into a painful knot. Chat was going to be thoroughly unhappy with her. She _knew_ he went to her school, but, honestly, school wasn't that strenuous, right? She just had to avoid lifting her heavy backpack…tripping over herself…running away from her problems…crying when she saw Adrien.

"I love Chat," she said firmly.

"Of course you do," Tikki said in a tone she couldn't quite decipher.

The blunette looked at her, puzzled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Her guardian smiled. "It just means that the universe is a beautiful mysterious place, and I know that everything will work out."

Marinette's right eye twitched, her left eye still barely able to open. "What?"

Tikki smiled again, sighing. "You just have to keep in mind that not everything is what it seems, and to breathe through the changes. Remember that you are young, and with inexperience, comes mistakes. Some are dumb, made out of simple everyday fears. Others, are _huge,_" she whispered, flying up to nuzzle the girl's cheek. "However, even the mistakes that seem unforgiveable might not be what they seem in the end."

Tears stung Marinette's eyes, and she pulled back a little. "T-Tikki, is there something I should know?"

The Kwami kissed her forehead tenderly. "I just told you," she whispered softly. "I just told you everything you need to know for the imminent future."

The bluenette's heart stung, but she nodded because, at the same time, it felt lighter at the same time. Reassured. "O-okay Tikki. I trust you."

"Be careful at school Mari," she said, lovingly.

This seemed to snap the girl back to reality, and her eyes widened. "Crap, I have to go home to change!"

Tikki giggled.

***POV Change***

Plagg sat on the roof of the school, hidden from view. He stared at that _glaring_ sun, and scoffed his disapproval.

"Sorry," Tikki murmured, floating up to her onyx counterpart.

"S'no big deal," he played it off nonchalantly, staring off in the distance. "Your owner doesn't know how to keep time." He sighed. "I'm used to it."

Tikki snuggled up to his side, despite his seemingly stiff disposition. "I'm glad these two fell for each other," she murmured lovingly.

He scoffed, trying to sound indifferent. "Considering the last few pairs tried to kill each other, I'm surprised." His vibrant green eyes strayed away from Creation, but his tail curled possessively around her, pulling her close, and he secretly delighted in the pleased sound she made deep in her throat.

"She loves _both_ sides of him. Dark and light," Tikki whispered softly.

He nodded slowly. "He's clearly infatuated with that human too. Marinette? He's never stopped loving Ladybug either. They're a perfect match, but he made a mess of things."

Tikki tinkered, pecking Plagg on the cheek. He tried to stop the flush of pink, but judging by her soft sigh of happiness, he failed. He purred softly against her. "A mess that only your holders are known to make," she teased. "You should not be known as Plagg, the Kwami of Destruction, but Plagg, the Kwami of making things more difficult than they need to be."

His fur bristled a little, his cheeks flushing more. "Me? What about _your_ girl? Pining after my kid for years A-A-Adrien toilets, c-coleslaw, w-what is that? They could have been together years ago." He chuckled at her glare and pulled her closer, giving her a peck on the head. "They'll figure it out," he said in a rare form of encouragement.

"I hope so," she said more to herself than anything, staring out over the street.

"They will," he said firmly, determined. They had to. He was determined to spend this cycle with his Ladybug. With _his_ Tikki. Too long he'd been banished from _her_ side because their partners couldn't get a clue. Their Yin and Yang just wouldn't balance and join.

He tried not to feel the sting of tears at the back of his cat eyes. He wouldn't. He was Plagg, Destruction. He didn't care. He had snark. He had attitude and sass, and disobeyed the rules. He didn't care about feelings.

He pulled Tikki tighter to his side, where she nestled herself, melding like she belonged there. Why did he always destroy _his_ chance with his love? He closed his eyes, pressing his face into Tikki's forehead. And, why did he have to condemn his holders to the same fate?

***POV Change***

Marinette limped slowly into the classroom. Normally, by now, she'd be skidding in at full speed, late as usual, but she didn't have the strength. She'd wanted to cover her bruises, but something deep inside of her told her that amounted to shame. She wasn't going to be ashamed. This was going to be a stepping stone.

Yeah, people were going to ask her repeatedly what happened. People were going to stare. It was going to be hard. It was going to hurt, but she was going to test her strength and limits to get through it. Worst case scenario? She would break down and go home earlier. Best case scenario? She'd live through it…over and over, and each time, she'd realize she'd lived. She'd been strong. She'd _survived._

So, the multitude of purple, blue, green, and brown bruises kissing the left side of her face were _probably_ the first thing people noticed when she entered the room, but she couldn't be sure. That, or the fact her left eye was almost swollen completely shut.

"M-M-Marinette," Ms. Bustier fumbled awkwardly. "We weren't expecting you back for another week or t-two," she squeaked, caught off guard.

The bluenette's right eye scanned the room, and all the shocked faces almost made her flinch. Alya's mouth was open, her hands going to cup her gaping lips in horror. Chloe averted her gaze, and she wasn't sure if that was out of disgust or polite respect to her trauma. When she chanced a glance at Adrien, he looked…pained? Angry? Worried?

She shoved her gaze away. "I didn't want to miss a lot of school work," she lied. "I think I can manage," she said. She limped towards her seat, wincing through the stitches in her thigh. Someone's seat scraped, and a hand touched her arm.

She yelped, yanking her arm away. The violent jerk made her trip and she fell backwards, but another set of arms caught her. When she looked around, she realized Adrien had his hands up in a motion of surrender, and Sabrina was the one who came to the rescue. He had tried to help her? Now, he looked so hurt…

"Excuse me…" he muttered, his voice breaking. "I d-didn't mean to hurt you, Prin—Marinette," he explained slowly. "I just wanted to help," he said hoarsely. "I won't do it again." He shifted back to his seat, looking like a wounded kitten as he dropped his chin onto his arms.

Her heart ached for him, and tears stung her eyes. Her lips parted, wanting to call out for him, but the room rocked with an explosion. As she turned towards the windows, someone grabbed her, shoving her to the floor, and covered her body with theirs. Another explosion blew out the glass, sending shards careening through the classroom.

She tried to move to see what was going on, but their solid form stopped her. "Please," he whispered. "Don't move. I don't want you to get hurt, Marinette."

"A-Adrien?" His body stiffened, but she already knew it was him.

"I-I was j-just trying to protect you, I s-swear. I wasn't trying anything," he grunted.

She blushed, she couldn't help it. Heat pooled into the deepest part of her loins, and she shifted her eyes away, ashamed. Dammit, what was wrong with her!? "I-It's fine, I get it," she stammered. "I'd like to get u-up now though," she suggested.

"Oh, right," he sounded dazed, but his weight shifted off her back and when he got off her body, she managed to sit up, containing the whimper of pain she wanted to let loose. Adrien was staring between her thighs.

"Uh?" When she followed his gaze, she gasped, noticing the tiny spreading crimson stain on her pink pants. Crap! She'd ripped the few stitches she had.

"You're injured," he growled, reaching out, but stopping his digits short of her thigh.

She gave a harsh laugh. "Look at me, Adrien," she snapped, grimacing when he flinched at her harsh tone. "I'm one big walking advertisement of injury." It was originally meant to be sarcastically playful. It was meant to be nonchalant. It was meant to be nothing.

The look in his eyes was _everything_. She couldn't stop the hurt cascading through every pore of her body when he stared into her eye before he threw his stare aside. "Fine," he grit out. "You do what you want," he said, resigned. She could hear how much he wanted to argue. Why? What was left unsaid?

She reached out, but he was already moving with the rest of the class, running towards safety. He ushered them out selflessly, pushing the defiant Alya through the open doorway, and she found her heart falling again. God, how she hated herself…for loving two men at once.

***POV Change***

Adrien stiffened, standing outside the doorway. He didn't want to leave her, but it was clear she didn't _want _him. "We should _go,_" Plagg urged, tugging on his ear.

He heard soft voices, his ears pricking at the sound. They weren't as good as when he was Chat, but something about having spent so much time in his hero state made his hearing far better than the average.

"_I d- Ki so fused."_ It was definitely Marinette's voice. He strained closer to hear without actually peering around, and Plagg gave him a kick in the cheekbone, literally.

"Quit that," he reprimanded, angrily.

"Ow!" The boy hissed, rubbing his face. "What's the big idea?"

The Kwami lowered his voice. "Either you want to fix the problem, legitimately, or you don't. There is _no_ inbetween. Anyway, we have an enemy to fight. Get your head out of your heart….or your cock whichever," Plagg said scathingly.

Adrien glowered now, baring his upper teeth. "Plagg,"

"Here we—g"

"Claws out!"

Chat Noir appeared in a spray of green light where Adrien had been standing, and he stretched slowly, tilting his head lazily into the classroom. Marinette was gone. His eyes widened, his heart racing. How could she be gone!?

***POV Change***

Ladybug stood on the roof of the school, the pain gnawing at the edges of her mind.

Tikki warned her before the transformation.

_"Marinette, you have to know….you injured yourself as _Marinette_, and that means the ladybugs _won't_ heal you after."_

Her Kwami looked so sad, which elicited an equal sadness inside her own heart. Okay, so the ladybugs couldn't heal her condition, what could be so bad about that? The crimson being had lowered her hauntingly beautiful blue eyes.

_"_Anything_ to aggravate those injuries will make them worse….and they still won't heal," Tikki whispered sadly_. "_Anything endured as Marinette is outside my magic, and even exasperated Ladybug, I cannot help. The suit will help protect against spreading the damage, but it is not without its limitations," she admitted. "Going out there could put you back in the hospital." Tears graced the Kwami's cheeks._

Marinette knew she needed to fight, either way. She couldn't give up, even if she had to risk her health to do it.

_"One last thing," Tikki said urgently. "The glamor is _strong_, especially for Chat, but the extent of your bruising may not hold under scrutiny," she warned. When the bluenette was silent, Tikki fluttered closer. "Can you handle that?"_

Marinette hadn't had an answer. Could she handle Chat finding out _she_ was Marinette? Could he forgive her for being the love of his life? The one who turned him down for so long, only to wind up with her anyway? Of course, she knew that Chat was in love with Ladybug, having been Ladybug herself, but _he_ didn't know that.

The whole thing gave her a throbbing migraine…but it was simple in the end. So…so simple. Would Chat still love her, knowing Marinette had originally rejected his advances? Toyed with him for years, only to accept them when _she_ needed them the most?

She scoffed, disgusted with herself, staring at the sidewalk beneath her. "A smile for your thoughts, m'lady?" His voice invoked _everything _inside of her, and she knew, immediately, she was in trouble.

***POV Change***

She seemed so solemn, and he wanted to chase that away. Love, or no love, he cared for his bug. "A smile for your thoughts, m'lady?"

She stiffened, turning towards his voice, and the look on her horror stricken face made him want to take the words back and swallow them whole until he choked on them. What had he done?

"Don't," she whispered, hurt. "Don't be nice to me!"

He didn't understand her sudden pain and anger, but he prowled closer, tilting his head sideways. "Bugaboo?"

"I'm _not_ your bugaboo!" Her body trembled, and his eyes widened. Something was terribly wrong with his Ladybug, and he noticed a purple butterfly. No, not a second Akuma. They hadn't even started fighting the first!

"Y-yeah," he laughed, trying to diffuse the situation, "Maybe that nickname is getting old," he offered, watching the minion flutter closer. It _couldn't_. It couldn't be for her. "You want to be my…my uh," what was a good word? What would make a woman feel good? His mind was fumbling, and he was panicking. He went to familiarity. He could only think of how good his true love felt when he said it…"My Goddess?"

Her entire body went still, and it looked like her soul shattered through those blue eyes. The butterfly dove towards the ribbon in her hair, and he pounced, tackling her. His feet and hands dug into her body, rolling with her in midair, to use himself as a shield, and something happened, he wasn't sure what, but the light was snuffed out.

Chat Noir was vaguely aware of tossing her body aside, but he landed deftly in a crouch, all his training lending to his muscle memory. "Ah, Chat Noir. Not the hero I'd hoped for, but you are quite the adversary," Hawk Moth said calmly as the butterfly appeared around his face.

"I won't help you," he growled.

"Oh?" He chuckled. "I can sense the guilt deep in your soul. You failed to save someone recently. A dear friend? Someone you cared for?" The laughter echoed, spiraling deep into his soul until it echoed into every corner.

His ring grew warm, and it pulsed against his skin. _Fight it, kid._

Chat tossed his head from side to side.

"Whatever he's saying, it isn't true," Ladybug screamed from somewhere beyond the film of darkness.

"You could have prevented _any_ harm from befalling your friend," he laughed, delving deeper. "Your…lover?" Oh!" Chat grabbed the sides of his head, pain erupting violently through his skull as he tried to stop the intrusive voice. "Interesting."

"I didn't save her," he screamed, curving his back, his baton slowly turning black.

"It wasn't _your_ fault," Ladybug urged. "She doesn't blame you!"

Chat dropped onto his elbows, panting desperately. "I couldn't save her," he whispered.

"Yes," Hawk Moth sympathized. "Now, I'm giving you the power to use Cataclysm to your heart's content without needing recharge until justice is served. Start with the men who hurt your…Princess….and then move on to the rest of Paris. When you're done…"

"You want my Miraculous?" The words were bitter.

His ring pulsed again. _Don't do it, kid._

"P-Please," Ladybug pleaded.

The ensuing silence was deafening, and Chat thought the communication was gone, but Hawk Moth released a breath. "Destruction is not a force to be _commanded_," he admitted, "how about we talk terms after you have been satiated?"

A slow smirk graced Chat's lips. Nobody would hurt his Princess, _ever_ again. He would make sure of it. Never again would he be weak. "Okay," he replied.

His suit rippled, shifting to an ivory color. "Go now, Chat Blanc, find your justice," Hawk Moth laughed, the outline disappearing.

His green eyes moved to look at Ladybug, who shifted back from him. "Chat Noir?" Her breath caught in her throat, and he pulled his black baton from its sheath, spinning it as expertly as ever.

"Blanc," he corrected. "My name is Chat Blanc, and I have somewhere to be," he said darkly, vaulting over her head, leaving the normally confident Ladybug speechless in his wake.


	14. Chat Blanc Part One

**I promise I will only prolong the agony of your suspense over the course of TWO chapters, much like a finale (DON'T have a heart attack, this, I repeat, this is FAR from the end), even if I have to make the next chapter sixty pages long to get everything I want IN it. Hope you enjoy! (This is more like…the first act coming to a climax more than anything)**

**Lovergirl337, probably not good at all, nope nope nope, poor Chat **

**ChubbyUnicornMama …I KNOWWWWW : (**

**Jinxiousdelice, lol…I'm glad I could make the fangirl squeal, that makes me smile, and I'm glad the plot twist was nice. However, I've still got TONS of story to go…it's going to be a long ride. Hopefully people are willing to keep going after this.**

**Faefolk11, I have NO idea…how she can compete with Chat like that…she's going to have to play it by ear and hope her Lucky Charm is a…giant ball of string? Catnip? An undeniably cute kitten he can't resist? :S**

**Alright, here we go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen: Chat Blanc Part One**

Ladybug was frozen to her spot for several prolonged seconds before the heat in her pulsating earrings spurred her into movement. _He needs you._

"It's my fault," she whispered.

Chat Noir had been akuamatized because of _her_. She saw the butterfly at the last moment, no…not even that. She'd seen it too late. When he maneuvered himself to save her, she got a glimpse of it over his shoulder as he spun their bodies. He'd taken the hit, and he'd sacrificed himself, again, for her. The darkness in him? Not being able to save her civilian self from being hurt. Either way she looked at it, the entire thing was _her_ fault.

"We're going to need help," she muttered to herself. Her gaze strayed off in the direction Chat took. "I hope Fu knows because I don't have time for a pit stop with my partner in this state. He's far more dangerous than a regular akuma victim. He can't be left unsupervised, even for a moment."

She spun her yoyo desperately, hooking it so she could launch herself into a swing. How was she supposed to stop Chat? She credited herself for being better than him, in a playful way, but the truth was, Chat was probably the more skilled fighter, stronger and quicker too. Plus, she was injured.

She propelled herself in an arch, and her stomach immediately ached, a wince rippling over her face. She landed on a nearby roof, forcing her feet to carry her over the uneven surface with uncanny agility before she leapt off the other end instinctually, slinging her yoyo through the air without a thought. "Faster," she breathed desperately. She had to be faster.

***POV Change***

The fluidity of his movements stunned the sleek teen as he somersaulted off a shop into the busy street, forcing a car to swerve violently just to miss him. He sidestepped the next vehicle with ease, watching in a shuttered slow motion as it passed.

It seemed that along with the unlimited use of Catacylsm, his already enhanced reflexes had been boosted, too. "Cool," he smirked. He clenched his ivory leather gloves slowly and looked around. First stop was the jail he'd dropped those _monsters_ off at. They were going to pay for hurting his Goddess.

He felt something pressing up against his mind at the thought, and Chat tilted his head to the side. Something was…no someone was prodding at his mind. His lips curled back slowly, a deep lingering snarl emitting from his throat. "No," he said, dangerously.

The butterfly outline appeared around his face, and the curious pedestrians who'd been watching started shrieking their surprise. "Interesting," Hawk Moth said, genuinely amused. "I want to know more about this Goddess of yours, this Princess," he said firmly.

The words almost sounded like a request, but the feline felt his tongue being pulled of its own accord. He felt compelled to answer whether he wanted to or not. He began to picture the bluenette without meaning to. Chat pictured her beautiful smile first, and almost instantaneously, some of the darkness receded from his heart. He felt warmth, and he curled his greedy claws around it. It gave him strength.

"No" He grabbed the hand playing with the invisible strings of his mind, digging his claws in. "I _will_ _not_ let you have her," he roared violently, and Hawk Moth flinched in his vision, something almost like pain crossing over his face before the perfectly sculpted mask was back in place.

Then, there was anger. "_You_ are not the one in control," he bit back. "However, we don't have time to argue. Ladybug is hot on your heels, so you're going to have to take her out. I want her Miraculous," he demanded.

Another tug on his will, and Chat wavered, but he threw his head back and forth, his ring pulsating rapidly. _Keep fighting it._ "I don't want to fight Ladybug," he whispered hoarsely through the steadily rising pain in his head. "I won't." He couldn't hurt his lady.

Hawk Moth growled, annoyed. "Do you _want _to avenge your Princess!?"

Pain erupted through Chat's skull, and he dropped to a knee, his back curving as he snarled viciously. The feral sound intensified, but he managed to squeeze out a single 'yes' around the torture before Hawk Moth released him.

"Then you _will_ have to dispense of Ladybug, or she will try to stop you," he reasoned.

The feline's labored breathing steadied, and he growled. It was true the spotted woman wouldn't let him seek retribution for his love, but he wasn't going to hurt her for that. He could find another way. "I'll keep her…entertained," he said darkly, smirking.

Hawk Moth paused, but nodded slowly. "Her Miraculous?"

Chat rolled his eyes. "After I've done what _I_ need to," he snapped. The villian's eye twitched, and Chat's smirk only grew. "Take it or leave it, because let's face it, you're never going to get another partner as puuurrfect or pawsome as me."

The purple man groaned, grimacing. "Whatever," he muttered, looking away. "Just do it." The outline disappeared.

When Chat could see the street clearly again, most of the area had been abandoned, but not everyone had run away. They weren't sure what to make of him. He chuckled, the sound ominous. "Citizens of Paris," he boomed, the warmth he'd been feeling dwindling down to a pinprick as he welled up power towards his right hand. "Let me introduce myself!"

_Don't do it, kid!_

"Your new white knight of Destruction" he screamed, "Chat Blanc!" He threw his hand upwards. "CATACLYSM!"

***POV Change***

Ladybug's foot slipped as the entire street trembled. The shift was subtle, at first, before an angry crack slashed through the road, intersecting the building she was on. It crumbled, citizens screaming in panic as they tried to avoid the falling debris as entire infrastructures toppled off their foundations.

"Oh, no!" She leapt, swinging to scoop up a mother and her baby out of the way as another crack appeared beneath where they'd been standing. She set them down at the end of the street, furthest from the damage, but with the way the destruction was spreading, she wasn't sure _anywhere_ would be safe. "Run," she whispered. "Go in the opposite direction and tell anyone along the way to head away from here."

She spun her weapon, taking off. She landed atop a building, but it shuddered, and she yelped. The horrific sound of metal groaning pulled her attention to the Eiffel tower, and Marinette's eyes widened. "No, no, no. Please." It lurched, and she ran. This was not happening. Chat couldn't be doing this, but he was the only one _capable_ of doing this.

She swung by, what must have been the epicenter, a large crater in the middle of the road. It was..._massive_ wasn't even the right word, spreading as far she could see, and then she spotted _him_ standing in the middle of the devastation.

"Chat!" She screamed, landing on a nearby roof to glare down at him. He smiled. That was it. Just a smile, but it wasn't his normal bright goofy grin, and when she looked more closely, his vibrant eyes were fading to a cat yellow color. "What are you doing, Chat? Please, stop this!"

The smile morphed into a smirk, and he offered one of his exaggerated elegant bows. When he lifted his head, the dark look in his eyes made her shiver, and he pursed his lips, kissing the air, winking.

"Wha—wh—"

He nudged his head, using his tail to point in the same direction as he chuckled at her, and she stared at the tower again. It was falling! Her eyes widened, and when she looked back, he was gone. Dammit! She did a precursory glance, but she didn't see him. No time, she needed to save anyone she could.

She _ran._ Faster than she thought possible, flitting through the street, flying over the rooftops, hurtling through the air, hoping against hope she would reach the tower in time. She could see that some people weren't going to make it out of the path in time. _She _wasn't going to make it in time.

No! Her heart beat once in her ear. Too slow. Another beat. Too weak. Another beat. Your fault. Down it went. She slammed her feet into the ground sliding up to the middle of the tower, frowning when she noticed it wasn't completely flat.

"U-u-uh, sorry I'm l-late dudette," a voice said, groaning loudly.

She dropped to her knees, tears leaking free in relief. "Oh, Carapace," she whispered. "Thank you, so much," she sobbed, even as she watched him struggle to hold his shield under the weight of the metal. He was using the jade barrier to prop the thing up. Not half bad.

People scrambled free from under the broken and twisted frame, and she blinked, shaking her head. She needed to pull herself together. They could do this, together.

***POV Change***

"Chat Noir," the flaming entity breathed, snarling. "I am Flame! Give me your Miraculous!"

The feline quirked a brow, giving his head a shake. "Just Flame? That's kinda lame," he snorted.

The fire being sputtered. "No it's not, it's cool! I got to pick it myself and—just give me your Miraculous!"

"Really, does nobody read the company memos?" He sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm Chat Blanc," he said, pointing to his outfit. "Didn't Hawk Moth tell you?"

"He told me nothing! Give me your Miraculous or I'll melt your face off!"

Chat's ears twitched, annoyed, before they flattened completely against his golden mane, his yellowed eyes narrowing to slits. "His lack of communication is _really_ not my problem right now. I've got things to do, and it's _my_ Miraculous. Go get your own," he hissed, gathering power rapidly.

The destruction felt incredible. Each time he used Cataclysm, he felt more and more invincible, and he drank up every intoxicating drop of power with each use. _You_ _need to stop using it, please…_

Something in his Kwami's voice stilled him, and he noticed the butterfly outline on Flame's face. He was talking to their 'leader' for a lack of a better word. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll go retrieve Ladybug's Miraculous then," he muttered.

Chat rolled his eyes. Ladybug was going to squash him. "Have fun," he said sarcastically, leaving without a second glance. He was almost there. He could _smell_ his victory. He could _smell _them. His top lip curled back, revealing his elongating canines.

He remembered every detail, every smell from that night.

***Flash Back***

"Chat!" His ears perked straighter as he sat on a rooftop, turning towards the voice. It was definitely Marinette, but he was heading in the wrong direction to get to her. It was easy enough to fix, but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was her voice sounded all wrong. It didn't sound just hurt, it sounded…scared. She _couldn't_ know he was here, so why would she be calling out for him, and why would she be scared? He was running without thinking. His heart racing even faster than his Miraculous powered muscles.

"Chat!" She screamed again, and he heard the distinct sound of blows falling, and he couldn't think anymore. Blind fury bubbled from deep within some dark chasm of his being, and when he heard her coughing and flesh smacking flesh, heard her physical pain…he knew someone was going to die tonight.

He was close enough to hear the soft sounds of her wheezing…smell the iron of blood…a man saying she liked it rough. Adrien didn't think the level of his anger could climb, but it did, and it climaxed at the sight of a man prying at his Princess' thighs, forcing them open…with the sound of her screaming…begging…pleading for…_him _to save her. The sheer panic in her voice and eyes, and something underneath, hope…against hope he would be there…let loose an animal roar he'd never expected from his lips before he descended on the only man standing.

***End Flash Back***

He walked up to the police station doors like it was any other door, shoving them open confidently. "Hello, officers," he gave a nod and grin as they started backing away. "I suggest keeping a safe distance, and we can keep this civil," he assured, deftly spinning his baton in his hand as he whistled.

Luckily, all four thugs were still in holding, a testament to Paris' faith in Chat's capture and eyewitness statement to the events. They were _guilty_. When he roped them together, the slow smirk that graced his face was one befit true evil, and the men quivered.

"P-please," the man he'd actually attacked begged. "Don't kill us." He was staring at Chat's right hand.

Adrien let out a hiss of laughter, but the sound was hard and unyielding, bereft of humor. "Oh, no no. You misunderstand. Cataclysm would be too swift. Death would be too nice for you." His bright yellow eyes narrowed. "You're going to suffer," he sneered, giggling. The last pinprick of light he'd regained dissipated.

***POV Change***

Ladybug leaned against a broken building, holding her left side as she stared down the street. She glanced at her thigh, trying to ignore the wetness from the torn stitches, but she feared she'd made it worse. Good thing her suit was red. "We can't keep doing this," she commented. "We're acting as bandaids."

Carapace dropped to his butt, letting his head fall back as he panted uncontrollably. She'd stood by, on guard, while he dropped his transformation, twice now, so he could recharge. They didn't have to do it as much now that they were older and their powers were growing, but they were becoming exhausted.

"Like, I don't know how much longer I can really keep going."

"Lucky we're here then," Rena snickered, twirling her flute between her fingers.

Marinette's face lit up. "We're?" She looked around. "King Monkey?" She giggled as the boy cart wheeled and spun his staff, hopping up and down with a smile.

"Sup, Ladybug," the oversized goof grinned.

"Us too!"

"Viperion, and Pegasus!" She waved, grinning. "Great to see you guys. I'm glad you're here," she said, honestly. "I'm happy someone was able to deliver your items to you without me. I was going to try and stay on Chat, but then that turned into a constant battle of save the citizen," she laughed, but everyone turned solemn, killing the sound in her throat.

"Chat," Rena murmured. "How could he be akumatized? I did…I didn't think _we_ could be turned while we were transformed," she admitted.

Ladybug rubbed her arms like she was cold, turning away. If Chat could sacrifice himself for her, the least she could do was save his name from being smeared. He wasn't a bad person. This wasn't his fault. "I-it's harder, yeah, because our Kwamis aide and protect us, and we have good qualities, b-b-but…" Her eyes closed, trapping the tears. "It wasn't his fault," she breathed. "He was doing what he always does!" She screamed without meaning to. "He was being the shield. He was saving me!" She went limp, against the brick wall. "The Akuma was coming for me," she admitted bitterly. "He grabbed me at the last second, and threw himself in the way instead."

She released a sob when the silence that ensued became too much, but a hand touched her shoulder. "It's okay, Ladybug. Everyone has dark thoughts. Even the good guys," Rena said softly.

"He w-was hurting so bad," she cried. "Someone close to him g-got hurt recently, and he blames himself for not saving her b-before it happened. That's why H-Hawk Moth was able to convert him."

"We'll save him," Pegasus assured. "I'd bet on it."

Viperion rounded her side, offering a warm smile. "We'll get your partner back Ladybug." He took her hand gently, placing a kiss against her palm as they locked eyes. "In the meantime, let _us_ be your partners and tell us what you need."

The bluenette felt the blush creeping along her cheeks, and she forgot to breathe for a moment. "I uh—a"

"Ladybug, give me your Miraculous!" The fireball slammed into the ground near their feet, the explosion sending the group flying, and she hit the cement on her side, tumbling several feet. She screamed, the pain immediate and sharp, but she got up just as swiftly, blinking through the tears.

"F-f-first order of business," she winced. "Defeat the naughty Akuma." She swirled her yoyo, ignoring the increasing agony through her torso. "After that, we save Chat."

**Edit Author Note: As one of my wonderful fans pointed out, of course we knew that the heroes could get Akumatized, as we've seen Rena Rage, and Queen Wasp, but I had a momentary lapse in recalling these facts when I wrote that tidbit of conversation with Rena commenting about the transformation magic and all...sooooo….I apologize. I'm human, I make errors, but I like how it fits and flows, so we're going to leave it there, but thank you ChubbyUnicornMama for pointing out my stupidity! I shall try to bear that in mind for the future *face palm, walking away in embarrassment over her dumb mistake* I'll never work in show business again.**


	15. Chat Blanc Part Two

***Walks out in a horse costume provided by ChubbyUnicornMama* Hello Fans *overenthusiastic smile* I hope you're enjoying the story. My agent says I'm supposed to greet you're …oh forget it…I don't get paid enough for this…*looks off stage* Oh, I'm **_**not**_** getting paid for this? Then what the heck do I do it for? …Fun!? *Growls* I need a better agent…**

**Author Note: So, Hopefully…this is satisfying enough because I'm going to tell you…it was a pain in the butt…screaming kids…temper tantrums..and when I finally had my husband happy, I was finally able to write a little…lol, but for real..the house was crazy..**

**Special shout outs…**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, thanks for pointing out my initial error, keep it coming, I really do appreciate it! You rock!**

**Lovergirl337, he really does need his Princess…but will she come? : (**

**Kazza2128, wow, glad you enjoyed it enough to read it through entirely in one go! Hope this keeps you interested!**

**Marulis, Chat is just sexy as hell…but yeah, I've seen people mess him up…glad I'm not messing him up…he's a…ahem…a girl's wet dream come true (sorry if it's TMI, but whatever, I'm an adult, I'll say it, and I'm lusting after a cartoon…teen…wow…*shames herself, going to the naughty corner*)**

**Okay, here we go!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Chat Blanc Part Two**

The twelve year-old boy shook his head slowly, groaning. "You really shouldn't play with fire," Rena teased. "That's how you get burnt."

Ladybug groaned, and then her heart contracted. The lame pun reminded her of Chat, and their time was shifting along the hands of time faster than she cared to admit. She stared at the pink lidded mason jar in her left hand, and the pink polka-dot cassette tape in the other.

"Strange," Viperion murmured, moving closer to examine the items. "Has that ever happened?"

The bluenette gave a small shake of her head. "No, not really." They didn't need her lucky charm at all to defeat Flame. It really was odd. "It always has a use…" She looked around slowly, but the boy was already defeated. Nothing lit up with the spotted indicator. Her brows pulled together.

"You can't carry them around with you," Rena pointed out. "We still need to find Chat.

She nodded slowly. Something wasn't sitting right in the pit of her stomach, besides the unbelievable pain spreading through it. She _knew_ they were important, she just wasn't sure why. She sighed, resigned, throwing them upwards with a gasp of pain. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The bugs burst outwards, but then, the weirdest thing happened. They evaporated in an explosion of pink glitter. Marinette's eyes popped out of her skull, her jaw dropping open. "Holy, shit," Carapace yelped in a rare moment of non-mellow surprise.

She might have laughed at Nino's candid shock if the situation weren't an actual, dire, holy shit moment. The bluenette wasn't big on profanity, but _holy shit_ was right.

"What just happened?" Concern was slowly creeping into Viperion's voice, and it mimicked the sentiment written on their faces and in Ladybug's heart. The problem? She wasn't sure.

"I—really don't know," she whispered. "That's _never_ happened before."

King Monkey put his staff over his shoulders, resting his wrists over it nonchalantly. "Then we keep going," he shrugged easily. "How do we do this?"

Now she was questioning whether everything would be fixed if she fixed Chat, and if any citizens who had been….lost in this battle would be restored. She cringed. They had to focus some of their efforts on the search and rescue, just in case. However, they needed a good group to face Chat. He was a powerful and skilled adversary.

"Don't pop a gasket, chill," Carapace said suddenly, snapping her from her trance.

"Viperion and Carapace, take opposite sections and start a rescue mission." She rubbed her mouth anxiously. The monkey Kwami could help disrupt his power long enough for her to get to his baton. The horse power could teleport her to it. That might work. Rena's illusion magic was a wild card in any scenario. She sighed. It wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one she had right now. "The rest with me, please," she whispered.

"Rock on!" Carapace skidded off, and Viperion smiled, saluting her before he darted in the other direction.

Ladybug put the heels of her palms against her eyes, staving the sudden production of tears. "S-sorry," she whimpered. "Just a minute."

"Our chances of success with just the four of us range in the sixtieth percentile," Pegasus said.

She laughed, the sound abrupt, humorless, and she could feel Rena giving him a glare. "We can win, we just need the right tool for the job," Ladybug breathed through the silent tears. She just didn't know what it was. They needed to bring Chat back to the light. It wasn't his fault.

She rubbed her eyes furiously until there was no longer evidence of tears and nodded firmly. "Ready?" King Monkey danced from foot to foot, spinning his staff playfully, as if his body demanded he couldn't be still.

She chuckled, giving her head another firm jerk. "Follow me," she ordered, jogging along the broken pavement, flicking open her yoyo to look at a GPS device.

***POV Change***

Hawk Moth filled his vision, and he snarled contemptuously. "What do _you_ want _now?_"

He watched the anger flow freely over the villain's face, and Chat chortled at his easily riled state. "Flame has failed. You need to gather Ladybug's Miraculous."

"I would get it done more quickly if you'd let me finish taking care of _my_ business first, butterfly," he sneered.

The man's lips pressed into a thin line, but he didn't argue. "Her Miraculous, or you will know the true extent of my power," he threatened, disappearing.

The feline sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You know, there was a time when the thought of Hawk Moth might have given me pause," the boy pondered aloud, dragging a claw over the cheek of one of the men he'd retrieved from the jail. "Now, I feel like the punch line of a really bad joke," he growled. His claws dug into the would be rapist's scalp, dragging him across the roof of the Tour Montparnasse.

The sniveling weasel shrieked, high-pitched, afraid, and pleading. "P-please," he sobbed. The cat felt nothing for the creature's pleas as he forced him to his feet, ushering him to the edge.

"Tell me, _monsieur," _Adrien pulled the enunciation out carefully, watching with cold delight as his malicious tone sent shivers down the man's spine. "Which one of you bruised my Princess' face? Oh, and by what means?" The last sentence was spoken with utter innocence, though Chat knew the truth, he was trying to insure the effectiveness of his questions.

Without provocation, he shoved the guy over the edge. He shrieked, shrilly, but the blonde spun. His speed faster than the blink of an eye as his blackened baton extended to catch the guy across the chest as he leaned over it like a railing, facing over the bar to stare down the expansive distance. Chat continued, without missing a beat. "You might want to make your answers quick and audible," he teased, smirking deviously. "I'm getting old you know, my strength isn't what it used to be. I might…." He let the guy shift a few centimeters. "Slip…"

"O-o-okay!" He sobbed, his snot and drool already pooling down his face. The teen snorted, giving a push with his melee weapon so the guy fell flat onto the roof, away from the ledge.

He spun his baton so the tip hit the ground, and he rested his palms against the other end, putting his chin on his knuckles. The sound of his delighted purrs filled the still air. He even offered an empty smile. "Who bruised my Goddess' face?"

The terrified thug pointed a quaking finger towards the other three at the center man. "A-A-Auguste," he stuttered. "He sm-s-s-smashed her f-f-face against the w-wall when she tried t-to run," he c-confessed. "S-she was f-fast."

Chat had a heart. He knew that. It used to exist somewhere. Now, it was withered, rotten, and crumbled to dust as his eyes turned to slits on the single man. It was the _same_ man who dared try to punch his Princess when he'd arrived at the scene. The same guy prying her legs apart to violate her modesty. The same guy who thought he was worthy to bury himself inside her and experience her exquisite body _without _her permission.

Chat Noir was dead. "You," he growled, his fury barely contained by the barrier of his skin, which was slowly turning an ashen color with each use of Cataclysm, though the boy had barely noticed. His Kwami kept tugging at his mind, but that was a little pinch compared to the constant stab of Hawk Moth plucking at his strings. Furthermore, he still kept _some_ faculties to himself.

He leapt completely over his first prey, landing on all four and prowling up to his number one victim, who shrunk in on himself. "N-no," the guy dared whimper, turning his face away.

Adrien's tail came up, forcing the _monster_ to stare his consequences and death in the face. "She is _mine_," he growled low in his throat, the possessive tone making the guy's tongue dart out to lick his suddenly dry lips, "and you dared to mark her up and try to claim her?" He threw the thug without realizing it. "Do _you_ like it rough, Auguste?" He laughed maniacally, tossing his head back as he launched himself into a pounce after the tumbling form, his higher functions lost to the angry animal inside. He was a cat playing with his cornered prey.

***POV Change***

The sun was going down. They were losing too much time. "Just up ahead," she said frantically. She'd learned how to prolong her destransformation over the years after the use of her Lucky Charm, but the fact that the torture in her body was only getting worse was a worrying sign. If Ladybug wasn't around to perform her Miraculous, how could they fix the destruction? They needed to end this, soon.

She stared up at the tall building. "He's up there. Rena, how hard have you been working on your illusion magic? Have you advanced in the applications?"

The fox stared at her, frowning, but she nodded. "I have a few new…Trixx," she grinned, and Ladybug snorted, rolling her eyes, wincing.

"Are you okay?" This time, Pegasus shuffled closer. "Judging by your speed and the amount of sweat accumulating on your brow, I would say you've been injured for some time. You're not well."

"We need to get through this," she said, brushing him off. "Focus on saving Chat. Then, we'll fix the other damage," she half-lied. "We _can't_ fight him up there. Fighting Chat on the high ground is _not_ a good idea."

"We need to lure him down," King Monkey suggested.

"We need something he wants," Rena contributed.

Ladybug smirked, turning to Pegasus. "You up for a round trip?"

***POV Change***

Chat kicked the guy to the other side of the rooftop with ease, laughing hysterically, the sound bordering on mad. A light flashed, and a head appeared near the beaten form he'd been toying with. "Sorry," Pegasus murmured as he nodded at Chat Blanc. "Gotta take this," he said swiftly, snatching the man.

"Pegasus don't you dar—No!" Chat crouched and leapt, but the portal and his prize were gone.

NO! NO! NO!

***POV Change***

Ladybug visibly trembled as the deafening feral roar echoed from the very top of the tower, Pegasus appearing by their side with an unconscious man. She flinched when she looked at the thug, instantly recognizing him as one of her assaulters, and Rena took notice.

"You okay, Ladybug?"

"Y-yeah, we just need to get it, I m-mean h-him gone. Teleport him s-somewhere and g-get back." A glint of black caught her eye, and she saw Chat, leaping from the top, spinning his baton on the descent wildly. "Quick!" She shoved her friend, and he disappeared through another portal just as the feline landed, cracking the ground.

"Give—him—back," he snarled.

The road beneath them began to quake, and when the bluenette looked in his eyes, there was nothing left of her partner. When he had bowed and kissed the air before, she still saw traces of him….but now…she only saw something insane and dark. It scared her. It rocked her to the core of her being, and she froze.

"Ch-chat Noir?"

His yellow eyes turned to her, but there didn't seem to be any further recognition. The pallor of his skin surprised her, and when she looked close enough, she noticed a fine web of onyx cracks spreading along his throat.

"Chat _Blanc_," he hissed angrily. "Get it right!" His right hand glowed black and purple, without a word, and he slammed it beneath his feet, the concrete exploding into thousands of varying pieces. "I _will_ save her this time! I will be a white knight and save _my_ Princess!" His laugh echoed, haunting the street even through the rain of destroyed debris. He dropped his head low, chuckling a little more sadly, his words slightly resigned. "I will save her this time," he repeated.

The bluenette barely made it out of the way of the blast in time, but his words struck her. All of this destruction because he felt weak and responsible for her pain? She skipped along the jagged remains of the pavement. If only she could reach him. She could tell him how much she cared. Ten feet.

Dodge a large chunk of rock. Six feet. Move over a split section of sidewalk. Heart beat so loud she could barely think. Two feet. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and stared into his yellow eyes. She didn't see her Chat, not the one she loved anyway, but she needed to try. The void in his soul gave her reservation, and tears stung her eyes.

"Please, stop _this_ Chat." Ladybug gave her head a shake, tears welling up in the bluebell orbs. "Whoever she is, she wouldn't want you to do this. She doesn't blame you. _I_ don't want you to do this." She let her head drop before lifting it to stare into his eyes again. "Don't sacrifice your heart…b-because, I-I love you," she breathed. "I've loved you for a long time." Her voice broke on every word, her heart breaking with the realization. She'd been denying him for so long to stay faithful to Adrien, she'd been blind to it.

He stilled beneath her gentle touch, and for a moment, she saw a flicker, a brief emotion she thought was responding to her tenderness. However, she didn't see the blow. His fist was buried in her stomach and something inside her _broke,_ physically.

"You _manipulative_ bitch," he bit out angrily. "You waited until _now_, to say something? You're just saying that to try and save the city," he snarled. "I never thought I'd live to see the day where you'd use my feelings to _your advantage." _She heard the quivering in his voice, and something wet touched her cheek. His tears? Chat's left hand curled into her side, her injured body unable to move, and his soft lips pressed to her ear. His initial whispered tone was so sweet, so sad, but underneath, the hatred highlighting it made her eyes widen. "Cataclysm…_m'lady…_"

**AUTHOR NOTE: I want to tell you HOW HARD it was…not to end the chapter right here…and pick it up in another chapter (part three)…but I promised I wouldn't…so…dammit…at least…dammit…take a 10 minute break or something and come back and pretend you had to wait a day…or NOT…crap…and…go…**

***POV Change***

Someone shouted. Chat was vaguely aware of someone shouting and something hit the back of his head, squeaking. His right hand touched Ladybug's soft, damp cheek, and he paused, but nothing happened. Instead, the ground beneath him crumbled, and he lost his footing.

Pegasus appeared by his side, taking advantage of his surprise. "Apologies," he grinned, snatching Ladybug and pulling her through, the door closing automatically as he fell over.

"Fucking Uproar," he howled angrily, gathering himself to his feet. Instead of going through his hands, his power had gone to his feet. Stupid malfunctions. He rotated stiffly, snatching a purple rubber ducky from the ground, eyeing it with a loathing he'd never possessed before his gaze connected with King Monkey. "I'm gonna _kill_ you."

"You'll have to catch me first, and although you're a cool cat, I'm the King of Mayhem," he teased. Chat pounced, and the ape hero did a cartwheel, scaling the nearest broken building. "I like a funky cat down for the obstacle course," he called playfully, swinging around the tall building, climbing higher.

***POV Change***

Marinette coughed up blood, and Rena's eyes widened as they sat her against a wall in an alley. "You're _really_ hurt."

The bluenette couldn't think about it right now. They could barely keep their friend at bay, let alone defeat him. He was really about to kill her. There was nothing left of her partner. Nothing left of her love. She let her head slump.

"Doesn't matter," she whispered hoarsely, her chest tight. "I failed him."

"It's not _your_ fault. _He_ failed. He gave up. You never gave up on him."

Pegasus nodded. "You kept trying, no matter how hard it was. You kept trying to reach him. He's shut in."

Marinette frowned slowly, her brows coming together slowly. Her eyes lit up. "I'm so dumb," she whispered. "He doesn't need me."

Her friends exchanged glances. It was Rena who voiced the unspoken question. "Want to share with the class?"

She chewed on her lower lip, and coughed, her earrings giving a warning beep. "Crap," she hissed.

"You need a hospital," Pegasus commented.

"Yeah, I needed a hospital hours ago. My suit is the only thing keeping me functional," she added bitterly. Her expression softened. "Sorry, uncalled for." She shook her head again. "He needs someone else. He doesn't want Ladybug. She's…_I've_ been rejecting him for years." What he really needed was Marinette, but with Hawk Moth in his mind, showing up as Marinette was out of the question too because then he'd know the identity of Chat's crush. She turned to Rena. "How good are your glamour spells coming?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow.

The fox hero smiled a little shyly. "I can hold them well enough. How complicated does it have to be?"

"Random female features, move with standard motion…no fighting…I hope…"

Rena nodded slowly. "I should be able to pull that off. I'm assuming it's for you?"

"Yeah, the faster, the better. I need to be…not me…so he'll listen. Obviously, Ladybug strikes a nerve."

"You're telling me," Rena snorted, trying to sound playful, but the worry in her eyes was obvious.

"I'll be okay, I just need," she groaned loudly. "I need help up. Fast, please," she pleaded." Another beep.

They just stared.

"NOW!" They pulled her to her feet, reluctantly. She could barely hold her weight, but she managed. When the heroine pulled her flute, Marinette grabbed her arm suddenly. "_Don't_ use any features from people you know."

Rena nodded carefully, and began playing a tune, but instead of releasing the illusion like she would for a 'one off' as the bluenette expected, she continued the melody for several long seconds to maintain the link before ceasing her fingers. Ladybug moved, and she hoped the glamour would be shield enough against the darkness. She hoped the glamour would be enough for him to listen to her words.

She rounded the corner slowly. Beep beep beep POP. Oh, no. Her eyes widened, but nobody exclaimed. Apparently, Rena's glamour was working. The bluenette felt a curious sensation against the back of her neck, and could only figure Tikki was nestling there.

When she saw King Monkey limping beyond Chat's reach, she realized she didn't know what to say. It needed to be something important. Something that he'd recognize. Something only _Princess _would know. After all, he _needed_ his Princess.

It took a Princess to save a Chat and she was drowning. She watched in frozen horror as he approached her wounded monkey with black energy in his hand. What was she supposed to say? He was shut in. He was closed off. He didn't want to be reached…

_He was shut in._ Her Lucky Charm was a cassette tape. Could…could it have been for Chat and not for Flame? Her eyes widened, and she drew in the biggest breath her injured body would allow.

What rushed out was sung in a broken painful tone, but she did it at the top of her lungs. "MY GIFT IS MY SONG!" She coughed violently afterwards, but Chat stopped dead in his tracks, turning to stare at her. The next few words out of her mouth were barely a whisper, still singing. "And this ones for you." His ears twitched, indicating he'd heard the hoarse sound.

The world stood still, and he didn't move for the longest of heartbeats. She couldn't breathe, tasting the copper coating her tongue as she struggled to breathe. She wasn't sure what color eyes he saw when he looked at her, but she knew he was really staring at her now.

He took a step towards her then, and she had to drop to a knee, unable to bear her own weight any longer. He stopped. She whimpered, watching his conviction waver. "And you c-c-can tell everybody….that this is your song…"

He opened his mouth and then closed it, moving closer. He knelt in front of her, reaching out to touch her face. He frowned, his yellow eyes distant. "Don't need money…take fame…"

She laughed, choking a little. "You're singing a c-completely different song."

His eyes softened a little. "P-Princess?"

"Oui," she whispered, wavering on her knees, and his hands grabbed her shoulders.

"You don't look like you," he glowered.

"Rena Rouge offered to use some illusion magic or something, I guess Hawk Moth might figure out my identity," she said vaguely.

He nodded slowly, some of the yellow leaking back to green in his eyes. "_What _are you doing here?"

"You gave me no choice," she teased lightly, black spots dancing in her vision. "This was the emergency option."

His lips twitched, and a very Chat smile graced his face, making her heart feel hope. "It's dangerous here."

"Oh, I don't know," she cooed. "You're here, so I feel completely safe." She slumped into his chest. "I _don't_ blame you, Chat. Please, don't blame yourself. Please, let yourself be forgiven," she whispered, sobbing, coughing.

He trembled into her, and his arms gripped her tighter than was comfortable, but she suppressed the yelp of pain. "P-P-Princess, I love you so much. I should have helped you. I shouldn't have let you get hurt."

"I-It's okay, Chat, b-but w-what you're doing now i-is just more p-pain and h-hurt. P-please, let the light back in. I love you t-too. Love me, and let me love you. Let's heal together."

He sighed, dropping his face into her hair. "As my Princess commands."

The purple butterfly appeared around Chat's face, and he screamed in agony, tearing away from Marinette. "P-Pegasus. We're going to n-need a jar!" She realized. "P-please, Ch-chat, Cataclysm, o-on your b-b-baton," she fell to the ground, clutching her body and curling up. "Rena," she whispered to herself more than anything. "Please don't stop…" She didn't want Chat to see…not when they were so close…

***Pov Change***

"You are under _my _control," the man commanded, and all the light that was flooding back into Chat's chest pushed back. Darkness tried to stomp on the warmth, and he growled.

"Hey, Hawk Moth," he smirked. "It's going to take more than an a-purr-ition to control _my_ mind. You wanna beat me? Fight your own battles." He spun his baton free, disintegrating it. The connection vanished, and the purple minion flapped wildly. Pegasus appeared in the nick of time, snatching it up, capturing it in a jar.

"Where is Ladybug?" Chat asked slowly.

King Monkey gave a shrug of his shoulders. Pegasus opened his mouth, but Rena stepped in. "She needed to save a few people, she'll be right back to purify the demon. You need to get yourself scarce."

"I'm taking Princess to the hospital," he said firmly, reaching down to grab the quivering girl.

Rena stepped in his way. "You can't be seen with her," she blurted out. "Just in case Hawk Moth is lingering, you know?"

The feline's tail twitched, but he nodded slowly. "Tell her I'll come as soon as Ladybug works her magic?"

Rena nodded slowly, watching him take off. The fox turned to the others. "Ladybug needs to recharge, the rest of you should do the same." When they hesitated, she glared. Pegasus set the mason jar with the Akuma in it by her feet and they both took off, muttering a few vague 'yes ma'ams.'

She knelt down by Ladybug's painfully quaking form, looking scared, sad, worried, and very _very_ angry. "I should have told you, that I can see through my own illusions," she whispered. "We need to get you to a hospital, Mari."

**Author Note: *Collapses and Dies* hope…you…enjoyed it…please…dear God…hope you enjoyed it..**


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Author Note: Don't, I repeat, do NOT have any heart attacks during this chapter please. Remember what Tikki said, remember to breathe through the changes, and have faith in your author that things will…probably be okay. I have…might have…a plan. This one is a bit emotional at first, then I give you guys a break, then it gets crappy, fair warning, but this chapter concludes all the groundwork for….dun dun dun…our actual story! YES! All of this was just…groundwork…I told you we had a long way to go. Phew, hope you enjoy. Most of my plot crap is good to go (some stuff still coming, but yay, weeeee *dies*)**

**Shout outs! First and foremost to Faefolk11 who had the rocking idea to review 3 times…I mean, man, YOU inspire ME. I was so incredibly happy seeing that you were so excited you felt the need to review 3 times that I immediately kept going. I was going to take a break after Chat Blanc 2, but you…you made me get this next chapter done. You rock. Thanks! Reveals? Uh…Alya knows…lol…other than that…you'll have to see…sorry :P**

**Kazaa2182 Lol, the author note was not meant to give a heart attack, but I'm kinda glad a few people had reactions to it. It amused my inner evil, no matter how small that sliver is…and Alya? I'd like to think she's a slightly better friend than that, but we shall see. I'm very glad you're enjoying!**

**Trying414, I'm so sorrrrrryyyy, please forgive me! I promise it gets better…or not….dun dun dun (cliffhanger..*echo echo echo*)**

**Lovergirl337, Here you go! I hope your impatience is satiated until the next one…and the next…and I DO hope you enjoy!**

**b.d.p.r4454 Hello reviewer! Thank you for reviewing! I'm so very glad that you're enjoying my work. Without readers and fans, authors are nothing, so you're amazing. It makes me incredibly happy that my art is appreciated, so hopefully this isn't disappointing. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Calm Before the Storm**

It took four attempts to transform, which made both Tikki and the normally vivacious bluenette panic, but they managed. Rena released the Akuma, and Ladybug purified the minion before releasing it once more. "Bye bye little b-butterfly," she murmured.

She stumbled, and Alya caught her. "Quickly," she urged.

Marinette's eyes rolled back, and her friend gave her a gentle jerk, bringing her back to focus. "L-Lucky Charm," she breathed, conjuring her magic. At first, her yoyo wavered, but the item burst into the air, dropping into her hands. She smiled softly at the little Ladybug and Chat Noir charms intertwined with each other.

"Cute," Rena commented.

Mari nodded, throwing it up. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The item exploded in a shower of magical bugs, reaching across the sky and she breathed a sigh of relief, collapsing. Rena managed to catch her nigh dead weight at the last moment, grunting. It must have not worked the first time because Chat was still akumatized.

"You weigh more than you look," she complained playfully.

Too bad the words were lost on Marinette as the numbness ate away the torture, and she finally let her eyes flutter closed.

***POV Change***

Chat hung his head low as he neared the hospital. He was prepared to face the scrutiny that would come with his public display of destruction and mayhem. He was ready to face the accusations and the pain he'd caused.

The entrance to the emergency room was bustling with people moving in and out, several of them glancing in his direction as he approached. An officer nodded at him, and smiled.

Chat frowned. "Hey?"

"Glad to have you back," he said. "White really isn't your color," he joked.

Adrien laughed a little, uneasy, nodding. "Y-yeah. Glad the original costume came in black," he shot back, scurrying inside. His brows furrowed closer. What?

A couple of the nurses offered pleasant smiles, and he tried to avoid as many people as possible on his way to the desk. He opened his mouth to ask about Marinette, but he spotted her friend Alya in the waiting room. He got on all fours instinctively, galloping over before climbing up onto the couch she was occupying.

She hadn't noticed his approach, jumping when his voice retrieved her from her thoughts. "Is Mari okay?"

"Dunno," she admitted, rubbing her fingers over her mouth. "Heavy internal bleeding, she's in surgery." Her voice was clipped, her eyes still a little distant.

Chat's mouth pressed into a thin line, his fingers curling into fists. This was _his_ fault. Whether you wanted to blame Adrien, for hurting her and making her run away in the first place, Chat for not showing up in time to save her, or Adrien for not staying behind to make sure she was safe when the first Akuma attacked when they were at school post injury, or Chat for not skipping school entirely to make sure she stayed put and nursed her to health…or…or Chat for causing mayhem and dragging her out to save…h-him. He put the woman he loved in the hospital.

He must have moved, or made a sound, shifted in some undesirable way, because Alya's hand lashed out, encircling his leather wrist. "Don't you _dare_," she threatened, her golden eyes flashing dangerously as she peeked at him over her dark glasses.

His brows rose slowly, his emerald orbs questioning.

"I know you're doing the dumb heroic 'kick myself for not doing more' mental break down thing, but I swear to God Chat, nobody blames you, least of all Marinette. She just isn't that type of person. Not a single person in Paris is mad at you for being Chat Blanc, either," she said sternly. When he tried to look away, she yanked on his arm hard enough to make him hiss. "I _mean_ it. So don't go feeling sorry for yourself. Do _you_ blame all the victims for _their_ mistakes?" She glanced away. "Do you blame Lady Wifi for what she did?"

His eyes widened, and she released her grip. "Of course not, Alya."

"Then what makes you so special?"

"_Well,_" he endeavored to tease, "I _do _have great abs." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

She took the bait, allowing her lips to twitch before rolling her eyes before putting an index finger to his forehead, nudging him back a little. "Okay, alley cat, aside from, above average, I'll admit, great aesthetics, what makes you so special?" Her voice got quiet. "I mean, under the mask, are you not human?" The journalist clasped her hands in her lap, curling her fingers tightly together, staring at her hands. It was only then that the blonde realized they'd been trembling despite her stern demeanor.

"Alya." He frowned, moving closer. He reached out, unsure whether his touch would be welcome. She was one of his closer friends in civilian life, and she loved chasing him and Ladybug, but he felt uncertain.

Her quivering digits took his single palm, squeezing it tight, and he returned the grasp, daring to scoot closer on the couch, pulling her head to his shoulder. "I mean," she sniffled a little, "are you and Ladybug not still flesh and blood? Human? Happiness and pain? Loneliness and love?" She let out a sob, and he felt her shuddering breath.

He ran a hand over her wavy hair and nodded slowly. "It's okay Alya, I understand. I'm sorry."

The young girl started throwing her head from side to side, but she allowed him to still her frantic movements, calming her against his body. He didn't know how to calm Alya. She wasn't normally a crier, and her tears were growing more desperate. Chat swallowed, and he closed his eyes. He normally only purred when he was happy, and it was mostly _very_ involuntary, he suspected it was Plagg's doing, but he reached down, and begged silently for assistance. Maybe…it might help?

His chest vibrated softly, and the reporter stiffened suddenly before shooting up, staring at him with wide, pink, blurry eyes. "Oh, my God! You purr!"

A dusting of pink crept from under the bottom of his mask, and he looked down, stammering an apology. "S-sorry…thought…it might…supposed to be soothing…"

It was her turn to blush, and Alya sniffled, wiping her eyes. "No, I'm sorry, I just was surprised. It was nice," she whispered. "Thoughtful. I liked it." She returned to her position gradually, making sure it was still okay. "You're not half bad at this comforting gig, Noir," she murmured. "Here I thought your only skills were hitting things with a stick, making _bad_ cat jokes, and taking a beating," she teased.

"Hey, my jokes are not bad! I always make them at the purrfect o-pun-tuna-tee."

Alya was shaking so hard she was either having a seizure or she was trying _really _hard not to laugh. "Wow!" She finally burst out hysterically. "That was seriously, horrifically bad." She pulled away, smiling, even if there was sadness wrapped around it.

The feline offered a grin. "Yeah, well I don't see you trying it Ladyblogger."

"That's because _nobody_ should do it," she flicked his bell playfully. "Also, you didn't understand me," she finally said. "I wasn't saying you were human to reassure _you_ again…I-I—" She stared at the floor for a moment before meeting his eyes, determined. "I said it to remind _myself._ So much of Paris takes you for granted. They take Ladybug for granted. We get attacked by Akumas, you save us. We have crime, you stop it. Sure, we have days to celebrate you, and we do thank you so much and _everyone_ does truly appreciate you…but just don't-" She lifted her hands into the air, making a grasping motion. "We still don't fully comprehend that you're both _still_ human," she breathed, releasing a sob. "Flesh and blood, happy and sad, with real world problems, human. You risk your lives…two teens, I'd assume," she muttered, "who have their whole lives to live, for the rest of us."

Adrien stared at Alya, his head sliding to one side. He was looking at her now. Really seeing her. He wasn't breathing anymore because God, he was lucky to have a friend like her. "You're so much like her," he whispered.

"Who?" Her brows lifted high in her head, and he snorted.

"Marinette," he said simply. "Such big hearts, and compassion. You're brave, strong, loyal, and you're both fierce." This time when he smiled, it was soft and warm. "The world is better to have you both in it." Alya's face was glowing, and she gave him a shot to the shoulder. "Of _course,_" he said deviously, "you _are _louder," another shot as he laughed, "nosier, and scarier, but yeah. You're both amazing."

"Thank you, Chat," she rushed forward and planted a peck on his mouth. It took him by surprise, but it was completely chaste, of course, and he smiled, nodding slowly. "For always being there, for everyone."

"Always my pleasure, mademoiselle." He bowed his head.

"Uh, are you hitting on my woman?" Nino scratched his head as the pair jerked towards his voice.

"N-no!" The leather clad teen stuttered, scooting further from the journalist.

"You guys just totally kissed," he pointed out, but his voice was level. There was no hint of anger or sadness.

"I was just thanking him for always being there for us," she said simply, honestly. "But you know you're my number one superhero," she giggled, motioning him over, giving him a far less chaste kiss.

"I wanted to ask you something else Chat," she murmured against her boyfriend's cheek before turning back to face him. His eyes were situated on the doctors walking hurriedly up and down the hall, hoping one would come to them soon, but he nodded anyway.

"I wasn't able to film the attacks for the Ladyblog because some of the streets were impassable," she said slowly but he flinched, and looked at her. "However, a few people got some footage of the end." She pulled out her phone, and brought up a video shot on a phone.

The vantage point was level on the ground, but they were _at least_ a thousand feet from Chat, and he could see himself as Blanc walking towards an injured King Monkey. Someone came from the other side, and nobody was noticing. When the camera zoomed in, the image got really grainy.

"MY GIFT IS MY SONG!" The new comer sang…in a very awful distorted sounding voice. It didn't sound anything like Marinette, but it might have been the magic…or the quality of the video. When he'd been there, hearing the words at first, it hadn't sounded like her either.

When she'd hoarsely whispered the next phrase though, he could hear her through the glamour, the affectionate tone, the love. "And this ones for you…" Nobody else could have possibly heard it, whispered so low his cat ears twitched to pick it up.

"Who is that?" Alya asked carefully. "I mean, by the looks of it," he was moving closer to the obscure looking woman after thousands of moments frozen. She dropped to a knee, and when he finally knelt near her, he gripped her shoulders, and they stared into each other's eyes, so full of life and love. The image became really distorted over her form, the magic not picking up well on the video. Rena's power, apparently, didn't work the same as the Miraculous itself. "You care very deeply for this person, but nobody can figure out who it is."

Adrien blinked, and he didn't realize his eyes stung until the tears slid down his cheeks. What if she didn't make it? "Sh-she's the most important person in the world t-to me," he whispered.

When he was able to rip his gaze from the video to stare at the journalist, the absolute look of surprise, wonder, and love staring back overwhelmed him. Why? Why was she looking at him like that?

"I-If th-this woman is the m-most important girl in," she had to clear her throat because her emotions were so raw, and it was Chat's turn to be surprised. Why was she so moved? "In the world to you, then what are you doing _here_?"

Chat bit his lower lip, stifling the sob threatening to escape. He looked back at the hallway where everyone was so busy…so clueless to his heartache. "She has to make it," he whined, high pitched like a mewling kitten before his voice broke completely into muffled cries.

***POV Change***

His answer surprised her. The most important person in the world to him? Ladybug—Marinette said she just couldn't be Ladybug because he wasn't listening to her right then and there. She had said he needed someone else. Had she really meant he needed….her? Mari?

"I-If th-this woman is the m-most important girl in—" Alya's throat felt so incredibly tight, and she cleared it twice because the pain in her chest was unbearable. "In the world to you, then what are you doing here?"

She knew the answer, because of course, she was Rena, and Chat had known that the illusion was Mari, but she _needed _to be sure. She wanted him to confirm it. He looked away then, and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to answer, but that broken voice made her sobs echo his in agony. "She has to make it."

It was answer enough. Marinette was the person Chat Noir cared for most in the world. She'd used glamour to hide though, why? She wiped angrily at her tears. When he'd questioned where Ladybug was on the battlefield, she'd answered on instinct because she thought he'd be angry if he knew she'd been the one to break the spell. However, if Marinette and Ladybug were the same person, he wouldn't have tried to…

Her eyes widened a little. He'd almost killed Ladybug when she said I love you. Alya suddenly realized Chat didn't know her identity. Her blood turned to ice, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She gave her head a few shakes, and Nino pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"She'll be okay," the caramel skinned reporter said firmly to the cat, to herself, to Nino. "She's strong, brave, and stubborn as crap. We just have to be patient." She _would_ make it.

***POV Change***

The bluenette groaned, shifting uncomfortably. She tried to roll onto her side, but the sharp immediate pain pried her eyes open, and she gasped with it.

"Honey," Sabine said softly, rushing over with sleep heavy lids. "What do you need?"

Marinette rolled her head awkwardly back and forth on the bed, no. "Nothing, maman," she whispered softly. "Just forgot not to move…ever," she tried to joke, but her mother's normally jovial face soured. She wanted to take back her words and eat them.

Since she got out of surgery two days prior, her parents had been on guard night and day. They'd been taking turns killing themselves at the bakery whilst the other watched over her. She appreciated the gesture, but she wasn't sure why she needed the supervision. Then again, she nearly died, so she supposed they had the right to panic.

"Sorry, that wasn't funny."

Her mother's eyes softened, and she swayed a little on her feet. "Sorry, I'm just a bit frayed," she admitted.

Mari nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "I know, I'm really sorry!" One popped free, and then the rest burst out to join in a flooding rampage of guilt and agony. God, this was the worst.

However, when she took in a shuddering breath to recover from the emotional outburst, she was reminded that her stomach and torso were on a _very_ long protest, and she yelped, laughed at her stupidity, which also hurt, which procured another whimper of pain and she let it taper into a pouting cry, sniffling. She was pathetic. She was dumb. She was…out of commission.

"Don't work yourself up," her mother cooed, brushing a stray blue strand behind her ear. "Don't worry about your father and I, we'll be fine." Another pet of her head brought a small smile to her lips. "Alya has been here every minute she hasn't been at school," Sabine commented gently. "Nino, has been in too off and on. I believe Tom mentioned that Chat Noir keeps rushing in at night to sit and wait for awhile, too?" This time her voice was questioning her daughter, whose face was suddenly bright scarlet.

"Y-yeah, he's the one wh-who saved me y-you know…that night," she let it trail off. "The fact that I'm here…he probably blames himself."

The older woman took a few moments to calculate her response. "Because he was akumatized?"

Mari shook her head slowly. "No, at least I don't think so." Her eyes were beginning to sting again. "More for not reaching me sooner _that_ night."

Sabine nodded. "I understand. That's a normal response, especially for a person who is used to helping so many people." Her mother's face tipped towards the ceiling. "I think that that boy's heart bears too much pain already, and he doesn't need the burden of yours to go with it. _Especially_," she added, "since he seems genuinely kind and gentle." Her light blue eyes cut to her daughter. "That is, unless, _you_ blame him?"

Marinette's response was quick, automatic and adamant, albeit through trembling emotional lips. "Not with a single fiber of my being maman. I will _never_ blame him for this," she tried to stop the sob squeezing up her throat, but didn't quite succeed. "He _saved_ me, and even if h-h-he hadn't, I w-would n-never look at him with a-any less admiration," she broke, her body quaking, and she reached for her mama, who was surprised to hear the amount of love in her daughter's voice. "He w-would never _d-deserve_ any l-less," she breathed through the stabbing pain.

"Marinette," her mom said urgently, wrapping her daughter tight in her arms. "Please, calm yourself. You n-need to calm down. Your body can't handle it."

The bluenette was trying to grab a breath between shuddering panicked sobs in her mother's encircling arms, her emotions drowning out all sense. She didn't know what she would do without Chat. She would be broken. She would be lost. She could face everything else with him by her side. Without him…she wouldn't be alive. She would cease to be Marinette.

***POV Change***

The feline had begged, for the umpteenth time to see her. Sabine and Tom were refusing to let their daughter have any company until she was well into her recovery. Even Alya was being refused an audience for the time being. They didn't want their daughter to get worked up.

"Please, monsieur," he pleaded, clasping his hands together desperately. "Just two minutes is all I ask. I just…I just want to _see_ her," he insisted. "I won't even open my mouth. The cat will have his own tongue, I swear!" His eyes were desperate when he looked up into the man's eyes.

Finally, after Chat used his best kitten eyes, or maybe it was the sheer magnitude of his palpable desperation that made Tom waver, whatever the case, he nodded. "Not a single word, and I go in first and let her know you won't be talking, _just_ visiting. After all, you did save her," he said softly with a smile. "You've saved her more than once." The baker put a hand on Adrien's shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "You have my eternal thanks for that, always."

The leather clad hero wasn't sure if the blush showed, but he was propelled forward, down the hall. He made it passed the nurses station, which had been an invisible barrier for days, barricading him from his love, and he exhaled with relief as they neared her door.

However, the bluenette's sobs made them both stop. He listened to her loving words, and his back hit the wall beside her door, his fist touching his chest, blonde bangs falling over his eyes as he tipped his face downwards. She really felt that way, about him? Even though he didn't make it in time? She'd feel that way even if he couldn't save her again? His heart felt light, and warm, and free, but somehow tight, and shackled with pain.

Hands cupped his shoulders, and he looked up, gritting his teeth so hard they hurt. He didn't realize tears were flowing freely from his bright eyes. He listened to her physical pain as she cried, and he flinched, forcing more tears down his cheeks.

Tom pulled them a little further from the door. "You love her," he said softly.

Chat looked away. "For longer than I realized." To his surprise, his voice was strong and steady through his tears.

The baker nodded. "By the sounds of it, she feels the same way. I'd like to point out though, there are some issues with this particular arrangement." Chat could only nod. Oh, he knew. "C'mon let's go see her."

He surprised the large man by yanking away, shaking his head with a breathy exhale. "S-sorry, sir," he whispered. "I want to, you know I do, b-but I don't think it'll help now. She'll just get worked up seeing me, and it'll hurt her more." He looked at the floor. "Tell her….tell her that I love her, and that I _will_ keep checking on her, and that when she is well enough," he lifted determined green orbs. "That's when she'll see me." He left. He had to. Marinette needed him to….even though it was the hardest thing he had ever done.

***One Week Later***

Chat flitted across the rooftops, panicked. It had been over a week! He hadn't seen her in over a week, and the last time he had seen her he'd…

He swallowed hard. "I need to," he whispered. He plummeted into an abandoned alley, double checking with his night vision for onlookers, and muttered 'claws in', watching Plagg appear in a puff of green light.

"Oh, dying, tired, dying, cheese," he wailed dramatically despite the fact Adrien was already holding a slice up for the Kwami.

"Ladybug hasn't been around for over a week, Plagg. That isn't like her. I'm afraid that when I was Blanc—"

"She's not dead, kid," Plagg muttered, chewing on the cheese.

Adrien released a tension he'd been holding for several days, but his eyes narrowed. "You know that for a fact?"

"As true as my love for camembert," he sighed contently. "However, I think a visit to Fu is probably in order. There's changes on the horizon," he commented nonchalantly.

"What kind of changes?"

"Just changes, but the bug Kwami heard from a fuzzy bird…or it mighta been a rabbit, that as long as we go with the flow, things will work out okay," he grinned brightly.

The boy made a face. He wasn't sure what Plagg was on about, but he'd…go with the flow he guessed. Plagg, for all his flaws and grumpiness, had never steered him wrong.

***Four Weeks Later***

Marinette stared at her window, her mind a thousand miles away.

"Don't think you're avoiding this discussion _now_, Mari," Alya said firmly. "I've put it off long enough, don't you think. I've been _very_ patient."

She cringed, turning in her chair to face her best friend. Yeah, considering what she knew the journalist wanted to discuss, she'd been extraordinarily patient. "Yeah," she sighed, nodding. Her heart ramped up several beats. Despite knowing that this conversation had been coming, she was still nervous. She trusted Alya, completely, but she'd been the epitome of secrecy for over three years.

"You're Ladybug." Her tone was firm, but she kept her voice low. Marinette gave a slow, hesitant nod, because, now, at least, it was only partially true. Alya let out an ear shattering squeal, spinning several times in her chair before she came to a stop. "That is so amazing, but I'm totally _mad_ at you for not telling me."

The glower she delivered wasn't very convincing, and Marinette couldn't help but chuckle. She was happy she could do that now without hurting. "Secret identities," she dropped her voice low. "_Rena_." To her amusement, her friend blushed.

"So, all those lame excuses?" The rest of the question didn't need to be asked. Marinette nodded. "God, how could I be so blind? My best friend, right in front of me!" She scoffed, slapping her forehead. A small devilish smile curled the caramel skinned woman's lips. "So, you and Chat?" The heat in the bluenette's face was immediate, and Alya stood abruptly, finger extended. "AHA!" She laughed triumphantly. "Did Ladybug and Chat ever sleep together."

"W-well, n-no…not r-really," Marinette muttered shyly.

"Oh…my LORD," she squealed again. "He's totally JUST banging YOU. I mean, he got over…Ladybug…for Marinette?" She dropped in her chair and held her sides as the laughter rippled free.

"It's not funny, Alya," Mari said darkly.

"And he doesn't know who you are." Not a question.

"Who I _was_," she corrected, but Alya was on a roll.

"And you slept with him as Marinette, _knowing_ he had a thing for…well, you. Damn, that's some…uber level God complex or something Mari," she teased. "That's a little messed up."

"You don't have to put it like that," she hissed, but she knew it was kind of true, feeling guilty. Her best friend was being playful, kind of, but it still hit a bit close to home.

"Still, I give you some props for that. The man was madly in love with…Ladybug, and he fell for you. Not that you're not amazing, but everyone thought he'd never give her up."

She squealed again, seemingly unable to contain her excitement, and Marinette thought she heard a thump, but looked around, unable to locate the source of the sound. She got distracted when Alya inched closer, their faces nose to nose.

She whispered conspiratorially. "Is he _huge_?"

Marinette's face was on fire, and her eyes widened. "G-geez Alya, I d-don't know," she squeaked. "I g-guess I m-mean it's n-n-ot like," she stammered, so flustered.

Her friend's jaw slowly fell open, and the bluenettes heart followed the motion. Oh, no. "Holy SHIT! You totally lost your virginity to Chat Noir! This just _keeps_ getting better and better. I'm going to die of fangirl happiness," she admitted, her voice inching into octaves the baker's daughter didn't think possible.

"F-fangirl happiness?"

"Well, it's no secret I love the duo, and of course Chat is sexy as fuuuuck," she sang the last word. "I used to have the biggest crush on him. Well, still kinda do."

"You're with Nino!"

Alya rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I love him very much, but it doesn't mean I can't have my fantasies. Sheesh, I'm spoken for, not _blind_. I'd never cheat on my man, I just like looking at the goods."

Marinette blushed harder. "Oh," she supposed it made sense.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure Nino whacks off to Ladybug," she teased, and Marinette squelched a yelp, making Alya snort with laughter again. "So, is Chat _amazing_ in bed?" Mari had to cover her flaming cheeks this time, staring at the floor. "Come _on_, let me live vicariously through you. I'm not going to put anything in the Ladyblog, but I _am_ your best friend. This is normal best friend spillage," she urged. "Well, aside from the fact it's frickin' Chat Noir!" She laughed.

"Y-yes," she whispered so low Alya had to lean in to hear it. "He's _amazing_ in b-bed." She swallowed loudly. "M-mind blowing," she added, embarrassed.

Alya fanned herself, her own cheeks turning pink. "Dang." She lowered her voice. "Does he offer full service?" She wriggled her eyebrows slowly, and Marinette frowned.

"Full…service?"

Alya thought about it for a minute, and a wide grin spread over her face. "Does Chat like to lick up the _cream_?"

Oh…my…

"Every….last…_incredibly_…_delicious_ drop." His voice came out low and dark, rolling out in a growl, promising things that would make you scream his name in the night. It made both girls jump and look up at him, leaning over the railing of the loft. His smirk matched the tone, dark, full of heat. Her panties were instantly wet, and his nostrils flared, scenting the air, his smirk widening. Crap.

***POV Change***

Chat _really_ didn't care for the new Ladybug. She was too serious, and when she used Lucky Charm, she fumbled for long periods of time trying to make it work. She hit on him way too much, and was overt in her sexual advances.

"Tactless," he muttered. Also, she was always prying him for his name. Not just details of his life, but his actual name. She was the opposite of his Lady. It had taken time to deal with the news she'd been replaced, and he was still very unhappy, but he was going to have to respect her wishes.

Fu assured him that it was because the Lady had suffered in her personal life recently, and could not perform her duties any longer, and it really had less to do with his akumatization. It took three hours of arguing, but he'd eventually accepted it. Not knowing her identity meant he would never see her again, but part of him almost felt relief. He could fully move on, and that was great. He had the love he wanted and needed.

"Mari," he grinned, landing on her rooftop. He wanted to surprise her.

As he tipped the door open, he heard Alya's squeal, and he cursed himself mentally. He was going to leave. He was going to come back, but her words stopped him…

"Is he _huge?" _They could have been talking about height, or weight, but the _way_ the journalist said it alerted his curiosity to something else, and he dropped in seamlessly, his grace and stealth leaving no sound as he prowled to the railing, crouching near the floor to spy on them.

His love's face was glowing crimson, her bluebell eyes wide, and he knew that whatever they were talking about was definitely _not_ weight or height. "G-geez Alya, I d-don't know," she squeaked. "I g-guess I m-mean it's n-n-ot like—"

"Holy SHIT! You totally lost your virginity to Chat Noir! This just _keeps_ getting better and better. I'm going to die of fangirl happiness!"

Chat lifted his head, ears perking up, a wide grin spreading over his face. Oh, well, this should be interesting to watch. He felt a little guilty eavesdropping, but you know what they said with curiosity and the cat…

"F-fangirl happiness?"

"Well, it's no secret I love the duo, and of course Chat is sexy as fuuuuck." The blonde teen smirked. This might be a useful weapon to tease her with later. "I used to have the biggest crush on him. Well, still kinda do." Oh, yeah, this definitely could be a lot of fun. A plan was slowly formulating in his mind.

"You're with Nino!"

"Yes, and I love him very much, but it doesn't mean I can't have my fantasies. Sheesh, I'm spoken for, not _blind_. I'd never cheat on my man, I just like looking at the goods."

Marinette's face glowed brighter, which he didn't think was possible. It was absolutely adorable, and he had to fight to suppress a chuckle. "Oh."

"Plus, I'm pretty sure Nino whacks off to Ladybug," she snorted, and Adrien's face contorted. Alright, too much information on _his_ best friend. "So, is Chat _amazing_ in bed?" The feline stood, leaning over the railing, his tail flicking back and forth in anticipation. "Come _on_, let me live vicariously through you. I'm not going to put anything in the Ladyblog, but I _am_ your best friend. This is normal best friend spillage," she urged. "Well, aside from the fact it's frickin' Chat Noir!" She laughed.

"Y-yes," she whispered. "He's _amazing_ in b-bed." She swallowed loudly. "M-mind blowing."

Chat smirked, licking his lips slowly. The thought made his chest swell with pride, but it also made heat pool in his gut. He wanted to satisfy her some more, but she was still healing, and it would be wrong to take advantage of her just because he wanted to prove himself…over and over again for the sake of his own narcissism. Well, that and he _did _like to make her happy.

Alya fanned herself. "Dang. Does he offer full service?"

"Full…service?"

"Does Chat like to lick up the _cream_?"

The thought of her made his eyes darken, and the words spilled free of his lips of their own accord. "Every….last…_incredibly_…_delicious_ drop." The resonating growl was one of desire, and his eyes settled on his Princess after he said it.

They both yelped at his 'sudden' appearance, and her scent smacked him in the face like an intoxicating bouquet, and he inhaled sharply. He watched the pulse quicken in her throat, and his smirk widened, so he hopped lazily over the railing, landing in front of them in a crouched position.

Chat purposely prolonging the motions as he stood, his eyes flickering to Alya. "Fan of mine?"

She visibly swallowed as his tone drifted deeper, and he could smell _her_ now too. It wasn't anywhere near as satisfying as Mari's, but it was interesting.

"N-no," she argued, suddenly shy and embarrassed.

He made a point of looking at Marinette, inhaled, and jerked his head at Alya, smiling. The bluenette looked confused for a moment, but then she caught on. "O-oh," she giggled, her cheeks flushing. "N-no use lying Alya," she teased playfully, sounding pleased to be on the mocking end. "He can smell you."

Chat turned his eyes so they locked with Alya's golden ones, letting his lids droop slowly, a dark smile playing on his lips. "S-smell me?"

He flicked his glance down just for the barest of moments, before looking back into her eyes. "_You_," he tried to emphasize.

He saw her knees wobble, and she backed away swiftly. "Oh, wow! That's, kinda creepy, and oh, my, I'm going t-to let you guys catch up!" She grabbed some books off the desk and waved, almost missing the trap door. "I'll c-come b-back another day to finish." She was gone.

Chat looked at his Princess, and a moment passed before they both burst out laughing.

"That was _great_," she giggled. "I've _never_ seen her so nervous and embarrassed!"

He reached out and touched her face. He couldn't help it. He'd missed her so much. He pushed forward, unable to contain himself now that they were alone, and his lips claimed hers, feeding hungrily on all the emotions he'd pent up for the last several weeks.

Her fingers were digging into his scalp, her moans swallowed by his famished mouth, and he didn't even realize he'd picked her up and set her on the white work station desk until her legs were wrapped around his hips, shoving her drenched pants into his aching arousal.

He broke free from her enthralling mouth, his own swollen with desire. "M-Mari, sorry, just missed you. I'm really not here for sex," he said firmly. "I'm just here to be with you." He curled his claws around her chin. This time he kissed her slowly, though it took far more restraint than he cared to admit. "You're still healing."

She smiled, and her fingers playing near his hips. "I missed you too, Chaton, so much. I can think of one thing we can do, at least. You can't say no to me," she said playfully. "It might hurt my feelings."

His mind flashed back to the last time they'd been intimate. She'd wrapped her silken mouth around him, and it had been heavenly, but then he'd rushed to school…and then next thing he knew, he thought he might lose her.

He gripped her wrists gently. "No, Goddess," he said softly, watching her eyes widen. "I think there is at least one other thing we can do, and I want to spend the night, if it is your wish to be intimate, worshiping your incredible body."

She released a shaky breath. "H-how do I say no to that?"

He smirked slowly.

***POV Change***

She'd informed her parents she was going to bed and promptly locked her door. When she tried to climb the stairs herself, Chat scooped her up, carrying her easily to the bed.

She laid back on her bed, staring nervously up into his green eyes. "I love you," she whispered, realizing this would be the first time saying it in this kind of situation.

He crawled above her body, giving her mouth a tender kiss, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you too, Marinette." He lifted the mask up for her to see. "May I?" She bit her lip, grinning, and nodded. He pulled the cloth over her eyes, and when she gave the okay, he murmured 'claws in.'

"About time," someone growled.

"Oh hush, I put the cheese downstairs on the desk for you," Chat growled playfully. His warm hands touched the sides of her face, and he kissed her, Marinette's pulse skyrocketing. The feline chuckled. "Why so nervous?" He moved his hot breath to her ear. "You afraid of having your mind blown?"

Her jaw fell open. "Oh, my God! You heard that?"

"Just barely," he teased, his thumb tracing her lower lip. "You flatter me Princess. I have a standard to keep then, oui?" Her face grew hot again, and he purred, snickering. His hot hands pushed her shirt up a little, and her fingers were there in a flash, digging sharply into his wrists. He couldn't see her eyes, but they were wide with panic.

"N-no," she said, whimpering. "L-leave it on, p-please." She didn't want him to see her scar. She didn't want him to see the ugly imperfection. He was so incredibly sexy and it was…disgusting. A jagged wound on her flesh, and the stitches weren't even out yet. She still had another week or two, depending.

Marinette could feel him stiffen above her. "As my Goddess wishes," he whispered, his voice soft. She relaxed immediately, and her hands released his so he could tug down her shorts and panties. "Oh, my," he groaned, placing his lips against her hip. "Such an eager Princess. Already so wet and ready. Let us see if your arousal will rival my insatiable thirst for your body," he growled.

His words alone made her gasp, but a moment later, his tongue slid up the length of her core, and her thighs squeezed his face, begging for more. He growled again, low, needy, feral, and God knew that sound undid her every time.

"Ch-Chat," she moaned, her back curving as he took another torturously slow lick.

"Mine," he responded back, his fingers curling around her thighs to hook her in place against him. She felt him turn his face a little, licking the faded scar of his teeth on her right inner thigh. He kissed it afterwards before turning back to his main prize. He gave her another taunting lap.

She pleaded. "Ch-Chat!" Her fingers reached down to dig into his blonde locks, tugging firmly.

"Mine," he growled deep in his throat, flicking his tongue over her clit, making her entire body shudder. She cried out as the electric pleasure began to dance along her skin, and even though they'd just started, her skin was coated with sweat.

"P-please," she begged. "M-more." He was driving her crazy with his single licks and pauses.

He chuckled, blowing a small breath of cool air against her, and she shivered. "Say it, Princess. I want to hear it from your lips."

Her back flattened, and she frowned. Hear what? She panted. That she loved him? She'd said that already, and he—another agonizing drag of his tongue, and her eyes rolled back. She spoke without thinking. "Y-yours. I'm y-yours Chaton!"

"I love you, Mari," he whispered, kissing her thigh once more. "And I'm _yours_." He wrapped his mouth around her sensitive bud, sucking it into the hot confines, torturing it rapidly with his tongue this time, and her nails raked over his scalp ruthlessly.

"Oh Ch-Chat mm…I l-love y-you…t-too…G-God..please d-don't..stop," her back curved violently, and tears spilled from her eyes as her orgasm crashed over her body…because she'd never been happier in her life than she was in that moment…with the man she loved. The man who loved _her_, Marinette…damage and all.

***POV Change***

Of course. His luck would do this to him. Life was perfect. He was happy. So, why would it stay that way? Adrien glowered at his father, his fists curling at his sides as he tried to contain the shaking of his barely contained fury.

"Father, I don't _want_ to go to the States."

"I don't recall requesting your opinion on the decision," Gabriel said coolly. "Aside from the fact that we are establishing connections in New York for our new offices there, and you are our best face," he cut his eyes to his son, "I'm uncomfortable allowing you to stay in Paris any longer with all this Akuma nonsense. I'm actually ashamed I didn't send you away sooner. You've been in direct conflict too many times to count, and I've been careless. I've been able to overlook it so far because the heroes seem to fix everything, but seeing as Chat Noir himself was able to come under this monster's spell, I no longer feel comfortable allowing you to stay here. Your flight is booked for tomorrow morning. Have your stuff ready for then. Nathalie has your transit arrangements."

"I'm not going!" He couldn't leave. Chat Noir couldn't leave, and he didn't want to leave Marinette behind.

Gabriel stiffened and shuffled closer to his son. "You will do what you're told."

"Or what father? You'll cut me off? I don't care! I have friends to look out for me! I can stay with them. I'm _not_ leaving," he growled low in his chest, startling his father long enough for a look of shock to ripple over the normally placid face.

Gabriel's hand was faster than Adrien could have ever anticipated, catching him across the face. It staggered the teen, but his years stalking the rooftops gave him exceptional speed and strength. He regained his bearings, but not his expression. He was shocked.

"Or what?" His father laughed, and it was strange to hear the sound, even if it was sarcastic and meant to be mocking. "You may not care about what happens to you Adrien, but what of your classmates then, hm? If you do not do what you're told, I will make their lives miserable. You seem to care about your friend, Nino? Or maybe that other girl, the designer you keep mentioning to me during shoots? Marinette?" Adrien's body stilled, his heart stopping. "Don't start a fight if you don't have the means to win, boy," he hissed. "Now, what is your choice?"

Adrien clenched his teeth, dropping his head. "If I'm going to be gone a year, I have to run some errands…say some goodbyes," he said bitterly.


	17. Who Do You Love?

**Author Note: Don't worry, this is a nice easy chapter, you won't suffer much, enjoy.**

**Shout outs! Faefolk11, I know, that chapter was hard for me, left and right I was up and down crying, laughing, and when I read the draft aloud at work on my lunch break (whilst writing) my coworker was cracking up, so hopefully it was as funny for everyone else as it was in my head, because that would have been MY first conversation if I'd found out my best friend was sleeping with Chat…even if I'd just found out she was Ladybug too…lol.**

**trying414, welp, gotta go with plot devices and such so sorry! He'll come back I sweeeeeearr…like…soon…well…in chapters anyway…but it's still going to be a year…or six….or NINE O.O**

**kazza2182, I don't want to see him leave either…but I LOVE to watch him go…okay, BAD pick up lines (puns) aside, I PROMISE he'll come back T_T I'm so very very very very sorry. PLOT…..DEVICES….NEEDED**

**b.d.p.r4454, I know…: ( it's almost as if…they can't have their happiness. I don't understand it. Dammit, dumb writers…*looks around* Oh, wait, that's me. SORRY I SWEAR it's going to get better T_T **

**lovergirl337, cuz….cuz….plot…? *cries* seriously, you guys are breaking my heart as much as my characters are : ( *sniffles* I mean…it KILLS me…**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, I know, what a frickin' bastard. Mayhaps he'll get what he deserves? *looks thoughtful* hmmmmmm**

**In all seriousness, YOU GUYS, are absolutely amazing, and I appreciate the continued support. It truly moves me that my story brings this much emotion and reaction to others and it isn't just me, because I **_**really **_**did cry writing some of the heartbreaking scenes (the dance, and the last chapter especially). I'm glad I'm writing it, and conveying it well **_**enough**_** that you're feeling it too, because that's what sharing my art is all about…bringing it to life. You guys are awesome. I love you. Now, enjoy.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Who Do You Love?**

"Please," the man begged, rubbing his jaw in complete agitation. "I _need _you to make love to this camera."

The shoot was approaching six hours, and apparently, none of the photos were doing the new Agreste-Petrov line justice. Adrien sighed because really couldn't care less. He was exhausted, both mentally, and physically.

"I'd rather not," he answered flatly.

"_Who_ would you like to make love to then Adrien?" The tone was perfectly innocent, but the joke had been played around the building enough for the blonde man to spot the mockery well enough.

His brilliant green eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, and he stalked forward with more grace than should have been afforded to a natural human being. He looked more like a predator prowling forward, taunting its frightened prey, who was patiently waiting for the command to kill an injured piece of meat.

A dark smirk tugged at his soft lips, but the motion held no hints of joy as the photographer visibly trembled when he neared. He knew, as the last sixteen months slipped by, his reputation was one known for some grand speculation, and certain portions of it, he leaned into, _heavily_.

However, the long debate as to whether he was inclined towards men or women just annoyed him. He didn't have a problem with people being with whomever they loved, but he was tired of the wildfire of lies the tabloids had begun to spread about him simply because he'd refuse to sleep with every model or actress shepherded his way.

"Me?" He chuckled casually, his smirk blank of emotion as he clapped his hand over the quaking man's shoulder. "I _love_," he emphasized, with every portion of his being he had left, because he felt something leaching his soul away, the single word, "one woman. She is my one, and _only_. She _always_ will be." For a moment he felt a flicker of warmth he hadn't felt in several months before the feeling was gone, and he sighed. "Give me a moment and we shall try again, yeah?" His suggestion was met with eager nods, and terrified eyes. He could only be satisfied with their quick eagerness to satisfy his demands and needs. After all, he was the son of Gabriel Agreste. With power, came certain perks.

***POV Change***

"What are they doing?" Marinette could only mutter under her breath as she watched the news footage in conflicted disbelief. Ladybug, a chocolate skinned beauty with equally beautiful eyes skipped effortlessly over the rooftops. The problem was, her Chat Noir, chased clumsily behind, cursing angrily at her unwillingness to compromise.

His violet hair coupled with his golden eyes made him striking to look at, but his naivety made Marinette question why the boy had been chosen. Then, a flash of _her_ Chat crashed in her mind, brave, naïve, kind and completely hopeless, and she smiled, sighing. Maybe all Chat's were meant to be hopeless puppies to their Ladybugs?

She pursed her lips into a thin frown, her brows pulling together. Did that mean all Ladybugs were doomed to be honor bound with a stick up their collective asses? Because, if truth be told, if she'd been honest from the beginning, her and Chat might…

She stared at the plush ivory carpet, toeing it softly with her bare foot. "No use lingering in what could have been," she breathed softly.

"You say something, Marinette?" His voice startled her, and she turned to give him the best smile she could muster.

"N-no, Luka, sorry, was just pondering aloud." His brilliant blue and black hair was the same as it had always been, and his eyes were _still _a breathtaking shade of blue. However, over the last five months, she felt the initial spark, as weak as it already was, fading rapidly. She'd just grown tired of being alone, and to be honest, the constant whispers of people worrying about her mental health.

"Okay, love," he offered a smile which seemed just as empty as she always felt in his company. "Remember, we leave tonight, and we're staying at Le Grand Paris all week. The reception is this coming Friday, and the anniversary is Saturday. The end of next week, the tour kicks off," he said slowly, as if she were a child who couldn't comprehend basic language skills.

She repressed the twitch formulating along her left temple and nodded. "Thanks for reminding me," she giggled. "Completely forgot." She glanced out the large suite windows and gave a nod towards the city of Rome. "Think I can go for a walk?"

His expression immediately hardened. "I don't think that's a great idea, do you, Marinette?"

Her eyes got distant, her brain fogged over a little. It was hard to remember what was going on. She couldn't remember why she was so tired. What she wanted.

"You look tired," Luka sounded concerned, coming around quickly, and she nodded obediently.

"J-just a little," she yawned, smiling oddly. "A nap seems like a good idea," she cooed, curling up on the giant bed. She'd have to address the Chat Noir and Ladybug dysfunctions with Master Fu later. Now, she needed to sleep.

When Luka's hand caressed her inner thigh, right near the scar she treasured more than anything in the world…_his_ teeth…Chat's teeth…she flinched. She opened her mouth to argue, but realized, after a heartbeat, it was her imagination because when she looked he was gone. She relaxed, sighing softly. Her exhausted mind definitely needed some rest, and maybe, just maybe, sleep would grant her peaceful dreams…for once.

***POV Change***

"Adrien," the photographer begged again, desperately.

"I know," he growled, the sound more Chat than himself. "Make love to the fucking camera," he snapped.

The Maine native stilled, swallowing audibly, but nodded, holding up his equipment, looking hopeful. They managed to finish up in another hour, and Adrien returned to his large apartment on auto-pilot. The shoot took longer than expected, so he'd cancelled his afternoon plans.

"C'mon, Plagg," he murmured affectionately when he padded barefoot to the couch, dropping onto it. After a moment he glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "C'mon, don't be a stubborn little git," he commented, his green orbs locking with the bright blue eyes of his silver Egyptian Mau.

The kitten made a displeased sound in his throat and Adrien dropped his head over the back of his couch, shaking it. "I swear you're channeling his personality _just_ to mess with me." When he'd left Paris, he'd _begged_ Fu to keep his Miraculous, but the Master said the city couldn't be without Chat. Tears, screaming, and broken hearts ensued, but in the end, the blonde understood. Ladybug needed her shield, and as much as he loved being Chat, his Lady was gone, and he'd found his love, Marinette. He _did_ miss Plagg though, and as much as the Kwami tried to play it down, Adrien had seen the tears.

The boy hadn't wanted to leave Paris, but his father had creative ways of making people's lives difficult. At first, he wanted to believe Gabriel Agreste was still just a lost lonely man after his mother died, but after the first year…then the second…then the third, he realized, with stark horror, that his father had money and power that scared him. He couldn't protect all of his friends all the time, so, he left, as his father wished. Better that his friends were safe, and him unhappy, than to put _any_ of them in danger.

"C'mon, Plagg," he cooed again, reaching into a crystal jar on the glass table beside the leather couch. He immediately pranced over, nose in the air, and Adrien set the treat on the floor for the kitten to lap up hungrily. "Greedy glutton," he said affectionately, scratching the feline's ear, delighting in the purr, smiling before he sighed.

The eighteen year-old ran his digits through the feathered strands that brushed down his jaw, framing his handsome face before tugging restlessly on the neat ponytail at the back of his head. It 'mostly' kept the illusion of professionalism, but a lot of girls _loved_ twirling his ponytail in their nimble fingers. Not that he was getting intimate with anyone, but some women didn't know the meaning of the word 'boundaries.'

The edges of his hair, when it was down, graced the bottom of his shoulder blades, but at the front, the feathered, silken strands only came down to his jaw, giving him just a slightly more rugged look than that of his younger teen years. It worked well, because the 'longer' (without the perceived ponytail) hairstyle drove the chicks mad in the advertisements.

"I want to dig my fingers into his hair!"

"I would_ love_ to pull on that!"

"That's something to grip on when his head is….."

Adren had heard it all in the world of high fashion, sexual exploit, and other's drug fueled highs. Nothing really rattled him anymore. Nothing, that is, until he caught the evening news on the incoming twentieth anniversary of the Agreste company as he turned on his television.

Had it been _any_ other Wednesday he'd have been fencing, a practice his father insisted he keep up despite the uselessness of it all. Any other night, he wouldn't have the television on because he would too busy to be home. Any other night…and he wouldn't see that face…the face that haunted his dreams each night.

He leaned forward, turning the volume up without prompt. He generally kept the device on mute so he wouldn't be disturbed, only glancing at the pictures now and again when he needed a moment to think whilst working on projects, but now, seeing _her_ face, he dared to hear her voice.

"The upcoming debut of the Agreste-Petrov line has conjured some of the top designers and entertainers in what promises to be one of the events of the decade," the voice boomed excitedly, and Adrien scooted closer. He recognized Nadja Chamack's voice immediately.

"Here we have a man who needs _no_ introduction, rock legend, _Jagged Stone_!" The sound of appreciation was almost deafening as the artist played his guitar down the carpet leading into the hotel.

"Swiftly rising star, coming out of nowhere, _Luka Couffaine!_" The crowd burst into whistles and several girls swooned in response, making Adien grimace.

Marinette was just a few steps behind him, and Adrien's heart quickened. He hadn't seen a recent picture of her in awhile, unable to bring himself to keep contact as…himself, and she was stunning. Her midnight hair flowed halfway to her hips in beautiful ways, her curves having filled out completely since they parted ways.

The dress she was wearing did nothing to hide the soft hourglass shape of her figure. The fitted garment was gorgeous, coral and practically painted to her body, and he frowned, because she didn't look comfortable at all.

He hadn't seen her in awhile, and he tried to stay busy with his schedule, but it wasn't really surprising to see her at an event for entertainers and designers, after all she was very talented and creative and he always thought—

"He's escorting his girlfriend down the walk now, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_." He watched Luka pause and usher the awkward bluenette forward. She made it to his side, and he looped an arm around her, and Nadja cooed. "Aren't they lovely?" No, no they weren't.

Why hadn't she waited? Chat told her he'd be back. He promised her he'd be back. Adrien was going to keep that promise if he had to kill himself doing it. The splinters threading through his slowly dying heart were painful. "Princess," he whispered. "Why didn't you wait? I told you," he insisted to the screen even after she disappeared into the hotel.

Okay, so he'd been gone for a long time, and there _was_ a new Chat Noir, but he thought they loved each other? Was she uncertain he'd come back for her? He always had before…why would she just abandon him?

The splinters turned to fractures, and for the first time in an eternity, he felt the sting of tears. "No," he breathed, taking in a shuddering breath to steady himself. "I'm not going to do _this_," he said firmly to the room. "No more misunderstandings. No more mistakes." He wasn't sixteen anymore, and he'd already messed up enough. He _knew_ Marinette loved him…Chat at least, but it was still _him_.

Even if her commitment had somehow wavered, or something had happened to make her lose faith, he was not going to give up. He was never going to give up. He stood up slowly. He'd wasted too much time chasing the wrong person _and_ doubting himself, making childish mistakes.

He pulled out his phone, looking through the schedule Nathalie religiously mailed him, and as he suspected, Friday evening, he was booked for a flight back to Paris for the event he just saw on television. There was no way the son of Gabriel Agreste wouldn't be in attendance for the twentieth anniversary celebration. After all, he was one of the biggest faces of the brand.

There was just _one_ problem. He dialed the meticulous woman, who didn't waste time picking up. "I want to cancel the rest of my week and get to Paris early for the anniversary," he murmured into the phone. "I don't care if it's inconvenient, or if I have to jump into the Atlantic and swim, I'm leaving tonight."

**Author Note: Yay! I'm gonna love decisive Adrien *swoons* Hope you guys are ready for the fun, because the back half is going to be just as crazy as the first…maybe even more so…*cackles wildly, disappearing* **


	18. Plagg Makes a Mess

**Author Note: Poor…poor…poor…Chloe. Lol. I'd hate to be **_**her**_** after **_**that**_**.**

**Shout outs! Jinxiousdelice, welcome back, don't worry, I knew you'd never abandon me! I did miss you my Chat Noir! Here's another chapter for ya! Hope you are feeling much better!**

**Lovergirl337, yes, confident Adrien is super sexy…IF he becomes Chat again…would that make him O.O unstoppably confident…and if so…will all the panties in Paris melt!? O.O!**

**kazza2182, got a little bit in here for you, however; lots more to it, but gotta get through the story to find out what's ACTUALLY going on with THAT…*whistles innocently***

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Plagg Makes a Mess**

Marinette finally peeled herself free from Luka's incessant, and frankly annoying, ability to keep her indefinitely detained, and _ran_ through the busy streets of Paris. A small smile touched her full lips, but it was a ghost of a thing because the feelings that should have went with it felt stuck behind some impenetrable barrier. She could see them, she knew what she was _supposed_ to feel, she just couldn't actually feel it. She felt dead inside. Nothing had brought her true joy in a long time.

The day Chat came to her and begged her to forgive him before he'd even told her what he'd done wrong was the beginning of the end for her. He was leaving, and he swore, up and down, that he didn't want to, he had no choice. She believed him, absolutely, without a doubt, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. The sorrow she saw in his eyes made it clear he was giving up everything, and he must have seen the same melancholy echoing in her own because he wouldn't tear his arms from around her until their very last moments together.

He promised he'd be back in a year. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that he would keep his promise, but the only problem was there was a new Chat, and he hadn't revealed himself before he left. So, as the year mark approached, the pressure mounted, school was ending, people were talking about her constant lack of relationship…Alya suggested she at least _try_ to date someone.

Marinette thought the idea was dumb. Chat promised he would come back. She knew he was coming back. She frowned slowly, but then she saw the worry in her parent's eyes that perhaps the attack had somehow…damaged her in ways that couldn't be repaired, because after all, there was a new Chat, and she hadn't moved on. She was still single, and didn't seem keen on dating…or interacting, in general. So, despite wanting to do nothing but wait, she gave in, if for nothing, but to cease the worried looks, and the constant chatter of 'maybe she needs more time' or 'maybe she got a disease when…you know.'

It had been hard enduring some of the rumors after people found out about the assault. For the most part, everyone had been understanding, but because she didn't want to go into overwhelming detail, unfortunately, that left room for interpretation, which in school, meant gossip and rumor. She learned fast that too much denial was the same as being or feeling guilty, so she learned to stay quiet. Alya got in trouble far too often for her own good defending Marinette's honor, and so the world continued rotating.

The bluenette would have loved to have dated Adrien, to see if any feelings might come back, but he'd been sent to the States ages before to finish school and model for his family's business, but it was another knife in the metaphorical gut. She learned, from Alya, that the boy had chased after her that night, desperate to apologize…desperate to make things right. He had misunderstood, and was sorry. _He_ didn't want to be hurt.

A sound escaped her lips, a laugh, as pleasant as it was, it was empty. All the time he was worried about being hurt, she was anxious over the same thing, but it the end, it didn't matter, she had loved him, but she loved Chat more, and then, she just…loved Adrien as a friend. Her heart belonged to Chat, and always would.

So, Luka, had been the obvious choice, since Alya pointed out, he liked her, and he seemed like a nice guy. She thought he was cute, and there was a little bit of chemistry. It sounded a little wrong to use Luka when she was in love with someone else. She felt a little guilty, but then, in the five months they were together, Luka seemed to like her…but didn't. She could never put her finger on it, but sometimes his attitude would be completely different from one instant to the next in the blink of an eye. Smiling, and then she'd blink, and he'd be upset.

The bluenette sighed. "Where are you, Chat?" She sighed, stopping in front of the shop, pushing through the door. A year was gone. Fourteen months. Sixteen. Still, no Chat. She assumed the man would find her, and prove who he was, and then they would…would just pick up where they left off.

"I'll be right with you," an old man's voice called.

"No need, Master Fu," she replied, walking to the back. When she emerged, he was seated at the small round table, a black cat Kwami floating over the empty surface.

"Plagg!" This time, the smile gracing her face was accompanied with a light spark of warmth, and just the minute fleeting emotion took her breath away.

"At least someone is happy to see me," he whined, flying over, receiving head scratches for his effort. The purrs that emanated from his tiny body were louder than she'd expected. "You're my favorite Ladybug," he snickered.

"Plagg," Fu said sternly.

"Party pooper," he muttered, making Marinette giggle, but seeing the look on the Master's face made her falter.

"Have a seat, Marinette." He gestured as he spoke, and she nodded. "I take it you're visiting us at this curious time for, what I suspect, is a correlating reason?"

Her brows knit together, but she pulled out her phone. "I'm not sure if it's related to whatever you're yelling at poor Plagg for," the Kwami perked up, straying closer to the girl. She flashed him a smile, flipping the device over to show the man, pushing play on a video. "This is from the Ladyblog. It's Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting Gravedigger last night," she said slowly, waiting for a moment, hitting pause when she was ready. "Now, aside from the fact they clearly can't fight together, and you can see they're arguing more than fighting, look when Chat uses Cataclysm."

Fu gave a curt nod of his head. "You're definitely here for the same reason," he confirmed, crossing his arms as he glowered at the ancient being.

"Whaaaaat," he whined innocently.

She stared at the video. She was used to Cataclysm completely disintegrating, or rotting things…_destroying_. That's what it did. In this video, he barely cracked the shovel enough to snap it in half. "It's not just him though," she continued. "Ladybug purifies the Akuma, but when she releases it, the purple hue is still there. She has to catch it again and do it a second time."

Fu nodded again. "Still Plagg's fault."

"Oh, c'mon! I take the blame for _everything_," he complained.

Marinette shifted in her seat, patting his head gently, and the Kwami smiled. "Plagg," the master warned.

"Fine!" He fluttered upwards, fur bristling. "No, I didn't cut it." He hmphed, crossing his arms, and looked away defiantly.

"That is against the laws," Fu snapped.

"Yeah, well we're not exactly dealing with a normal situation, are we? My owners usually end up dead saving their Ladybugs," he countered angrily, and that pulled another emotion from her, pain.

This made the Master sit back, and the look that crossed his face was one of sorrow and regret. Finally, when he spoke, the Kwami faltered in the air. "You're right Plagg," he sighed. "However, what you did is dangerous. You have left Paris in danger," he emphasized.

The bluenette was lost. She frowned. "What did he do? What is going on?"

Fu rubbed his eyes wearily. "When you give up your Miraculous, you're agreeing to severe the connection. That's good, it makes the transfer of power more fluid, but there are ways around it if, per se, a Miraculous is stolen rather than given."

"Hawk Moth," she muttered.

He nodded. "Well, the other side of that is, when a Kwami receives a new owner, it is bound by natural law to cut its emotional, physical, and mental connection to the previous one. It is important that this is done for _several_ reasons. The physical connection is through the Miraculous itself and the Kwami's actual presence, so that's easy enough, but the emotional and mental connection is part of the bond. Through this connection, the owner uses the Kwami's abilities."

"Like Lucky Charm?"

Fu smiled and nodded. "Yes, with the bond, you use Lucky Charm _through_ Tikki, because in reality, it is her, not the suit, or the item you wear."

"Okay, but whoever wears the Miraculous uses the powers, so why does that matter so much?"

"The Miraculous uses the special power, but the bond offers more than just the use of the Miraculous. It grants you qualities through your Kwami. It's a _bond_. That's why, when you were out of your suit, you could still run a little faster, jump a little higher, heal a little better, because Tikki was bonded to you. The suit doesn't do anything but protect you and obscure your identity. The transformation makes everything stronger because you literally become _one_ with Tikki, the source."

Marinette covered her eyes, shaking her head. Of course it was Tikki. Why wouldn't it have been? Thinking otherwise all that time was so stupid. She thought her strength was a bleeding affect from the Miraculous and the suit. God, she was dumb.

"So, Kwami's cut their bonds when they get a new chosen?" She kept her palms over her face.

"Yes, it is the way of things, but Plagg decided that he would try destroying something else," Fu said, sounding exasperated.

"That would be?" She knew, she already knew. She wanted to hear it though.

"The natural balance. He didn't bond with his new owner. He kept ties with the last Chat Noir, and he's refusing to let go. We are just lucky that distance has been our friend," he commented.

The bluenette dropped her hands. "The bond isn't as effective at long distances." It was easy to figure it out now.

"No, it isn't, thankfully, because without being able to transform, his strength and speed would continue to build up in his civilian form, and he might not be able to bear it. Transforming allows some of the…excess to burn off, I suppose is a way to put it."

She nodded deftly, her head spinning. "So, night patrols were a great idea," she said dumbly.

He laughed. "Definitely. Don't even think about it Plagg," Fu said, grabbing the escaping Kwami.

"I'm not giving up on my favorite kitten!" The obsidian being puffed up impressively for his size. "He'll come back, he promised."

"Even if he does, we have a new Chat, we can't just replace him," Fu said. "There are rules."

Marinette cringed. "I don't suppose you'd tell me who he is? M-my Chat, I mean."

"I cannot, you know that."

She slid her eyes to Plagg, giving his head a scratch. "Bribes wo-oh oh," his tail twitched and his body vibrated, before his whole form pulled free, grinning. "Won't work," he continued. "Would if I could, believe me," he rolled his eyes. "Tired of _that_ secret."

"Plagg," Fu warned again.

"Really?" Marinette raised a skeptical brow.

"Yeah," Plagg laughed. "Don't believe me? Watch," he cleared his throat. "My owner's name, _your_"

"Plagg!"

"Chat Noir is A—" To her utter horror…and amusement, bubbles erupted from his tiny mouth, and he coughed. "Bleh! It's a spell. We can't reveal our owner's name, and since I'm _still_ attached to my kitten, I can't say it." He smiled proudly, but Fu slammed his hands down on the table.

"Do _you_ think this is a game?"

Marinette jumped in surprise. She'd never seen Fu angry before, so things must be more serious than she realized. Then again, she'd been out of the Ladybug loop for over a year.

"_Well_, if you threw in some prizes—" Apparently the Kwami wasn't dissuaded.

"This is not funny, _Plague!_"

The temperature in the room dropped, and goosebumps marched over her arms. The room trembled and the Kwami started to…grow? His piercing gaze stayed on the Master, and the room started to shrink, but Fu didn't waver. The bluenette would have peed her pants. After a moment, she blinked, and everything was normal. Had it been her imagination?

"No, it isn't funny," Plagg said in a tone she'd never heard before. Serious. Anger crept into his voice. "I'm waiting for him. Pull me from the game if you have to, but _I'm_ not giving up on him."

Fu sighed, dropping his head, shaking it. "I _can't_ pull you, and you know it. Ladybug needs her shield. However, you need to at least strengthen some of his power to give them a fair chance."

She frowned, remembering something. "Oh, you explained why the boy isn't strong enough, but what does that have to do with Ladybug? Tikki is okay, right?"

"Well, they are a pair. Tikki is fine, and her power is fine, but the girl is still inexperienced, and Plagg has messed up the balance. Their strength corresponds to each other. The stronger one is, the stronger the other. So, since he is weak, he's dragging her down. They succeed and fail together. Yin and Yang, despite being opposites, there power has to grow together. The older each Ladybug and Chat gets, the abilities get better, or they get more, or they get stronger. It's different every time."

"That would have been fun to experience," she said a little bitterly.

"You will," Plagg said, making her smile. She appreciated the confidence, but even if he got his Chat…their Chat back, she couldn't be his Ladybug anymore. Her hand subconsciously touched her stomach. She was long healed, but she had lost all of her inner confidence ages ago. She felt like a shell.

"Plagg!"

Marinette giggled. "I need to get back, but I'll visit again." She turned to face the cat, rubbing under his chin. "In case I don't see you again."

"You will," he purred.

Fu sighed.

***POV Change***

He barely managed to sneak in through the back of Le Grand Paris without being noticed, but he had to call in a favor.

"Oh, my gosh," the blonde swooned, sashaying over on her six inch stilettos. "Adrikins, you look _amazing_," Chloe said affectionately, grabbing the man by his broad shoulders. She kissed both of his cheeks. "Really, those shots do you absolutely no justice at all." She got a flirty smile, and her eyes looked down just for a breath, then went back to his face. "I wonder if the same can be said for those steamy underwear adverts?"

He let a slow grin spread over his face, and shook his head slowly. "Oh, Chloe, if I told you, you wouldn't have fun trying to find out for yourself," he teased back easily.

She giggled, and he stepped back to let himself stare at his oldest friend because he almost didn't recognize her. Her sparkling blue eyes were still gorgeous because despite having been a spoiled brat for a prolonged period of time, nobody could argue that Chloe Bourgeois wasn't beautiful.

She was wearing a little too much makeup for his taste, but her tasteful cream dress showed off her slender frame. What startled the model most was the short haircut she was sporting. It was straight and sleek, falling in layers around her face with a single stripe of blue up front by her right cheek.

"It is I who am in the presence of a beauty," he finally said, taking both her hands in his, kissing the knuckles of each, watching as her cheeks turned red. He smirked. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know," she said softly, looping her arm in his, escorting him away from the back entrance. "Finished school, I'm thinking about furthering my education, but I'm really not sure what I want to study," she admitted. She handed him an electronic room key with the number 812 engraved on it with her free hand as they rounded into the lobby. He smiled and shoved it into his front pocket, as they approached the elevator. "Also, I'm just enjoying life, trying to live it to the fullest," she guided him in, hitting the number eight.

"There's nothing wrong with living life," he commented, watching the digits go up.

"No," she said softly, pulling him to face her, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in the strands of his ponytail. "There isn't. This new look is very sexy," she said throatily.

His heart sped up a little as she pressed her body into his, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a new scent. It was pleasant, and warm, and _God _it smelled good. It was making his blood warm, and he couldn't think. Oh, God. The blood was rushing to places he didn't want his blood rushing to, not with Chloe. She was sexy, yes, but God, not with his oldest friend. Her lips touched his, and his fingers grabbed her hips, flushing her against him.

Her surprised moan into his mouth only stirred him on more, and her back hit the wall before he thought he was moving. His hardness pressed into her, grinding, and her pleased sounds just made him ache more. He was so _hungry_. Starving. His lips left hers and moved to lather her jaw in kisses, and his thoughts were bleeding away. He was just…reacting. Acting. It felt like…when…he was…

A low growl resonated from his chest when he reached her neck, and her nails bit into his scalp. "A-Adrien," she moaned.

_Chat_. When he was Chat. The bell dinged, pulling him momentarily from his animal instincts, but it was enough for his higher functions to kick in. He flattened his palms against the wall and pushed away from her soft body. Oh, so soft.

"S-s-s-so sorry, C-Chloe!" He _ran_ out of the elevator.

"B-but A-Adrien!"

He was _already_ at his door, unlocking it, and through, before he _heard_ her first step outside the elevator. He closed the door, locking and latching it so even a master key couldn't come in.

His pulse was in his throat as he leaned against the barrier, trying to control his panting. How had he gotten to his door so quickly? He couldn't have possibly been smelling her arousal, could he? He wasn't Chat Noir anymore. He shouldn't have the ability to, and anyway, his senses weren't _that_ strong in his human form even when he had been.

He walked into the suite, staring at the bags Nathalie had already delivered, and willed his thundering mind to make sense of them. He needed to think, he needed to be calm. However, now that he'd almost dry humped his oldest friend in the elevator, well, he would have flat out fucked her if his animal side had it's way, he doubted Chloe would stop her advances.

He sat on the floor, dropping his head back onto the sapphire comforter covering the king sized bed. "That was fucking great," he growled. "Or, maybe I'm just making excuses for myself, and I'm not as loyal as I thought," he said dejectedly, sighing.

Flirting was one thing, but kissing and rubbing up against Chloe? He scoffed. His misery quickly turned to a small glimmer of happiness when something swatted his face, and he grinned, turning around onto his knees.

"Well, at least Nathalie got you in here alright, Plagg," he cooed, rubbing the Mau's ears gently. "C'mon, you're probably hungry, and I need a shower." He sighed, standing up. He looked down at himself as he padded towards the large bathroom. "A cold one," he muttered.


	19. True Love is FEELING

**Author Note: Wow, through 19 chapters and I'm STILL just getting started….Adrein..*barks* YOU GO BOY *HOO HOO* Holla at yo girl (or some weird nonsense)**

**So, I would like to say up FRONT, before you all GET MAD…that I LIKE…LUKA…A LOT in the series…however…somebody had to draw the short straw because not everybody can be nice…and plus…yes…there are OTHER things going on…I PROMISE…just…read me out here…don't be quick to hate my story just because…of what you read here…**

**SHOUT OUTS! ChubbyUnicornMama, I KNOOOOOOWWW! I love Plagg so much too, he's so incredibly awesome…and more loyal than some people give him credit for..**

**b.d.p.r.4454, weeeell…she might have her reasons, but as a story unfolds, you're going to have to find out SORRY!**

**Faefolk11, I PROMISE…it will be explained…but no…not…drugs…the iffy feeling is justsified…though… I'm SO SO SO glad you're hooked!**

**Faefolk11…whoa…déjà vu…*looks at the chapter* I **_**think**_** he sees Mari…I'm not sure if they cross paths in this chapter or not…*whistles innocently…despite the fact…she really can't whistle in reality…unless she uses her pinkies***

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Nineteen: True Love is FEELING**

Marinette pushed her way into their suite, and Luka was overlooking the city of Paris from the window. She closed the door silently, but the soft click still made him turn towards her, and the look on his face made her shoulders tense. He was annoyed.

"You disappeared." His voice was all soft tones and lull, but there was anger underneath. "You didn't tell me where you were going, and I was worried."

The bluenette dropped her head, shielding her face behind the curtain of her mid-back length hair. "I just missed the city," she explained weakly. "I really didn't mean to worry you. I'll think next time before disappearing."

She felt him shift, heard him moving quickly, but when she looked up, he was still as a statue by the window. She frowned, rubbing at her face, feeling the sticky dampness of tears. Had she been crying? She didn't remember crying. The movement made her wrists ache, and she realized her entire body ached in general. She was so tired. Her brain felt foggy.

"It's fine," he responded. "Just call next time," he said carefully.

She nodded slowly, blinking away the film from her eyes. "Are we going to the party tonight? Chloe let me know on the way in."

He crossed the distance between them and brushed the hair from her face, and she put a smile on her face. He was handsome, there was no reason not to feel something, anything. She could do this.

"Of course we're going, it's a chance to get out and have fun together," he said softly, brushing his thumb over her mouth.

Her mouth twitched, and he took it as an invitation, leaning closer. The truth was, it just felt odd. There was no connection, and she _really_ wanted there to be…because if not, what if that meant she really was broken? Damaged forever? What if she wouldn't feel ever again?

His lips touched hers, a light peck at first, his hands travelling down her neck to her shoulders, and she shivered. It was still foreign. Intrusive. Wrong. That's not the way he felt about it, because he pushed her back slowly, deepening the kiss, and her mind tried to keep up with his pace. She tried not to panic.

When the backs of her legs hit the bed, and his hands pressed against her stomach, against her scar, she yelped, pulling away, from him...the bed. "I'm s-sorry Luka, I'm n-not up for it," she breathed, panting. Her hands slid to her stomach, trying to contain her nausea. It just felt wrong. It was all wrong.

He stared at her, wide eyed, before his jaw clenched, his fists curling at his sides. "Fine," he grit out. "It's fine. Just—" He blew out a sigh. "I've showered already, you go on, and I'll meet you down at the party, okay?" He didn't even wait for her reply, he was moving. He was gone.

She deflated, but part of her was relieved. That had been awful. She sighed. Hopefully, the party would be a good pick me up.

***Two Hours Later***

Marinette had always had a problem with time management, and this was certainly no exception. Getting ready for a Chloe party was a tedious task, and in the end, took far longer than she originally expected. Thankfully, she knew Luka could keep himself entertained.

Her simple crimson dress was strapless, with a straight cut across her chest, but it hugged her tight down to her hips. It flared from there into a flowing pleated skirt that ended at her knee. She'd chosen handmade dress style ballerina flats, because she loathed heels, and she was tall enough at 5'7 without them. Plus, she was clumsy.

The bluenette left her long flowing hair down in big loose curls, and the make-up, well, a splash of brown eyeshadow, and black eyeliner was as far as she went. She didn't care for a lot of make-up. Then, she was out the door.

The room was _full_ and she had a hard time searching Luka out in the crush of people. It was a sea of faces she barely recognized. A lot of people were dancing under the bright lights, and when she finally spotted Luka, he was laughing it up with Jagged Stone and…_Lila._ She narrowed her eyes.

Of course Lila would be here. She wriggled her way into all the top events because her mother was a diplomat. She rolled her eyes and practically stomped over. "Hey," she said as calmly as her irritation and suspicion would allow her. It was no secret she held no love for the compulsive liar.

"Oh, hey Marinette," Luka said, smiling.

"Marinette! Awesome!" Jagged threw his arms around her, smiling. It made her laugh. "I've got a new album coming up soon, and maybe I can get another rockin' design from you!?"

She laughed nervously, her cheeks staining pink for the first time in a long time. "Y-yeah, maybe. Just let me know."

"Wicked!" He made an air guitar motion, and she giggled.

"You wanna dance or something," Marinette offered, facing Luka. Anything to get him away from _Lila._

"Oh, sure, just give me a few minutes, okay? We were just wrapping up our discussion."

"Okay, I'll get something to drink then," she said, irritated.

"Sure, I'll meet you there."

She waved a hand over her shoulder in response as she trudged away, grumbling under her breath. Whatever lies Lila was selling her boyfriend better not be about her. She bypassed the drink table completely and slumped against the wall, staring at the floor. What right did she have to be angry?

She sighed, deflating, again. Everything left her body, and she just didn't want to do it anymore. She was just the ghost of the girl everybody used to love. She wasn't Ladybug. She wasn't Marinette She wasn't anybody anymore.

Luka's arms encircled her from behind a few minutes later, and she stiffened against his body. "Luka, I-I don't think—"

"Shhh," he cooed softly, kissing the back of her head, and she felt his cheek rubbing against her crown. He began to sway her in his arms, and she tried to relax. She felt his heart beating rapidly against her back. Was he nervous? Afraid she'd push him away? She concentrated on the steady rise and fall of his chest against her body. It was…kind of soothing.

"Now a dance for the lovers," a voice boomed through the room, and the lights dimmed down, casting them in nigh darkness.

His arms were warm, and for the first time in awhile, it felt nice. She released a shaky breath, and her head lulled back, resting against his chest. "I'm sorry I can't be..." she searched for the right words. "I know it's difficult being with me when I won't…" She swallowed, shaking her head. "Put out," she blurted, and he stiffened.

"Shh." He turned her around slowly, pulling her face against his hard chest, wrapping an arm behind her back. His fingers traced small circles over the bare skin between her shoulder blades, and it made her quiver.

She inhaled, and something about his smell was _good_. Did he use the hotel soap? It was nice, and she felt her stomach tighten. "You smell good," she murmured, smiling, feeling the first stirrings of heat low in her gut. Please, let her feel something. She closed her eyes, reaching for that feeling.

Luka's hands slid up her sides, and she shivered, releasing a soft breath as the feeling grew. He felt so good against her, his hands so familiar on her skin, so warm, so comfortable…safe. He cupped her face, and put his thumbs over her eyes, which confused her for a moment as he tipped her face upwards, but her question disappeared into his mouth.

His lips were soft, but that's not what caught her attention, it was the sheer want behind that first touch. She was drowning in his need, and desire, and hunger that she ached inside for him. Had she done this time him? For denying him all the time?

Her mouth was already moving with his greedily, and one of his hands left her face to grip her hip, pulling her into his body. She could feel his arousal pressing into her, and Marinette moaned, which he readily swallowed. More, she needed…_wanted more. _Her fingers dove into his hair, and it was soft, and long…really long…ponytail?

"What the _fuck_…do you think you're doing, Agreste?"

She pulled free, though, if she were honest, it was hard. She stared, a little dazed, up into the bright green eyes of Adrien Agreste. His lids were only half open, but he was certainly the one she'd kissed, not Luka. Her heart hammered in her throat.

The blonde hair framing his face skimmed his jaw, which was strong, and his face was so perfect. He was even more breathtaking than he'd been as a boy, but he was clearly a man now. He'd grown _a lot._ He was at least six feet and she'd been so focused on his mouth and his…arousal…she'd failed to notice just how hard the rest of him was. So _defined._ Her eyes widened. She'd seen the advertisements, but, she felt her cheeks grow hot.

"It looks like I'm kissing a gorgeous unattended woman, Luka," he replied confidently.

It took her a few moments to realize her hands were still in his hair, and she yanked them away quickly, her face burning brighter scarlet. He smirked slowly, licking his lips, and her thighs pressed together, her panties wet. Oh, God. Her wish came true, and she was cursed for it. She definitely felt something now.

"That's _my_ girlfriend," Luka snarled, stomping closer, and now people were starting to notice as the lights came back up.

"Oh?" The blonde sounded perfectly surprised to her, and his fingers curled on her hip, and she jumped. "Maybe you shouldn't leave her alone then. If she were _my_ girlfriend I'd be afraid someone would steal her from me."

"S-sorry Luka I-I didn't—"

Luka offered an indignant snort, cutting her off. "Right, you care so much about her? Oh, that's right, you care so much that you crushed her feelings _that_ night—_"_

"Don't you dare," Adrien growled, moving away from the wall with so much speed Marinette gasped. He got in Luka's face. "You _really _don't want to go _there_."

Marinette's eyes widened. Luka blamed…Adrien? "It's not h-his fault," she said weakly and they both turned to face her. The blonde's eyes softened, but Luka just looked angrier.

Luka stalked closer to the bluenette, and Adrien snared his left wrist to halt his movement. "Sure, defend him because you always would. He crushes you, you run off and get raped," she flinched, "and you still stand there and kiss _him_ but not me." She dropped her gaze. The sound of a blow falling made her head fly up, and she expected to see Luka on the floor, but it was Adrien who was staggering, however he hadn't released his grip on Luka. "_You're_ the reason she's damaged!" A sob escaped her lips, she couldn't help it, and something was growling. An animal was growling, angrily. Luka's eyes widened. "M-Mari I didn't mean—" He reached for his wrist, presumably to pry Adrien's fingers away, but the model held fast, punching him in the gut, doubling him over. He grabbed the musician by the collar, muttering something in his ear, but the bluenette didn't care.

The tears were flowing freely now. She definitely felt something now. Shame. Pain. Anger. She ran….again.

***POV Change***

Adrien didn't miss the bluenette when she entered the room. How could he? She was absolutely stunning. His eyes followed her every move when she searched for Luka he presumed, who had been chatting happily away without her for the last forty-five minutes.

Adrien's heart had shuttered to a complete stop when the man had showed up alone. He'd mingled, laughed, continued on without a care in a world. The model almost left, until a few stray words caught his attention. He'd told Chloe (whom Adrien was desperately trying to avoid at the moment), who'd left to deal with a hotel emergency, that his Goddess would be joining them presently.

His body was alive with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see his fiery Goddess, full of passion and love, and that smile that inspired everyone around her. His everyday Ladybug. However, when she arrived, he hadn't expected the sight before him.

Sure, she was incredibly beautiful. The woman before him was every bit as beautiful as the day he realized he loved her, _more_ in fact, but her eyes…those eyes, that he loved so much, more than the rest because they looked back at him, nonjudgmental and full of love, were so _empty_ now.

_She_ looked so empty. He hated that look. He wanted to chase that defeated look from his Princess' eyes. She _never_ deserved to look like that. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her gently. Anything that could make her feel defeated needed to be punched in the face, or given a proper dose of the strongest Cataclysm Plagg could offer.

His strong protective arms wrapped around her without a thought. He would protect her against the world and be her shield no matter what. He would die in her stead with a smile on his face.

He felt the rigidity as soon as he held her, her stammering making his heart ache. "Luka, I-I don't think—"

"Shhh," he whispered, just wanting her to be still and calm. He just wanted her to relax and have peace. He kissed her head, rubbing his cheek tenderly against her scalp. She was so warm, and she felt so good. He rocked his body slowly, holding her safe in his arms. He wanted to project all of his love into the motion, if such a thing were possible. He wanted it to leak off his body in waves, so her skin would soak it up, and his Princess could regain herself.

_Please, know it is me, Princess. Say my name?_

Being this close to her drove him wild, the animal inside of him demanding he claim her. _Mine! Mine! Mine! _A tiny voice deep down kept screaming, possessively, but he ignored it. He needed to ignore it, because her comfort was far more important right now. For her, he could move mountains and wait eternities. He loved her enough to chance damnation over and over just to glimpse the heaven in her eyes…even just once more. Anything, just to see it once.

Her body slowly relaxed, and his speeding heart did the same with each of her muscles.

"Now a dance for the lovers!" The lights went down, and for some reason he couldn't explain, her features strengthened. He could see her better in the dark as she leaned further into him, her head leaning into his chest. He made sure to keep his face away, because he didn't want to spoil her mood, but she was lost in her own peace.

"I'm sorry I can't be..." She sounded strained, stumbling over her words to explain herself. He wasn't sure what the problem was, but he was sure it was for Luka anyway. "I know it's difficult being with me when I won't…" She swallowed, shaking her head. "Put out."

_Just once…do you recognize me? Please…_

It was _his _turn to tense because he assumed they had already been intimate. Marinette didn't sleep with Luka? Would it change anything if she had? No. It was easy. No, it wouldn't. Was he happy that she hadn't? No. He frowned. The answer was no, because that meant something was wrong….whether it be with Luka, or with Marinette, she didn't feel safe, or something wasn't right…_something_ held her back.

He forced himself to relax. He could deal with the thoughts later. It was about _her_ peace right now. "Shh." Adrien turned her body slowly, carefully keeping her head directed down as he pulled it into his chest, keeping his palm against her soft strands, fingering them gently. He could smell the jasmine of her shampoo, but underneath, the musk of her skin, and his lids fluttered closed.

The model's free arm encircled her, his fingers tracing intricate designs along her supple skin, and the way she quivered drove him mad. He was losing himself. He needed to be in control. Had he really gone so long without sex that he would prey on a defenseless woman? Prey on Chloe? He'd take anyone who'd have him? The thought brought a little clarity, but not enough to stop the heat rapidly gathering in his loins. Was this normal?

He heard her inhale. "You smell good," she whispered.

_Just…say…my name…_his heart cried. Not Adrien, just…Chat would do…

He could _sense _it. Her skin grew warmer, and his hands slid up her sides, provoking a shiver. Marinette released a soft breath, and he found his hands on her face, his thumbs covering her eyes so she wouldn't see…him. She couldn't see because he _wanted_ to kiss her so badly. She only knew his feline half, and he _needed_ this so badly he couldn't bear to stop himself.

_Please, just remember how much I love…need…want you…my Princess…my Goddess…my Love…_

He tipped her face up and away from his chest, devouring those lips, the ones he'd missed for over a year. Those lips he'd dreamed about, the ones he loved, his Princess, his Goddess, and fuck…if there _was_ a God and heaven, they'd know he just fell in love with her all over again, even if she'd never have him as Adrien.

She tasted so good. She felt so good. He was drowning. He couldn't think. He just wanted. He just needed. It wasn't like the elevator. This was a level beyond that. His body was a hundred million nerves, maybe more, alight with energy ignited with ecstasy by the woman in front of him. He couldn't get enough. He'd _never _have enough. He'd drink her lips dry. He'd breathe her in until his lungs exploded.

God, he wanted her, so badly. As much as he loved her, another part of him craved her body, his hand curling against her hip, thrusting her into his throbbing cock. Her moan only fueled the beast rising up inside, and he chewed on the sound. _More. More. More. Mine. Mine. Mine._ Her fingers played in his hair, tugging at the blonde strands, and he was about to shove her into the wall…and drop to his knees…and taste her…and do whatever he needed to have her…to pull more pleased sounds from her…to make her feel good…when she….she….pulled away?

He blinked, unsure, he wasn't really certain what was happening. He stared at her through heavy lids, and it took his brain several long seconds to catch up and realize there had been an intrusive phrase. What had it been? Think…think….someone had shouted…shouted…he had heard it…but it hadn't hit right away…he hadn't cared…but…

Somehow, the passive listening part of his brain gave him a hint, and it clicked. "It looks like I'm kissing a gorgeous unattended woman, Luka," he said firmly.

Okay, scrambling to catch up. He stared down into her bluebell eyes, which were full of heat, and she yanked her hands free of his hair, blushing fiercely. It just made him smirk, knowing she was just as scatter brained as he was. He licked his lips, and her _smell_ smacked him in the face. He _wasn't_ imagining it, and _now_ he knew it. He would know her scent anywhere. _Somehow_, he was able to use his abilities. A problem for another time because it took every last ounce of his will power not to pounce, right there and then. Luka's voice…'saved' him.

"That's _my_ girlfriend." The man stomped closer, angry.

Adrien did his best to sound shocked. "Oh?" He played his hand on her hip, and delighted when she jumped in surprise. "Maybe you shouldn't leave her alone then. If she were _my_ girlfriend I'd be afraid someone would steal her from me."

"S-sorry Luka I-I didn't—"

Luka snorted, cutting her off. He had to swallow a snarl of anger "Right, you care so much about her? Oh, that's right, you care so much that you crushed her feelings _that_ night—_"_

"Don't you dare," Adrien growled this time, and he pushed away from the solid barrier, moving closer to his prey with far more grace than should be afforded a human being. He saw a flash of fear in the musician's eyes, and he smirked before the emotion was gone, replaced by emptiness. He put his nose right up to Luka's. "You _really _don't want to go _there_."

The night of the charity was not something _anybody_ would want to mention to him. Well, unless it was his Mari.

"It's not h-his fault" He turned to look at her, his heart melting at how compassionate and forgiving she was, but it was short lived when the guitarist stalked forward. He snatched the man's wrist to stop him, but he couldn't keep him from talking.

"Sure, defend him because you always would. He crushes you, you run off and get raped," Adrien could see her flinch, and the rage he'd been trying to keep in check burst free, flooding his veins, "and you still stand there and kiss _him_ but not me." The moment the last word left Luka's lips, he turned, clocking the model across the jaw so he stumbled, surprised. Adrien was impressed he had the guts, but he refused to relinquish his grasp on the man. "_You're_ the reason she's damaged!"

He heard the broken sob following the harsh words, and _that_ was the final straw. A growl emanated from his chest and throat, trickling free. It was feral, and it was angry. How dare….he…call _his_ Love damaged. There was _nothing _wrong with her. There would _never_ be anything wrong with her, no matter what happened!

"M-Mari I didn't mean—"

Adrien lashed out, thrusting his fist into the man's stomach so hard it hurt his wrist. He could smell bits of copper on the exhale, and he didn't waste time grabbing the collar of his shirt. He pressed his lips to Luka's ear. "She is _not_ damaged. Anybody who can't see that is a fool and definitely doesn't deserve her. If she doesn't want to…_kiss_ you," he emphasized, since the 'put out' conversation was sensitive, "then you spend several eternities _happily_ waiting until she is ready to do so. _You're_ unworthy," he snarled, shoving Luka to the floor.

His emerald orbs flicked to find Marinette, but she was gone. Dammit! He did a full spin, but she was nowhere to be seen, and he cursed under his breath. His heart did a free fall. He wasn't going to lose her again.

Tears pricked his eyes, and an explosion rocked the room, throwing his body backwards. He reacted faster than should have been possible, twisting in mid-air. The entire floor split in half, fire erupting violently through the entire room.

"Everybody run," somebody screamed as he landed in a crouched position.

"Akuma!" Another person chimed in, and he glanced over, seeing Luka nursing an injured arm.

When he blinked, the musician was gone, and he thought he'd imagined it. There was nowhere the boy could have gone without him noticing. He stepped forward, his limbs feeling like cement for several seconds as he shook his head. "Odd," he grumbled, giving his head a few hard shakes. "Like a strange dream," he commented to himself before everything came back into natural focus.

A bit of fire licked violently at the sleeve of his dress shirt, and he shed it immediately, throwing it to the ground. He checked the affronted skin beneath for damage, but didn't see any, and nodded. Next, he needed to get to safety. He needed to get _others _to safety.

He glanced at a group of peopled huddling nearby. "You need to follow close by, and I _promise,_" he said firmly, "I'll make sure you get out unharmed." Their panicked eyes searched his face, and he was sure, beyond any doubt, they saw his resolve. He wasn't going to let them down.

Calm washed over their faces, and they nodded. Adrien smiled warmly and approached a nearby table, flipping it over. He gripped one of the legs near the end and kicked the portion near the flat surface. It took three tries, but he twisted the makeshift pole free, staring at it carefully. It was light, easily bent, only about three feet and _not _extendable. It would do in a pinch.

He spun it in his hands to feel the weight, and it was far easier than his baton, the weight lighter, making the motion seem seamless. The onlookers gasped their appreciation, and he smirked. "I take classes," he explained, jerking his head for them to follow as they moved around broken chunks of floor. He had to save them, but if truth were told, he wanted to save Marinette first. _She _was his top priority.

***POV Change***

Marinette ran towards the elevator, stabbing the button more times than was probably necessary. Salty tears covered her reddened face as she gasped for air, and she just wanted to go home.

"Home," she whispered to the empty hallway. Did that mean the suite on the eighth floor? It was large, and lavish, and she shared it with a man she was supposed to care for.

Her heart pounded for several prolonged beats, and she thrust her head downwards, releasing a strangled sob. "How could he?" Adrien had hurt her so bad she'd fled. She didn't blame him for anything that happened to her that night. How could she? However, how could he show up tonight and just…just…

She put fingers to her lips, trembling. Her eyes slid closed for a moment, remembering the sheer desire behind the kiss they shared. Was it just a one time thing? Did he truly want her? Why was it so intense?

The carpet beneath her feet lurched, and the bluenette let out a startled sound before the entire hallway was on fire, splitting apart.

***POV Change***

He heard a _scream_. That was all it took, really. His eyes flickered over to a support beam that collapsed across the hallway into the room they were crossing, and it flashed with green and obsidian spots. His vision moved upwards to another section of concrete with a large crack in it that seemed to be folding under the weight of the collapsing building. It highlighted under his gaze, and he frowned. What?

He looked around again and then down into his hands, the makeshift staff and his right shoe prompting the final step, and sighed. "Stand back," he barked at his small group of damsels. "This might get crazy," he chuckled.

Adrien rushed forward, using the first beam as a launch pad. He went far higher than should have been possible, spinning his weapon rapidly in his hands as he ascended. There was a small crack in the wall of the second highlight, and he shoved the malleable rod in it as he sped by.

Eventually his ascent ceased, and he fell, and the blonde's heart pounded. _Gotta time it right. _He took a deep breath. _Do my Lady proud_. Five seconds. No, three. There it was! On the next rotation he slammed the flat of his sole into the tip of the pole, wedging it deeper into the crevice.

The sound resounded through the air, far into the Parisian sky, long after Adrien landed safely on his feet by his group of citizens. The sweat on his palms was the only indication of how nervous he was performing a 'Lucky Charm' event, and he chuckled, winking at the guests.

"I'm good in a pinch," he suggested, trying to dissuade their apprehension.

The beam split apart and tumbled towards the floor. The blonde model threw himself over the four people he was trying to protect, and heard the ground groan, feeling another wave of heat as fresh prickles of fire licked at the air.

When he dared to glance up, he shifted over, half the eighth floor gone, the corner of the seventh, gone…and there…on the sixth…bleeding…disoriented….he saw his Goddess. "Marinette," he breathed.

Was it just a way to find _her? _

"I n-need to get her," he growled more to himself than to the group. He didn't want to risk all of their lives, just for hers, but in reality, he felt hers was the only one that truly mattered. He moved them to a sturdy portion on the floor. "Plus, Ladybug and Chat Noir should be here," he reassured aloud without thinking.

"Yeah," one of the women said sarcastically. _"That'll_ help."

He faltered, tipping his head slowly. "Not a fan of the duo?"

She frowned. "I don't mean to speak out of turn, but I'm not a fan of the _new_ duo_. _I miss the original duo. However, you try to save that girl, and we'll be safe," she assured, patting his shoulder.

Adrien nodded slowly, opening his mouth but quickly closed it. He'd deal with the complaints later. First…foremost…how was he going to drop two stories and get her to safety? _Then_, save the rest of his victims? Logical people waited for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Far more logical people waited for the fire department and rescue squad.

Marinette shrieked, and the building beneath his feet rumbled. He watched her form shift, sliding closer to the edge, and he reacted. No more thinking. _His_ Princess. His belt came off, which he didn't _need _to keep his pants up, and he sprung off a piece of seventh floor rebar, landing deftly by her side.

"Marinette," he breathed, brushing her hair from her face. She didn't look at him immediately. When he coaxed her face upwards, she had a burn on lower lip, and her right cheek had a jagged bloody wound. "You're hurt," he whispered gently. He touched the area around her cut, and she flinched, yanking her head away.

"Don't look at me!" Her scream was sharp, and his heart flinched with agony. He remembered she had a similar reaction the very last night they were intimate as Chat and Marinette…she didn't want him to see her scar from her surgery. Did she think he'd find her less beautiful?

She'd be wrong, but _now_ was not the time to prove it. He sighed, looking around desperately. He wasn't going to let the woman he loved die thinking she was inadequate. She would live…he had to fight with his last breath trying.

He glimpsed a _very_ close power line, and a slow Chat grin crossed his features. "How do you feel about heights," he chuckled.

Adrien turned his face towards the trembling woman in his arms, and she frowned, looking fragile, however; the longer they gazed at each other, he noticed the fear fading away. Something moved in those eyes. Fire? Strength? He wasn't sure because she looked away.

"If a model can do it, I can," she challenged, her tone almost playful. It gave him hope.

His smirk almost broke his face. "O-O-Oh ho ho," he laughed, gathering her in his arms, much to his surprise. "I suppose we'll see what we're both capable of then, shall we?" He teased, skipping over broken rock without a care in the world.

When the blonde leapt towards the wire, holding his Goddess, he didn't have a single worry. He gave her _one _warning. 'Hold on.' She wasn't sure what he meant at first, but he threw himself out the window, and her arms and legs wrapped around his body possessively before she could probably think, and his strong arms looped his belt around the power line, flashing back to the day he first drove a bus for his Lady, sliding across the street to the neighboring pole.

It was still high from the pole, but he could shimmy down. "Hang on, and I'll get us down, then, I have to figure out a way to go back for the—"

"Ladybug!" The on looking crowd screamed, and he glanced over in time to see a familiar red costume before the bug and cat disappeared through the air into the hotel to save the citizens. So much for _him_ being the knight in shining armor.


	20. Alya the Wise

**Author Note: C'mon you two…GET THERE already…you're KILLING me…fur…real..heh…heh..**

**Jinxiousdelice, patience patience *grins* I know it seems slow, but my pacing is very methodical. I have plans here.**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, o.o…*looks* the whole thing is an awwww moment? :P Thanks for reviewing, as always. You're awesome.**

**Lovergirl337, I know, these chapters are full of feels, but we're getting to the 'get over yourselves, find the middle ground, discover yourselves and have that aha moment' ….I think…eventually…maybe..*sighs* somewhere :P**

**Marulis, THANKS! I'm glad you love it! Yeah, I get chills every time he says mine too…or growls…or gives her that look…*shivers* Phew…ahem…also, glad those heart attacks haven't killed you yet though! Here, have another chapter for sticking around! Thank you!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty: Alya the Wise**

Viperion appeared by their side, and Marinette visibly stilled in Adrien's arms. She wasn't sure they noticed, but she turned her face away.

"You okay?" His voice was soft, concerned. It was everything a hero's voice required, but deep down, since the bluenette knew his true identity, she recoiled away. _He_ didn't know she knew that. "I-I'm fine," she muttered, turning her face closer to the model's strong chest. His _bare_ chest. Oh, God.

Her breath hitched. She'd managed not to notice in all the adrenaline infused danger, and zip lining over the street which only brought back memories of fleeing a sea of kissing students infected by Zombizou.

The experience had been bittersweet, wrapping her arms around Adrien, his strong body as he leapt, the feel of the wind rushing around her form…almost like she was a hero again and not the damsel…like Chat was ushering her to safety for the next plan of attack.

She swallowed back her pulse…and what might have been tears. Ok, she was fine. Really. The way he had teased her though? _How do you feel about heights?_ The tone of his voice? The playfulness in the midst of the danger…with _that_ grin? She had felt her uncertainty melting away under his gaze and _that_ grin, and a spark of something in her soul ignited. Strength. She had felt momentarily strong. She shivered against his warm body. It couldn't be _Adrien_, but no wonder he had reminded her so much of Chat.

"Let me help you," the snake hero said, and her body tensed again. It might have been a distant dream in her earlier teen girl mind, but she thought Adrien's fingers curled tighter around her as he held her against him. He cradled her more possessively.

"She'lll _live_," he growled deep in his chest, the vibrations soft against her injured cheek. She might have winced, but something about it made her feel protected…safe…loved. "Go find someone who actually needs help," he spat out.

The bluenette didn't look, she couldn't. She didn't want to see the anger…disappointment…or indifference crossing over her boyfriend's face when he was basically told to screw off in his superhero form. After all, as the former Ladybug, she'd assigned most of the Miraculous to their current holders. She knew most of the current holders. Everyone except the new Ladybug and Chat Noir.

She went still again. That made _her_ dangerous, or important, depending on which side of the spectrum you were viewing from. "Are you okay?" Adrien whispered the words so softly she almost missed them completely.

"Y-Yeah, just a long night," she admitted, looking up at him slowly. "You can set me down."

His grip tightened, but then his emerald eyes widened. "S-sorry," he muttered, lowering her to her feet on the ash covered street. The heat from the continued blaze caressed along her pale skin, leaving it stained pink, and she stared at the gradually collapsing building.

His fingers touched her wrists gently, bringing her attention to him for a moment. "How did you hurt yourself?"

She frowned, staring at both joints. They were blossoming with black and purple bruises, and they ached, the dull throb resonating thorough her forearm. "I'm not sure," she said honestly. The model's fingers reached out, hovering near her lower lip, the pain on his face making her eyes widen. "Don't look at me," she yelped, turning away to stare at the building again. Was he disgusted by the wounds? Was that why he looked so pained? She touched her stomach, panting.

"Mari," he whispered. "You're—"

"The old Ladybug would _never_ have let it get this far," she breathed.

When she slid her gaze to her old classmate after a few moments of silence, he seemed pensive. "Chat would have," he murmured. After a moment, he shook his head. "Yeah, she would have cured the city by now."

The bluenette felt a wealth of emotion bubbling in the deepest parts of her soul. It wasn't the warmest of sensations she'd felt in over the lingering year. In fact, it was cold, and hot, at the same time. It was anger. Nobody ever seemed to appreciate the amount of effort he put into saving the city. Ladybug was _adored._ She could do no wrong. Chat, however; was the adorable fool who made mistakes and found himself influenced by the villain's special abilities.

Ladybug was _perfect_. She could never do wrong, and was the number one savior of Paris. Chat seemed to be a sidekick and afterthought to a lot of people, and it crippled her heart.

"You're wrong," she bit out angrily, walking closer to the inferno without a thought.

Her blue eyes wandered upwards towards the highest blazing floor, looking for the fight. She didn't see the heroes When she peeked at him over her shoulder, he looked intrigued. "I just mean Ladybug receives all the credit," she sighed, tearing her eyes back to the mess in front of her. "Chat has given his life over and over to ensure her safety, to ensure the safety of the citizens of Paris, and nobody thinks twice. _Without_ him, Ladybug would be _nothing_," she bit out bitterly. When she whirled to face the golden haired man, her resolve faltered seeing the wide-eyed expression on his face, but she continued. 'Chat," she whispered, "has _sacrificed himself_ more times than someone should have to for Ladybug so she could purify evil." Marinette took a deep steadying breath, but the world felt off kilter.

She was falling, and she didn't realize it before Adrien's strong arms caught her. "Hush," he commanded, lowering her slowly to the ground. Her eyes threatened to roll back in her head, the exhaustion was so strong. The heat was too much. What was wrong? She frowned, briefly as a paramedic rushed to her side, taking her blood pressure. "You're okay," his voice whispered, echoing whimsically.

The world was blurry, doubled…distorted, and she wasn't sure why. Another explosion hurt her ears, and Adrien's chest covered her face and upper body, but the darkness wanted to tug her under.

"Wrong…her?" His brows were furrowing.

The professional medic was saying something but she couldn't understand, as her focus pushed from zoom in to zoom out so rapidly she felt nauseas. She rolled onto her side, on the cement, puking out whatever it was that filled her stomach. It spilled over the pavement in an acrid shower of relief, and she gasped. Memories flowed rapidly through her mind in fast forward. Every once in awhile the film would glitch, and the reel would spin out of control before it corrected again. The memories filled her mind until she had no other room for thought, and the agony spread, pulling a whimper from her lips.

"A-A-Adrien," she croaked through the sudden screams filling the sultry air, watching, or so she might have thought, as the blonde rushed forward, leaping clear up to the second floor of the gaping building with ease to rescue two children who'd appeared. Not…sweet…timid…Ad…

***POV Change***

Alya sat next to her on the lavish couch in her hotel suite, her wavy hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Their heads pressed together as they stared down at the journalist's phone, reviewing the footage of the fire from the night before.

"Damn, girl," she whispered, pointing at Adrien. "He filled out _nicely_."

Marinette's face burned, and her friend elbowed her. "I missed you," the bluenette commented.

Being out of the country for three weeks with Luka hadn't been as fun as she thought it might be. Seeing the beautiful cities was amazing, but she hadn't explored nearly as much as she wanted because Luka worried so much about her, and there was the whole…intimacy problem. It had been a tedious trip altogether.

"Oh!" Alya gasped. "What do we have here?" She found some coverage of the duo zip lining from the sixth floor, and Marinette's face grew a deeper shade of red.

"He w-w-was r-rescuing m-me," she stuttered. Her bluebell eyes looked at the caramel skinned woman's knowing smirk, and she found her resolve. "Yeah, yeah." She smiled, "You can wipe that shit eating grin off your face," she teased.

"Oh, emboldened too? Doth I sense a shift in the forces? Does Monsieur Agreste bring out a hint of that fire I dearly miss?"

Marinette did look away then, swallowing. How _did_ she feel? Her hand touched her chest, and it was warm, and fluttering, but she _felt…_nervous. It was something. Adrien made her feel nervous, like that anxious thirteen year old all over again. However, his lips touching hers had invoked something much stronger. Desire, lust, need…and comfort. She had thought it was Luka though…so was it Luka she felt that way about?

She chewed her lip, her gut twisting painfully. She didn't think so, but she was unsure. She was responding to the person's need, _that_ person's hands, his lips, _his_ want, and desire…and Adrien had _known_ it was her.

"Mari, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the mood," she said softly.

The bluenette released a laugh, and it felt good, soft, genuine, surprising her friend when she turned back. "He makes me feel like a mess!"

Alya's eyebrows went up. "Uh?"

She grabbed her friend's shoulders, smiling wider. "He makes me _feel_," she emphasized. "It's messy, complicated, and confusing, but-" she sighed wistfully.

The Ladyblogger's expression softened, catching on. "Well then! I'd say that's the best news I've heard in at least six months." She procured a piece of paper from her pocket and held it up triumphantly. "Soooo, you'll have to thank me later."

"What is that?" She took the tiny sheet, unfolding it. The number 812 was scribbled on it, and she frowned. A room number? If so, it was only a few doors down.

"Adrien's room," she replied innocently. Marinette's jaw hung open in blatant disbelief, and the reporter held up an index finger, smirking confidently. " I used my wonderful investigative skills to pry the information from the receptionist on the way in when I watched this the first time." She wriggled her phone at her friend. "_Before_ I came over."

Marinette barely registered any of it. Adrien's room number. She was holding Adrien's room number. "I c-c-can't go see him," she whispered through chattering teeth.

Alya rolled her eyes, fingering through more footage. "Sure you can, open the door, one foot after another," she retorted sarcastically. A frown tugged on her face. "This one is new," she murmured. Her golden orbs watched over the video and they widened. "What happened to you?"

Yup. Right there in beautiful color was her convulsing on the ground in Adrien's arms before she turned herself over, puking. She looked like she was having a fit of some sort. The problem was, her memory of this particular event wasn't all that great. It was fuzzy and out of focus.

"I'm not really sure. I could have hit my head, or it could have been from smoke inhalation," she tried lamely. "I just know that about three or four minutes after that, Ladybug fixed everything and I was fine."

Alya pursed her lips, clearly not satisfied with her response, but she accepted it before turning back. "Holy shit, did you see this one with Adrien saving the kids? He jumped up to the second floor from the street!"

"What?" She couldn't contain the squeak in her tone, and she grabbed the girl's wrist to get a closer look at the phone. "Holy shit," Marinette repeated her friend's sentiment.

Alya dropped her voice low. "I know you're not supposed to reveal identities or anything, but is he Viperion or something?"

Marinette flinched at the name, but her friend didn't notice, her eyes still glued to the footage. "I can't reveal the names of heroes," she muttered, then hesitated, "but I swear to you, Alya, I never gave Adrien a Miraculous," she said honestly.

Their eyes locked and whatever she saw, she was convinced. "Then, there is something crazy going on with this boy, or we have a new hero," she commented. "That's clearly not human level ability, Mari."

She looked at the video again. People were cheering, and rejoicing the model's rescue efforts, and the bluenette watched, entranced, as the blonde, her classmate, for all those years, jumped from the second floor. He cradled the two kids effortlessly, and _jumped_ out of a burning building. He landed almost lazily…gracefully…in a…crouch…something in her mind was tugging. Something was on the tip of her tongue. The harder Marinette tried to voice it, the further away it got until she wasn't really sure what she was looking for.

"Maybe," she finally said, shrugging.

"Yeah," Alya finally said, her voice just as noncommittal.

"You didn't tell me we were having company," Luka said softly, startling the pair of women enough to make them jump up from the couch. He smiled, chuckling. "Guilty conscious? Did I catch you guys watching naughty videos," he jerked his chin towards Alya's still running phone, and they both flushed crimson.

"Just the news coverage," Alya answered, swiping the screen clear. "We were observing the fight for the Ladyblog."

Marinette faltered a little at how easily the woman lied, but then she remembered that she was Rena now, for awhile, and it probably had become a good practice. "Y-yeah," she whispered. "Ladybug and Chat were cool," she dropped her eyes. "Viperion was there too," she added, "he's very kind."

Luka laughed, coming over. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she managed to hold still beneath the soft touch. It was nice, but it didn't make her feel any sort of way. It was just nice.

"Viperion is the one who saved me from the building," he murmured.

The bluenette gave a deft nod, simply because she knew he was lying, but _that_ wasn't his fault. Alya didn't know that, and her immediate excitement was only rivaled by Luka's smug smirk.

"Oh, my God! Really? I mean, I see him in a lot of footage, but I hear he is _such _a gentlemen," she giggled, and her phone buzzed. When she checked the message, she scoffed. "Of course!" She looked at her watch, then the clock on her phone, as if the two might not bear the same time. "Time to dash," she muttered.

"We'll see you later," Luka said softly.

"Oh, no, I mean, Mari promised to hang with me today until the reception," Alya lied again fluidly. Marinette hadn't made any such promise, and her eyes widened. "Plus, her parents have been nagging me to bring her by and they'll kill me if I don't." The woman gave a bright smile, and Luka stiffened, his eyes sliding back and forth between the two.

The bluenette's heart was in her throat. Please, don't ask me to lie. I'm not great at it. I don't want to lie. It was weird how long she got away with lying as Ladybug because she _sucked_ at it.

"Fine," he grumbled. "See you tonight?"

"Oh, I'll have her back tonight! Both of us, in fact, I'm covering with Nadja!" She was already shoving a confused Marinette towards the door.

"S-see you," the woman managed before Alya pulled the door closed behind them. "W-what was that about," she hissed under her breath.

"Well, I knew if I left you alone to make a decision you'd do _nothing_, and I want to catch up with _him_ as much as you, so," she shoved Marinette down the hall. "We'll grab _Adrien_, and meet Nino, like I'm supposed to, and hang out, since, after all, we should." Alya smiled proudly, clearly feeling superior.

Marinette didn't feel superior. She felt _panicked_. "He's probably not even there!' They were so close and and…."Oh, I'm still in my junk clothes!" She was in jean shorts and a very oversized onyx hoodie with a green Chat Miraculous symbol on the chest. She'd just been lounging around when Alya showed up. She hadn't planned to go anywhere!

"_There's_ Marinette," Alya teased as they approached the door. "He doesn't care about your clothes," Alya said firmly.

"Sure he does, he's a _model!" _She ran her fingers desperately through her hair. Oh, God, she was gonna die. She was shaking uncontrollably. "We shouldn't disturb him," the bluenette whispered, turning.

Three hard knocks. "Whoops," Alya said innocently. "Too late." Marinette froze in place, fear cementing her to the floor.

***POV Change***

He could do almost _everything_ he'd been able to do in his Chat form. Minus Cataclysm, and he had tried a _small_ experiment with that, and having a tail and ears. His hearing, strength, speed, and balance were improved, and he could _see_ clear through the dark. He shouldn't be able to. It didn't make any sense, but he could. Oh, yeah, and the smells…

A slow smile spread over his face. Smelling Mari after all this time had been like a drug, and knowing that she still got excited around him was kind of…_really_ intoxicating. He could drink from her lips for eternity and never be satiated because every pore of his body was greedy for every faucet of her, flaws and all. He would work as long as he needed to make her see that.

Voices from the hall made him turn, they were loud at first, and got quieter as they got closer which drew his attention to them.

"He's probably not even there!" He recognized Mari's voice immediately, and he was at the door without realizing it. "Oh, I'm still in my junk clothes!" Her voice sounded nervous, and he pressed his forehead to the door, smiling. Who was she trying to impress?

"_There's_ Marinette! He doesn't care about your clothes." Adrien could recognize Alya's confident voice anywhere, and he chuckled under his breath. Of course, Marinette could shave her head and still be the most beautiful woman in the world, anyone who cared about her clothes would be kidding themselves. Maybe he should just open his door and 'accidentally' run into them. He _really _wanted to see her…

"Sure he does, he's a _model!" _Adrien went still against the door, holding his breath. Him, they were coming to talk to him. She was nervous to come see him. His heart suddenly went up into his throat, choking him. She was worried about what she looked like because she wanted to impress him? Or was she worried he would judge her because he was snobby? "We shouldn't disturb him," the bluenette whispered.

The blonde almost jumped when the three knocks rattled the solid door. Damn, Alya. How strong are you? "Whoops," Alya murmured just on the other side, her tone innocent. "Too late."

Adrien gave it a few seconds, so it didn't appear he was on the other side of the door. "See," Mari whispered, "he's not—"

He rattled the knob to give her a fair warning before he pulled it open, staring at the two beautiful women in front of him. "Hey!" He grinned broadly. His green orbs flicked over the hoodie Marinette was wearing, and a growl resonated inside his body. He swallowed it before it could bubble to life. It would have formed the word _mine_.

After several seconds of silence, they were still staring. No response. His smile faltered a little, and he quirked a brow slowly. "What?"

The journalist managed to clear her throat. "I don't know about Marinette, here, but I love Nino…so…maybe…a shirt…would be good?" She pried her eyes upwards, looking at him.

"I'm M-Marinette!" The bluenette panted, her face puffing up as she blushed furiously, and he couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped from his lips. She was flustered, nervous…adorable.

"I'm Adrien," he countered. "Come in, I'll get a shirt." He gestured for them to follow him, but his Princess seemed stuck. Her face was continuing to redden, and then, his lids slid halfway closed as her scent wafted his way. Oh, God. Not right now. His heart picked up, and the inner beast started circling, demanding to take _their _Princess. She was _his_ after all. They would reveal themselves to her, then tear off her clothes, and delight in all those tastes, and smells, and the wonderful noises she would make under the attention of our mouth, and our tongue, and our fingers…

_No_, Adrien snapped in his head, breathing heavily, his digits digging so hard into the door he was holding open that the wood began to creak under his strength, his arm trembling. As much as he _wanted_ her, he needed her to love him as much as he loved her. She loved _Chat_. He would go slow. No matter how, he swallowed…_hard_ his inner beast was going to make that.

Nobody was moving, and it was good that Adrien wasn't the only one because Alya was more focused on her bluenette friend than on him. When she looked over, both his eyebrows went up, ignoring the sweat that had gathered across his forehead.

Alya sighed, dropping her head, giving it a slow shake. "Maybe just…grab a shirt and meet us in the lobby? Her brain will be functioning again by then." The model hesitated, and his concern must have showed because she smirked. "I'll make sure we don't leave without you."

He nodded. He trusted her. He closed the door, cutting off that smell, and he could breathe again. He didn't know when he'd stopped, but he had. Anything to keep himself under proper control. However, if they were going to be out together, it might be harder.

"One step at a time," he murmured, jogging over to his luggage. He pulled out a bunch of dress shirts, discarding them carefully over the surface of the bed before he found some cotton short sleeves at the bottom. He pulled on a simple black t-shirt, and his kitten hopped up into his bag.

"Plagg," he laughed. "Don't worry, I'll feed you before I go," he promised, moving as he said it. He was brimming with excitement now. He got to spend the afternoon with Marinette…as Adrien!

***POV Change***

"This dude," Nino chuckled, punching Adrien in the shoulder. "Those were some seriously sick moves you pulled last night. They have you on some secret ancient gladiator training regimen or something?"

Marinette giggled watching the two best friends catch up with each other. She was grateful for the distraction since she'd hardly been able to get a decent sentence out on the short walk over to meet Nino.

"Ugh, men," Alya complained, but her voice was full of love as her golden orbs followed them.

"Yeah," the bluenette sighed, smiling.

"Do I detect a hint of that old dreamy tone you used to harbor every time you spoke of a certain blonde model?"

Marinette blushed, a grin breaking her face. She couldn't help it as the butterflies floated around her chest and gut. "Maybe," she squeaked under her breath, and the two erupted into a fit of giggles. They felt like young teens again.

Marinette might be imaging it, but she thought she caught glimpses of Adrien looking at her, and for brief flashes, she saw that same timid sixteen year old. It made her heart stutter more, and her mouth was suddenly dry. All the moisture went somewhere _else_.

"God, I'm awful," she whispered.

"What?"

Marinette pulled her friend further away to be sure they couldn't be heard, feeling a little paranoid. Adrien had a bad habit of looking their way each time he was mentioned. Coincidence, but it was a little embarrassing.

"All I can think about is dragging him off and having my way with him," she muttered, throwing her hands over her face.

Alya let out a bark of laughter, and the guys stopped jostling each other. "Sorry! Ignore us," she heard the woman say before she dropped her voice. "How is that awful? That's completely normal."

"I'm _with_ Luka." She dropped her hands.

"Girl, you haven't been _with_ Luka. You haven't been with _anybody_ since…" Alya stiffened, looking mortified.

It did hurt, but she shook her head. "It's fine," she whispered. "It's true, and you're right," she swallowed. She _loved_ Chat…but would giving in once make her so awful? Yes, it would make her awful. He said he would come back…but he said one year…it had been sixteen months. What if something had happened to him?

_Are you trying to give yourself an excuse to make it okay?_ She chewed her lip slowly. "Marinette, I know you love him, but if he loves you as much as he said he did, and he does come back and feels the same way…he _will_ understand. He wouldn't want you beating yourself up. He'd _want_ you to be happy, not miserable," Alya said slowly. "You want the person you love to be happy. Even if this is just…lust, you're not happy beating yourself up over it, are you?"

Marinette's eyes stung, and she swallowed hard, shaking her head. "N-no," she whispered. "I feel like I'm betraying him by wanting Adrien."

"Chat wouldn't want you to feel like that," she said flatly. "He'd want you to feel good about yourself. You've been loyal, and your heart belongs to him, but you are miserable right now, and if this is going to make you happy, I think you should give it a shot, especially if it might lead to other types of happiness," she urged.

"W-what if he comes back?" The tears were sliding down her cheeks now, and she couldn't stop them.

"One problem at a time," Alya cooed, pulling her friend close. "You can't worry about the 'what ifs' you have to deal with what you have in front of you. The facts. Chat was a great person, IS, a great person, wherever he is, and he'd want you to make yourself happy because he cares deeply for you," she stated. "Give in, just once, to something you _want, _Marinette." Then Alya shook her head. "No, not even that, this is something you _need_."

She rubbed her face slowly, giving her best friend a tight squeeze, glancing over her shoulder into a pair of bright green eyes. The look in those depths was so sincere, and warm, and she could see want. It made her pulse quicken, but underneath all of it, she thought she saw a flicker of pain. Maybe Alya was right…and just maybe…Adrien needed her too.

**Author Note Side Story: Before the hotel attack, a very smart kitten named Plagg used his super cat senses and managed to escape before the fire. No kittens were injured in the last Akuma battle, in case anybody was worried about poor Plagg, because I was…**


	21. In Love with Lust

**Author Note: I MIGHT have been…a mite…pent up…writing this one…so here ya go…Enjoy..**

**Shout outs!**

**kazza2182, yeah…yeah…me too..maybe this chapter…will appease you..then…*winks***

**Faefolk11, I know, stupid dumb magic…our revelations are just around the corner…I think *thinks* or maybe a way off…we shall see, but hopefully the read isn't boring until then! Hm…yes…Mari's funny thing…what's up with that *looks at her notes* yeah, I got no clue :P j/k, it's a thing**

**lovergirl337….yeah…lmao, you're not kidding the square is crazy…. I'm ABOUT TO (next chapter..22)…make an even bigger mess than PLAGG DUN DUN DUN….MUHAHAHAHA)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One: In Love with Lust**

Alya laughed as they approached the elevator, and Adrien's eyes cut to Marinette. He didn't want their time to come to an end. The four of them loaded into the box, and his finger's brushed her hand, listening to her breath hitch.

Her scent invaded his senses, and he had to dig his nails into his palms to control himself. She was _killing_ him all afternoon with her arousal…off and on…mostly on, he admitted. She'd look at him, and he'd smell her want, her _need _so strong he'd want to act on it…but that would have been suspicious and intrusive. Kissing her had been a gamble, but he could play innocent on the boyfriend…the first time. Not now.

When they exited, they guided Mari to her door first and everybody lingered. She was due back because Luka was expecting her, but Alya and Nino were going to come to his room for a little while longer. It felt weird leaving her out, but she…she had promised she'd be back.

"See you at the reception?" His voice was hopeful when he asked.

She blushed, nodding. "Y-yeah, you will," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. He hugged her back, lingering, but he pulled away, trying to be appropriate…because his beast was demanding more…incessantly. She didn't let him though…and he froze. _Mari…you have to let go…please…_

"Marinette?" His voice sounded strained, even to him.

She swallowed, he heard it, and tipped her head back enough to look up at him. He didn't get a warning, he didn't have time to prepare himself, and even if he had…he wasn't sure he could stop the floodgate her lips opened. She kissed him, softly, tenderly, but it wasn't enough, not after so long…and not since _she_ was initiating it with _him_. _Knowing_ it was him…not Luka….not Chat.

He groaned into her mouth, shoving her back into the wall because he didn't want any space between them. He wanted to push his body into her until he disappeared inside her, his mouth eating feverishly at her offered kiss. He realized he might be making a mistake, taking it too far, and he faltered, for a split second.

He moved back just a breath, but her fingers tugged his shoulders so his body crashed against her again, and she gasped, moaning. Adrien was gone. _Mine_.

"Dude," Nino said somewhere from a distant galaxy.

The model didn't care that their friends were there. He didn't care her boyfriend could open that door any second. He didn't care anybody might see them. He had her, and he wasn't letting her go. _Mine._

"Get a room," Alya said hoarsely.

He growled low in his throat and Marinette moaned, his words almost disappearing into her mouth. "I _have_ a room," he said darkly, lifting her up by the backs of her thighs. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her down the hall without a single hesitation.

"A-Adrien," she said, surprised, but her half-lidded gaze only solidified his resolve.

He held her with one hand, unlocking his door with the other, claiming her mouth again. "_Mine_," he growled aloud, making her moan, thrusting her hips into him. He kicked the door closed. _His Princess._

***POV Change***

His? The declaration made her stomach twist into a complex knot, but it felt so good hearing it growl from his demanding mouth. She involuntarily thrust her hips into him when he said it, and she moaned feeling his hardness meeting her own aching arousal. Too many layers between them.

He kicked the door shut and carried her over to the bed, bracing her with one arm, shoving his luggage carelessly onto the floor with the other. "E-eager?" She tried to tease, but the look in his eyes made her heart race.

He crawled onto the bed still holding her against him, and dropped her onto her back, keeping himself pressed between her thighs. His mouth kissed her jaw, and his teeth nipped along her neck until they found her earlobe. "You have absolutely _no_ idea how badly I want you, Mari," he growled into her ear.

Her spine curved, and she gasped, and Adrien gripped her hoodie, moving to pull it up. Her eyes widened, and she grabbed his hands, holding tightly. "Please, leave it on," she begged, looking up into his bright eyes.

He looked conflicted. Finally, he shook his head. "No, Mari," he whispered. "There is nothing about you that will make me think you are less beautiful, you have to let me show you that. Give me a chance?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I c-can't," she whispered, her grip trembling, loosening.

"You're amazing," he breathed, "beautiful, no matter what. Please?" He gave her a look. It was pleading, and it melted her heart. How was she supposed to say no to those _stupid _green begging eyes?

She released him, nervously, swallowing audibly. He smiled and tugged her sweater up over her head, tossing it aside. She looked away, she didn't want to see his face when he saw her ugly scar.

"Still gorgeous," he said adamantly, and she sobbed, squeezing her eyes shut. His mouth touched the valley between her breasts, skimming over the lace of her sapphire bra before she felt him trailing down her belly. He shifted to the side, and she went rigid.

"You d-don't have to…"

His mouth touched the six inch scar to the left of her belly button, and she sobbed again, unable to help it. He lathered it with kisses, and his tongue ran the length so slowly, it pulled a moan from her lips, her fingers tugging at his hair, making him chuckle.

"Gorgeous," he repeatedly firmly. "Inside and out." He gave it one more peck and gripped her shorts. "If I see any doubt of that in your face again, I'll have to give your scar more licks," he smirked, making her blush when she looked down at him.

She chewed her lip, embarrassed, and his smirk disappeared, his eyes darkening. He surged upwards, claiming her mouth hungrily, and she could barely keep his greedy pace. She yanked his mane free of his ponytail, and wrapped all the silken strands in her grip, demanding more of his passion as she pushed herself up more.

"You're making it _hard_, Mari," he growled against her, kissing her again.

She smirked, feeling a sudden swell of confidence. "I thought it was already hard." She rocked her hips upwards against him, moaning, giggling against his lips. "Mmm, feels that way to me."

He hissed, groaning, but she watched the smirk tugging on his face. "You're making it hard to _not_ just fuck you senseless. I wanted to taste you first," he admitted, and she blushed, swallowing.

The bluenette tried to find a clever comeback, but her mind went blank, and he snickered at her. "Shut up," she huffed, tugging up his shirt. He helped her get it off, and God, she melted again as her hands slid down his chest and stomach, a fresh wave of fluid slicking her panties.

Adrien growled, and he shoved back. "Mine," he groaned, yanking her shorts and panties down so swiftly it surprised her, leaving her breathless. She opened her mouth, to ask him to slow down, but his tongue lapped hungrily at her core, and her insides exploded, sending her over an edge she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Adrien!" She screamed, and she felt him shudder between her thighs. He didn't stop when her orgasm hit, his tongue relentless on her slit, until his mouth sucked up her clit and one of his digits eased, almost cautiously, into her entrance.

She looked down her body at him, trying to stare through the pleasure induced fog, and his green eyes were staring right back at her with all that heat and desire, making the next climax that much higher, her back coming clean off the bed when she cried out, her hands scrambling to find something to grip, finding his scalp.

"G-G-God!" Her screams continued, tears leaking from her eyes. "I-It feels s-so good," she moaned, her body trembling beyond her control.

He pulled his mouth free, and she was able to catch a few breaths. "You're delicious," he purred and she stilled. He kissed her inner thigh at her bite scar, and he breathed against her skin, whispering. "I love you, Marinette."

She pulled away without thinking, scooting across the bed, heart hammering. "W-why would you say such a thing?"

He looked horrified, his eyes wide. "I m-mean, it's just…" He looked down. "I love you."

"You can't just go saying things like that," she cried, wrapping the blanket around her as she got off the bed.

"But I _do_ love you, I've loved you for a long time," he admitted. "I was just too afraid to say anything because I didn't think you'd love me back."

She laughed, and it was bitter. "Right, the wonderful Adrien Agreste was afraid that plain ole Marinette Dupain-Cheng would reject him? You're the one who said we were…" she cried, grabbing her clothes. "We were just friends!"

He flinched, and she wanted to take it back. The hurt in his eyes was so genuine, but she felt the ache in her heart spreading. How could he say that, now? It was too much. She pulled her clothes on.

"L-look I'm really sorry Adrien, I can't l-love you," she lied, and it tasted sour.

He grabbed her wrist, and she yelped in pain. He frowned at her, rolling up her sleeve, staring at the colorful bruises. "These should have healed after everything was fixed." His lips pressed into a thin line, rolling up her other sleeve to a matching set of bruises. "These look like restraint marks or like someone grabbed you too hard, Mari," he said seriously. "Did Luka hurt you?" The bluenette didn't remember where the bruises came from, but she thought about Luka hurting her. When she did her head hurt, and her mind felt foggy. She swayed. "Mari?"

She shook her head. "Luka has never laid a hand on me!" She sobbed. "The only one hurting me right now is you!"

She turned to go, and he appeared in front of her. "P-please, Mari, let me explain! I do love you, you d-don't understand," he pleaded. "I've loved you f-for so long and I _know_ you love me too," he said.

Her eyes widened, her mouth fell upon. How dare he? If he knew she loved him back then, why had he toyed with her feelings so much? Why had he hurt her?

"You _knew_ I loved you back then?"

"That's not what I meant," he tried, "what I mean is that I'm Ch—"

Marinette put everything she had into her punch, but it she were telling the truth….it probably hurt her hand more than his face. "Don't! I ….don't want ….to see you…_ever_ again," she sobbed, shoving by him. How could he play with her like that? A small, tiny, mocking voice rose up inside.

_ Hypocrite._

She flinched, but she didn't go back.


	22. The Serpent

**Author Note: Phew, got here at least…but still lots to go…hopefully we'll have lots more fun after this, enjoy! This isn't even the whole lot of it.**

**Shout outs! lovergirl337, yeah, here's the mess of it…and yeah…they frustrate ME too…dammit…why can't you just do what I want you to T_T**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, I'm glad you love it, and yeah, I thought it might be a neat little concept, closer to his bond, better his abilities. Simple, eh?**

**trying414, yeah, stupid chick, shoulda just listened *shakes head***

**Guest, Well, to be fair, Marinette is isn't sure if she loves Adrien anymore because she feels like she loves Chat, and honestly, she admitted to Alya that she just felt like jumping him all the time…and her friend said okay, then do that and it might become more (I thought I titled it appropriately because there is a fine line here that I'm pointing out) so I never strictly said Mari loved Adrien, however; Adrien, having loved Mari has Chat, I feel has more grounds for loving her, BUT has other elements right now working against him with the…animal things going on, hence the lust side. Animals are mainly driven by the instinct to rut and survive. It is what it is. Yeah, they did mostly copulate when they were kids too, but hormones ya know? They're still growing, and changing, and he says he loves her, but they're still finding each other, experiencing things, so it's something that needs to be worked at. Lust, definitely. Love? Maybe, but that's how HE feels about it. Who knows, he's human, I'm human, he MIGHT be wrong *shrugs* As to your comment about the fanfics getting it wrong…well…I'm going to have to disagree simply because it's art and open to my interpretation. That's your interpretation of the show up to the point we're at, and I can appreciate it…but I'm writing a story…so I've chosen to expand on how they feel and make it something more. You could be right though, so thank you very much for your insight and taking the time to truly put effort into your comment, and I'll try to pay closer attention in the next premier of episodes!**

**Now, enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Serpent**

Marinette heard voices when she approached her room. Her eyes lost focus for a moment, and she stumbled, a wave of nausea gushing up her chest. She put her forehead against the barrier and released a breath.

"So tired," she whispered, feeling a heavy weight of exhaustion bearing down on her aching body.

She touched the door handle, pushing it open, staring at Luka near the windows. An incredibly strong sense of déjà vu hit her, and she frowned, eyes widening. She dropped to her knees, puke spilling from her lips.

"M-Mari!" Luka's panicked voice made her wince, and she rolled onto her back, panting. Sweat kissed her face in a thin sheet, the world shifting back and forth.

"Something is wrong with me," she murmured weakly, letting her head lull to the side. Her memories sped through her mind again, back and forth in an exhaustive loop, and then another glitch would happen, making the 'pictures' explode out of order.

"Y-you'll be okay," he insisted. "You j-just need some rest."

"My memory is foggy," she tried. "It was so small at first…just random moments…recent…now…my…long term is…getting…messy…" Each word felt like a labor. She couldn't think through the reeling.

"Quiet," he ordered, lifting her in his arms, an arm looped behind her knees, the other supporting her back. "You should rest," he said again, his voice getting stronger. "If you're still unwell when you get up in the morning, we'll go to the hospital," he offered.

She didn't really have the strength to argue, but it wasn't a horrible compromise. She was passed out before he even got her to the bed.

***POV Change***

Adrien looked around for _any_ sign of the bluenette, but he didn't see her. He _did_ see Luka. _Let it go_.

He wanted to listen to his inner voice, but the beast had other ideas. He maneuvered through the crowd gracefully, prowling closer to the man. The model's eyes narrowed suspiciously when he noticed the musician speaking heatedly with Lila in an abandoned corner. He remembered she had a penchant for lying…and getting herself akumatized. Plus, she _hated_ Marinette.

He slipped the other way, using the crowd to blend in, and tipped his head sideways, closing his eyes. He tried focusing on _just_ Luka's voice, and he almost felt his 'metaphysical' tail twitching with the effort of stalking his prey.

"I didn't want this," he hissed, the sound more serpentine than anything.

Lila snorted. "Too bad. What you want is irrelevant at this point in the game. You got your power and your wish, _we_ need information. So far, you haven't been successful in prying _anything _from her."

Adrien frowned, tipping his head more. "She's getting sick. I think being exposed to the ability too much is…is _killing_ Mari," Luka snapped.

Lila sighed. "You better figure out a way to fix it then, or Hawk Moth isn't going to be happy you've killed a well of information. This experiment wasn't easy to achieve."

Adrien reacted without thinking. He cut clear through the people, tackling Luka. "You're working for _him!_?" A few guests screamed in surprise, but he ignored them.

Luka reached for his wrist, but Adrien was faster, his cat reflexes on guard. His fingers covered the bracelet. "Is that how you do it? Whatever ability you're using to…_k_-_kill_ her?" He tugged on the onyx bracelet, but it didn't break, and he frowned, the gears shifting in his head. He was strong enough to tear it off the man's wrist, so why…wouldn't it…break?

Luka tried to shove him off, and Adrien watched Lila run through the crowd of people. He couldn't chase her _and_ take care of Luka. She could wait.

"Sass," Luka said and Adrien frowned. "Scales slither!"

The blonde was temporary blinded by a spray of aqua light, and Luka kicked him _hard_ in the chest, sending him backwards. When he got up, Viperion stood up, brushing himself off.

Adrien let a growl trickle from his lips. "It's a Miraculous. I _can't_ break it unless Chat uses Cataclysm," he muttered.

Viperion smirked, slow clapping. "Aren't you smart for the arrogant pretty boy you are," he mocked. He spread his arms wide, walking closer as he dropped his voice. "You going to attack a _hero_," he nodded towards the people, "in front of them, when you have no proof I've done anything wrong?" He shook his head. "You're nobody, so they won't take a model's word over _mine_."

He felt the rage coursing up from the recesses of his soul as he took a step forward. "Two things," he growled angrily.

Luka hummed.

"You just revealed yourself, so you won't be _allowed_ to keep your Miraculous," he watched Luka roll his eyes, but he continued anyway. Adrien let a slow dark smile cross his face. "Two," he stepped forward again so he was within reach now, ready. He let his voice get dangerously low, the threat clear, in the darkest tone he ever uttered. "You underestimate how much I love _her_."

He lurched, grabbing the surprised man by the shoulders and spun, throwing him towards the bank of windows. He followed closely behind, and when he smashed through them, Adrien latched onto his form, even if he had to pummel his face the entire ten stories down.

***POV Change***

She scrambled in the darkened room, panic flooding her veins as she tried to remember what was going on…or even what day it was. She frowned, rubbing at the sweat on her forehead. Friday, it was Friday.

She'd gone out with Alya, Nino, and Adrien….and had come back…and…her cheeks got hot. She'd made out with Adrien! Oh, man, his tongue had been on her…ahem. Then…he had told her he loved her. She groaned. She had freaked out in the moment, but she regretted how she handled it. Plus, didn't she do the same thing to Chat? She _knew_ he loved her, Ladybug, and basically…used him…then fell for him.

"Hypocrite," she muttered, running her fingers through her tangled hair, before fumbling for the light. She should apologize. When she saw him tonight at the reception…she should apologize.

She looked at the clock, her eyes widening. Oh, God! It was so late! She was going to miss the entire reception!

***POV Change***

"Stupid fuckin' harp," Adrien snarled, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Viperion snickered, and he sounded like a snake. "How do _you_ expect to beat me? Though, I do admit you're pretty strong and fast for a model." He narrowed his eyes slowly, then shook his head. "You're not one of the other Miraculous holders, you've just got back."

Adrien stalked closer on the roof top, but the man kept his distance. "Scared?" He chuckled.

"Smart," Luka countered, then nodded upwards behind Adrien. The blonde did a quick glance, and up several stories, people were watching from the broken window they'd gone through. "They're videoing, sure you want to keep fighting?"

"I'm certainly not letting you go home to her akumatized," he retorted.

"It really is just about her?" He sounded surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't care about me, or anyone else that I might hurt…or Hawk Moth…you're just worried about what I might do to her?"

Adrien tilted his head back and forth, but nodded. "Yeah, that's about it. I'm simple minded. Model, not a lot of complex thought you know."

Luka laughed. "You know, it's too bad you're my enemy, both here and with Mari, because you're not half bad Agreste, unfortunately, I've got orders, and you're out of time."

An explosion rocked the city, knocking him over, and he cursed under his breath as Viperion launched onto the next roof. "What is _with_ the fire and explosive based Akumas these days?" It didn't matter, he was still going to chase the bastard.

***POV Change***

Marinette ran as fast as her weak legs would carry her. When she stopped being Ladybug, all that extra strength left her and she was just….human. She broke out the doors of the hotel and looked up and down the busy street, ready to hail a cab when the blast erupted from three streets over.

"Akuma," she muttered. Fear gripped her insides, and her fingers trembled, reminding her of how far she'd fallen. Even old Marinette, before Ladybug, would rush to help others. She closed her blue eyes, remembering what it felt like when Adrien rescued her, and watching him rescue those kids. How alive she felt for those brief minutes. How _strong_ his courage made her feel. His strength fueled her, and she lifted her chin.

She ran, thankful she'd chosen flats again, because heels would have been a problem. She gathered part of her flowing knee length sapphire skirt in her hands as she ran, and it made it a little easier without the material catching on things as she cut sharp corners.

When she made it, people were screaming in horror, running in every direction imaginable. She didn't see an Akuma, but that didn't mean there wasn't one nearby, so she rushed forward, helping a fallen man to his feet.

"Come on sir," she murmured. "You think you're alright to keep going?" He nodded, thanking her, and her heart leapt. It felt right. _This_ felt right. She was where she was supposed to be.

"Chat Noir!" A woman screamed, but her voice sounded shrill, scared.

When Marinette turned towards the voice she caught a glimpse of the hero jumping in front of his Lady on a nearby building. A flaming arrow streaked through the sky and caught him in the shoulder, exploding. His body flew sideways and smashed into the side of the adjacent structure before tumbling into the alley between them.

"No," she gasped, racing towards him without thinking. She found his body in the alley, and groaned. "No, please, don't be," she whispered, checking his neck. He was alive, but his head was bleeding. "No, God," she sobbed. She knew it wasn't her Chat, but she remembered what Plagg said. His owners always died saving their Lady.

"Plagg," she whispered, watching the ring quickly count down. He must have already tried to use Cataclysm. Pop!

"Mari," he groaned, floating weakly.

"I'm going to get help," she cried. "You should hide," she sniffled, nodding.

Plagg's eyes drifted upwards, his tail perking up, and he nodded. "Please hurry. I saw some medics a street over that way," he tilted his head left.

She nodded. She wished she could pick him up, but she wasn't strong enough. Dammit! She _ran_.

***POV Change***

Adrien panted, snarling angrily. "Fucker," he cursed for the tenth time. "Coward!"

He _knew _that bastard had used Second Chance on him at least twice on this chase, and that was definitely what he had done the night the hotel burned. He _had_ seen him cradling his wounded knee, and he'd disappeared. He was able to use second chance outside of his transformation now. Great.

For some reason, he was using it on Marinette. He thought about her bruised wrists and his eyes narrowed more. He would bet his life that Luka had done them, and she just didn't _know_. He was _pissed_.

Worse yet, he couldn't do a damn thing about it now that he'd lost the scent trail. He leaned back, clenching his fists, releasing a resonating growl of frustration. It echoed through the darkness, and he shook his head.

"At least I can help with the fire until I can find Luka again," he muttered, staring at the building the next street over.

His nose flared and he could taste copper at the back of his throat. He skipped over to the next rooftop and stared down into the alley. His eyes widened, letting himself drop down with ease.

"Adrien!" The Kwami launched himself at the model and he laughed, feeling the anger dissipate a little.

"Plagg, what are you doing here?" The ancient gestured towards the body on the ground, and he stiffened. "Is that Chat?"

"Weeeeeell, yes and no," Plagg said innocently, and his eyes widened. "Do I smell dairy?" He jumped into Adrien's inner pocket as the man sighed, reappearing with a piece of camembert. "I LOVE you!"

"My cat has similar taste, so we're lucky. I'll take your owner to a medic while you recharge," he offered, reaching down.

"Or," Plagg, murmured through a mouthful of cheese. "And hear me out on this," he swallowed, "_you_ could transform and kick butt because somebody already went to get help." He grinned.

Adrien faltered. "It would be faster if _I_ did it."

The Kwami nodded. "True, but he won't wake up in time to help Ladybug. Plus, you promised you'd come back!" He crossed his arms stubbornly, tail swishing. The ancient knew he was folding. "_They_ need you right now," he said stubbornly.

Adrien sighed, reaching down, gently removing the ring from the boy's finger. "I don't think I should," he muttered. He wasn't Chat anymore.

"Just this once," Plagg said, not very convincing in the model's opinion.

He slipped the silver ring on slowly, and it pulsed warmly against his finger, electricity flaring through his entire body, and he gasped. "What the— " That hadn't happened the first time.

"Yeah, got some things to tell you later, no time now," Plagg urged floating closer, vibrating. "C'mon, Adrien. Paris _needs_ help."

"Plagg…" His voice was strong now.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes," the Kwami giggled almost maniacally with his glee.

"CLAWS OUT!"


	23. Chat Noir

**Author's Note: FINALLY got here…**

**trying414, YES indeed….I felt the same way typing the last sentence out.**

**Faefolk11, yeah, Plagg is a devious little thing, and for that, we should thank him. Hopefully he'll convince people to get their crap together, haha, and you're very welcome for the frequent updates!**

**Short chapter, but to the point! ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Chat Noir **

She led the medic into the alley, and the boy was still there, unconscious. Her heart stumbled. Please, please…let her have been quick enough.

The man knelt by the boy, checking his pulse and nodded. The bluenette released a loud breath as his experienced fingers checked the wound on the back of his head before shining a light in his eyes.

"Probably needs stitches, but pupils are reactive, I'd say as long as we get him to the hospital, he'll live. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes," he cautioned. "It's a good thing you found this young man because—"

"Chat Noir!" Someone was chanting gleefully from outside the alley, and Marinette's eyesbrows flew up.

"-he could have died."

She nodded deftly, turning with rigid muscles towards the exit. The chanting grew louder, and she could see the citizens gathering despite the danger. Something was giving them hope…strength…bravery.

"He's back!"

Her heart hammered in her chest because it couldn't be him. How could it? She rounded the corner and her mouth fell open. Ladybug leaned against Chat on the building, swooning, apparently, and he spun his baton, tapping it to his shoulder. He grinned, that wide, goofy grin, his bright green eyes peering over the crowd. He gave them a wink, running a hand through his short spikey blonde hair. You could tell it was Chat…but he had…_grown_.

An arrow flew towards him, and Marinette automatically called his name, but his grin was already gone, his baton spinning to form a shield. He was saying something to his Ladybug…his…Ladybug? She frowned.

Jealousy bubbled up in her gut, but she swallowed, taking a deep breath. He was forming a plan, and the stubborn woman was actually listening to him. The medic brushed by her, thanking her for her help.

The arrow exploded against his staff, and he slid backwards a few feet, but he managed to hold his ground, glaring. Another two arrows hit in quick succession, pushing him backwards, Ladybug taking guard behind him.

She frowned. How could he come back and not see her _first_? She gave her head a few sharp shakes. She couldn't think like that. What if he just got there? What if he hadn't had a chance to visit yet?

What was he doing? The arrows were pushing him all the way to the back of the roof. She pushed closer to the front of the crowd, who were all just staring in dumbfounded amazement at his sudden return, and she chewed her lip. "Come on, Chat," she whispered.

He waited for another arrow, and after hit, he surged forward, twisting his staff into two batons. He ran, faster than she'd ever seen before, across the length of the roof, and threw both the metal objects in wide spinning arcs, before he _leapt _at the edge. He pounced….clearing…the street…his weapons taking out another two arrows before they reached him, and he disappeared onto the next roof where she couldn't see.

"CATACLYSM!"

Cheers erupted, and she laughed softly, watching a charred looking arrow fly over head. The new Ladybug caught it, snapping it in half before she started swirling her yo-yo to capture the released Akuma.

***POV Change***

He turned to disappear after Ladybug grabbed the Akuma victim. He'd done his job, he needed to get back, but the crowd called for him.

"Come down!" Some of them yelled. "We missed you! Others said. "At least say hi!" A young voice pleaded.

He stiffened, his heart turning to a puddle. He sighed. He looked down at his ring. It wasn't beeping like he'd expected, and he frowned. He'd used Cataclysm, but he still had a full charge. Plagg definitely had some explaining to do…not that he was doing this again. It was just this once.

He flipped off the building, landing in the middle of the street dramatically. When he spun to face the people he grinned. "Miss me?" He chuckled, yelping as they surrounded him, swallowing him in a sea of arms meant to be comforting embraces.

"Chat, oh, gosh, it's really you!"

"Where have you been?"

"Are you back for good?"

He laughed nervously, trying to peel free, his eyes flicking around to all the eager faces. He noticed someone moving away, near the back. Marinette. She was walking away, down an alley…by herself, and his heart fumbled, he panicked.

"I u-u-uh, I have to go before I transform back," he lied blindly. "You can talk to Ladybug next time for the details," he whispered, pulling free. He scaled the building in front of him easily and hopped to the next, staring down into the alley she had walked through. She wasn't there, but there was a street on the other side.

He ran over, looking around, spotting her…she was running. He prowled the rooftops after her, realizing she wasn't going to the hotel. "Where are you going?" He frowned, shadowing her through the streets, watching her frantic pace.

He recognized the area now, as they got closer, and knew, in his heart, she was going home, but he wasn't sure why. He watched from across the bakery, with curiosity, as she fumbled with a key, unlocking the darkened door. He tilted his head slowly, and a few minutes later, he saw the skylight open and she looked around, panting.

The biggest smile he could wear graced his face. She ran home….because she wanted to be there when he showed up? She saw him busy with the crowd and decided to wait at home for him? It was…so...Marinette.

She waited a minute before closing the door, but he knew it wouldn't be locked when he went over. He gave her another few minutes to 'ready' herself, mostly to let her catch her breath, and he skipped across the adjacent buildings, landing with a louder thump than he needed before he reached over. He was going to knock, but she was lying there, on her bed, waiting.

He opened the door and rolled in, landing beside her before she could react, but it only took her a second longer. Her arms were around him, squeezing. "Puuurrrincess," he purred, his chest vibrating.

"Chat," she sobbed against him. "I've m-missed you so much!"

His heart fractured, and he felt guilty, but he nodded, swallowing. "I know the feeling, my Goddess," he pulled her against his body, cuddling. He ran his fingers through her soft strands and held her safely in his arms. This, this was all that mattered. Well, this and finding Luka to beat the shit out of him, but one step at a time.

Her fingers curled tighter into his body, and she kept rubbing against him. The motion didn't feel sexual….more like a kitten craving attention or trying to be as close as possible, and he smiled, kissing her head.

"P-p-please don't e-ever leave me again," she cried desperately. "I was b-broken without y-you."

He rubbed his cheek against her head and hushed her, rubbing her back tenderly. "Calm, Princess, you need to rest. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving you," he said softly.

"I don't want t-to r-rest. If I s-sleep, I'll w-wake up and y-you'll be gone."

He couldn't tell her that wasn't true. "You _need_ to sleep," he said gently.

She sat up quickly, jerking free of his arms. "You a-are going to be gone!" She looked down, trembling, and he pulled her back into his chest. She tried to fight, but he wouldn't let her, rocking her slowly. "A-At least..tell m-me who you are," she whispered so lightly the words were barely audible…but with his cat ears, they rang clear as a bell. His tail twitched, and then his entire body stopped moving. He couldn't. "Chat?"

"I c-can't yet," he said hoarsely.

It was her turn to freeze. "Why not?"

"I d-don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you," she said adamantly.

He stared into her eyes, and nodded slowly. "Okay, but not tonight, please?" He wasn't sure he'd be Chat again after this, but he could try again as Adrien…he just wanted her to rest.

She was looking for something, probably to see if he was lying, but he wasn't. He _wanted_ to tell her because he was tired of her not knowing. The bluenette nodded, settling back on the bed in his arms.

"Will you sleep with me?" She yawned.

He smiled. "I don't think that qualifies as rest," he teased, and she elbowed him, making him chuckle more. "Yeah, I'll sleep for a bit." He glanced over, and she was sporting a frown. "What is it?"

"I have a question that's bothered me for a _really_ long time," she admitted gradually.

He felt his heart rate picking up, and fear licked up his spine. "Yeah?"

"What the hell did you end up doing with my panties?" She turned to look at him, raising her brows, curious.

His brain fell out. It went completely blank. Panties? Flashbacks. Her pleasuring herself in this very bed, and a gradual smirk spread over his face until it dominated his features, and she was blushing furiously. The panties he stole!

"Oh, yeah," he snorted, sounding wistful. "I built a shrine."

"You did not!" Her mouth fell open and she was flailing in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he teased. "The fact that they said Miraculous was just…too paw-some," he sighed happily. "I made Miraculous sacrifices to that shrine," he wriggled his eyebrows at her, and she squealed.

"Ew! Chat! Seriously! You didn't?" He laughed, pulling her back into him, his entire body vibrating with his laughter and his purrs. He was only _half_ kidding.


	24. The Old Gang

**Author Note: Wee, got here too!**

**trying414, my heart too! And soul!**

**lovergirl337, plagg is so FUN! (I want Tikki back too T_T)**

**LuckyMiltank, well, thank you! I appreciate you very descriptive review. I shall keep trying to appease! Also, I have my next idea for my next story, so when we're finished here, hopefully you'll enjoy reading another?**

**Kazza2182 oh yes! And yes, they are together again, muahahaha! Also, it was a VERY important question…I've been wondering myself this whole time *nods***

**ChubbyUnicornMama, I know right…get with the program…good thing they have aggressive friends *whistles innocently***

**Chapter Twenty Four: The Old Gang**

Warm. She felt incredibly warm…and safe. She sighed softly and pressed further into the warmth. Her face touched skin, and one of her eyes slid open slowly, her blurry vision eyeing a _very_ sculpted chest.

She forgot how to breathe. Her mind raced to catch up. Last she remembered was leaving the hotel to go to the reception and…she exhaled against the soft flesh, and he groaned, his arms curling tighter around her.

Marinette shifted a little, and blushed, thankful she could tell he was still wearing pants. He must have fallen asleep and lost his transformation. "Ch-Chat," she murmured, laying kisses on his chest gently. He smelled good, and she smiled as her motions incited soft purrs.

She gave his chest a semi-hard nip, and he twitched, stirring a bit. "Chat," she repeated, and he moaned softly, stretching his legs and arms around her so hard they trembled before he relaxed again.

"Mm, Mari," he gripped her face and pulled it up, and she yanked it back down quickly.

"N-no Chat we c-can't," she breathed.

"Why not?" His voice sounded sleepy, and he gripped her face again, tugging gently.

"You're not…you!" She squealed as he won, shutting her eyes tight.

His entire body jerked, and the blanket was suddenly…unceremoniously thrown over her head, and she heard a loud thump and crash…and possibly the yelp of a cat before the phrase 'claws out' was muttered in a panicked tone.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and the blanket came off, leaving her blinking. "Mari, I'm so sorry!" His chest was heaving, and his eyes were wide.

"Did…uh…you just…" She looked at the railing. "Fall off the loft?" She wasn't sure how, as the railing prevented that sort of thing…but..

His eyes cut to the bar, chuckling nervously. "I uh…jumped quite suddenly and didn't quite stick the landing."

She smirked. "You dove over the railing blindly, in fear, and crash landed?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes I did." She snorted, and he grinned. "Now you know the secret."

"The great Chat isn't as smooth as he claims?" She gave herself a fit of giggles.

His grin faded, but only playfully as he rolled his eyes at her. "_Very_ funny, Princess, but no. Cats don't always land on their feet," he teased.

She opened her mouth to retort, and his ears twitched, flattening in his golden hair before he jerked, scrambling across the bed, disappearing out the skylight.

The trapdoor flew open, and her father came barreling in. "Marinette!"

"Oh, papa," she breathed, her heart racing. The noise must have startled them. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was living with Luka now. "S-s-s-so sorry," she stuttered, climbing down the stairs quickly. "I know I-I didn't ask but w-with all the attacks th-this felt…safe," she said half honestly.

His arms ensnared her, hugging her tight. "That's fine!" He held her at arms length. "But what on earth was that noise?" Her eyes cut to the side, and she gawked. Her old white work desk was…in…pieces…lots…of pieces. Her dad followed her gaze, and his jaw fell. "What the?"

How did he manage that? "I uh…I have no idea…" she whispered.

"What do you mean you have no idea?"

She blushed, shaking her head. She had no idea how to explain _this._

***POV Change***

The model sighed, sitting on the rooftop. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, staring off across the Parisian sky. He shouldn't have fallen asleep. He lost so much time looking for Luka.

She'd fallen asleep, and he was going to leave, but she'd started having a nightmare, and she _really_ didn't look well. He'd decided that dropping his transformation, to recharge Plagg, and holding her for awhile longer would be okay. He'd fallen asleep, obviously.

"Adrien," Plagg whined. "We have to go see Master Fu."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I have to give the ring back."

"What!?" Plagg bristled up, and he zoomed in circles around the blonde's head. "You aren't seriously abandoning me again, are you?" The being stopped in his face, giving big kitten eyes.

Adrien flinched at the word 'abandon' and the eyes were just a cheap shot. "You're rotten," he muttered. "You were never this manipulative when I was younger."

"Sure I was," he snickered. "I was just nicer about it because you were just a kid."

The man shook his head slowly. "No, Plagg, you were grumpy, and sarcastic, and stubborn, but you were never manipulative."

The Kwami stumbled in the air, and he sighed. "Fine, you got me, but this is for a good cause."

"Being?"

"The fate of the balances!" Adrien scoffed, giving him a skeptical look. "Whaaaa?"

"You don't care about the balances, Plagg." He poked the Kwami's gut. "You been eating excess cheese?"

He looked indignant. "No, I have _not_." He grumbled. "Fine, I _miss_ you OKAY," he huffed.

Adrien's gaze softened. He looked down and sighed. He missed Plagg too…and being Chat…and helping Paris.

"To Master Fu's it is!" The Kwami celebrated.

The model shot him a glance. "I didn't make a decision yet!"

He snickered. "I saw the look on your face, kid. You're totally caving."

He blew out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes. "Fine!"

***Master Fu's***

"It's good to see you, Adrien," he commented, his eyes moving to Plagg. "Did you tell him?"

"Well, I was getting around to it."

"Tell me what?" Adrien's brows knit together.

Fu sighed. "Have you experienced any of your old abilities recently?"

Adrien's eyes widened. "_All_ of them, well, except for being able to do Cataclysm. I thought I was going insane. Plus," he trailed off for a moment.

"Go on," Fu urged.

"I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate women normally, but when I get turned on it seems to go into overdrive lately. It's like I go into…animal mode," he muttered, blushing at the admission. "I can't think, really."

"Plagg!"

"Whaaa," the Kwami whined. "I thought Marinette would be his _first_ stop," he complained. "How was I supposed to know I'd be wrong? Hasn't happened before."

"Plagg…" Fu growled.

The obsidian creature turned to Adrien. "C'mon, back me up here! You were supposed to see me and Mari first!"

Adrien blinked, blushing more deeply. "He's not wrong about that, but, what does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't exactly cut my …connection to you," he said.

The model tilted his head. "I gave the ring back." He stared at his hand, touching the silver item. It felt right on his finger, warm, and pulsating. "How is that possible?"

"That's just the physical connection," Fu explained. "You also have a mental and emotional bond with your Kwami when you become the Miraculous owner. When they get a new one, they are supposed to _cut_ the connection." Fu looked at Plagg pointedly.

Plagg hugged Adrien's cheek. "But Adrien is my kitten!"

"You didn't cut the connection?"

"I couldn't let you leave me! You need me!"

"So, when I'm trying to rut every woman I see?" Just Chloe and Mari, but still.

"Just your cat side…animal side…bleeding through because you couldn't transform to let it out. You should feel better now. Less strong, less fast, less…needy," Plagg purred, rubbing against his face.

He tried to be a little upset, but he smiled. "Why did it hit when I got back?"

"The closer we are, the stronger it is," he said simply, floating up and lounging on his head. "Mine," he mewed.

Adrien snorted. "What about new Chat?" He looked at the Master.

"Plagg won't bond with him, and there is no way to force him," he sighed. "On top of that, I don't think the boy is coping with it well. He seems miserable, and him and Ladybug seem at odds. They don't cooperate."

"I didn't like her, either," he muttered. Last night she swooned like a smitten school girl, groping his ass, making him uncomfortable, but he'd been professional. He hit on Ladybug all the time, but he'd _never_ touch her inappropriately. He'd kissed her hand, and he'd try to kiss her, but he'd stop short and let her stop him if she wanted. It was always _her_ choice. New Ladybug had no boundaries, and from the old footage, didn't listen to her Chat.

"You can't work with her anyway," Plagg commented. "You can only be paired with the Ladybug that was bonded with you.

"I wasn't bonded with Ladybug." He frowned.

"You are two halves of a whole, as are me and Tikki," Plagg sighed wistfully, and Fu made a choking sound in his throat. "Calm down old man, I told him her name a long time ago." This didn't make things better. "So, when your bonded to me, I'm bonded to Tikki. So the four of us are bonded together. You're bound to Ladybug."

He pushed back from the table. "Ladybug isn't around anymore," he said softly.

"We could try to get her back."

Fu threw his hands up. "Do you have no restraint?"

"We have to do something!" His fur bristled.

"Only because _you_ made a mess," Fu countered.

"Yeah, well, potato, carrot, call it whatever, we still need to get _his_ Ladybug," he hissed.

Fu rubbed his eyes slowly, dropping his hands. "Would you want to be Chat Noir again? If you say yes, you would need to see it through to the end, until either Hawk Moth is defeated or….you or Ladybug have passed away."

He licked his suddenly dry lips and stared at the ring. Did he want to do it? He opened his mouth to answer but Plagg appeared gradually over his right shoulder, whispering. "C'mon Adrien, think of all the good we could do together." He drifted lazily to the left shoulder via behind his neck, and the model quirked a brow. The Kwami lowered his tone a bit. "If you do it we could conquer the world, Adrien," he snickered.

Adrien snorted, laughing. "Are you…doing angel and devil advice on my shoulders? Like….from the cartoons we used to watch?" Fu groaned, muttered something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like 'gonna be the death of me' and Adrien nodded. "Of course I'll be Chat!"

Plagg sprung in the air, spinning. "We _need_ Ladybug. Adrien can go get her."

"No, absolutely not," Fu commanded.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm over _this_ secret too."

"You will _no_t_ tell him, Plague!_" This time Fu's voice filled the whole room, and Adrien flinched.

The Kwami gave pause and sighed. "Fine, but somebody has to convince her. I checked on her a little while ago and _that_ chick is a mess!" He scoffed, shaking his head. "_Nobody_ knows her secret though," he mocked.

"Actually," Fu commented, rubbing his chin. "She told me, out of guilt, before she retired, that someone _had_ figured it out. Go to _her_ and have her convince Ladybug to see me."

Adrien's eyes widened. Who could possibly know? "Wh-what's the girl's name?"

"Alya," he said simply. "She runs the Ladyblog, whatever that is."

Adrien gulped. He couldn't believe Alya knew he his Lady was…and she hadn't even told the world. "O-Okay, I know her, she's a friend, actually. She's Mari's best friend," his eyes widened. "Crap! I f-forgot," he blurted. "Viperion, L-Luka, I'm assuming _you_ knew, has been akumatized. I have _no_ idea how long its been going on, but I saw it last night his Miraculous," he gestured to his wrist, like a bracelet, "is all blackened, and he keeps using it on Mari! She's _really_ sick. Do you know what happens if someone is continuously exposed to an…akumatized…Miraculous power…" he cringed even saying it. It sounded…crazy.

Plagg shifted uneasily in the air, glancing at Fu. "Master?"

"I…don't know. I can look in the tomes. The Miraculous magic is potent, and a power like Second Chance rebends reality and time. If it's used too much, the effect of it can weaken, but if it's used on one target over a prolonged period," he sighed. "Her mind might break," he said honestly. "He's taking moments she has already experienced, and rewriting them…over and over. As the effects get weaker, the brain isn't completely erasing the original to create the new experience. Instead, she would have both experiences in her head, conflicting data. If she isn't to that point yet, it's not too late I think to right it." He thought about it. "Wiping the mind makes it work harder, over and over, she'd get headaches, her body would be sick and exhausted. Do you know if she's seeing two different versions of the same event?"

Adrien shook his head. "I don't think so," he murmured. "I'm trying to keep her away from him now, will she heal naturally?"

Fu shrugged a little, serious. "Hard to say."

Adrien sighed. "Do your research." He got up quickly. "I'll go have a chat with dear _Alya_," he smirked. Oh, the Ladyblogger had some explaining to do.

***Alya's Place***

He knocked on her door calmly, deciding to show up as Adrien. He was going to enjoy this a little bit. He _knew_ this information would come in handy eventually.

Plagg snuffled against his chest in his pocket. "You better hope she doesn't tell," he grunted.

Adrien snorted. "Who is it?" Her voice sounded preoccupied and he replied with his name. "Come in!"

He shoved in carefully, closing the door behind him. The woman was at the couch, hair pulled up in a sloppy bun, typing furiously on her laptop. He ambled over innocently, moving behind the couch to look at the screen over her shoulder.

She stopped hammering at the keys for several seconds, moving her digits expertly over the mouspad. "Few moments," she murmured, clicking over to a video. It was Chat Noir, him, standing impressively at the top of the building last night before going into action.

The reporter licked her lips, and he heard her breath hitch. "That the old Chat," he asked innocently, getting down, putting his chin on the back of the couch near her head.

"Yeah," she murmured softly. "He showed up last night out of nowhere, and I'm writing up a review for the blog."

He nodded, turning towards her face a little, his mouth a little close to her ear. He smiled, letting his voice drop a little lower. "He looks like he bulked up," he commented slowly.

"Y-yeah," she chuckled a little, swallowing. "Time was definitely good to him." She watched the video again. "The leather does him a lot of favors too," she commented, and he smiled wide.

Adrien nodded. "I'd like to get his workout routine."

She giggled, switching back to her blog, and he saw her cheeks starting to flush. "I'm sure every guy would kill for his workout routine. All the ladies are going nuts over his new grown up physique. He was a heartthrob at sixteen, and he's drop dead sexy, I want to take you home and fuck you right now, at eighteen," she murmured as she typed.

He blinked, smirking, because it took her several long moments to realize she'd even said it since her brain was on two different tasks. Her fingers froze, and he chuckled. Adrien used his husky tone. "He _is_ pretty sexy," he said darkly, and she swallowed setting her laptop down.

She got up from the couch and turned to face him, her heart fluttering wildly against the side of her neck. He could see it, taste it on his tongue. Her arousal was obvious, and he thanked whoever was listening he transformed last night because he didn't have to the urge to rush his best friend's girl.

"What did you n-need, Adrien?"

He smiled slowly, eyeing her up and down, and her eyes widened. "Oh, nothing, really," he said innocently. "Just, you know, Master Fu wants you to convince Ladybug to see him."

She almost fell over, and he had to contain his laughter. "Wh-what, I don't even know who….Ladybug is." She said softly, honestly. "How do you know about him?"

Adrien was around the couch, and he gripped her shoulders, pressing his lips to her ear. "Not _her_, Alya. _Our_ Ladybug." He felt her body become still under his grip and knew that she did, in fact, know his Lady's identity.

"O-Oh," she breathed.

He pulled away, but just a little. "It's _important_ that you make her go, Alya, truly. Life and death, but don't scare her. I've heard…she has been through a lot."

"H-how do you know about F-Fu, and that…I know."

"She told him that you found out." He nodded slowly. "I'll tell you how I know if you promise to keep a secret," he grinned.

She looked almost pained, debating if the knowledge was worth the promise and his grin only grew bigger. Whether she agreed or not, he'd had his fun. She'd tell Ladybug. Slowly, she nodded. "I can keep a secret for you, Adrien."

He chuckled darkly, pressing his lips to her ear one more time, inhaling loud enough for her to hear before he whispered. "I can _still_ smell you, Alya," he teased.

When he leaned back, his eyes flicked down for a moment, then back to her face. It took one…two…three…her eyes widened, her hands going up to her mouth to contain a shriek of surprise.

"No, you're not!" She stomped her foot. "Get out!"

He smirked, trailing his fingers along the back of the couch as he walked behind it again. "No?"

"Plagg," he growled.

"Rule the world!" The Kwami's voice giggled.

"Claws out!"

When the flash of light faded, he hopped easily on the back of the couch, perching there, his tail swishing lazily behind him. Alya looked like she was going to faint, and he rushed forward in time to catch her.

"Wow," she breathed, staring up into his eyes. "_You're_ Chat Noir."

"Yeah," he chuckled, helping her to the couch. "And _you've_ been daydreaming about my ass and abs for years," he teased.

"Oh, my God!" She covered her mouth.

He laughed. "It's _not_ that bad," he suggested. "I was just playing."

She shook her head. "Marinette. She…you…"

He stiffened. "Yeah, long story there."

"I bet," she said, pursing her lips. "You could have done less messing with her head."

"I didn't mean to confess as Chat! I wanted to confess as Adrien," he defended. "She was just berating herself so much at the hospital it slipped out!"

She flinched, and sighed. "Sorry. You've fucked things up a lot more now, though. You _just_ slept with her Adrien, and now Chat is back,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said swiftly. "I didn't plan on being Chat again…shit happened," he grumbled. "I wasn't _supposed_ to be Chat. I can only be Chat if _she's_ Ladybug."

Alya looked frightened. "You really don't know who she is, do you?"

He gave his head a shake. "Why?"

"I'm not sure she can, Adrien. She's …sick."

He frowned. "How sick?"

Alya rubbed her eyes, exhausted. "I'm so tired of this." Wow, she sounded like Plagg. "She's going to _kill_ me." She got up, shoving her index finger into his chest, and the strength behind it made him cringe. "You two are the most ridiculous people on the planet!"

"Me a-and Ladybug?"

She threw her hands up in the air and nodded. "Yeah, you and Ladybug, Adrien. Between you and her, I'm going to go bald, or have a midlife crisis before twenty! You two are going to _fix_ this crap. Constantly dancing around each other, in one form or another," she muttered. "_Someone_ has to take charge."

"B-But I…I didn't do anything…" he sounded like a helpless kitten.

"Trixx!" She commanded, and the little fox appeared, zooming upwards. "Let's pounce!"

"Fuckin' hell….RENA!" He grinned, vibrating. "No wonder you're so damn strong!"

She smirked. "Yeah, so don't think about pissing me off, Agreste."

"You look great, by the way," he teased, nodding. "I'll admit, as much as I pined after m'lady, I did appreciate how good you looked," he complimented.

She blushed. "Yeah, yeah, down kitty. Ladybug is gonna be a challenge," she admitted.

"Why is that?"

"You'll see when we get there," she muttered. "If she doesn't kill me first."


	25. The Reveal

**Author Note: So…yeah…HERE…we got here…*claps* hope you guys like it. It's not climactic in a general sense, but enjoy it anyway. **

**LuckyMiltank, do not have any worries, I shall endeavor to keep myself level, but I am a very fast typer! (92 words a minute), so it helps a bit as long as I'm feeling creative.**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, thank you! I'm sure you're also enjoying all the PLAGG!**

**kazza2182, of course we still have some bad to get through, but this is a mercy chapter! They've been through enough, I thought I'd hit them repeatedly, and I'd give them a break!**

**lovergirl337, oh ho ho…Alya isn't quite off the hook YET *whistles* but…that will have to wait!**

**trying414, I know! Finally! Hopefully we just enjoy this one.**

**Here you go!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Reveal**

Marinette stared at Alya, trying to let her words sink in, but she swore she was hearing her incorrectly. "What?"

"You're going upstairs and you're going to talk to…your love," she dropped her voice more. "In his _regular_ clothes." It's exactly what the bluenette wanted, but Alya had to throw the wrench in. "He also knows he's meeting the person he pined after all those years," she hinted as another person walked by.

Marinette swallowed. She was going to meet Chat, and he thought he was meeting with Ladybug. Well, the old Ladybug. Her heart felt like it was full of lead. He was going to hate her so much for playing with him. She had never expected to fall for him.

"I c-can't."

"You're going to," she snapped. "You two have been dancing around each other for years now, trust me, and now that I've seen both of you, you _are _going to talk, and you _are_ going to be civil," she put her finger to Marinette's chest, jabbing it, surprising her, "and you will _both_ be forgiving, because you're both stupid crazy in love with each other, do you understand me?"

Marinette blinked, nodding her head so fast she got lightheaded. "O-okay."

"I don't care how long it takes, and I don't care if you have to scream, and cry and try to duke it out, but you _will_ not leave that room until you've worked it out," she said, nodding firmly. "Then, you and I have some things we need to talk about," her voice was soft. "Questions?"

The bluenette frowned. "Uh, w-why did you get _another_ room at the hotel? I have one here."

Alya rubbed her eyes. "I wanted a room nobody would recognize," she said. "You'll understand. My treat." She shoved her forward, handing over the key. "Don't make any noise on the approach, his senses are crazy." Was Alya blushing? "He promised to stay, but I don't want that cat to hear you coming and duck out the window if he recognizes you."

Marinette's feet didn't want to move, but the look on Alya's face was far scarier, so she rushed into the elevator, her trembling fingers pushing the seven button. Her heart was pounding, she couldn't take it. She was going to be sick.

She held the key card in her quaking fingers, staring at the door. She didn't make a sound, she didn't even breathe. He was going to kill her. He was going to hate her. She had to swallow the sob because it threatened to give her away. What was she even supposed to say? Hey, yeah, haha, sorry for rejecting you so much…then sleeping with you when you were trying to get over me just so I could get over someone else, and then falling in love with you anyway!

God, her stomach twisted into a gossamer web of intricate knots as she slipped three times holding the fob against the door. The electronic lock beeped, and she exhaled, pushing the barrier open, and shuffled in slowly, rounding into the suite. There he was, facing _away_ from her, as if he was afraid to look too, and he was…shaking…but she only needed a moment to recognize him.

The sob left her lips, and she dropped to her knees. "A-Adrien," she whispered.

He stiffened so much she cried harder. He was disappointed, or maybe even angry. She couldn't do it. She had to get out! She got up, scrambling desperately, for the door. Alya could kill her, she didn't want to see the disappointment in his face. The anger…she yanked the door open…the pain…the…

His palm shoved the portal closed just as quickly above her head, and his free arm pulled her away, making her yelp. He wasn't forceful, but her fear made the sobs flow more freely as he spun her around, gripping both of her shoulders to look down into her face.

His wide green eyes were…so confused, shimmering with tears, scared, angry, sad, happy…so full of love too. "M'lady?"

She cried, sagging against him. "_Don't_ call me that," she breathed.

His hands cupped her face, his vibrant orbs searching hers. "Princess?"

She sobbed harder. "I'm _so _s-sorry I didn't tell you!" She gazed up at him, pleading with her eyes. "I d-didn't mean to t-toy with Chat. I…was in love with A-Adrien for so long," she admitted.

He smiled at her, and it was a little bitter. "So m'lady rebuffed me for the boy she liked, which was me? But because we're so much alike, a part of her still fell for Chat? Especially," he sighed. "After that dumb boy misinterpreted something and shut her out, forcing her into Chat's arms?"

She laughed a little through her tears, swallowing audibly. "K-kinda, yeah, but I sh-should have told you when…we started…"

"Having sex?"

She nodded.

He tilted his head a little, nodding. "Yeah, that was kind of sadistic, now that I'm thinking about it."

She went still in his arms. "I'm s-so sorry, I h-have no excuse. I d-don't deserve you," she muttered.

"Yeah, you took advantage of a poor boy," he said dramatically, "who was in love with you, so you could get over him. What kind of twisted couple are we?" He gave his head a few mock shakes, and her eyes widened. "I decided before you got here, that no matter who turned out to be that I would forgive and forget, and I love _you_, Princess. I'm done making mistakes, and I don't want to be angry about things I can't change. Should you have told me? Probably, but, I also told you we were just friends, then told you I loved you, and continued to have a relationship with you after making you fall out of love with me." His eyes looked up, and he mouthed a bit as if he was making sure he'd said it right. Then he nodded, smiled, and looked at her.

"One twisted couple indeed," she tried to tease.

"Can we continue to be twisted together?" His voice was hopeful, and her mouth fell open, her cheeks flushing.

"I m-m-mean, I j-just thought that you'd b-be disappointed…a-angry….."

"You're so sexy when you stutter," he breathed, smiling.

She flushed darker, pressing her thighs together as she tried to remember how to breathe.

"God, yuck, will you two kiss already, I'm gonna be sick," Plagg complained, floating over.

Adrien cut him a look, and Marinette giggled. "You're a romantic and you know it, Plagg," she giggled, scratching his head until he vibrated, purring.

He yanked free. "Yeah, yeah!" He glanced at Adrien's surprised expression, and he flushed, zooming away. "I didn't do it!"

"You _know_ my Kwami?"

She smirked. "I mighta met him once or twice. He says I give the best head scratches."

"No more camembert for him," Adrien said a bit loudly, and she giggled.

"I'm innocent!" Plagg called from somewhere.

She looked down a little. "You're really not angry?" Her voice got low, and Adrien sighed.

"I am angry, Mari," he answered honestly. "I'm angry you didn't tell me, and I'm angry we wasted so much time. I'm angry I was too afraid to say anything sooner. I'm just not so angry about it that I'm willing to waste _more_ time on it. I want to be with you. I love you, Mari, m'lady, Princess, my Goddess."

Her eyes watered. "I l-love you too," she whispered.

He hugged her to him again and when he pulled back, his hands gripped her hips firmly, smiling. His thumbs rubbed against her shirt, brushing under it, and she shivered it, and his right thumb touched her scar, making him frown. She could see him thinking, and she wanted him to stop now. No, no, no.

"The day you stopped me as Blanc," he said slowly, "this is because of me…isn't it?" He whispered hoarsely, and his eyes widened. "I tried to Cataclysm you," he gasped. "Oh, God."

Marinette's eyes widened. She had _never_ wanted him to know about his fault in her ending up in the hospital, but now…no more lies. "Y-yes..it's from…when he," she swallowed slowly. "It's when Blanc punched Ladybug in the stomach, and then tried to use Cataclysm," she whispered.

"You were _already_ hurt," he breathed. His voice broke.

She nodded slowly, fresh tears falling. "Y-yes."

He laughed, the sound abrasive as he pulled away. "That's why I couldn't find Ladybug, and why she couldn't fight anymore." He paced angrily towards the row of windows.

Marinette ran after him, getting in front of him. "_Don't_," she pleaded, taking his face in her hands. "It's okay," she tried through her broken tone. "I'm fine."

"Don't touch me, Mari," he said, pulling her arms down gently, moving her. "I'm disgusted with myself." He stared out the glass. "The _one_ person I swore I would _never_ hurt, especially physically, and I'm the reason you couldn't fight anymore," he laughed bitterly. "You _loved_ being Ladybug."

"I've _never_ blamed you," she insisted, putting her hands back on his face, forcing him to look at her. "I meant it when I said it. I never blamed Chat, I didn't blame Adrien that night, either."

He put his hands over hers on his face and closed his eyes. "You're too kind," he murmured, before shoving her hands away. "I was supposed to protect you," he growled, moving away from her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, hanging his head, and she sobbed.

"Don't pull away from me!"

"I hurt you!"

"Stop thinking so much!"

He grunted, and she wiped her eyes, frustrated. He wasn't going to be angry, but he was sure going to beat himself up. He just needed to _stop_ thinking so much. He just needed to accept the things were…mostly okay, and go with it…like he was until he figured out he'd hurt her. He needed a distraction.

Plagg flew up from behind Adrien, hovering silently, gesturing something at her, and she frowned. She was pretty sure he was making kissy faces, but then he was doing an odd form of head shoulders knees and toes. Then, he started pointing at the man, tapping his nose repeatedly, then pointing at her before he somersaulted backwards, disappearing under the bed.

She just stared. What the? Adrien, nose, her? Adrien. Nose. Her. Adrien knows her. Okay, but that didn't help. Adrien. Smell. Her. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. Adrien smells her. Plagg had popped up when she said to stop thinking so much, and apparently, _his_ solution was…basic instinct. Getting Adrien down to more primal need and letting his body take over for awhile.

She wasn't sure sex was a great idea right now, but the thought of not having finished what they started the other day (due to her unjust outburst, of course) did prompt some rather…tempting images, and heat pooled very low in her gut, prompting a very physical response.

Adrien shifted a little, his eyes coming up, and he quirked a brow. "Marinette?"

She smiled, heart fluttering. "Adrien?" She thought about it, seeing Plagg pop up, giving her, what she thought might have been a thumbs up before disappearing. What an odd, naughty, devious little kwami. Tikki definitely wouldn't be condoning fornicating to solve a problem. "Or," she tried slowly, letting out a soft mmm noise, looking at him. "Would you prefer Chat?" She tried to sound confident, but she'd never seduced anyone..and it was…it was Adrien…Chat…the two sexiest men she knew…and Chat was the king of smooth and flirty seduction. She was _way_ out of her league.

His breath quickened, and he shook his head. "What are you doing?"

She tried to give him an innocent look, approaching slowly. She leaned over, sliding both her hands over his shoulders, her mouth claiming his lips, and the kiss was light, and soft, and tender, and as he tried to deepen it, she pulled back a little. "Manipulating you? Is it working?"

He scoffed and shook his head, but she could see his pulse in his neck, beating wildly. "Not funny, Mari," he growled, nudging her back gently.

"Oh? I thought I was good at taking advantage of poor boys," she said, lifting her shirt a few fractions, trying not to flinch as the scar showed.

His eyes flicked to the exposed part of her belly, and they turned a darker shade of green, filling with heat. Her knees nearly buckled, and now her panties were _soaked_.

He inhaled loudly. "_Not fair_," he growled, licking his lips.

"I don't want to be fair," she pouted, stalking just a few inches closer. "You don't want me?"

"I want you more than anything, but I don't deserve you," he said, sounding strained, and she _really_ admired his control. She could tell his muscles were coiled, ready to pounce. The transformation must have leaked off some of that excess…energy she'd experienced the day before.

She nodded slowly. "Okay, Adrien," she said slowly, walking around the foot of the bed crawling on it behind him, resting comfortably on her back.

"Wh-" he cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

She smiled deviously, her mind flashing back to when he was stuck staring through her skylight. "I'm _already _worked up," she said innocently, "and since you're not interested, I'll have to do it myself," she said confidently, pushing a hand under her shirt.

"Y-you wouldn't!" He turned now and that animal growl started trickling from his lips, Adrien's lips. The one Chat used that drove her crazy.

She faltered, but she swallowed her hesitation. "O-Oh? B-but, I'm so hot," she whispered, shimmying her pants down just enough to reveal her panties. His eyes following her motions, making it difficult to breathe, or move, for that matter, but she delved her digits beneath the lace fabric.

"Mari," he warned.

"Chat," she moaned calling to his animal side as her finger circled her clit, making her body visibly quiver.

Her pants and panties were _gone, _and Adrien was over her, growling. "Adrien," he corrected, his mouth finding her ear before his tone darkened. "Chat has heard his name screamed from your lips enough," he groaned. "Now, you're _mine_, Marinette."

The words made her shiver, writhing under his body, and his fingers stole her shirt and bra next so she was completely naked under him, and quite suddenly, she felt _very _exposed under his dark probing eyes.

Her arms moved to cover her breasts and her stomach, but he pushed them to the side, pinning them by her head gently at the forearm. "No," he commanded, almost softly. "_You_ wanted to taunt me, and now I get my prize," he grinned, and it was just so…Chat, before his mouth claimed her lips.

The kiss only lasted for a few moments, but it was deep, messy, hungry, and passionate before he pulled away, gasping. He tugged his own shirt off, and flattened their chests together, both of them gasping at the electric feel of the skin on skin contact before their mouths met again.

His arms encircled her, pulling her up so her back left the bed and she gripped him in return, his mouth demanding possession of hers. She complied, happily, moaning her pleasure against his exploring tongue as his fingers moved up into the tangles of her hair, his pads pressing against her skull.

The bluenette's nails raked lightly down his scalp and spine in tandem, and she delighted in the quiver of his body coupled with his moan before he tore his lips free of her swollen ones, pushing her back down.

They were both panting, and she stared up at him, her eyes roaming down his chest, hoping he saw all the heat and desire and love she felt in her eyes as they came back to his face.

"You're killing me," he whispered, and she laughed softly, but the sound quickly tapered into a moan as his hot mouth lathered the curve of her neck with sloppy kisses and laps.

"A-Adrien," she whimpered.

"Mine," he growled, biting her flesh hard enough to make her jerk, but the feeling was…incredible, his fingers sliding between her thighs, a single digit circling her sensitive bud. The explosive heat and electricity made her back curve, and Adrien took full advantage, trailing his mouth from her neck, over her collarbone, to suck her left nipple up into his mouth, rolling it between her teeth.

"O-Oh, God, A-Adrien, p-please," she pleaded, thrusting her hips upwards towards his fingers, but he pulled them back, making her frown.

"Mine," he growled around her supple breast, dragging his tongue between the valley to give her right nipple similar treatment, and she moaned louder.

"P-please!"

He chuckled, one of his fingers prodding at her entrance as he circled her clit again, slowly. "Mine," he repeated, his mouth kissing her diaphragm, then moving to her scar. He hesitated a little, but he lapped at the tissue more heavily than the first time, each lick slow and lingering, and her mind was going to explode.

He was driving her c-crazy! W-why wouldn't he just…do it!? "Adrien," she whined, frustrated, her nails digging more sharply into his scalp than she needed to.

His eyes travelled up her body, and his smirk only made her blood boil more, his lips skimming the scar he'd left on the inside of her thigh with his teeth when they were sixteen. "Mmm, let us even you up," he moaned, kissing the other thigh in the same spot.

"What?" She frowned, but his teeth broke her flesh on the opposite leg, and his fingers entered her, curling.

She exploded, her back curving so violently her head left the bed, and she cried out his name, her body quaking in ecstasy as his mouth suckled the wound he'd created, making her toss her head from side to side, moaning. "A-Ah- Ah- Adrien!" She whimpered, sucking in a sharp breath. When some of the fog started to clear, he was already above her again, _very_ naked…and she looked down_ very_ eager. "Eager, k-kitty?" Her voice was meant to be teasing.

He smirked and pressed his lips to her ear. "Yes, but c'mon, really? 'Oh, p-please, Adrien," He mimicked her desperate tones and she flushed, and he chuckled.

"N-Not fair you can make me beg," she pouted, and his hardness slid up against her clit, making her jolt, and she nearly fell out of her body. It was amazing, and her claws dug into his ribs. She moaned, panting.

"Oh, Puuurrrincess, I will beg all night if you want, and you could make me, but not now, not after so long," he growled, sliding against her, and she cried out as he teased her. "Mine," he repeated.

Then, it finally clicked. She smiled slowly, and waited for him to rock his hips again, sliding his length against her, driving her wild. She scraped her nails relentlessly down his back, screaming out in pleasure. "Y-Yours A-Adrien, I'm y-yours!"

His body relaxed above her, and he sighed, his strong fingers gripping her hips possessively. "And I'm yours, Marinettte," he growled, not waiting any longer before he thrust his himself inside of her.

"F-Fuck!" She screamed, the next orgasm leaving her mind mush as her limbs clung desperately to his body.

It still wasn't enough, she pulled his mouth into hers, crashing their lips together. Too much space between them. Too much time gone. She needed every piece of him, and now that they were entwined, she wanted more.

She feasted on those lips, his lips. _Mine_, she thought, and he pulled her upwards so she was on his lap, still sheathed inside of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and rocked her hips, his hands gripping her rounded backside.

"G-God," she moaned against his mouth at the intimacy of this position, feeling the slickness of their sweat drenched chests pressed together.

"M-Mari," he murmured back, grinning as one hand left her ass, burying in her hair as her body rocked in his lap again, making them both quiver and moan. She wanted to be stuck like this forever. She smiled, kissing her love, hoping Alya didn't plan on seeing them any time soon.

**Author Note: I am fully aware that sex is not the answer, and it doesn't solve problems…but make up sex is so much fun…and I beat them up enough. I thought I'd give them a break, so yeah, this happened. I'm going with it!**


	26. Eternal Connections

**Author Note: We…got HERE…and still have more to get to, don't worry, lots of plots to get through. We aren't near finished yet! ENJOY!**

**trying414, lol, glad you enjoyed.**

**Faefolk11, yeah, I agree, but you know ^_^ they needed it ;)**

**lovergirl337, nope, you never blame the Akuma victims, and yeah, he was being a pratt, so sex was definitely the only option to get him to stop overthinking *nods enthusiastically* **

**kazza2182, there is a lot of stuff left, so we shall keep going! I have more reveals to come (I mean plot stuff of course), and so we shall find out what Hawk Moth has been doing…**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Eternal Connections**

Adrien laced his fingers in hers as they exited the elevator, smiling down at her. She kept looking up at him from his side with that goofy grin, and he couldn't help but keep offering one in return.

"Love you," she said softly, swinging their paired hands.

He chuckled too, delighting in the fact she still blushed under his attention. "I love you too, Puurrincess," he whispered, using their joined fingers to swing her around slowly and pull her lips in a kiss, running his free thumb over her jaw.

"Yours," she giggled tenderly.

"Yours," he echoed, smirking.

"You two are sickeningly mushy, so I'll assume everyone is up to speed, and good?" Alya huffed, walking over with her laptop under her arm. "You could have texted _sooner_," she muttered. She stared at her watch. "Three hours you've been arguing!"

Marinette blushed and looked down. Adrien was suddenly very interested in the ceiling. "S-sorry Alya," she muttered guiltly.

"It's fine, we still have plenty of time for our chat, and if that goes well, a trip to…the place, and we still have the anniversary show tonight."

"Wait here," Alya commanded, pointing at him, tugging on Marinette's hand. He raised his palms in a surrender motion. He was going to leave the Ladybug conversation to the journalist. After all, she seemed to be the expert pep talker these days.

As they moved away, Marinette was waddling, and he had a hard time stifling his laughter, but Alya noticed. "Oh, my God! You _weren't_ arguing! You guys are _unbelieveable!_" The golden eyed fox looked thoughtful for a moment. "You were waddling the day you were _too sore_ to come to school," she accused.

Adrien was interested in the ceiling again, trying to hide his smile. He _had_ said he was going to fuck her senseless that night.

Marinette stammered over a few unintelligent syllables before Alya cut her off. "You were with Chat," she hissed under her breath so only the three of them could hear.

"Y-yeah," she admitted.

He looked over, raising his brows as Alya squeaked looking at him. "Yeah," he laughed softly. "That's still me," he teased. "Hasn't changed in the last three hours."

Alya blushed and shook her head. "You _both_ owe me a lot of stories and explanations, but onwards to the important things." She pulled the snickering bluenette to the lobby couches and sat, lowering her voice to a hushed whisper.

It was okay, since the lobby was devoid of any other soul at the moment anyway. Everybody was most likely out getting last minute preparations done for the event tonight. "Mind-blowing, still?"

He was _really_ trying not to hear, but he couldn't help it. He blushed, grinning, and he _felt_ them looking his way. He was going to stare at the floor, but he couldn't help it, he stared right at Alya, smirking.

"Yeah, yeah!" She yelled, her own face bright scarlet as she muttered under her breath.

He tapped his wrist to signal she was wasting time, and her face got brighter, rolling her eyes. Adrien couldn't stop himself, he chuckled. When he turned, the sound completely died in his throat. Chole was stomping towards him.

"Plagg," he muttered, terrified, "this is _your_ fault," he growled.

"_Technically_, but _you_ ate her cheese," he countered as Adrien backed up slowly.

"I didn't eat her cheese," he whispered, spinning to face away. "I practically jumped her the first day I got here, fuckin' animal hormones." Plagg just snickered. He took a few steps forward, but she screamed his name, nowhere to run.

"Adrien Agreste!"

"It's not funny Plagg, I _just_ made up with Mari!" He heard her close in, and he spun to face her, plastering a smile on his face. In reality, it was probably closer to a cringe. "Chloe!" He tried to sound excited, but it he knew he was bordering on panicked.

"You have been avoiding me all week!" She put her hands on her hips. "Do you think you can just do what you did and ditch me?"

His eyes cut to Marinette and Alya, who were getting up to come survey the commotion. "N-no," he muttered frantically, and he _swore_ Plagg snorted. "I j-just didn't mean to d-do that…," he tried miserably.

"So, it was so awful for you that you'd never want to do it again!?"

Marinette quirked a brow, and his heart was dying. Why? Why him? Plagg was trembling against his chest in his pocket, and he wanted to smack the Kwami. "What's going on?"

"Apparently, I'm _not_ good enough for Adrien Agreste," she spat.

"I d-didn't," his normally deep voice squeaking.

"Apparently," she continued, "he's the hit it and quit it type."

Marinette stilled, and his heart stopped. Oh, shit. No, no, no. He looked at her, and shook his head. "I d-didn't," he pleaded desperately. Alya glowered at him, which seemed to strengthen his resolve. "I _didn't_ sleep with Chloe."

She pursed her lips. "Well, it wasn't just an innocent kiss, either," she commented.

He cringed. That was true. "I c-can only say I wasn't _myself_," he urged, looking at the bluenette then at his pocket, desperate, hoping she would understand and not overreact.

She frowned, but licked her lips, giving a small nod of her head. She was willing to hear him out. "Look, whatever happened is done," Mari said, her voice sounding stronger than it had been in awhile, and Adrien stared at her. "However, Adrien is with _me_ now, so I'd appreciate it if you respect that." She reached out and grabbed his hand.

Her palm was sweaty. She was nervous standing up for herself? He frowned. That wasn't like the Marinette he knew. How had she become so…defeated?

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Luka know about this new arrangement?"

The model's blood went cold and he growled, low and feral. "Luka will be dealt with," he snarled. "Mind your business, Chloe." She flinched, and even he was surprised by the harsh dominance in his voice. He let his features soften. "Look, it really doesn't have anything to do with you, so please, let it go?"

He grabbed the other two girls and pushed them towards the door. They could talk on the _way_ to Master Fu's. He didn't want any more stalls or problems. As the lobby doors shut behind him though, he could have sworn he heard Chloe murmuring something that sounded like 'Marinette is leaving the hotel'…but it was so low, he thought it was his imagination.

***POV Change***

She stared at the black box with fear in her eyes, and her fingers hovered over the top of it before pulling back sharply. "I c-can't," she breathed. "What happened t-to Ladybug?"

"Well, it turns out, she didn't want to keep being a hero after she saw what happened to Chat. She realized the job might end with her defeat instead of Hawk Moth's, so when I told her that she might have a replacement, she was more than willing to depart," he sighed, rolling his eyes at Plagg's pleased expression. "You're still not off the hook."

"Hey, this works out great," he argued, "right, Adrien?" He received a pointed look, and Marinette raised her brows. Alya snorted. "He's just mad because the bond overloaded his hormones and he ended up sexing up a girl he didn't want to be with," Plagg said innocently and Adrien gawked.

"I didn't s-sex her up! What _is_ that, anyway!"

"Okay, he ended up _humping _a girl he didn't want to hump," Plagg said more crudely, and Marinette stared at the table.

"We just kissed!"

The Kwami made a strangled sound. "Is that the story we're going with?"

"It's true!"

"You could make it somewhat believeable, but it's your story, kid," the being muttered. He floated over to her face, swatting her cheek lightly. "It really wasn't his fault, kind of, it might have been, _a_ tiny bit_, _my fault, whatever he ended up doing."

"We _kissed_," he reiterated.

She ignored the blonde for a moment. "The bond?" The Kwami nodded. "I kind of, poured a lot into it, and I _thought_ that _you_ would be his very first stop, so…that's on him. So, yeah, he was a bit worked up," he grumbled. "I try to help out and people get mad at me all the time. Last time I do _you_ a favor." He pointed at Adrien accusingly. "The animal is hard to shut down once the thoughts clear out," he admitted. "I'm surprised you stopped after a kiss," the Kwami's voice was prodding.

Adrien growled, sighing. "Fine, we got in the elevator," he swallowed, "and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her body against me. Then, I could _smell_ her, not that I realized it at the time, but the smell was nice and she kissed me. It triggered something inside. So, I kissed her back." He looked away, and Mari tilted her head. "Then, my brain just kind of shut down…I remember feeling so _hungry…_that's the word that was echoing inside. _Starving._ Next thing I knew she was against the elevator wall with her legs around me, but then the floor dinged, I had a single moment of clarity, one tangible thought, and dove out of there to get away because I didn't _want_ Chloe."

"That was it, one thought?" Plagg fluttered up. "What did you think?"

"I thought…it felt like being Chat, and I realized I was acting like my animal side, and ran out."

"I'm impressed," the Kwami commented. "Once the brain goes dark, none of my owners _ever _stop." He snickered.

"Still not amused, Plagg," he muttered, his green orbs finding hers. They looked afraid, and she wasn't sure why. Was he expecting her to be angry?

Well, she didn't love the idea of him kissing and…grinding up against Chloe, but it was done, and, she supposed, he was partially not responsible for his actions. In the end, he had managed to stop himself, not that it mattered. If he slept with Chloe, it wouldn't matter, because she had no right to be angry. She was going to sleep with him not knowing he was Chat. If it meant he could feel less lonely, even briefly, then she could live with it.

She smiled at him, and his eyes widened. "Alya was right. If you love someone, you will understand," she said softly, and the journalist smirked.

"You said _hungry?" _Fu's voice was soft, drawing everyone's attention.

Adrien thought about it and nodded. "Yeah. That, and starving."

"You're positive?"

He looked at Plagg. "You didn't tell me it had gotten _that_ bad."

The Kwami looked away, but the bluenette swore he looked hurt. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The animal in Adrien is his, but part of it is also linked to you. _Hungry_ is not a human instinct for flesh. Not in the same sense as it is for you Destruction. Adrien would have thought need, want, desire, if that were the case. It's true they can starve for touch, and I'm sure he has missed Marinette, which contributed to the feeling, but it's you, Kwami's, who crave, hunger, starve for their connections because of their long cycles. Without them, they literally starve and die."

The cat turned his back on everyone, fur bristling. "I'm fine," he insisted, but his voice broke, and the bluenette immediately hurt.

"Plagg?" Her voice was so soft and she watched his tiny body stiffen.

Fu shook his head. "Such a horrible curse for Destruction. You can bend your rules and you can beat your own drum…but to be cursed to such a cruel fate…being the _only_ Kwami _so_ helplessly chained to the cravings of love… because it _is _your counterpart, Creation, Life, Light."

The being tried to stifle a sob, but he wasn't successful. "You're crazy, old man!" Everyone stared at the onyx being, completely enthralled, heartbroken, distracted. She couldn't let him…be without his love.

She opened the box with light hands, expecting Tikki to appear like the first time, but she didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Adrien's voice sounded hurt, but the group seemed so distant as she fumbled with trembling fingers to pierce the earrings into each ear. As she secured the second one into place, electricity jolted her entire body, tearing a gasp from her lips, a bright form of light erupting in front of her.

Everybody shot backwards in surprise, but the crimson creature's blue eyes wavered with tears. "Marinette," she whispered.

The bluenette smiled, tears falling down her face, but she shook her head nodding behind Tikki. She turned around, and when she saw Plagg, Marinette's heart melted. She saw all that love in her eyes, reflecting back from his, and they grappled each other, holding tight.

"I told you they'd find each other," she breathed.

"They took long enough," he complained, trying not to cry, but the bluenette saw his tears.

Fingers gripped hers, and she looked over, staring at the warm smile of the man she loved. "You're amazing," he whispered.

"We have to complete the reconnection," Tikki spoke softly, pulling her attention, and Marinette trembled.

She hadn't thought that far ahead. She was only thinking of the hurt in Plagg's voice….and how hurt Tikki must feel in return…being away from her true love. "I d-don't know if I can," she whispered, and Alya gripped her other hand.

"We've got your back, Ladybug," she winked. "You're our fearless leader! And, if you're feeling not so fearless, we'll be fearless for you until you are!"

She looked from golden orbs to green, both determined and warm, and she felt that familiar spark growing inside. Their strength gave her strength, and she felt a little like herself again. She'd been trying to run for so long, especially after that night that she'd just never stopped running. It felt like she'd just completely run away from herself.

"Tikki," she breathed out firmly, standing up. "Spots on!"

The power coursing through her body felt _amazing, _as her general senses heightened, allowing her to see more clearly. She felt the Kwami's essence filling her up from her toes, up through her legs and into her chest, filling her with a warmth she couldn't find the words to describe.

"Ladybug," Adrien said with awe from somewhere beyond the bright light.

When the vitality reached her face, she sighed with relief, but then her eyes widened, her memories distorting, shuffling violently. They spewed sideways, and so did she, dropping to her knees with a shriek of agony as the pain seared her mind.

***POV Change***

He watched the flash of pink light, and he saw _her, _his Lady. She looked older, and now that he knew it was Marinette, he could see her face clearly. She was exactly the same, except her long mid-back hair was pulled into two braids where her pigtails used to be, sporting the same ribbons tied at the bottom.

"Ladybug," he breathed. Her eyes widened, and she dropped down, screaming in pain. Blood gushed from her nose, and the corner of her eyes started to bleed, and he rushed forward, his path blocked by his Kwami.

"Wait!" His eyes were pleading. "Tikki is trying to fix her!"

"H-how do you know?" He tried to think through the sheer panic, eyes shifting to Fu, who was also on his face, eyes wide.

"She's telling me," he said hoarsely. "She didn't know Marinette was hurt. Marinette's damaged mind is trying to reject the mental connection, and Tikki is trying to use her healing abilities to fix it before that happens," his words were rushed as his fur bristled, tail swishing in worry.

"What happens if Tikki gets rejected?" He didn't want to ask.

"The link will be broken, and can't be established again," he whimpered, floating forward a little as the girl screamed again, grabbing her head, tossing it violently back and forth.

Adrien growled, and the sound wasn't human. "We _have _to do something."

"Touching her risks," he tried to find the word, "disrupting or grounding…or breaking the connection."

Adrien snarled, dropping to his knees in front of her as she slid to her side, blood spilling out of her mouth. "_How is this fixing her!?"_ He couldn't stop his voice from screaming, and he felt the anger rising.

"Adrien," Alya tried, but her voice was weak compared to his.

He stilled. "Tikki is connected to you?" He looked at Plagg, standing abruptly

"Uh, yes, we're bonded together until the end of our life cycles," he commented. "Why?"

He thought quickly, desperate. "Would I be correct in assuming we're bonded completely when I'm transformed, and you're still bonded to her?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, frowning.

"She stronger when you're physically close?"

Plagg scratched his head. "Yeah, we both are."

"Plagg,"

"Oh crap, Adrien!"

"Claws out!"

The green light faded quickly, and he turned to Fu, desperate. "Physically, Plagg is part of me now, and Tikki is part of her?" The Master nodded. He wanted to boost her healing abilities as much as possible.

"I know what you're trying to do, and creating a circle," he chuckled, "or square, really, out of your four connections to create a circuit might…be ingenius…or deadly, but I won't stop you. It's the only solution I see, other than doing nothing."

His ring pulsed. _You better not kill my Tikki._

"I'll try," he whispered hoarsely, scooting hurriedly towards the convulsing Ladybug. He reached over carefully, taking a deep breath. One…two…Chat grabbed his Lady, instantly feeling an agony coursing through his arms, but he didn't stop. He pulled her up, crashing his lips to her, tasting the copper of her life as it dripped free, and his face exploded with pain, leaking into his head.

Torture circulated through his body, and he heard, somewhere inside, Plagg snarling his displeasure, but he heard a faint echo of another voice, reaching out to him. He didn't hear the words, but it felt warm, and safe, and some of the pain receded.

He growled his agony against her mouth, but he refused to let her go, not his Mari, not his Princess. She was _his_. He was her _shield_. He would die if it meant saving her. He pulled her tighter against him.


	27. Better Than New

**Author Note: *Grins* They're probably going to need some of this…HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Lovergirl337, we will see more of Tikki and Plagg, I promise…and don't cry : (**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, yes, it is definitely because of Luka…and we shall see…here..**

**kazza2181, Hmmmm….yes…how FAR does it go? Maybe…that's why…what happens…happens here in this chapter :P. I'm glad you're enjoying…still have plenty to go so glad you're enjoying! (Yeah, the waddling gets me too, I couldn't help it)**

**Here, have another!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Better Than New**

She was drowning in a sea of memory, and the pictures threatened to choke the air from her lungs. The pain was unbearable, and she released another scream, quickly depleted by an invisible barrier against her mouth.

It was soft, and it was strong, and it felt safe, and it felt warm, and she heard a whisper across her mind, behind Tikki's voice. There were no syllables, but it vibrated, like a soft purring, and the pain dulled, even if it was the smallest of fractions.

Something pulled on her body, pressing her tight into…them. She was being pulled against someone until there was no space left, arms looping around her in the tightest embrace she ever experienced, and she saw cracks spreading behind her eyelids.

Then they creaked, and she shivered, moving her mouth the barest of breaths, and the barrier moved with her lips, keeping pace until those cracks splintered, and exploded.

The bluenette's eyes flew open, but she was falling backwards through the darkness...and there was no pain…no warmth….no barrier on her mouth…no body holding her. She was just falling through the abyss.

Laughter echoed around her, and she recognized it as her own, but she wasn't laughing. "Silly, Mari," it chided. "Look at the state of you." It sighed. "When did you get so pathetic?" Her heart twisted, and she whimpered. Tears stung the backs of her eyes and she closed them. "Giving up was the right call, so why are you bothering now?"

Why was she bothering? She was weak, and trying to convince herself otherwise was just a distant dream.

Something growled, echoing through the obsidian chasm. It sounded like a territorial animal. _Don't you dare._

A pair of vibrant blue eyes appeared in her mind. _Almost there, don't give up._

Her brows pulled together gradually. Something about the voices seemed so familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

"You've done nothing with yourself, and you've helped no one since you stopped being Ladybug," her voice snorted from around her. "Let's face it, it was all Tikki, _you _were_ never_ important. She just needed a body to do her bidding!"

The bluenette sobbed, curling in on herself, tumbling further into the abyss.

***POV Change***

Chat almost sighed when the pain receded even more, and her mouth moved a little against him. He reacted, kissing her back, and they found a small short lived rhythm. He had his arms and legs wrapped around her body as they sat on the floor, his tail snaked around her left thigh to feel the continued beat of her pulse even through the pain. He'd learned to _feel_ her heartbeat like a second tone to his own without even thinking, a long time ago.

He thought she was okay, her breath deepened, the pain lessened, and her body relaxed, but then she was limp completely, and _his_ pain was blinding, as if he was taking it all. He _screamed_, growling it out, squeezing his eyes shut, but he refused to peel his mouth from hers. He would _not_ break contact with her. He would touch her _everywhere_ possible, so Tikki could have her strongest chance. So Princess could have her strongest chance.

He coughed, and copper filled his mouth, his head feeling like it was tearing itself apart. Somewhere beyond that, he heard _her_. He still heard her around the agony, and he reached for that voice. He felt her sorrow, and felt her pain…felt her defeat. _Don't you dare._ He growled in his mind. She better not give up on him! He _needed _her.

Another increased burst of sharp tendrils through his body, and he drew in a haggard breath, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed his excruciation. "Let go!" Someone called behind him, and he thought it might be Alya.

"N-never," he cried against her mouth.

Plagg's eyes appeared in his mind. _You got guts, k-kid._ He could hear the pain in his Kwami's voice, even if he tried to play it down. _Tikki's almost d-done. Our only obstacle is Marinette's doubt keeping us f-from putting the mended p-pieces back together. The m-mind is no-o-ot the same as the b-b-body, it has t-to cooperate. W-we have to reach her._

He couldn't smell anything but iron, and he knew his nose was bleeding, but he nodded. He could hold out until they finished. He could do this. He could do this. He _would _this.

_You can t-try reaching too._

***POV Change***

Marinette sobbed, and those blue eyes appeared again. _You have to come back to us. _

"You are nothing!"

_What w-will I do without m-my best head scratcher?_

One of her bluebell eyes slowly opened, listening to the pain in the second voice.

"You can't possibly help them fight. You'd just get in the way again."

She swallowed hard, clenching her teeth. It was true, she'd managed to hurt a lot of people she cared for.

"Yes, you have. You have gotten Chat killed more times than you can count because he had to save you."

She released a gasp, covering her face as she tumbled. He'd be better off without her.

_Th-that means, you saved everyone, _all_ by yourself, without help._ The voice was a deep growl. _Who else is s-strong enough t-to do that?_

"No! You killed him!"

She dug her nails into her palms.

_H-he knew you could d-do it. He t-trusted you…b-believed in you. He l-loves you._

_And cheese. _

Someone sighed, but it brought a smile to her lips. A warmth spread through her chest.

"Come back to us," the trio of voices called out loud now into the darkness, and she nodded, reaching up.

"NO!" her voice screamed. "You aren't strong enough!"

She felt the anger now, and gripped it, then, smiled, shoving it aside, grabbing her determination. She stopped falling, and instead, stood slowly, lifting her chin in defiance. "Maybe not on my own…yet, anymore, but if I keep running, I never will be again. Plus, I have people to help me back," she said firmly. "I'm tried of listening to _you_."

"I'm _you_!"

Marinette gave her head a shake. "No," she sighed contently. "You're an illusion I created to hide behind. It turns out, you're a weak excuse for Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"You can't leave!"

"I can do anything," she said, jumping up, extending her hand. Her fingers closed around a tangible force, and it yanked her upwards, hurtling her through an invisible barrier that had kept her broken for too long….

***POV Change***

Alya stared, wide eyed, unsure of what to do. Two of her best friends were locked together, and even after Mari went limp, still as Ladybug, Chat refused to let go, wrapping his body around her…and he was _screaming_ in agony.

Each sound that tore from his lips was another knife to her heart, and she finally couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips. "Let go!"

"N-never," he cried, refusing to tear his lips from his love's.

She sobbed harder, turning to look away. She couldn't bear to watch them die together! She turned to Fu. "_Do _something!"

He shook his head slowly. "It is far more dangerous to try to stop them now than it is to let them continue, I'm afraid. I can see the auras around them, and the energy is quite staggering." He frowned, taking a few steps backwards. "W-Wayyz," he called, his voice shaking, and the floor began to tremble.

Alya frowned, turning back towards her friends and…she started to quake. They both seemed to be in a frozen stasis, their lips still together, his limbs still around her, their faces peaceful. She hadn't actually realized nobody was screaming anymore, but what scared her was Chat's body was gradually crackling with black and green lightning…and her body was layering with pink and white flames.

"U-u-uh, M-Master?" She backed up quickly, but her feet suddenly left the floor and _everything _in the room was floating. Everything _except_ her friends, firmly planted on the ground, frozen.

"Shell on!" The fire and the lightning met at their lips, and her golden orbs were blinded by the immediate light. "Shell-ter!" The dome appeared around the heroes, and a burst of energy radiated from the entangled duo, outwards, smashing into the shield. The barrier splintered, and the power just kept pulsating until the dome was filled, and Alya needed to shut her eyes against it. Alya fell to the floor, and so did the rest of the levitating items.

"Master!" She screamed, terrified. If the power was destroying the magic shield what was it doing to her friends!?

The Shell-ter erupted, flooding the room with light, and she heard two loud crashes, followed by a string of growls and curse words. She was momentarily relieved to hear Chat's voice, but her heart fell, at the notably absent of Ladybug's.

***POV Change***

Chat coughed, sputtering as he shook his head, his eyes blind from all the brightness. "Fuckin' stupid night vision."

His ring pulsed. _You don't complain about it _normally_._

He rolled his eyes, and coughed again, blinking. He couldn't _see_ anything. The room was still too bright. He swallowed his pulse. He wasn't even sure Marinette was okay.

Another pulse. _I can sense Ladybug._

He let out a breath. "What the _fuck_ happened?"

He heard a familiar laugh, confident, playful as a pair of red leather boots appeared in his vision, the bright light slowly fading. "Oh, my Chaton," she cooed.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head. "My _Lady Goddess_," he growled without meaning to. Her spandex suit was the same polka-dotted design, but the sides of her legs were laced up to the hip so he could he could see her porcelain skin through the weaving. She was also _definitely_ wearing leather boots, they weren't part of the suit.

She now had a yo-yo on each hip, and instead of having the polka-dot theme on them, they had…paw prints, and his orbs watered, but he had something in his eye, he swore! The rest of the suit was _exactly _the same except she had a gold choker on with a little bell. His eyes stung more. Okay, so he was happy and proud.

She knelt beside him, where he still sat on the floor, smirking her beautiful smirk, and his heart faltered. "Silly kitty," she murmured, kissing him gently.

"What happened?" His voice wavered as he admire her new look. She kissed him again, laughing softly.

"I believe this is called a Level-Up," she teased. He fell in love all over again. "Wanna see yours?" She smiled. His eyes widened. Hell yeah!


	28. Test Run

**Author Note: Kind of a fluff-ish chapter, but here ya go!**

**lovergirl337, gearing up for that, and it's not even the end :S I'm crazy.**

**Faefolk11, okay! Here ya go! :P**

**trying414, don't be worried, just keep coming back for more!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Test Run**

She swallowed to try and steady her pulse, watching his muscles ripple as he moved, trying to see every angle of himself in the mirror. "This is so cool," he breathed, sounding more like his fourteen year old self than a grown man, and she smiled.

His boots and pants were the same, coupled with his belt/tail (which was currently twitching, excitedly, all over the place). His gloves cut off at the wrist, and the leather of his shirt stopped just over the curve of his shoulder, leaving his entire forearm and upper arm bare, but he had _tattoos_. They were some sort of tribal looking designs, both sides mirroring each other. His bell was a little smaller, and hung at the middle of his breast bone instead of his collarbone so she could see a nice portion of his chest.

She was pretty sure Plagg was just feeling…manly, but it was his costume. He was still using the same mask and hair as he always had, but she figured that was to obscure Adrien's longer mane from the public. Of course, his leather ears were still planted in his golden spikes.

"You look good," she breathed, nodding.

He grinned a big goofy grin, and her heart stopped completely. She forgot to breathe. "You got two weapons," he pointed out.

She walked slowly over to the mirror, touching the yoyos with the pink paw prints on them, and smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh, your suit isn't the same besides your pants," he commented, smirking at her in the mirror.

She raised her brows, staring into his cat eyes in the reflective surface. "What do you mean?"

He touched the back of her neck and slid his hand down slowly, and the skin was bare further down than she expected. He stopped right about where the bottom of her shoulder blades would be, and he gripped the fabric. She heard a click, and then the sound of _zipping._

Her eyes widened and he smirked. "Yours comes _off_," he whispered darkly.

She blushed furiously. "Chaton," she said firmly, and someone cleared their throat. She looked over, but he made no move to zip her up.

"If you two are done?" Alya's voice wasn't as strong as her words, but Ladybug got the point.

"Yeah, just a moment," she promised, glowering at Chat in the mirror. He smirked, licking his lips slowly, and she quivered, pushing her thighs together. Dammit. She felt the heat lower in her gut, and he stiffened, his nostrils flaring. She smirked back. "Serves you right," she whispered. "Zip it," she commanded.

"As m'lady wishes," he growled, but the sound was strained under his arousal.

She turned slowly to face him, her eyes wandering down the bare portion of his chest, past his belly, towards the obvious hardness against his leather. Just one more thing to check. She gripped his bell firmly, giving it a tug. It slid down with ease, exposing more of his impressive physique, and her arousal grew.

She knew he could smell her, if not only by the groan escaping his lips. "Looks like yours comes off too, kitty," she teased. "However, I can avoid looking at you, if I _have _to." She kissed him tenderly, letting her gloved hands slide over his strong chest. "Do you want to torture yourself with my smell?"

She grinned, pulling away, and he stumbled, fumbling with his zipper to pull it up. "You're awful," he hissed, but he was grinning.

They joined Alya and the Master in the adjoining room. "Glad to see you two are alive and well," Alya remarked. "And dressed."

Chat had the decency to look abashed. "Yeah, just working out the…" His grin grew really wide.

"Oh, no, don't say it!"

"Kinks."

Ladybug groaned, putting her hands over her face, but she was really hiding her smile. She couldn't help it. She'd secretly always enjoyed his corny humor.

"How did this happen?" Fu asked calmly.

Marinette gave a slow shrug, looking at her kitty. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I was stuck inside my own mind and I heard them, all three of them reaching out to me."

Chat nodded. "Plagg told me to help reaching out to her through our connections, I wasn't sure how to do it, but I just…felt for her…and tried that."

"I reached back, and got pulled up out of the darkness. When I broke through into the light, I was in pain again, but then there wasn't pain anymore, everything was quiet."

Chat frowned, rubbing his jaw. "Yeah, I remember the pain being beyond bearable, then Mari was with me again, and then I had peace," he sighed. His eyes drifted upwards. "There were a few moments, I thought I was imagining it, where the four of us were linked, my hand touching Mari's and Plagg's, and hers were touching Tikki's, who was also holding Plagg's other hand, forming a circle. Inside the circle there was fire and lightning."

Ladybug gasped, looking at him. "Yeah! I was thinking how gorgeous the flames and lightning were, and I saw you staring at me, so at peace. I thought, in that moment, having had your love, and the beauty you brought to my life, that if this was me dying, even death would be beautiful," she blushed.

His eyes widened, his hand coming up to touch her crimson cheek. "I had a similar thought, but it was that you were too incredibly special and beautiful to die, your love was too valuable to the world, and I would fight with everything in my soul for you to live, because your life was my life."

The world wavered in her vision, and she had to blink back the tears. "Chaton," she whispered.

"Interesting," Fu commented, quirking a brow, jerking them apart with his words."Anything else?"

"I think," she said hoarsely. "The pink and white fire began crawling up onto Plagg, and the green and black lightning up to Tikki, and they.." she frowned. "I don't remember."

Chat shook his head. "I can't either, next thing I know, I'm hitting a wall, and I can't see, and Ladybug is super hot," he chuckled at the glower. "C'mon, you're always hot, but you _were _due for a wardrobe change."

The bluenette rolled her eyes, tugging on the long braids at her shoulders. "Feels a little weird," she admitted.

"It sounds like you formed a true connection with your Kwamis," Fu said slowly.

They both looked at him. "I thought we were already connected?"

"No, all four of you, at once. Linked. Channeling each other, and it made you stronger, and gave your Kwami's the ability to expand your power."

"She got _two_ yo-yos," he whined, pulling his baton free. He spun it deftly.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, and reached over to tap his screen, stopping after a moment. Instead of the trademark paw print on the screen, it was a circle with dots. It was still green, but she blushed.

"You never learn, kitty," she murmured softly.

"Huh?"

"First, you don't listen to the big speech…"

"Hey…I was excited!"

"Then, you just forget you have instructions." She tapped the button, and he started reading.

His eyes widened and he twisted his baton apart into two, and they both extended into full staffs. "Cool! They both extend as far as I want!"

She snorted, rolling her eyes.

He wriggled his eyebrows at her. "I can train you with a baton, and you can train me with a yo-yo?"

She could tell he was being playful, but it really wasn't that bad of an idea in case they each lost a weapon, or for some reason, one of them lost both and needed to borrow. "Okay," she said simply, grinning when his face faltered.

Alya, who'd remained politely silent, shook her head slowly. "My mind is…"

Chat wriggled his eyebrows.

Ladybug growled. "Don't.

"_Blown_, Alya?"

She groaned. Alya blushed, looking away. "Very _funny_ alley cat, yeah, though, I'm literally trying to digest. Nobody is going to believe this."

Ladybug smirked. "How about a photo for the Ladyblog then? Return of Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Her golden orbs lit up, and she danced. "Oh, yeah! That's amazing, thank you! I'll be the first one to get you in your new outfits," she fumbled with her phone, and they posed for her. "Yes! What else, can I have your first interview back?"

Chat chuckled. "Dunno if we'd be able to manage," he teased.

The bluenette touched her forehead, shaking it. "You know you got it, Alya."

"Score! You guys are awesome friends!"

"Here's another thing for you," she breathed, and Alya quirked a brow. Marinette, curled her fingers over Chat's shoulders and wasn't shy about pulling him down into her mouth. The man was only surprised for a moment, but his hands were on her hips, claws curling into her backside.

They only kissed for a moment, but when they broke free, they were breathless, and Alya was clearing her throat. "People are going to go nuts over that!"

"One thing left to do," Chat commented, putting his weapon back together and touching it to his shoulder.

"Oh?"

"Race you across the city to see who's faster now that we're older and stronger and level two?" He smirked.

She found herself smirking back. "Oh, you're on, kitty."

***Starting Line***

She held a yo-yo in each hand and debated. It might be faster to use _both_ because Chat had so many advantages over her. He could use the sides of buildings, because his claws could dig in and were built for scaling walls, especially with his strength now, and his baton for vaulting and 'gliding' though…she still wasn't sure how that worked. Plus, he could leap pretty far now, and…run fast, judging by his battle.

She turned to face him. "May I try something first? I promise not to take advantage." She grinned.

He spread his hands wide, bowing. "Of course m'lady. I know you're a woman of honor." He smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

She blushed and walked away from him, towards the back of the roof and turned around, gripping her weapons tight in her palms. She'd always assumed her and Chat had the same strength and speed because they were both heroes, but she wasn't so sure now.

After her battle with Blanc, and she wasn't going to say this out loud, she was _sure_ Chat was stronger and faster because of his type of Kwami. They both had incredible reflexes, and she was better than the average human, but she needed to test how far she could jump in a single leap.

He tilted his head, staring at her from the front, and his tail swished, giving away his anxiety. He didn't like what he was looking at. He was guessing what she was trying to do, and the next rooftop was…

Ladybug squinted. Fifty feet? He'd probably jumped that distance the night she first saw him return. She had _never_ leapt over a street…she _always_ swung. She didn't like how close he was to where she was passing.

"May I have some room," she teased. She slung her yo-yo's criss-cross opposite each other around her hips.

Another twitch of his tail, and his brow quirked. He stood stoic for a moment, but he stalked closer to her until they were side by side and made another sweeping gesure with his hands. "You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"No," she said slowly. She hoped not.

She thought she saw him stiffen, but he didn't say anything. Even if she didn't make it, the fall wouldn't kill her, she reasoned. Not in her suit. They weren't high up, yet, and it was better to test it now, then test it when she _needed_ it and didn't know.

Her heart was hammering so bad she needed to take a deep breath. Like riding a bike, right? Just run, just do it. No sense in prolonging it. Gotta see what you've got. Chat doesn't hesitate. Old Ladybug would never hesitate.

She _ran_. She pushed with everything she had before she reached the edge, and her reflexes allowed her to spring at the last possible second. She twisted in the air, tumbling herself end over end into a somersault to propel her movements, and she saw the next ledge coming closer. She was going to make it. She landed! Whoa, no, she was falling!

She flailed her arms, and Chat landed expertly in front of her, arms crossed, his tail wrapping around her waist before she toppled. She thought he'd just keep her from falling, but he yanked, hard.

She fell forward and he spun and caught her, tossing her up again in a half turn so she landed in his arms, Princess style. "Well, if I knew you were gonna _fall_ for me, I would have just waited," he teased softly, but she knew he was upset.

She swallowed her panicked heart a little, looking up into his intense stare. "Th-that was really sexy," she tried. Well, it kind of was. His tail flicked high enough in front that she caught it in the corner of her eye. Okay, maybe not.

"You could have hurt yourself," he bit out, setting her down on her feet.

"That's the whole idea behind our job description," she retorted without thinking, and she immediately wanted to take it back. He looked at her with an anguish she didn't understand. "Ch-chaton, what is it?"

"How can you be so flippant about your life?" He looked more pained, and he gave his head a shake. "Nevermind, you're Ladybug. You make the plan, I'll follow."

His voice was making her hurt inside, and she wasn't sure what she'd done. "I j-just wanted to see what I could do." She sighed, lowering her head. "I didn't mean to worry you, I just…saw you leaping buildings and wanted to try," she half lied.

He sighed and pulled her into him, kissing her head. "Sorry," he offered. "I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt."

She smiled up at him, nodding. "Forgiven. Forgive me?"

He gave her a Chat grin, and her heart melted. "Only if you can beat me." He was gone.

Her eyes widened. "CHEATER!"

***Rooftops as the sun goes down***

He was a little winded if he was being completely honest, but the sounds of her giggles spurred him on as he found another foothold to his advantage, launching in a wide arc through the air just beyond her swinging path so she could see him.

They'd been racing around the city for hours, mostly for fun, but the citizens were catching on to the fact they were back. Both from the Ladyblog, and from watching them making the racing rounds. They were making their presence known. For the Parisians and for Hawk Moth…and he was silently hoping some of the _other _heroes would find them. It would make his job easier.

They didn't have much longer though, because the anniversary event was starting in two hours, and they still needed to get ready. He was remiss to spoil her fun because she was free again, the old Ladybug was shining through her eyes…and his beautiful Marinette now that the glamour wasn't working anymore.

He spun his baton, extending it enough to shove against a nearby roof, vaulting high into the air, spinning it overhead before he sheathed it to let himself tumble. He dove as she swung immediately overhead, and he chuckled at her loud raspberry. He flipped at the last second, landing on another ledge and ran across three rooftops before pouncing into the air again latching onto the side of another building, using it to launch off of to get higher.

"Too slow, Princess!" He roared at the top of his lungs as he barrel rolled through the air by her next horizontal swing to take a corner.

She said it under her breath, and with the wind, he shouldn't have heard, but he laughed. _Show off._ His senses were far better than before, which was good and bad. Trying to tune some things out was difficult, but he would learn…hopefully.

He scrambled over the next ten sets of rooftops, and he saw the tower in the distance. "Race to the top!' He roared, hoping she understood. His response was an excited giggle, so he chuckled.

He spun his baton free and slammed the tip into the ground, vaulting into the air like old times. He was going to _try _and at least be fair.

***The Anniversary***

"You _cheated_," she grumbled, twirling her fingers in her hair.

"I told you I didn't! Plus, I still forgive you," he teased. He took her hand, going to place a kiss on it, pausing when he saw the bruises on her wrists again.

She pulled her hand away gently. "They're fine," she said quietly, flinching as the memory hit her. When she was getting ready, Tikki told her she'd taken all the 'rewrites' and tossed them out, leaving the 'originals' behind. Whatever they might be. She apologized _a_ _lot_ for leaving the bluenette with so many awful thoughts, but she explained the rewrites were tainted and couldn't be left in her mind. She understood of course, but it meant she had been living with a man who frequently hurt her.

"He's not himself," Adrien sounded pained when he said it.

"What," she looked at him then, surprised.

"I found out last night, and I tried to fight him, but I lost him, but I'm convinced he's under Hawk Moth's control," he said quietly.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Y-you couldn't fight him as…?"

Adrien's lips pressed into a thin line. "I wasn't yet. And he's not…normal."

She stiffened. "You know?"

He cut his eyes to her, and he muttered, shaking his head. "Right, you gave out most of them. His Miraculous is akumatized."

Her eyes widened more. "He…he…was using it on me? That's why I was so…" She felt sick.

Adrien caught her, leaning her against him. "As much as I don't want to defend another man who might like you, it's not _him_."

She nodded. "Right, yeah, just….was a lot all at once." She touched her ears gently, for reassurance. She wasn't helpless. She touched his chest, feeling the steady rise and fall as he breathed. He was here.

"I've got your back, Mari. I won't let him hurt you." He touched her lips, and it felt good. She opened her mouth for him, and he took the invitation, pressing forward, his hands wrapping around her waist to hug her against him.

"I love you," she said, smushed against his mouth, giggling at the funny way it sounded.

He grinned, shaking his head. He pulled back a little, rolling his eyes at her. "Love you too. We should probably, _actually_ get in the elevator."

She stiffened, and he looked a little panicked when she did. "I don't know. I'm not sure I feel safe with you in an eleveator," she whispered.

He glowered at her. 'Really, Mari? Really?" He hit the button.

"Hey, I've heard stories," she teased.

The door opened, and he gestured, but she faked a panicked look. He growled under his breath. "Trouble maker." He smirked. "You're not m'lady right now," he warned.

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He pointed to the floor, and she looked down, noticing she was standing on the end of her evening sash. She tilted her head. She didn't understand. His fingers curled over her shoulder, and grabbed the other side of the fabric, giving it a tug. She yelped, tripping backwards, into the elevator.

"I love _your_ clumsiness_,_Mari," he chuckled genuinely as he entered calmly, pushing the button, holding her sash out for her as she blinked. "I always thought it was adorable."

"You're a jerk," she muttered, snatching her garment from him, her face glowing.

"Yeah, but you might've had a point."

"What now," she snapped, but she was only _trying_ to be angry. It was actually kind of endearing he enjoyed her clumsiness. Ladybug was graceful, minus almost falling off the roof today.

"How _important_ is that dress to you?"

"I mean, it's one of my older designs…" The elevator stopped, and she gasped, spinning to face him, his hand over the button, a dark smirk on his face. "A-Adrien, you wouldn't! W-we'll be late!"

He smiled wide, prowling close until her back was pressed into the wall, his mouth hot on her neck before it descended to the mounds of her breasts. Oh, God. Her eyes rolled back. He moaned, and she moaned in return as she felt her arousal growing.

He smirked up at her as he got on his knees, pushing the hem of her pink dress up slowly, licking his lips. "I guess it's a _very_ good thing it doesn't take you long to cum then," he teased. He peeled her panties down her legs, dropping them aside, and his mouth kissed the healing bite on the inside of her thigh as he lifted her leg over his shoulder.

"A-Adrien," she moaned, "w-we shouldn't!"

"Yeah," he sighed. "You're right. "We're going to be _really _late." One lap of his tongue and her hands were already his his hair, her hips thrusting forward. "I want to see if I get tired of tasting you before your knees give out," he growled against her.

"What!?" He sucked her clit into his mouth. Her back curved, her head hitting the wall. "GOD!"


	29. You Can't Win Them All

**Author Note: Phew, don't even…know…this isn't even the bulk of the plot *cries* so much more to go! Hopefully you're not BORED yet *cries more***

**b.d.p.r4454, I'm SO glad, that someone finally appreciated that comment, lol. I was worried about the poor kitten! Also, thank you so much for catching up! I'm glad that you're enjoying everything! I'm glad they're finally together too!**

**Faefolk11, yeah..yeah…not gonna lie…totally made those up on the spot…didn't have any idea what they were gonna look like…but…now…I might have some…nice dreams about um *nods* yup…ahem. Also, lol, you flatter me, truly, it's comments like these that make me pump these out, honestly! I'm not an addict to…those types of comments…either..**

**kazza2182, fluffy indeed…not as fluffy as Plagg, but I'll take it!**

**lovergirl337, I LOVE THEM TOOOOOO!**

**Kashimoto7, thank you for joining the review group, I certainly appreciate it! I'm glad you've enjoyed the road thus far, as hard as it has been, because they still have a long way to go! Still got problems and such!**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, yeah, the outfits, as I stated, were completely made up on the fly…but yeah…gonna…have nice dreams about those. Also, I'm so very glad you like the bonded touch, I'm hoping I'm getting the point across about how all that works. It's kinda important. And yeah..it's hard for poor Mari : (**

**Alright, here we go…ENJOY!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: You Can't Win Them All**

"Why's your face so red, Princess?" He ducked when she swung, chuckling and hopped backwards a step.

"Revenge will be sweet," she murmured smirking. "Just remember that, _Chaton_," she said low in her throat as they reached the end of the street.

He offered a low sweeping bow, lifting just his eyes so she could see, delighting in her quiver. "I look forward to it," he challenged throatily.

"You're impossible," she complained, and he laughed again, as she stomped ahead of him. "You're going to give _them_ back," she hissed as they emerged, seeing the multitude of flashes, people screaming questions, and cars backed up in a line to let people out. It was exactly why they decided to walk. After all, who better to look after themselves?

"Nope," he grinned wide as they neared the building.

"I'm not kidding, Adrien," she said, panicked, and he watched her run her hands down her pink dress self consciously.

He rocked back on his heels, amused, shoving his hands in his suit pockets. "Neither am I. I _need_ a new shrine."

"Adrien!" She lurched, and he jogged with her on his heels.

"We already proved that _I'm_ faster," he teased, and he heard her growl in frustration.

"That's because _you_ cheated." However, they both slowed their pace when they came within shouting distance of the paparazzi. He heard her breath hitch, and his nostrils flared, picking up a new taste at the back of his throat. He was still getting used to smelling things he hadn't before with his fresh sensitivities given his upgrade.

He rolled the scent around on his tongue, and it kind of excited him, but it also…made him feel alert and defensive. He gripped her arm gently and shifted them away from the crowd again, frowning. The sweetly sour taste was foreign to him, and he tapped his inside pocket.

"Why are we moving away?" Marinette was confused, but Plagg popped his head up.

"What's this smell?" Adrien asked the Kwami. He was sure the ancient could smell it, and would probably be able to identify it.

"Fear," he said easily. "It's a _nice_ sent," he purred.

Adrien's face twisted. "Why would that be," he cringed, "exciting?"

Plagg raised a brow. "Sexually?"

Marinette gasped, raising her eyebrows. "What are you guys talking about?"

The blonde tilted his head back and forth, debating. "No, just, exhilarating, like when I'm, running over the rooftops, racing."

The Kwami nodded, snickering. "You're a predator, kid. You're prone to the scent of fear, it's going to excite you. Learn to recognize it, because it's useful when facing enemies."

"Yeah, but I also feel alert, worried."

"It's because it's Marinette's fear, and you've marked her as yours to protect, so fear is a natural excitement, you'll want to stalk or hunt, but _her _fear puts you into defense mode. Conflicting modes, but the higher priority will win out, which, I'm assuming is protective," Plagg said slowly.

"Wow," she breathed, and they both blinked at her as if she'd just appeared. He blushed, realizing they'd been discussing her like an inanimate object.

"That is the most…informative I've ever seen Plagg," she said, surprised.

Adrien snorted loudly, he couldn't help it. He covered his mouth and nose, because it hurt, but his chest started to shake with the contained laughter.

Plagg wasn't as amused. "Yeah? Well, see if I help _you_ with your scents again. Good luck deciphering!" He dove back into the pocket, and Marinette sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin it."

Adrien shook his head, grinning, pulling her close to kiss her forehead. "Nah, he'll still help. I'll just have to bribe him with extra camembert."

"Tons!" His voice growled from inside the pocket.

He stilled a little bit, a thought hitting him. "Is there a scent to recognize danger?" His voice is soft. "Like if someone means me harm or…is on the hunt or whatever."

At first he thought Plagg was really going to ignore him, but he slowly poked his head out, eyes narrowed. He was _clearly_ mad that he'd been coaxed to cooperate again, but apparently he found the question had enough merit to answer.

"Yeah," he hissed. "It'll be _very_ bitter and strong at the back of your mouth. It'll make your tail bristle."

"I don't have a tail," he muttered.

"You'll feel a tingling sensation in your tailbone I suspect," he said thoughtfully. "Your animal instincts will want to take over." He looked at Marinette. "Obviously, not in the same manner as before, but protective…._aggressive."_ He was silent for a few moments, his small hand near his mouth. "If you _ever_ have all the hair on your body stand on end at the same time with those little weird bumps humans get, plus the other stuff I mentioned at the same time then you…" his voice trailed off.

"What, Plagg?"

"_Run_," he whispered.

Adrien's eyes widened. "P-Plagg, you can't mean—" But the Kwami slid back down, disappearing.

"Adrien," Marinette whispered but he shook his head.

"Not now," he murmured. He swallowed slowly. "We'll talk," he assured, offering a tight smile. "Let's just enjoy the anniversary event, then I'll take you back to _my _place, and we'll go from there," he promised, giving her forehead another kiss. She nodded, but he could see the worry in her eyes…and taste it on his tongue.

***POV Change***

They met their friends in the foyer of the building, the fashion presentation not having started yet, despite their tardiness. Alya pulled her close, looking stunning in her own golden dress, her hair pinned up in an elegant bun. "I didn't think you'd make it, since you're a bit late. Thought you guys might have been having another _session,_" the reporter teased, and Mari blushed.

Her friend's jaw fell open, and she covered her eyes, which were glasses free this evening. "Are you _kidding_ me? Seriously? Are you guys _on_ something?" Marinette flushed brighter, ready to stammer an apology, when the model's arm looped over her shoulder.

"Odd, coming from you, Alya," he chuckled.

She frowned, shaking her head. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"You don't smell so innocent yourself."

"I'm _not_ aroused," she said adamantly, low enough so nobody else could hear her.

Adrien snickered, nodding. "Yeah, that's true. That's because you and Nino," he nodded his head over to his best friend nearby, "both smell like, well, interesting things. Couldn't have been that long ago either. Twenty minutes? Scent is still strong," he inhaled. "How long you been here Alya?"

Her mouth gaped open and closed before her entire face turned red. "Can you shut it off, please?"

He sighed. "I'm trying, honestly. It's new, and trust me, it's as annoying to me as it is to you." He looked away.

Marinette stared up at him. "Does it give you a headache?"

"The smells? No." He closed his eyes. "All the noise? A little. A certain friend of mine said I'd learn how to filter, and since it just happened today, I'll fumble through."

Alya grunted. "Sorry, Adrien."

He swiveled his head to look at her. "It's okay. I'm sorry for messing with you. I'm just burning off," she could see him struggling for a word.

"Excess energy," the bluenette grinned. Chat had already been kind of…bouncy, and since Adrien was channeling a lot of his hero power right now, she figured that might be it.

He nodded a bit. "Yeah, something like that. I'm trying to keep myself distracted. Moving, I feel twitchy."

"Yeah, I noticed that Ladybug and Chat Noir had a superhero marathon. Paris was all abuzz with it!" She clapped her hands together. "Did you see the videos, they're _amazing_. The Ladyblog was blowing up!"

The duo grinned. "Glad we could help," Marinette said honestly. "We'll have to set a time for that interview!"

Nino trudged closer. "Interview? Who are you interviewing now?"

"Oh, I got a confirmed interview with Ladybug!"

Nino's eyes bugged out. "Seriously awesome! I want to join, can I come?"

Alya sighed. "I don't know Nino, I didn't get her permission."

"I'll be totally quiet. Quieter than a turtle!" Alya and Marinette exchanged glances, giggling. "What!?

Adrien raised his brow, and she mouthed the word 'later' at him. "I don't think she'll mind, Alya," the bluenette smiled.

The journalist flashed a grin. "You're probably right then, okay."

Nino jumped. "Rock on!"

"So, Nino have you—"

She yelped as someone shoved her forward, and she hit the bank of windows. When she turned around to ask what the hell the big idea was, Adrien was blocking her with his body, his fingers encircled around someone's wrist. Both his arm and the other man's limb were trembling with the effort, and she swallowed audibly.

"That's _my_ girlfriend, Agreste," Luka said loudly, drawing attention to them.

"You need to stay away from her," the model snarled, sounding less like himself, and more like an animal.

"I'd like to talk to her myself, or is she not allowed to talk around you?"

Marinette flinched, and Alya put her hand on her shoulder. "What's going on, girl?"

The bluenette dropped her voice as much as she could, whispering into Alya's ear. "Not a lot of time to explain. Luka is akumatized. We need Rena and Carapace, now," she pleaded.

The reporter stilled, before nodding that she understood. Marinette could tell she wanted to ask questions, but trusted her friend's information. The bluenette walked to the left of Adrien, trying to draw Luka's attention that way so her friends could go the other way and disappear.

"I-I'm here," she whispered weakly. "What d-do you need, L-Luka?"

Adrien growled, giving her a quick glance, but he didn't release the man's hand. She knew why, because that was the arm he wore his Miraculous on. He was keeping Luka from using it on them. He was protecting _her,_ despite the fact it looked like he was restraining Luka for no reason and they were drawing a curious crowd.

The model didn't seem to care. She knew he didn't care. Adrien's second hand was holding the musician's forearm, making doubly sure he couldn't pull his limb free, and the blue-haired man was digging his free hand into his wrist to no avail.

"Why haven't I seen you, Mari? You had me worried sick," he said innocently.

"I d-didn't want to c-come home," she replied honestly. Her eyes flicked around the room. "I d-didn't feel well." She needed to stall. "I woke up c-confused, and l-left to g-get air," she frowned, "there w-was an attack, and I h-helped save a b-boy who was unconscious in an a-alley. Medic s-said I saved his life. He h-hit his head pretty bad."

Adrien did look at her then, and his eyes widened. Of course, she realized, he would know who she was talking about. He must have gotten the ring somehow. Plagg must have helped.

"T-then I g-got hurt," she lied, looking down. "It was stupid. Ch-chat saved me. He took me h-home, b-but, s-since he's been gone for awhile, he th-thought I still l-lived at the b-bakery."

Luka snorted. "He was familiar enough with you to know where you live?"

She stiffened. "Yeah, n-not the first t-time he had to save me. My g-grandmother was akumatized. My b-best friend. Our s-school was hit a few times…" she said honestly.

She looked at his face, and the smirk spreading over it was…so dark. "Doesn't explain why you didn't' come back today, _Princess_."

Her blood went cold, and nothing but fear was left in her veins, and Adrien shifted further in front of her, snarling.

"You going to keep defending her?" Luka whispered. "As long as _he's_ out there, she'll never care about you, either."

Her head started to spin. He…he knew about her and Chat, but not his identity? She couldn't get her head around it. Adrien stiffened, but his reply came swiftly. "Doesn't matter, Marinette deserves to be happy."

"There a problem here? I like a little rough play," Rena giggled.

"Dude, we should just chill," Caparace said, sidling up beside her.

Luka glanced over his shoulder. "We could start by getting Agreste to let me go."

There were _no_ good options here. Luka had second chance, and as soon as Adrien let go he could use it and get away, and his Miraculous was indestructible. Well, Cataclysm would do the trick, but Adrien would need time to transform.

"I'm _not_ letting go," he growled, his eyes flicking to Rena. Marinette could see the pleading in his eyes, and she faltered. She was stuck. She knew who Adrien was, but she couldn't just take his word, as a citizen on it. Nothing had happened.

Marinette turned, and she ran. "Mari!" Luka's voice chased her, but she gasped.

"Stall him," she said under her breath once she'd gotten a good distance away. God, she hoped he heard her.

***POV Change***

He watched her disappear, thankful she had the sense to leave, but his ears picked up _her_ voice easily enough. "Stall him," she said, and he shook his head. He looked at Rena again, sighing. "Okay, we can be civil enough," he released Luka's forearm, but kept his wrist in hand.

Luka's eyes narrowed, looking down the hall again. "I need to go after her," he spat.

"Yeah, that's not really going to happen," he snorted.

Rena was moving from foot to foot, unsure of what to do, and he could see that people were growing confused by the situation. Nothing Akuma related had happened, yet two heroes appeared.

"Move!" His eyes widened, and he released the hand the second he heard the familiar whirl of string. The yo-yo wrapped around Luka's forearm, and she yanked. "Akuma!" Ladybug yelled as she continued her forward momentum, never missing a beat. Not a single person questioned her, evacuating. The moment she yanked his arm, she was spinning. She launched him through the air, throwing herself after him, and they both crashed through the window.

Adrien's heart stopped. "Why didn't she just break the item!?" Rena demanded. He breathed harder, looking around. Everyone had already evacuated. They were quick. Well practiced, more likely. "Cataclysm needs to be used on it, it's a Miraculous." His eyes slid to Carapace. "Nino?"

"Dude?" His eyes widened.

His grin dominated his face, shaking his head. The hearing could get him into trouble. For now…"Claws out!"

***POV Change***

Ladybug crashed through the window, and they were falling. He reached for his wrist, and she grabbed it, growling, angry. "NO!" She screamed defiantly.

She used the other weapon to latch onto the nearest item, swinging them both through the air, and she retracted the items. She needed a little time. Enough to keep him from using Second Chance, _away_ from Adrien.

He snarled at her midair, and she smirked, throwing her yo-yo around his leg, flipping him through the air to disorient him. Further. She needed to get him as far from Adrien as possible. There had to be a proximity on the magic. Then Chat would find them.

"Sass!" He screamed, and she snarled, flinging her yo-yo to smack him in the mouth on the downswing. He grabbed his face, but he stopped talking and she snickered evilly. She managed to throw one of her strings to wrap his right arm to his torso, trapping it. She dove after him as they fell, grabbing his free hand, and swung again with the remaining weapon.

"There," she huffed. He didn't try transforming again, not that it would have helped now. When she thought they were far enough away, she propelled them down to a roof, tossing him down.

He scooted himself to a seated position. "Bitch!"

"Do you forget that _I_ gave you your Miraculous, Luka?" She scoffed, staring off into the distance. "I'm sorry nobody was there for you when Hawk Moth took your mind," she admitted. "I should have been here," she said sadly. "I'll fix it."

"I don't want it fixed!" He struggled, in vein, to get his fingers free. "He promised I could have Marinette, especially if I could get information on Chat!"

She stilled, looking over at him. "What made him think she knew _him_?"

He laughed. "When he was Chat Blanc, he tried so hard to keep it out of his mind, and he did impressively well from what I'm told. Better than anybody could have, but, he made one slip up, remembering something he failed at, and Hawk Moth got _one_ look at her face."

She nodded a little. Something else Chat would beat himself up over. "Why is information on Chat so important? He doesn't know anything."

Luka laughed, but the sound was bitter. "How about you tell me first," he said.

"Tell you what?"

"How it feels to love a guy who tried to kill you?"

She flinched. Not because it hurt her, but she knew it hurt Adrien. Luka laughed. "Quite the footage, watching him beat the hell out of you when he was akumatized. Then, what was it, you mysterious retired for more than a year?" He laughed again, harder this time. "You show back up and you're making out with him for the Ladyblog. What? You one of those chicks that _likes_ getting beat on?"

Her eyes widened, and something inside fell away. "_Shut up_," she bit out through tight teeth.

"Oh! There's a nerve," he said darkly. "Yeah, you're one of _those_ chicks, right? Hates herself inside, so she thinks she deserves it? Likes a good beating." His eyes flicked to her as she turned to face him, taking stiff, angry steps towards him. "Chat must give a _good_," he moaned as he said it, "beating," Ladybug hit him as hard as she could, and blood blossomed from his nose.

He groaned in pain, but he laughed again. "Took you long enough."

She frowned, and someone kicked her in the head, knocking her over into the ground effectively. The blow dazed her, but she reached for her remaining yo-yo, cursing herself for letting her anger get the better of her. She touched her hip, but it..it was gone..

"I've got it," Lila said softly, waving it at her as she stepped over her body. "I'll hang onto it until you transform back. After all, I know it'll just disappear. I won't get attached." The woman wasn't wearing any special type of costume, but her strength was incredible. She pushed herself up, unsteadily, staggering as Lila tried to undo the ties on Luka.

"It won't come off," she snarled, spinning to face Ladybug. "Why won't it come off!?"

She frowned. She really wasn't sure. Then she smiled like she had a secret. "Special retraction," she lied and Lila pushed forward, kicking out. Mari blocked it, crossing her arms in front of her face, but she gasped with the force.

Lila was quick to follow up, sweeping her legs back out from under her so she was dumped back to the roof. "Useless!" She scoffed. "We'll just have to wait out her timer. It'll disappear, we have to go before the cavalry arrives." Lila spun. "Or…we could _take_ her Miraculous. It'll be quicker." Marinette sputtered. If they got her Miraculous, he could use Second Chance and stop Adrien from being successful.

She scrambled to her feet, but Lila was quicker, kicking her in the face, followed by a punch to the stomach. "_I've_ been practicing," she sneered as the heroine fell on her back. She heaved, panting. She was winded, tired. Way out of practice, apparently. She was without weapon, and she wasn't going to let them take her earrings.

Lila reached down to grab her jewels, and Marinette rolled sideways, right off the roof.


	30. Face the Animal

**Author Note: Here, have some action, and maybe some sadness…and more issues, but to be fair…they are two separate couples..**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, yeah, poor poor Luka…or…*reads chapter* should I say poor Lila O.O**

**b.d.p.r4454, you're very welcome! It's my pleasure!**

**Trying414…this comment made me laugh out loud last night, my husband looked at me like I had three heads…had to explain some things before it made sense to him.**

**Lovergirl337…not gonna lie…totally snuck reading this comment in when I was supposed to be working…and laughed out loud as well…couple of my coworkers got a kick outta it :P**

**Marulis, awww *hugs* thank you so very much, and believe it or not, I still have TONS to get through, so hopefully nobody gets bored through my tremendous plot crap and writing crap, you're very kind and I'm glad you're enjoying! Please stick around!**

**Kazza2182, lol, yeah…this one cracked me up too, and yeah, more than an apt description, and yeah…Mari needs a break…unfortunately…*sighs* this is not the chapter for it…I'M GETTING TO IT…I'm breaking her down to build her up…I swear…I swear I swear.**

**Here ya go! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty: Face the Animal**

"Whoa! Dude!" Nino pumped his fist, and they did a ceremonial bump. "Wicked! My girlfriend _and_ my best friend." He nodded, smiling broad. "Wicked."

"What do you mean, it's a Miraculous?" Rena demanded, shoving her hands onto her hips.

Chat rubbed his eyes. How many identities was he willing to give away? Luka had already given his up when he transformed. Though, how he'd kept that from getting around he wasn't sure. He hadn't been able to use Second Chance, had he? He frowned harder, groaning. "Luka is Viperion," he growled, already moving towards the window. They had wasted enough time.

Rena and Nino gasped in tandem. "No!"

"Don't have time. I'm going, _she_ needs us," he said urgently. He shoved out the window, clearing the street, landing on the rooftop on the other side. "Uh, dude?" Carapace called, looking a little hesitant. "We can't do that!"

Adrien sighed, shaking his head. Rena called over. "Make a ruckus if we fall behind, we'll find you," she teased.

He couldn't help but smirk in return, turning his face into the wind, shifting slowly. He _needed_ to find her. Where had she gone? His ears pricked as Rena and Carapace leapt from the window to come join him. "_Come on,_" he growled angrily. He leaned down, inhaling more deeply, drawing himself up.

Rena was by his side, he could feel her, Carapace, her slower half, close behind, but his tail flicked, his chest tightening, and he was moving without thinking. He was already over two more rooftops, his body dropping down to all four as he galloped over some uneven terrain before shoving over another wide path to the other side.

The scent was hard to follow in the gentle breeze, and he slid to a stop a few streets over, spinning around slowly again, inhaling. "Princess," he whispered softly.

"_Why is information on Chat so important? He doesn't know anything." _His ears pricked at the faint sound, pivoting to hone in.

"_How about you tell me first." _Luka. His eyes narrowed.

"_Tell you what?" _That voice was _definitely_ Ladybug's. He turned to his left, moving again, snarling under his breath as he spun his baton free from his sheath, vaulting over another street.

"_How it feels to love a guy who tried to kill you?" _He faltered as he landed, and he fell to a kneel, panting. Luka was laughing now, and Chat curled his fists in anger. _"Quite the footage, watching him beat the hell out of you when he was akumatized. Then, what was it, you mysteriously retired for more than a year? You show back up and you're making out with him for the Ladyblog. What? You one of those chicks that _likes_ getting beat on?" _

His ring pulsed. _Don't lose yourself. Not again._

The Kwami's words should have hit him harder after everything, but his fingers curled so tightly they pierced clear through his leather armor, breaking the skin of his palms.

_"Shut up."_ Ladybug growled. He _should_ calm down. He _should_ listen to Plagg. He was running again, blind fury flooding his veins. Pure, seething vengeance driving his movements.

"_Oh! There's a nerve! Yeah, you're one of _those _chicks, right? Hates herself inside, so she thinks she deserves it? Likes a good beating. Chat must give a _good_," _Luka moaned. "_beating." _Chat snarled almost loud enough to miss the sound of the blow falling, and Luka gasping in pain. _I'm going to _kill _him._

"_Took you long enough." _The tone turned the feline's anger to instant ice, and he demanded that his muscles go faster!

He flinched with the next fallen blow and it was Lila's voice that followed. _"I've got it. I'll hang onto it until you transform back. After all, I know it'll just disappear. I won't get attached. It won't come off. Why won't it come off?"_

"_Special retraction."_

Another hit followed, and he heard Ladybug gasp. Four more streets.

A sound he wasn't quite sure of, like a scuffing shoe, and a loud thud._ "Useless! We'll just have to wait out her time. It'll disappear, we have to go before the cavalry arrives. Or…we could _take_ her Miraculous. It'll be quicker." _

Three more streets, but Ladybug was sputtering, and he heard the scrambling noises before the next two blows fell in quick succession, the sound of the air leaving his Lady's lungs, gut punch. Another loud thud. She probably fell. _"I've been practicing."_ He could smell her natural musk on the air.

Ladybug was heaving for breath and then…_"Falling…Chat." _Her voice was raspy, but it was clearer than anything he could hope for.

He bunched up his muscles and forced them to thrust, overtaking the last two alleys at once. He twisted in the air, and he _saw_ her…rolling towards the _edge_ in perpetual slow motion, but it might have been his reflexes kicking in. He did the math in his head. Fifteen stories, three seconds to impact. He _dove_ and landed on the ledge of the building across from where Lila grasped for Ladybug, but she went over and Lila went back to the musician, trying to free him.

_One._ They were too busy to notice him. He used his perch to push off, downward, with all the force he was capable of. He barreled to the ground, landing in a crouched position. _Two. _He pushed back upwards directly beneath her as hard as he could muster, his legs tingling a little from the landing, and he rolled her body into his chest to absorb her impact as he ascended back up. _Three._ "Got you," he whispered, feeling her jerk of surprise.

He slammed onto the rooftop, growling, startling the other two occupants, setting his Princess down as gently as possible.

His eyes slid sideways. Lila was frozen, and he grabbed her out of sheer instinct by the throat, spinning and lifting her in a high enough arc that her feet left the ground, slamming her back forcefully into the ground as he knelt. She choked, gasping, clawing at his wrist futilely. The beast inside was taking over, and he could only think of blood. Blood and death. They were going to _die_.

"Stay," he snarled, his top lip curling back. He watched the fear slide behind her eyes, and it tasted incredibly sweet on the back of his tongue, bringing a dark smile to his face as he pressed his nose to her cheek, inhaling loudly, moaning. "Good girl," he growled. He squeezed her throat before using it to shove himself backwards and up to his feet.

He rotated his neck, letting his head lull to look at Luka over his shoulder, smirking. "Want to know one of the best parts of my new suit?" His voice was calm, even, but it promised dark things.

"I-I-I," he was visibly quaking, and Chat smirked wider.

He turned slowly and spread his claws wide for him to see, gathering power slowly, and lightning started to flicker around both palms. "I get," He threw his hands upwards. "Dual Cataclysm!" The dark energy swirled around his fingers and he chuckled, the sound devoid of humor as he stalked forward. "I don't _have_ to use them at the same time," he explained softly. "I can use two separate charges, but I think I'll make an exception," he breathed.

"W-What do you want from me?" Luka was whimpering now.

Carapace landed beside him, panting. "Dude, _you're _fast."

"Get lost, I've got this," Chat spat.

"Chat," Ladybug whispered, and he paused. "It's _done_. Please, take care of the bracelet, and let me do my job," she begged.

He hesitated, and his body stiffened. "I _heard_ what he said about you. About the beatings." He turned his head to Luka, smiling darkly. "I can show you just how _good_ I beat," he promised.

Luka squeaked, but Ladybug whimpered. "P-please don't, Chat. P-Please." He heard her swallow. "Let's finish. Th-then…t-take me home?" Her voice was hopeful, and he heard the hints beneath, and the tiny smile, and it was laced with her fear that he was going to reject her.

He blinked slowly, letting his shoulders relax. "As m'lady wishes," he whispered softly, letting the anger leak from his body. He stared at his dark hands and clenched his left fist, willing the energy away, smirking as it dissipated.

Ladybug gasped, and he wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Neat, huh?" She nodded, her eyes wide.

"Th-that's amazing, Chat." He stalked forward and didn't hesitate a moment to swipe his claws over the bracelet, releasing the purple Akuma. "Do your thing," he chuckled, sauntering back to Lila who was reaching for the yo-yo she'd dropped when he accosted her.

He stomped his boot lightly down on her wrist, and she groaned. "Please,_" _he said enthusiastically. "Give me an excuse to rip your hand from your body _before_ Ladybug does her magic, because I'm _dying_ to," he growled the last few words, and when he stared down at her, he let her see the truth in his orbs.

Their eyes locked, and her fingers twitched, and a slow smile spread over his lips, making his tail poise. Oh, yes. A worthy prey. _Good_. His cat eyes saw the glinting of weaponry just beneath her knee length crimson leather jacket, but before he could make out what they were, she was making her move.

She rotated her hips fluidly spinning her legs while on her back, attempting to sweep his leg from under him, but Chat flipped forward, tapping the space between her travelling limbs with his claws before springing back up on the other side.

He spun to block her kick in time with his forearm, and his brows quirked, intrigued by her agility. He shoved her leg upwards, throwing her off balance, and she leaned into it to use the momentum to her advantage, double-tap kicking his defending forearms on the arc over in her back handspring. She planted her feet, putting her hands up.

Carapace moved behind him, and Chat hissed. "Stay with Ladybug. She's injured. You'll just distract me," he said honestly. The man didn't seem to take it personally as he gave them a wide berth, moving to do the feline's bidding.

"Nice moves," she muttered coolly, but she stunk of fear. She was _barely_ holding it together.

He smirked though, nodding. "You're not too bad either, _Lila_," he used all the venom he could muster for her name. She flinched and rushed forward, and he grinned, loving her impatience. She swung and he swiped her blow sideways, countering with an elbow to her jaw. It knocked her backwards several feet, and she was surprised as she nursed her face.

Lila's eyes narrowed. "_Who_ are you? If you are the old Chat Noir, you're much more," she shivered, "deadly."

Chat's eyes darkened as he smiled, and he took a step, then she took one to mirror him until they were circling each other, eyeing one another. "I'm the animal you have to answer to for pissing off the man who loves Ladybug," he growled.

She licked her lips, gauging him, eyes carving a path down his body. He knew she was looking for weak points, studying him, but he could also pick up her hints of attraction as she roamed his 'new' physique.

"Looking isn't going to get the job done," he teased, nodding at her. "Why don't we get a little more _physical," _he purred. "Stop holding back and show me what you've got. Strip down."

Her cheeks flushed bright, but she clenched her fists, shrugging off her jacket, throwing it haphazardly to the side. The glinting he had noticed were two silver metal rods hooked to her hips, and his grin broadened.

"Chat," Rena's voice was soft.

"Hold on, Rena. This is too perfect," he groaned, spinning his baton free. "Kali sticks?"

"Yes," she breathed, spinning her own weapons free.

He extended his weapon and twisted it apart expertly, creating his own pair, facing her. "I'd assume you have plenty of _hidden_ weapons."

"Is there any point lying to you?"

He inhaled sharply, sniffing the air. "Nope."

"Then, yes." She held a stick under one of her biceps the other crossed diagonally to protect her face.

"I'm going to have _so_ much fun retrieving all of them and defeating you," he promised, spinning his sticks in his hands, feeling the excitement bubbling up in his chest. Finally, he was going to have a worthy opponent after so long. Finally, someone who could take the edge off of this manic sense of tense aggression. It was quite enticing.

He held one diagonal above his head, and one horizontal across his belly. "Any time you think you can take me," he breathed, taunting her.

She stepped sideways, and he followed, keeping her in his field of vision, circling her again, and she smiled. He echoed her smile, but they were guarded. She feigned, but he tapped her anyway, giving her a taste.

"Oh, c'mon," he pouted. "Don't be a tease. Give it to me. You were all rough at first, and now you don't know how to handle me," his face got serious. "I need a challenge."

Her heart beat picked up, and he tasted more of her at the back of his throat, and he shivered, _feeling_ her muscles tense as she readied to strike. Each minute nerve constricting sent a vibration into the air…and he sensed it.

She lunged, slashing wide with her left stick and he parried, but the right pulled an uppercut he wasn't expecting, and it grazed his nose as he leaned sideways. Her kick followed, and Chat stepped backwards to regain some space when she eliminated it more quickly than he expected. The clanging of their metal weapons drowned out any other noise, and he laughed as she continued her onward assault, pushing him continuously backwards.

Another kick and he wrapped his tail around her knee, yanking, surprising her. She tried to adjust her center of gravity, but she was too close and he caught her, smirking down at her before pulling her back up to her feet, off balance again.

"Oh, c'mon, that all you got?"

She spun, snarling, angry, and he knocked the weapons from her fury engulfed hands. "Damn you!"

He laughed. "Oh, no no, don't be sore, it was _good_ for me. But…" He punched her in the stomach, _hard_, listening to the air rush out of her body. "_You fucking touch my Ladybug again, and I will kill you_," he whispered into her ear. He hit her in the back of the head, dazing her, and dragged her forward.

He turned to face his friends, grinning broadly. Nino was blinking, and Alya was giving him…a look..it wasn't a good look. Ladybug…wasn't there. His ears immediately drooped, dropping against his mane, and his smile fell away. "What?

Rena put her fingers to her forehead and shook her head slowly. "Chat."

He suddenly felt like the kitten who peed in the laundry basket.

His ring pulsed. _Did we?_

"I don't know," he muttered cautiously.

"Huh?" Alya frowned.

He shook his head. "Talking to Plagg…"

"Oh…"

Carapace scratched his head and Chat waved at him not to think about it too much. "Where has Ladybug gone?"

The turtle hero made a long descending toned whistle. "Duuuude," was all he offered before looking at Alya and nodding, taking the disoriented Lila from him, and heading off. That's when Chat noticed Luka wasn't there either.

Rena put her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you where she's _not_ going."

He frowned. "Okay, I'll bite," he said, confused. "Where is she _not _going?"

"Your place."

He hissed. "What did _I_ do?"

"You were _very_ clearly flirting with Lila." She crossed her arms. "Being playful," she added in a sassy tone.

"I-I," he groaned. "I was being punny," he said defensively. "I was putting her off!" It was mostly true. "It's what _I _ do, if you haven't noticed. I _flirt_ with _you_ and that doesn't seem to be a problem."

The woman shifted her gait and sighed. "Yeah, but that's different, and this situation was different," she muttered. "Chat, Ladybug called you _twice_ when you were fighting Lila, because she saw an opening to help, and you didn't hear her, Monsieur super hearing."

He flinched, frowning. He didn't hear Marinette. He was sure she hadn't said anything. "I d-didn't need help."

"No, you didn't," she yelled at him this time, getting closer. "I know you didn't! Carapace knows you didn't. Hell, Ladybug knows you didn't, deep down, but you proved it, didn't you! You proved you sure as hell didn't need her on her first day back!"

He flinched again, his chest hurting a little. "It's just one time," he countered.

"Wow, why are guys this stupid about how girls feel about things? Really, Chat? This was her first day back! You know, after she was, I'm _really_ sorry to say, because _nobody_ blames you, _nobody_." She looked at him firmly. "But after she was forced to leave because she _physically_ couldn't do it anymore. We had to _beg_ her to come back because she doubted she could be useful, and she didn't think she was strong enough!"

His heart was beginning to sink at the tears in her eyes and the truth in her words.

"Not only that," she laughed, the tears flowing from her golden orbs. "She got her _ass_ handed to her on top of all _that_ doubt, to prove herself right, by _Lila,_ and then the man she loves, the one she could always count on to listen to her and treat her like a confident strong woman, ignored her..and flirted with the woman who kicked her when she was already down…the first confident strong woman who came along."

His heart broke in two, and his head fell. "I didn't mean to, I was just…excited to be able to…get into it."

Rena sighed, exasperated. "I _know_ you didn't mean anything by it, but it's not about what you meant by it, it's about how she felt about it. Woman are nuts!"

He tried to chuckle, but he was sure it came out slightly strangled. "It's really not that crazy, actually."

"Plus," she said softly. "She had already confided in me that she was afraid you didn't really need her. Back in the day, you guys did equal fighting. Now, you're so strong, so fast, and apparently you have all these new quirks and abilities…and she doesn't. She's not stronger, or faster, she doesn't have an extra charge of Lucky Charm. She has one extra weapon. She feels useless."

"I…don't think she's useless."

"Yeah? Well, sorry to say, but you're in the dog house buddy. I don't know what to tell you. I wouldn't even _try _talking to her tonight if she's even at your place. Doubt it."

He sighed, his tail dragging on the ground. "I wasn't supposed to make anymore mistakes. I thought I was doing so well."

Alya hugged him, and he was surprised. "Your relationship is a whole, what two, three days old? You guys have been dancing around it for years, and as Adrien and Mari, you guys are good, it's Chat and Ladybug that seem to need to figure things out," she whispered.

He nodded slowly, hugging her back. "That sounds about right, actually. When did you grow up to be so wise?"

"Had to grow up sometime," she teased, but he thought she sounded a little sad. Yeah, everybody had to grow up sometime.

***Back at his hotel room***

He pushed the door open slowly, sniffing the air, but it smelled mostly stagnant. Plagg came running over, and he smirked. "Hey, Nathalie been feeding you buddy?" He purred a bit and trotted off.

"Traitor!" His Kwami flew out of his pocket and disappeared into the room, making Adrien roll his eyes. "Tikki!" His excited voice yelped next, and the model surged forward, but he blinked, looking around. He didn't see his Princess anywhere.

"She isn't here," Tikki muttered, holding Plagg at arms length, a look of rebuff on her face. Apparently he was getting the cold shoulder too? "She dropped her transformation after Alya sent the text saying it was okay to perform her Miraculous Ladybugs, and told me to come back, _ordered_ me to come back," she sighed sadly. "Told me she'd be back whenever she felt like it."

Adrien moved, and Tikki fluttered over to him. "She said you better not come find her. She wants to be alone, and if you love her you'll respect that."

He grit his teeth together, staring out the windows. "That's _not fair,"_ he spat.

Tikki whimpered. "Fair or not Adrien, that's what she said. I can't stop you, but do you think going against her wishes will make things better? Or do you think it would be better to stay and trust she'll be responsible enough to stay safe?"

He growled under his breath. It wasn't fair, dammit.


	31. Duke it Out

**Author Note: Aww, there we go…but some weird things a happening…hmmm…why? **

**lovergirl337, yes…yes..but they get the feels going all over the place!**

**Kazza2182, *grins wide* I can't wait to show off the rest *whistles innocently***

**Lovergirl337, I….like confident Adrien…it's just…just…he got…all caught up…not his fault…Plagg is…Plagg, LMAO**

**Faefolk11, yeah, *sighs* I LOVE the naughty flirty cat..but yeah, I woulda been like…say what?**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, he was thinking! About how much fun a fight would be..**

**trying414, I agree, and it's really not TOTALLY his fault..he's still working out his new abilities and being more strongly bonded with Plagg, so yeah, he's trying.**

**Hope you enjoy..**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Duke it Out**

_(1:03 a.m.) Alya: Please, at least think about going to him? I know he's a dumb cat, but he really does feel bad._

Her thumb slid over the screen a few more times before, sighing as she looked at the snake Miraculous in her other palm. Her phone buzzed again.

_(1:03 a.m.) Adrien: Marinette. Please?_

She shook her head, shoving her phone back into her pocket, entering Master Fu's place. She'd already messaged ahead to let him know she was coming by to drop off the Miraculous after dropping Luka off at his hotel room, as Ladybug of course. She'd debated long and hard on whether to bring him to jail, but they didn't punish Akuma victims, no matter how painful her memories were.

"Thank you, Marinette," his voice was soft as she entered the back, passing over the bracelet deftly. "I'm glad to have it back safely."

She watched him put it away and frowned. "What happens if someone switches between Miraculous items?"

He paused after closing the Miracle Box, before turning to face her. "Do you mean, wielding one Miraculous for a long period, and then wanting to be the wielder of a different one?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, we share our bonds with our Kwamis, so what if we have a bond with one, and say, needed to use a different one for something?" Her eyes lifted to his, hopeful.

He gave her a smile, gesturing her towards the table. "You're wondering if that ruins the bond of the permanent Miraculous? Or forms a new bond with the new Miraculous?"

She nodded.

"Ah, here's where things get tricky," he admitted. "I've loaned out Wayzz on more than one occasion to your friend haven't I?"

The bluenette blinked, feeling dumb. Of course he had. "Yes."

"Well, to be honest, Wayzz and I don't transform much anymore, and your friend has had much more need of him lately, so they are the ones with the connection now," he admitted. "I gave Wayzz permission awhile back."

Mari's eyes widened. "I d-didn't know that."

He chuckled. "Not necessary for you to, but since you're asking, I still used Wayzz to transform when you and Chat almost destroyed my home."

She blushed. "S-sorry."

He laughed. "No need. My point is, Kwamis have a type of reserve tank to use for borrowers. It has been known in times of hardship that extraordinary individuals would be called upon only once or twice to wield their power without a bond being necessary. The Miracle Box replenishes the tank. The bond is important because it makes the wielder stronger over time if they don't go back in the Box, so if they don't return, and haven't formed a bond, there power will weaken, deplete.

She nodded slowly. "Like with the new Chat?"

He frowned. "Yeah, kind of." He sighed, grumbling. "Plagg." He shook his head. "Anyway, the use of the Miraculous in this instance only uses the mental and physical connections of their borrower. The physical connection doesn't interfere with their formed bond, if they already have an owner, if as you asked, owns a different Miraculous, and the mental connection, well, it is a delicate thing. All Kwamis can communicate telepathically, some more easily with each other than others, so they are linked." He sighed, rubbing his jaw a little. "I've read of one instance of the Fox Miraculous borrowing the Turtle, but they are compliments, and he asked permission of his Kwami first so he'd be aware of the arrangement and open up the line, so to speak."

"You mean so the bond wouldn't interfere with the merge when they transformed?"

He nodded a little. "The Fox knew it was going to happen, so was prepared to leave a path for his owner and the Turtle to merge. However, it is not a practice that should happen often if you _do _have an assigned Miraculous. Why do you ask?" His eyes were curious.

"I don't know," she asked, honestly. "Just," she shrugged. "Thinking I guess."

"Ladybug is powerful."

She jerked, looking at him. "I d-didn't say anything."

"You're too focused on physicality," his frown deepened. "You were the symbol that united Paris and instilled hope when there was none to be found. A single glimpse of Ladybug gave strength and made ordinary people rise up and fight."

"Does seeing Ladybug now not bring around that same spirit?"

He crossed his arms, looking at the ceiling. "The last pairs lack of unity has brought about more discord than I care to admit. Paris is overshadowed with despair, and your return has sparked a new light I hadn't realized was missing." His eyes slid to her. "You just need to find your inner Ladybug again, Marinette."

"It's hard," she admitted. "Chat seems so confident, so comfortable…and I'm a mess."

Fu laughed, shaking his head. "He has _Plagg_ inside of him, so that helps. Plagg doesn't have a problem running things, and Adrien is the Cat Miraculous. Cats are nothing but grace, speed, and confidence. Would you expect less?" She blushed. "You have beautiful, strong-willed, but kind hearted Tikki, who lets her owners make their own decisions. Plagg loves Adrien, but I suspect he's having a little fun taking advantage while the boy stumbles to find his end of the control again. After all, _he's_ out of practice too."

The bluenette smiled. She'd already suspected as much. She loved Plagg, but he did like to bend the rules and do things his way. She knew Chat was finding his bearings too, and the odd thing was, she didn't really blame him for being flirty and fun, and overall, his regular Chat self…if not a little more animal and sexy…and deadly…and did she mention kind of sexy? He was being Chat, the same, general, hero she'd known since she was thirteen. However, it pained her tonight, and it was because of _her_ not him.

Watching him with Lila hurt. He'd had so much fun flirting with her, and _fighting_ with her. Marinette _knew_ he wasn't attracted to the woman, deep down, without a doubt, but it still stung. Chat would _never _fight with her, and have fun with her like that, and as odd as it sounded, that was what kind of hurt the most. Plus, he'd gotten so focused and excited in his fight he hadn't even _heard_ Ladybug trying to help. It broke her heart in two. Now, he wanted to protect her, which was amazing, and sweet…but it was like he didn't think she could handle it anymore. She was too fragile. She wasn't strong enough.

Chat was strong. He was a fighter…and she wanted to fight with him and beside him. He'd offered to train with her, trade weapons, and train, but she suspected he'd hold back. He'd _never_ fight and let loose with her…truly enjoy his Chat instincts with her like he had with Lila, and _that_ bothered her as sick as it sounded. She wanted him to be able to enjoy every aspect of himself with her, and not be afraid of doing it. She'd be _thrilled _at the thought of an all out battle with Chat, for fun of course, for training, but he'd never go for it, even though he would love it, if it were anyone else. Like when they ran together.

He had treated Lila…like he _used_ to treat her. He used to treat her like an indestructible warrior. Now, she was just…his Princess who needed to be saved every two minutes.

Her mouth tasted bitter, and her stomach twisted, making her feel sick. "Thanks, Master Fu."

"It will be okay, Marinette." His voice was soft.

"Yeah."

***POV Change***

He couldn't help it. He typed out a new message.

_(4:13 a.m.) Adrien: Have you heard from her?_

His eyes drifted to the bed, and Plagg was sleeping by himself on the large surface. Well, he was pretending to sleep, but he could tell by the Kwami's jerking tail movements he was still awake, sneaking glances at the crimson Kwami who'd taken up residence on the couch, away from him. Apparently, he was in the dog house too for getting Adrien in trouble with Marinette. It made the model smile. Tikki was sweet. Marinette deserved her.

His phone buzzed.

_(4:15 a.m.) Alya: sorry…not a word. It's not like her_ _to not _message_ me, but don't mess it up. Let her fume a little longer._

His fingers itched. He was feeling worried, almost panicked. What if she were hurt? Alone? Scared? He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the sound of her frightened voice _that_ night when she had screamed for him.

His heart pounded, and electricity started to pour through his veins as the intensity of his concern started to constrict his throat. He pictured those panicked eyes, and he didn't want to imagine her that way every again. He couldn't breathe and his chest was on fire, the blood rushed through his ears until the sound he heard was that one panicked cry from _that _night.

He was having a panic attack. Thick waves wrapped around his brain, and he slid to his knees, goosebumps marching steadily down his skin as he covered his face. He felt weird, something crawling up from inside. It was warm, but so cold. It was familiar. It tangled together, wrapping tighter the more he thought about it, the more he panicked, reaching out for her.

"Huh?" Plagg yelped, the sound barely registering as the feeling intensified. He…could feel _her_ pain.

_Chat?_ It was…so bitter...it ached so much. _He thinks I'm weak and won't fight with _me _like that. He no longer sees me like an indestructible warrior. I'm just some stupid Princess who needs to be saved. Maybe I should have just kept running. He doesn't need me._

No, don't say that. A gasp left his mouth.

"Adrien," Plagg squeaked from beyond his mind, alarmed. "You have to stop!"

_I'm not strong anymore and he knows it. I can't fight._

"STOP SAYING THAT!" He screamed out loud, grabbing his head.

"Plagg!" Tikki screamed.

"Run!" Her counterpart warned. "Go to _her_."

She needs to know! He needed to tell her. Would she listen? The pain intensified. Familiar words, whispered in Marinette's frustrated voice brushed his mind. _"Stop thinking so much!"_ She was thinking too much! She was psyching herself out! She _wasn't_ allowing herself to really on her natural instincts like she used to! _She _is his indestructible warrior. She just needed to distract her mind! She needed to stop thinking! He…it was _his_ turn to help her get over her pain….even…if it hurt him…went against his own instinct to do so.

The model trembled, doubling over. He would take all of her pain…and her anger…and he wouldn't hold back…

"W-wait, Adrien don—!" The obsidian Kwami's plea was cut off as the model sobbed, throwing his head back, releasing the mental grip he'd been maintaining on his…and her anguish.

He never saw the black and green waves of destructive energy that erupted from his body, filling the room.

***POV Change***

Marinette watched the first rays of the sun peek in the sky, casting a soft hue of color in the twilight, offering kisses of pink and orange. It should have felt peaceful, but her drying tears proved otherwise. For several prolonged minutes…not long ago, she swore her pain was unbearable, and she thought she could hear Adrien whisper her name, but he was nowhere to be found.

"A trick of the mind," she said softly. She'd been debating if being Ladybug was the right call after all. If she stayed Ladybug, perhaps she should let Chat take over as leader and symbol of hope since he was clearly the commanding force now. Atop that, maybe he didn't need her at all for scouting unless something actually happened so she could purify. She wondered briefly if he could figure out a way to purify himself, but quickly discarded the idea.

"Q-q-quick," Tikki huffed, surprising her. She scrambled up, leaning against one of the legs of the Eiffel tower, staring at her friend.

"W-what's the matter?"

The Kwami looked unsure, and she struggled for words. "You n-need to transform!"

"O-okay, Tikki," she said, scared now. She'd already lost one battle today. What was another? "Spots on!"

The light no sooner vanished, finishing her change when her stomach twisted, and her eyes widened. She felt the shift, barely scooting back in time when something slammed into the ground where she'd just been standing. She didn't get a glimpse of what it was, before it rushed her again, and she dove out of the way, tumbling across the hard surface.

She cried out in pain, not landing quite right, but she turned the tumble into an actual roll getting to her feet in time to spin, pulling her first yo-yo free from her hip. She crossed the string as she caught the weapon in it, locking it in the bend of her elbow in the process so her forearms were crossed in front of her face. She automatically pulled down as hard as she could to keep the weapon trapped, but her arms trembled violently with the effort, her attacker incredibly strong, and her eyes widened.

"Ch-Chaton?"

His green eyes stared, inches from hers, and a dark smirk curled slowly across his face. "That all you have to offer me?" His gaze slid down her body. "I was expecting a bit..." he stopped when he was looking between her thighs, licking his lips. "More."

She faltered, and he yanked his baton upwards, throwing her off balance. He twirled it in a circle above his head, spinning his body, and his foot caught her in the side, throwing her sideways. She yelped, but her hands touched the ground instinctively, cart wheeling several times, flipping up to plant her gait.

He kicked her again before she fully recovered, in the back of the knee, and it hit the ground, the pain resonating through her leg. His claws gripped the ends of her braids, yanking her head back far enough she was looking at him now, and he growled. "I _do_ like you down on your knees." His thumb traced her lower lip, and the bluenette shivered, gasping. She couldn't help the heat and excitement coursing lazily towards her gut. He…he was..fighting her? _And_ flirting?

She could see the moment her arousal hit him, because he faltered, just a fraction, and she couldn't stop the smirk from dominating her face. She grabbed his wrist, an eruption of confidence possessing her, and she slung her body around, twisting her hair in his grasp. She shoved her feet as hard as she could into his gut, pushing, and rolled so he flipped onto his back and she was straddling him, her hands pinning his wrists.

"Too bad for you," she said throatily without even thinking about it, "because I don't like to _submit_," she teased, feeling his hardness grow beneath her, and God, she felt exhilarated. She lowered her lips to his, but didn't touch them, staring into his darkened eyes. Ladybug felt his heart racing against her chest, matching her own frantic one. He was just as excited as she was, and it only drove her further to the edge. It felt so good. So right. She held her lips there for a moment, never touching him, and let out a soft moan. "Too bad you're not strong enough to beat me," she taunted, quivering with the growl she received.

She launched herself backwards, using her hands to flip back to her feet, spinning her yo-yo, and he was already moving. God, he was so fast, but she smiled, ready for him. He struck out with the staff and her string wrapped around the middle, attempting to dislodge it from his hands, but he snatched the other side just as quickly, separating them.

She pulled her second weapon, snagging his ankle, and yanked, leaping forward. He toppled off balance but as she grabbed for his left baton he punched with the right, and he caught her in the face, sending her to the ground, rolling over the hard surface.

She gasped for air, the pain instant, stark, exploding. She was shocked that he'd hit her so hard, her Chaton, but at the same time, she'd asked for it, and she didn't want him to feel bad because this is exactly how she'd wanted to be treated. If she gave in, or gave any indication he'd done something wrong, he'd feel wounded, guilty, and everything would be broken and wrong, and she wasn't sure it could get fixed.

"L-La," His voice reached out, but she reacted, she didn't want him to have a chance to feel guilty. No! No way were they going back. She rolled, hopping to her feet, slinging her string around his right hand, yanking as hard as she could, clearly taking advantage of his momentary lapse in resolve, and his baton clattered to the ground. She took a dive, scooping it up and rolled between his feet and up behind him before he even moved. She wasn't really sure how his weapon worked, but she knew it had…no…buttons? Why were there no buttons on this thing?

"You look confused," his voice said softly.

"Yeah," she murmured. "I thought there were buttons but—" Her eyes widened and she looked up at him, panicked, hopping backwards. It was too late, his arms crushed her to him, his mouth bruising hers.

He pulled his mouth free after a moment, panting. "Caught you," he growled. "Submit," his eyes got darker.

Her chest heaved, and she was _incredibly_ wet inside her suit, but she steadied her words. "Never," she breathed, staring at him defiantly despite her pulse trying to escape through her mouth.

He grinned, wide, but there were dark promises in the gesture. "God," he purred. "I was _hoping_ you would say that." He picked her up effortlessly, running forward so her legs were around his waist, and she yelped.

Chat _leapt, _gripping her rounded ass with one strong arm, and snagged a beam of the tower with the other, dangling them. He didn't stop though. He pushed off again, scaling up some more, careful to keep her body from bumping until they were near the top, but still on the outside.

He clung to the metal with one hand and pinned her body to the structure, grinding into her. "_Submit_," he growled. "I won't tell anyone," he promised, claiming her mouth as their hips moved together. The sensations felt stronger now…here, in these forms, and she ground against him, moaning her pleasure into his mouth.

"You first," she argued, but she was getting lost, her fingers tugging his bell down desperately. Her legs held her weight to him so his claws could undo her suit, and he tore the fabric down her shoulders, exposing her breasts to his greedy mouth. Her fingers curled into his hair, and his hot tongue coupled with the cool air was driving her wild. "I s-submit," she crowed loudly.

Their grinding got more frantic and soon she felt her orgasm unfolding, and he panted against her throat heavily, mewling, his rhythm getting more desperate, his hips thrusting wildly, driving into her. It hit her, and the waves were so powerful, her grip slipped, but he pinned her harder with his body, his form quaking against her as he moaned his own release against her flushed skin, and she felt his dampness against her core.

She laughed softly, panting. "D-did we just dry hump like a couple of horny teens?"

He chuckled against her bare flesh, lapping slowly at her salty neck, and she moaned. "Yup," he said, his voice thick with pleasure.

"I-I'm surprised you didn't let go," she mused, kissing his head as he pulled her closer, adjusting her outfit to cover her body.

He snorted. "Opposite." He jerked his chin up, cringing. "Hopefully they don't notice a Chat shaped hand dent." He smiled sheepishly.

Ladybug laughed, and it bubbled up easily, and all her muscles eased. It felt good, and her body felt light, and she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "What made you think to attack me, Chaton?"

He stiffened a little, but relaxed before starting to climb down with her in his arms. "I knew you were overthinking, and I remembered what you said to me when I was overthinking. Then, you kinda distracted me," he chuckled. "Alya told me how you felt, sorry if she wasn't supposed to, but she was trying to help, and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was just excited to be back into the role, you know?" He set her on her feet. "So, I thought if you were mad at me for hitting on a girl that maybe distracting you with sex wasn't a great idea," he blushed. "I knew you were feeling weak lately Ladybug, and I wanted to prove to you that you aren't."

She stared at him, and a smile broke her face. "My Chaton. I love you."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you do, what's not to love?" He tugged on one of her braids, pulling her close. "I love you too."

"Hey, Chaton?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to try something less teen now?"

She felt him vibrate against her. "God, yes."

"Take me back to your hotel, and we'll see how good it feels _all_ the way out of the suits."

He stiffened. "Uh, yeah…about that…"


	32. Plagg's Powers

**Author Note: So, I don't think the show does ENOUGH with the kwamis, so I wanted to do my own thing, so hopefully, as I get further into them (as I've planned to) you enjoy my concept…here's a bit with Plagg, our resident grumpy cat kwami we LOOOOOOVE so much ^_^**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, amazingly hard, BUT…Ladybug is a warrior, and she wanted to be treated like one. Me thinks he still held back though ;)**

**lovergirl337, hmmm *looks* yeah, probably, lol**

**Guest, sexual assault is always something to be taken seriously, but I chose that scenario for very specific reasons, incorporating some of the traumatic things that go with it into her later personality, it wasn't just picked randomly. I don't think it should be written about willy nilly, but sometimes these things are written in with intent. Thank you for your kind words too! (I often choose traumatic events I can easily write about denoted from my own life because they're more believable if I've experienced them)**

**Kazaa2182…yes…DIFFERENT…kind of upgrades…*reads* hm…mentally…me thinks…and…last sentence of 31…equals…explanation in 32… :P :P**

**ENJOY! I hope…:S Also..please please..please forgive probably the 5 MILLION errors in spelling and grammar or whatever as I've had four hours of sleep in about 60 hours now…and gonna pass out after publishing this one! Love you guys! **

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Plagg's Power**

Ladybug's mouth hung open as she stared at the room from a roof across the road. Well, what was _left_ of the suite. The only thing that seemed spared was the bathroom because the door (Which was in a sad state, now) had been closed.

Thankfully, Plagg, the kitten had been banished there by a jealous Kwami at the time. The walls were still standing, but most of the ceiling had disintegrated, and three quarters of the floor look burned. The bed was in at least fifty pieces, and charred to different degrees of well-done. The couch had suffered a similar fate. All of the windows were shattered.

"_You_ did this?" Ladybug's eyes slid to her partner.

He swallowed, and he shook his head slowly, his tail coming to wrap around her wrist. Comfort. "No," he whispered slowly. Her gaze continued to follow the workers walking around the room, surveying the damage. The blast hadn't gone unnoticed, which brought other problems to the forefront of her mind.

"What do you mean, _no_?" She turned to face him then, and he looked terrified. "Chat, who did this? Why does it scare you?"

He turned his face away, and she didn't see Chat, the grown version. For an instant, she saw the young, startled, frightened face of her fourteen year-old partner. He hadn't shown it often, portraying himself as fearless, boundless, and aloof, but when he did, it clenched her heart.

He tried to get the words out twice before he succeeded in squeezing them out of his tight sounding throat. "A-Adrien."

Her entire body rippled with goosebumps at his answer, her blood cold. That wasn't possible. "Chat, this _couldn't_ have been Adrien. This looks like some form of Cataclysm."

He nodded slowly. "It was."

More goosebumps. "You're scaring _me_ now. You're not making any sense."

"Yeah," he whispered. "The only reason the damage is as small as it is," he cleared his throat, and she flinched. If _this_ was small, she _really_ needed to be worried. "Plagg…it was…I don't know how to explain it." He frowned, staring at his Miraculous. "Sh-show?"

"Huh?"

"H-he can show us?" Chat looked at her, pulling her close against his body. Her leather enclosed palms slid up the bare part of his chest, resting against his heartbeat, feeling the frantic pulse beneath her tips. "J-Just concentrate on Tikki he says. She'll open the path for you." He leaned forward, hovering his mouth near hers, staring into her eyes, and the look in them was almost questioning, like he was asking for permission.

She snaked her arms around his neck then, closing the gap between their lips, and she gasped, closing her eyes as she tried to _only_ think of Tikki.

Her earrings pulsed. _Not _just_ me. Chat too._

Oh, good. She moved her mouth to his, and it felt warm, they fell into the familiarity of each other, her mind wandering backwards to her Kwami, trying hard to do what she was supposed to. Though, to be honest, she wasn't entirely sure what it was she was doing. She tried to think of how much her being had guided her to Adrien, to Chat, and encouraged her to this moment. To the man she loved. Without Tikki she wouldn't have him.

She loved Tikki as much as she loved the man in her arms. Without—

She gasped, falling backwards, her stomach freefalling until she landed on a large bed inside a darkened room. The plush piece of furniture seemed _huge_, and something felt odd on her butt. It kept tingling and moving. It took the bluenette a handful of moments to remember Plagg was 'showing' them, and she knew she was feeling _his_ tail. She tried not to grin like an idiot. She had a tail! Well…kind of. They were in _his_ memory.

The room didn't have much light, but she could see perfectly, and she immediately envied Chat Noir. Now, she knew exactly what he saw in the dark. _Everything_. It was Adrien's hotel room. The blonde stood at the bank of windows just at the edge of Plagg's peripheral vision, but he wasn't looking at his owner.

_C'mon, Tikki. We were just having some fun._ Marinette felt irritation welling up in her chest that didn't belong to her. _We needed to stretch our legs._ _We're sooo tense._ His tiny limbs kneaded the comforter to emphasize his point, and his tail flicked angrily, his eyes narrowing.

She was staring at Tikki, curled up on the couch, _so_ far away, and then at Adrien, who was staring desperately at his phone.

_Sorry, kid_. He sighed. _At least we had some fun. The girls will calm down…I hope. _He looked back at Tikki before closing his eyes again. _Didn't have to yell at me._ He whined.

Marinette could distinctly feel the tug of sleep on her mind, and she was lazily drifting, but something kept filling her nose. It was intrusive, and it bothered her senses. It filled her brain more than it should have. It was a sweet smell, but there was an edge of sourness. Atop that, a tingling sensation kept prickling in the furthest corners of her mind like tiny jolts of electricity.

Plagg, shifted, his instincts alerting him to fear and pain, but it was _his_ kitten's scent. He jerked awake. "Huh?"

He floated upwards, his bright green eyes widening as he looked at his wielder. Adrien was on his knees, face buried in his hands, but…but there was green and purple, and black lightning beginning to manifest along his arms and torso.

_No, he can't be doing this…_

"Adrien," he pleaded. "You have to stop!" _Never_ had one of his owners done this.

The blonde screamed. "STOP SAYING THAT!"

The obsidian being stumbled in the air, sharp pinpricks marching over every corner of his skull as he panted, his own arms starting to glow with green electricity. _Oh, no._

"Plagg!" Tikki screamed.

"Run," he warned, feeling the urge to fight, several thoughts tumbling through his mind to battle his Lady and he knew they were Adrien's. "Go to _her_." _How are you…doing this kitten?_

Adrien's voice exploded through his head, echoing into every fiber of his being. _She needs to know! He needed to tell her! Would she listen?_

Excruciation vibrated through his chest, and Plagg howled, spiraling upwards. His tail whipped end from end and it took him a moment to see clearly again. When he blinked, he knew the worst was coming. He really…was astonished, and in awe.

_My kitten…_

Adrien's shirt had been replaced with black leather, and his hands were covered with claws, the tattoos of his new costume starting to flow slowly down his bare arms and a set of cat ears were appearing in his blonde hair. He was still wearing his jeans…but…it was breathtaking…_You're drawing on my power…_without_ merging with the Miraculous._

_ I'll take all her pain…I won't hold back…_

Plagg could see the decision through their bond, and saw him getting ready to relax instead of…

His eyes flew open wide. "W-wait, Adrien don—!"

Too late. The Cataclysm power he'd been unknowingly feeding through his pain exploded outwards when the kid released his hold on it, letting it loose instead of extinguishing it. Plagg snarled, throwing his arms up.

"Dark containment!" An impossible amount of shadow erupted from Plagg's tiny form, splattering the side walls, coating them in a thick layer of tangible abyss.

The first wave of destructive power hit the Kwami immediately afterwards, throwing him backwards, and he growled out in pain, righting himself swiftly. His green eyes bled rapidly to pure onyx to rival his shimmering coat, and his normally cute smile turned to something that sent shivers down Marinette's spine.

"VOID!"

Green flames spewed from his chest, tangling together to form a burning sphere of solid emerald. The next wave of power gravitated into the ball, sucking it inside, and Plagg's eyes oozed back to normal.

"L-Lucky I like you kid," he breathed heavily, zooming over to his charge who was sporting his civilian clothes again. Adrien seemed to be in a daze, unaware of what he'd done, and he promptly smacked his favorite owner, bringing him back. "Kid, _now_ would be a g-great time to, I don't know, maybe make good on some of those thoughts you were just having!"

The blonde glanced over his shoulder as the last of the energy was disappearing, his eyes widening. The flaming sphere jerked angrily, vibrating. "Plagg…" he gasped loudly.

"Get to it!"

"Claws out!"

The memory broke off and she gasped, falling backwards, but Chat's tail caught her automatically. She _strongly _suspected it was more Plagg than Chat though. The appendage pulled her back into his body, and Chaton looked glassy eyed.

"Kitty?" She tried to keep her voice soft.

He blinked a few times, and focused on her. He took a shuddering breath. "I-I didn't mean to."

"You started to transform without Plagg." She bit her lip.

"I destroyed everything…"

"To be fair," she tried. "Plagg made most of the mess."

He actually snorted, dropping his forehead to hers, and the tail abruptly released her, but she already had her arms around him, and she laughed. "Plagg grumbling?"

"A little," he snickered.

"We do have a problem." Her face was solemn now as her eyes trailed towards the room.

"Yeah?"

"How do we explain a room devastated by Cataclysm with no Akuma attack? It's under your name, isn't it? It could be linked back to you," she whispered, her heart falling with each word she uttered.

His tail swished furiously as he looked around. "And," he added, his voice just as devoid of hope, "Miraculous Ladybugs can't fix it because it wasn't during an Akuma attack."

She chewed her lip furiously, and her eyes started to tear up without her permission. "We have to think of something," she urged. "They can't find out _you're_ Chat."

His ring started beeping rapidly, and his brows pulled together. "I haven't used any—"

A flash of light was the only warning Ladybug received, and she grabbed him, shoving him to the floor of the roof, covering him with her body…not wanting to risk anybody looking their way at that exact moment from the hotel.

"Plagg?" His voice was concerned, and the Kwami groaned, but didn't answer.

Ladybug got up so he could sit, and the onyx being was lying motionless on the ground by Adrien's form. "Plagg!" He scooped the cat up in his hands anxiously, but he just lulled. He didn't even beg for a piece of camembert. "Plagg!"

"Tikki!" Ladybug growled. "What's wrong with him?"

_He transformed _right_ after using _two _of his ancient powers. _

"I d-don't know what that means," she whispered desperately.

_He needs to get to the Miracle Box, and quickly._

The worry in her Kwami's voice propelled her into motions, gently taking Plagg from Adrien's hands with a little resistance from the man. "I need to take him to the Box. I'm not sure when he'll be back." Her bluebell eyes connected with his emerald ones, her confidence filling her up. She had this. She had a plan. They needed to keep going. This was not their only problem, unfortunately. "You need to go down to the hotel and find out what they know about the blast." Her voice was calm and firm. She was surprised.

His jaw clenched and he nodded. "M'lady."

She flushed, pushing by him, but his arm grabbed her wrist, pulling her back long enough to claim her lips in a kiss that felt shaky and full of tension. He was trying to soothe himself.

"Mine," she whispered.

His lips twitched, just a fraction. "Bring him back to me, please."

***POV Change***

He shoved his hands in his pockets, strolling gradually into the lobby. It took every ounce of control not to fly through and not simply demand his information and return to Fu's place. He needed to appear normal, calm. Anger, panic, and worry clawed up his chest, but he swallowed, putting on the perfect mask he'd mastered over the years. Adrien Agreste, the model of perfection.

The foyer was abuzz with cameras, reporters, and general law enforcement trying to make sense of what had happened, he supposed. All the voices melded together in a mesh of cacophonous frenzy, and his left eye twitched, the beginning of a migraine already forming along his temples.

He sneered, proceeding to the front desk, staring down at the petite brunette receptionist. He flashed a smile worthy of the front covers he usually adorned. "Hey there."

"Oh!" Her cheeks flushed with rosy hues, and he leaned a little over the table, letting the bright grin fall into a smaller smile, warm, comfortable. "A-Adrien Agreste," her voice squeaked. Ah, another female fan.

He nodded, tilting his head sideways as he spoke, resting his elbows on the desk, casual. "What's going on? Someone die?"

He watched her lick her lips, his eyes following the motion, and he felt the rise in heat off her skin. Her scent filled his nose, but nothing inside him called for sudden abatement accompanying her warm smell. He wasn't sure if that had to do with Plagg's unconscious state or the fact he wasn't in the mood to screw around.

"There was an explosion of some sort in someone's room."

Cue his shocked expression. "No!" He gasped. She smiled, nodding enthusiastically. He should have been an actor. "Whose room?"

Her eyes flicked down, nervous. "W-we're not supposed to discuss it with the public."

He lowered his voice. "I'm not just any member of the public, and I'm just curious. I mean, was it done on purpose? Was it an Akuma? Or was it some sort of crazy?" _Was it a rogue hero unable to control the power he's had for the best part of five years? _

She tittered at his husky tone, and she leaned further into him so they were nearly touching over the desk. When he didn't back away, her arousal grew, and he mentally groaned. He briefly wondered if this was how all women reacted around him _before_ his senses heightened in his human form, but quickly discarded the thought. Useless.

"They're not sure, it looks too random to be done on purpose," she whispered. "We haven't heard anything on the Ladybug and Chat Noir radars, so we don't think it's an Akuma." Her hazel eyes looked at his mouth, and he could see her imagination working. "I _could_ look up the number and the name for you," she breathed.

He mentally did an eye roll and banged his head on a wall. Yeah? And what kind of Hell would he have to suffer from _Mari_ for that information? He was _trying_, God knew he was, to be considerate. "Oh? I _would_ appreciate it," he flirted back, his hand sliding over the smooth surface, fingers lightly touching her forearm.

She turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, and turned to her computer, typing in a bunch of information. His heart couldn't be hammering any louder. She was going to find his room number and his name. He was going to be found out.

"Lets see," she said slowly, squinting at the screen. "Room 812," she whispered carefully. This was it, this was the end. "Registered to an Alya Césaire."

His eyes widened, and he forgot how to breathe. "Tha-at can't be r-right," he shook his head quickly. "I just m-mean she's the Ladyblog girl. I can't see her doing something l-like that." He quickly looked away. If her name was on his room then… "I l-lost my key, can I get a-another?" He gave a smile, and it felt like a cringe. "You can memorize the number for later," he winked.

The blush returned to her face and she typed his name in, frowning. "You aren't staying with us."

His mind took a vacation. "I'm sorry, but, what?"

***Fu's Place***

Marinette paced the path again, wearing an imaginary line in the floor. Tikki insisted on carrying Plagg's form into the Box, and of course, she hadn't argued. She understood. They'd been gone for so long now though. In their haste to get him into the Box, they hadn't really said anything to Fu, and he hadn't stopped them, seeing Plagg's state.

"Do you know the one about watching the pot of water?"

The bluenette growled, curling her fingers and throwing them up. "I don't understand what's going on anymore! Nothing makes sense! _Everything_ is different. Everything has….changed."

Fu raised his eyebrows. "Growing means change. Why don't you stop your monotonous pacing and explain to me what happened, and perhaps, we might be able to work through some of it?"

She tugged at her hair, frustrated. She didn't stop moving, but she did start talking. "Plagg was able to share a memory," she muttered. "It showed us what happened with Adrien. He was transforming _without_ Plagg inside the ring, and then used Cataclysm. The Kwami used something called Dark Containment and then Void before forcing Adrien to use the Miraculous to…escape I think, the memory cut out there."

"He used _his_ powers?"

She nodded slowly. "I guess. Tikki said they were ancient powers, but I thought that's what Cataclysm was? I've seen him use that before and he was fine."

The Master sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I recall, Adrien was trapped, and Plagg only used one power, and it is his oldest one, the most basic. That is why his owners get that one, above anything else, _always._ It _is_ destruction incarnate, it is Plagg. It's easy for him to use and not tire out too much. However, he didn't use another and transform atop it. He left afterwards, right, with Style Queen?"

Mari nodded. "Yeah."

"All Kwami's have more than one ability, but sharing with a human takes a great deal of power and energy since they have to merge…and it comes down to the bond again. The stronger the bond, and the person, the more power they can offer. The longer a wielder has with one Kwami, the more of that Kwami's abilities they'll likely gain. Plagg has at least ten abilities that I can recall."

Her eyes widened, and she swallowed. "And they all have to do with destruction and darkness?"

Fu smiled. "Yes, but that isn't necessarily bad. His ability you mentioned, Dark Containment is meant to contain dark power within a certain range, and it is especially effective if it's coupled with Plagg's own energy, so it contains _his_ power very well. So, say Plagg wanted to use Cataclysm in an advanced blast radius himself to wipe out a lot of enemies, but avoid it going beyond that…he could use Dark Containment first, then Cataclysm to minimalize the width of the outspread, keeping the damage as low as possible. If, he truly wanted. Though, with Plagg, he doesn't _usually_ think that tactically. It's generally, destroy, ruin, erupt, conquer. That was fun," he admitted.

Marinette cringed, but she had stopped pacing, her gaze shifting over to the older man. "He has a good heart you know." She wasn't sure if the Master felt the same way, because he was always on the Kwami for how reckless and disobedient he was.

Fu smiled softly. "Yes, he does. He's just…very petulant. Which, with his ability, can make things incredibly dangerous." He thought for a moment. "Now, with Void, it's an ability that accumulates dark energy, though that's so it can send it out in a concentrated blast. You could suck up an enemy's dark power and use it against them, though in this case, I imagine he used that one to buy him some time to get Adrien out before the room ripped apart. They are not completely immune to Cataclysm."

She was aware, thinking back to when Sabrina stole his power and used it on him…repeatedly. The memory was more than painful. "So, in short, he used two powers, transformed, and if I'm understanding completely, Adrien leeched his power as well to…transform without him, technically, and use Cataclysm, so three powers…technically," she counted on her fingers. God, her head hurt.

Fu let out a burst of laughter, but he nodded. "Something like that. I think it all has to do with you four having a pure and true bond now. I have never seen one, and only so many have been recorded. Adrien was drawing on Plagg's power directly through his connection."

The bluenette sighed. "So, I could technically steal from Tikki?"

"Yes, if you were inclined, but it is easier for Adrien to steal from Plagg."

"Why, because he's so much stronger?" She couldn't help the note of bitterness in her tone.

He snorted, and it sounded weird coming from him. "No, it's because of the nature of his power. Destruction is so easy to accumulate so quickly and intensely. He was feeding on destructive energy, pain, hate, sadness, hurt, heartache, or even need. They all compound each other, and build _very _quickly. When you feel pain, it comes in a burst, and it's usually intense, and we promise ourselves we're going to ignore it, but we linger and it builds until it consumes us. We feel better, eventually, but in the moment, it's overwhelming, and it takes us over, destroying us, even if it's just temporarily. Creation, Tikki's ability, is based around Luck and Happiness, which is very powerful too, but it does not compound as quickly. You are a high spirited person Marinette, but even at your happiest, you weren't compounding your light at such an exponential pace you were going to burst from your skin with it. Those types of moments are rare. Getting married, having children, first kisses, and the like. Those are the moments that _might_ lead to them because they're very powerful, but," he sighed. "It takes one single mishap to bring us back into focus, and some of the happiness chips away."

She stared pointedly at the floor. She understood where he was coming from. It _was_ easier to stay hurt than it was to stay happy.

"That's why, as Guardians, we have to be _very_ careful who we choose for the Cat."

She frowned slowly, a thought coming to mind. "How many mental connections can a Kwami maintain at once?"

Fu's brows shot up, but he looked like he was thinking carefully. "They are all connected mentally to each other, so many in that aspect, but as far as humans, I am not sure what the limitations are. Plagg and Tikki have both you and Adrien connected now, obviously one more strongly than the other, but you're mentally connected to Plagg now too." He rubbed his jaw. "There may not be a limit, but I'd say it wouldn't be healthy for either person or ancient."

Marinette chewed her lip, staring back at the Miracle Box. She had a bad feeling in her gut. An awful nagging feeling. "O-okay," she whispered. She shook her head. "I c-can't wait…w-where are they? Can Wayzz give us an update?"

***POV Change***

_(11:21 a.m.) P. Mari: He's getting better, but we might be awhile longer. Do what you need to. I promise I will text the moment he is out. I will give him lots of camembert._

_ (11:24 a.m.) Adrien: Thanks, I wouldn't go at all, but I missed the whole anniversary thing last night and he's pissed. Nathalie sent me the scathing summons just twenty minutes ago. That aside, something important we need to discuss, and that's urgent as well. I don't want to panic you so I'll explain later._

_ (11:24 a.m.) P. Mari: If you didn't want to panic me you shouldn't have said you didn't want to panic me! What's wrong?_

The model chuckled, he couldn't help it.

_(11:25 a.m.) Adrien: Patience! _

After five minutes with no reply he figured she was glowering at her phone, and he snickered, pocketing it. He didn't want to face his father, but there really wasn't much to say about it in the matter. Either way, he'd need to face the argument to come. Nathalie showed him into the large, lavish, slate themed office.

He politely thanked her before she disappeared beyond the silent door. "You wanted to see me?" His voice was carefully neutral. See, civil.

"Do you know why I made sure you had a plane ticket to the anniversary event this weekend Adrien?" He didn't bother to have the respect to turn in his swivel chair to face his son as he spoke.

The blonde clenched his teeth, the first stirrings of anger activating his animal's defiance. "Out of some misguided familial obligation?"

He _did_ turn then, Adrien's beast snarling in triumph. "Your mouth has grown emboldened in the States. Are you giving me lip, Adrien?"

The model stalked closer, his grace betraying him as he neared, pressing his palms flat against the mahogany surface as he leaned down to smirk into his father's icy stare. That stare he'd been trying to get approval from since his mother died. That stare that barely acknowledged his existence anymore aside from the money he raked in and the name he bestowed upon his father via shame or honor through his actions.

"What's the matter, _father_," he spat. "You don't like lip? If not, I can certainly offer more tongue instead. I'm rather good at it," he smirked, "or so I'm told."

He was out of his chair now, the disgust clear on his face, and Adrien's dangerous eyes followed his father's forward movement around the large piece of furniture, noting just how graceful his movements were too…like a…like a…not a cat….like he was gliding…floating?

Bitterness filled the back of his throat as his father neared, and his eyes narrowed, a growl building in the deepest part of his chest. It put his entire body on alert, and his muscles tensed, ready. Was…was his dad really an enemy? That's what Plagg had said right? Someone who meant him harm? That couldn't…this couldn't be right.

"_You _are out of line. _You _are not the one in control," his father bit out, and his mind faltered.

Familiarity sparked violently through his head, and he fumbled over the words inside his throat. He didn't try to voice them, but when he tried to place _how_…_when_ he'd heard that phrase in almost the same tone…it slipped further and further away, like a phrase uttered in the deepest part of a nightmare.

"I control myself, father," he said, bored. "You can't take that from me," he countered. "No matter how much you might want to." He saw the back swing, so much quicker than when he was a child, his reflexes far better now, and he caught his father's wrist well before it would have touched his cheek. He twisted it down, slamming his hand down on the table. "Coward," he snarled into his father's wincing face.

"You _will_ go back to the States tonight, Adrien. You can't just abandon your work!"

The model shook his head, releasing the trapped limb, his beast mewling in satisfaction as the man rubbed his arm. "All the work I left is stuff that can easily be reassigned to the other established models at the company. Aside from the winter collection shoot in four months, I don't see any need to go back again. I'm staying here."

He turned to go and his father actually growled, in anger. It surprised him. His father rarely made outbursts. "For that girl you've been caught fawning over all week? Marinette Dupain-Cheng? She's that designer, right?" He laughed when Adrien's back stiffened.

"You're having me tailed?"

"Just _her_. After all, she's with one prominent person, this Luka something or other, then she digs her claws into you. Gold digger if I ever smelled one."

Adrien bit his lip, only to contain his outrage, listening to his father opening drawers. Then there was the sound of something sliding over the wood surface. "Quite the things you two get up to, when the investigator can actually keep up with her. She is adept at disappearing sometimes. Makes one wonder what she is up to."

His limbs were stiff, trying to keep himself from attacking as he turned to look. _Dozens _of pictures. _Private_ pictures. His eyes slid over them, each one igniting a new sense of fury. One of her and Luka, he was in the attire from the night Adrien first kissed Marinette. It was shot from outside their 8th story window, and she looked terrified as he kissed her, her legs against the bed.

Another picture of her and Alya out for coffee, and she was crying. It was clearly a private moment, captured by somebody that shouldn't have been watching. What _pissed _him off more were the pictures of him and her together. The first one of him pinning her to the wall in the hallway, Alya and Nino looking quite shocked beside them. It was from a hotel surveillance camera in the hall by the looks of it.

His eyes stopped dead at the next one, a growl finally leaking free. He was on his knees in the elevator the night of the anniversary. One of her legs wrapped over his shoulder, his face clearly buried in her silken folds. Her hands pulling his hair free of his ponytail, and the look on her face would have been amazing to just…admire…the ecstasy…the happiness…if it weren't for the…._fucking_ fact…it was sitting on his _father's_ desk.

"Oh, yes," his father mused, moving to sit back down, leaning back in his chair. "My team apparently watched _that_ video several times to get the best stills. It must be your _impressive_ tongue skills you're so proud of," he sneered.

Adrien slammed his fist onto the desk, right over the picture, listening to the wood creak. "You have _no_ right to invade her privacy like that!"

"You are an Agreste, you don't need some wild strumpet getting you all worked up and muddied in the press because you can't think with your head instead of what's in your pants."

His arms shook, and he lowered his head, trying desperately to regain the leash on his wrath. He could _not_ lose control again. "_I'm_ _not_ going to stop seeing her, and I'm _not_ going back to the States. If you come near her again, I _will _make you sorry," he breathed darkly.

"Is that a threat, Adrien Agreste?"

He lifted his head slowly, knowing his eyes were less than human. "What's the matter father? So used to issuing them that when you receive one it's a foreign concept?"

His father went silent, and it stunned the blonde. His father was hardly _ever_ at a loss for words. Then, he spoke. "Be very careful what path you choose to take Adrien."

"_You_ chose my path for me, when mom died. That's the day I lost you too. You want to make threats, take your own advice father. _Know_ your enemy first."

Adrien shoved the photographs as hard as he could off the desk, sending them flying through the air, just to get them out of view before he turned away. "I quit, by the way, if that wasn't entirely clear." He stormed out, at least proud of himself for not trying to release another Cataclysm in his wake.


	33. Pain and Consequences

**trying414, they could try suing, but Gabriel is a gajillionaire and for story purposes, it just doesn't work out…plus I'm sure he'd just get rid of all the evidence :s sneaky Hawk Moth **

**ChubbyUnicornMama, thank you, I truly appreciate that you like them. I have a list here…*waves a wrinkled, scribbled, stained piece of paper* of his abilities that I've jotted down. He's pretty cool…yup. And Adrien, yes, he deserves it, he is trying so hard..**

**Faefolk11, I'm VERY glad you're enjoying my take on the kwamis. Thank you very very much. Also, yes I'm fine. I still only got 3 more hours since yesterday, I just work full time (3****rd**** shift) and I have 3 kids (2, 6, and 7) and my husband also works full time during the day in which case I have the kids myself, so I don't sleep much, lol, and I write a lot too! I'm ecstatic my ramblings make sense and you're enjoying! *excited*!**

**Kazaa2182, Gabriel has…motives, I shall say. No more reveals yet until I get there :P STILL LOTS OF STORY…BLARGH! Also, again, that another person enjoys my take on kwamis and their bonds with their owners. I'm glad it's coherent and enjoyable and makes sense in correlation to the power!**

**lovergirl337, you and me both -_- we should KILL him…wait wait…that's harsh…we should MAIM him..well…we'll figure something out :S**

**LuckyMiltank, thank you, very much. You're amazing. I'm glad that you're still entertained these many chapters in, I still have lots of plots to tie up and thread together into the cohesive bond I'm making out of this, so hopefully I won't bore you much until the finale! Enjoy!**

**HERE YOU GO! ENJOY! Also…hm…who…would…like…a….sequel? (I know we're not even done here…but things…in my mind…in the making…)**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Pain and Consequences**

Four days. Her mind tugged heavily along the strings of her guilt as she narrowly avoided another spray of acrid fluid spewing from the monstrous form the Akuma had taken. The butterscotch tinted sludge coated the ledge where she was, seconds before, the concrete giving away, smoldering beneath the volatile chemical makeup.

_Four days._ Her mind repeated. "RENA!" Ladybug gave the command without hesitation, and her fox themed accomplice for the evening played deft fingers over her flute, illuminating it with bright hues.

The deceptive heroine's golden orbs flashed devilishly, her smirk curling as she flung the illusion forward towards the spotted woman. It burst outwards, arriving in a spray of blinding light. When it faded, a team of twenty Ladybugs surrounded the Akuma victim, whose name hadn't been received, due to a real communication breakdown. Mostly because the victim's version of speech consisted of spitting acid, gargling wet noises, and growling.

The enemy snarled its displeasure, and lunged, forcing the bluenette to propel herself upwards, lashing her yo-yo outwards to swing out of reach. Her copies did the same, mirroring her. They landed at different angles, confusing the already infuriated beast, and it leaned back on its wide haunches, beady crimson eyes glaring accusingly in her direction. Then they slid to Rena.

_Four days. _It had been four days without Chat by her side to fight. Four days Plagg was still healing inside the box without any real updates to speak of other than 'he's making progress', and she could _feel_ Tikki's growing anxiety and depression inside her own heart. It was deafening, and resolutely amplified by her own longing to have Chat by her side on these midnight runs.

That wasn't even their biggest problem. There was the investigation into Alya. "Ladybug!?"

Rena's panic came in time to pull her from her thoughts, allowing the agile woman to cart wheel out of the way of an attempted charge. Focus. _I have to focus._ "Lucky Charm!"

The burst of light vanished, and the item that dropped in her palm made her heart wrench. She _knew_ it wasn't going to be helpful. She _knew_ Tikki's sadness was overtaking her, and that perhaps, her luck was her own tonight.

She squeezed the impossibly soft plush of Plagg, securing it in the string of her second yo-yo around her hip. "What's the plan?" Rena called, probably expecting some elaborate set up.

All of the Ladybugs looked in her direction. "Try and find the item, and hope we don't need my Lucky Charm to do it?" They both cringed. Marinette's luck was _awful_. Ladybug's luck was better…but Ladybug's luck relied on Tikki. They'd see where the night went.

***POV Change***

Adrien sat impatiently on the roof, and if he had a tail, it would be twitching irritably behind him to mimic his unease. He inhaled sharply, his bare chest expanding with the deep intake as he scented the air, trying to taste _her_, hoping each time he did so, that she would be there, on the wind. Then, he would know she was coming back.

The blonde saw some of the fires burning in the distance, and sighed, shaking his head. He could be useful! Even without transforming, his strength and reflexes were well above average! She'd begged him not to follow her. What if someone recognized him? He could disguise himself. He could take precautions! She wouldn't hear of it. His lady was adamant.

Adrien had begged and pleaded, but eventually, going against _every fiber_ of his being, _every_ instinct screaming in the center of his bones, he relented. He had promised, and he kept his promise. He watched on in quiet trepidation, awaiting his Lady's return. She would be back, he knew it.

He got up, his bare feet padding lightly against the flat surface as he made his way towards the edge. It was weird being back in Paris after so long now that the whirlwind of the first few days was settling in his mind. They still had _a lot_ to work through, but he was shifting back into his life.

It was like he hadn't _truly_ been Adrien since he'd been gone, and now, he was becoming himself again. It felt nice. Safe. The discussion with Marinette about Alya being on the hotel's log for the room in question hadn't gone over well, but they couldn't come up with how, or why, that would have happened.

Secondly, there was no trace of him having stayed at Le Grand Paris, which was another convoluted piece of the puzzle he couldn't quite make fit. Someone was making it so that he was _definitely_ not in that room when the incident happened, but Alya was under the spotlight. Of course, there were plenty of witnesses that put _him_ at the hotel that week, so they wrote it off as a computer error.

Then, when they tried to delve deeper to figure out the mistake, suddenly, _all _the information was missing. Despite this, investigators were still trailing and hounding Alya. The Ladyblogger was trying to keep her distance from him and Marinette so none of their secrets would leak out, which only served to further frustrate him. It was selfless, and kind, and the whole situation was unfair.

Oddly enough, nobody implicated Chat, or spoke his name aloud, and he just found that…bizarre. Paris in general was beginning to seem bizarre. Then, he'd had the talk with Marinette about quitting his father's company. _That_ had gone over well. Not really. He didn't want to get into the details with her. He _really_ didn't want to tell her about the photographs.

He settled for telling the bluenette he'd had enough of being under his father's thumb, and being tethered to a man who couldn't care less about his actions unless it benefited him in some way. He wanted to be free to make his own choices. She could understand that. She did understand that, and she had let it go. He felt a twinge of guilt, but he moved on. Anyway, it was mostly true.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head, staring over the darkened city. He thought it would be hard to find another job, but when word leaked that his father was _kicking_ him out, the face of Agreste, because of his unruly behavior (the photos of him accosting Luka surfaced), and his phone wouldn't stop ringing. Apparently, unruly behavior didn't turn other agencies off all that much when you had 'the face of seduction' as he'd been told more than once in the last four days. He didn't _need _a job, as he'd been careful saving his money the last year, but he wanted to continue being cautious. His biggest expenditure was camembert.

He sighed, dropping his head. It was a giant mess of tangled string he was trying to slowly pull apart. The last thing to compound their problems was Lila. Carapace had taken her to jail, where she belonged, because she was a _willing_ criminal, and _not_ akumatized, despite her strength and speed, which also bothered him in the back of his mind. However, she had been bailed out. She was lost in the wind again. She was tenacious, intelligent, ruthless, and apparently, skilled. She was a formidable foe. How…?

He inhaled again, drawing it out, and he caught the scent, his eyes dilating as he pivoted to his left in time to see Ladybug swinging from the distance. She had something wrapped around her torso, partially over her face.

His emerald eyes slashed across the obsidian backdrop, over to the fires still burning in the distance, his brows pulling together. _She's coming back, and the city is still burning. What happened?_

He wanted to move, and go to her, but he waited, impatiently. Hurling across the rooftops in just his black sweat pants would probably be noticed, and then his sitting on the sidelines would be for nothing.

Adrien could smell burned hair before she even landed, and his nose curled, the scent not a particularly kind one to his delicate senses. When Ladybug hit the roof, she was crouched, and Rena's form obscured her from view. So, the first thing he noticed was the torn shreds of Rena's suit at her left shoulder and all the way down her side.

The fox's head was lulled so he could see half her mask was gone, and where all the skin was exposed, her flesh was bubbling and burned, large portions of her hair on that side singed to the scalp. Ladybug had taken care to not brush those portions against herself, and Adrien was already rushing forward to alleviate the burden.

"Rena," he breathed anxiously, cradling her just as careful to avoid touching the delicate skin. She was dead weight in his arms. She wasn't heavy, but he knelt so he could prop her in his grip against his knee, and support her head with one hand. He nudged her with his free hand, but she didn't stir.

He sensed movement, and Ladybug's yo-yo was already swirling in her off hand, her back to him. "Wait," he growled, reaching out to grab her free wrist. It…felt…slimy…

She hissed in pain, and yanked her arm free, his eyes staring at his fingers in disbelief. Some of her skin sloughed off in his grasp, so severely burned it was sliding from her body. He was _mortified_ that he wasn't there to save her from it.

"It's fine," she moaned in discomfort, reading his thoughts. "Everything will get fixed," her words were labored. "Just have to go back."

Adrien continued to stare at the goo in his fingers, then at Rena's destroyed flesh, and his teeth clenched. "Go back?" He tried to make the words sound as innocuous as possible, but he heard the biting edge.

"Y-yeah," she laughed harshly. "Defeated the Akuma, and purified it. However, Rena lost consciousness and she's close to transforming back, and I didn't want anyone to see her while I was looking for…." She snorted, sounding bitter. "For my fucking Lucky Charm. I dropped it somewhere during the battle, and I can't undo the damage without it!"

He stiffened, staring down at Alya, then at her back, eyes narrowing. "Do you have an idea where it might be?"

She nodded slowly, staring into the distance. "A general one."

He swallowed, wanting to argue, but he saw the set of her shoulders, and the damage to their friend's face. She wasn't _not_ going. "Let me see first," he commanded, his tone leaving no room for her to consider he was letting her say no to him on this.

"Fine," she whispered, but she walked further from him, closer to the edge. He narrowed his eyes, wanting to surge towards her, but he had Rena in his arms, and maybe, just maybe that had been her plan all along.

She shifted, turning to face him, and his heart and breath stopped in an instant at her wounds. She gave him _no_ time to react before she fell backwards off the edge. A moment later, she was arcing off into the distance.

The entire forearm of her right glove was gone, and he could almost see sinuous muscle through the melted porcelain. A large swath of angry scarlet skin replaced almost the entire surface of her taut stomach, and there were, what he could only describe as, large splatter marks across her normally flawless face and neck. Her left eye looked completely blind, like something had gotten in it, marring the beautiful blue orb.

He was _angry_. He wanted to help, and she'd made him sit back. He was her shield, and here he was, not defending her like he should have been. His teeth grit together as he lifted Rena gingerly into his strong arms to carry her into his apartment. Now, he couldn't even go after her because he had to care for Rena. He'd endeavor to treat her wounds the best he could until Ladybug succeeded...which he had no doubt she would. Why didn't the thought make him feel better?

***POV Change***

"Sorry, Marinette," Tikki whispered sadly, her face full of shame.

"It's okay," the bluenette smiled softly. "I know you miss Plagg." She pulled the kwami into her cheek, nuzzling her before Tikki settled back into her purse. "He's going to be okay. He's just _really_ tired. After all," she tried to joke, "it takes _a lot _of energy to put up with Chat."

The crimson being offered a pathetic smile. "I'm unworthy of my owner after tonight," she muttered.

Mari's gait stiffened as she walked. "Don't ever say that!"

"You and Rena could have been killed because I couldn't provide a proper Lucky Charm," she squeaked, tears welling up in her eyes when the bluenette looked down at her.

"We got the job done." Marinette didn't want her kwami to feel inferior because of one little mishap. She wouldn't hear of it. "_That_ is what matters. Also, I found the Lucky Charm."

She knocked gently on Adrien's door, despite knowing she'd be allowed in. The sleeve of her jacket slid down a fraction, and she yanked it back up hurriedly as he opened the door.

Her heart hammered in her chest, her eyes widening. "I didn't!" Green eyes narrowed to slits as he surveyed her, and she gulped. "Y-you to going me let in?" She shook her head rapidly. "I mean! You going to let me in?" Crap.

One of his eyebrows peaked slowly, and he inhaled sharply, scenting. Double crap. "Rena's on the couch," he breathed, moving to let her by.

"Th-thanks," she chuckled nervously, walking by him as fast as possible, but she could _feel_ him as she scooted passed.

She'd done so well getting over her nervous behavior around him when they'd reunited and, quite frankly, when they'd found out about each other's identities. However, there was an exception. She still got nervous when she felt _guilty_ about either _her_ behavior, _or_ Ladybug's behavior. Right now, she had two personalities to be guilty over, and her tongue felt swollen in her mouth.

She still found some difficulty channeling the Ladybug confidence into Marinette without the mask. Sometimes she succeeded, sometimes she didn't. In Adrien's case, it was a hit or miss scenario, and this evening was way off the mark. It didn't help that now she was going to have to hide things from him she'd prefer not to, but it was for his own good. It wasn't his fault, and it wasn't anybody else's either.

"You seem nervous, Mari," he commented flatly. He, on the other hand, had grown out of beating around the bush and mincing his words. She stumbled, and he caught her easily around the waist.

"Just exhausted," she admitted. That was true, at least.

"I'd imagine so after the battle you faced, and the wounds you endured. That's the second Akuma in two days."

And, there it was. "Y-yeah, sorry, was trying to get out of there before you saw. Didn't want you to worry." She looked at Rena's sleeping form, and her face was completely healed. She went over slowly, lifting her shirt just enough to check the side that had been injured. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief. "She's all better."

"Why wouldn't she be? I saw the Ladybugs."

Marinette cringed. "I know you're mad."

"Mad," he breathed, tugging her around to look at him, "Princess, doesn't begin to cover how I feel." His green eyes grew intense. The sea of emotion flying behind the vibrant orbs made her breath catch, and he leaned down, lips brushing hers. "Livid," he breathed, kissing her softly before moving his mouth to her ear. "Scared," he whispered huskily, making the word seem filthier than it should have been, tightening her loins. "Worried," he groaned, nibbling her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine, and his fingers were on her jacket zipper. He kissed the fluttering pulse of her neck. "Crazy," he growled softly, pulling her by the hip to his body, sliding the zipper down to expose her blue tank top.

Heat gathered in the lowest portion of her stomach, and her fingers curled into his bare chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat beneath her palms. Her arousal was immediate, her core _ached_, and his moan was sudden as his soft mouth lathered kisses along her jaw to her other ear. "Ensnared," he groaned throatily, rubbing his hardness against her, making her whimper with pleasure.

Adrien gripped her jacket and peeled it down her shoulders gradually, but something in her brain shrieked, reminding her that she was supposed to keep it on. "NO!" She didn't mean to scream the word, but she did, shoving away from him, panting as she scrambled to pull her coat back on, zipping it all the way back up.

His face was a mixture of agony, frustration…horror, confusion, and…anger? "Mari..are you okay? Did something…something happen?"

She frowned, panting heavily, trying to get her body to stop quivering, her nerves alight with the pleasure he'd started. Then, she realized he thought…"Oh! N-no," she breathed. "No! Nothing like that! I j-just! I h-have to g-get to the bakery and p-prep before bed for my p-parents ahead of tomorrow and I p-promised Tikki I'd drop her off before that so she could stay w-with Plagg." She offered a weak smile, swallowing hard. It was flimsy at best.

He was silent for several long moments before he opened his mouth. "If I brought Tikki to Fu's, it could save you time and you could stay awhile," he said carefully.

Her heart fell. He was testing her, and they both knew it. He was calling her lie, and she didn't have a way around it. "I-I'm really tired A-Adrien, maybe next time?" Her voice was hopeful, and he nodded, the movement disjointed as he turned away.

Shit. She mentally face palmed and reached for his shoulder, gripping it gently. He tensed, but touched her fingers after a moment. "Get some rest, Princess," he breathed.

"I love you," she replied, pressing against his back, kissing the spot between his shoulder blades gently.

"I love you too, Mari."

She turned and ran. She needed to go before she managed to say or do something that would cause any further harm to her relationship. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't Tikki's fault. She just needed a little time. She didn't want him to see.

She didn't want him to feel bad, and possibly do something stupid. He was already angry for being on the side. He already felt bad for letting her fight 'alone' which meant without _him_. He blamed himself for Plagg's condition.

She ran towards Fu's place, skidding to a halt at the door. How much more blame could he shoulder before he would break? He'd blamed himself for her assault. He'd blamed himself for her retirement. He blamed himself for a lot of things he shouldn't. Adrien was kind hearted, but his self deprecation was his biggest curse. So, how would he take it..

She rolled back the right sleeve of her jacket to look at all the thick white scar tissue covering her entire forearm. How would he take it if he knew she wasn't fully healing from her fights because Tikki was suffering in Plagg's absence? This was the second day in a row he'd tried to be intimate, and the second time she'd had to back out because of wounds he'd recognize.

Her back was a multitude of large and small blossoming bruises from being thrown into a building by a bouncer turned gorilla the day before. It hadn't healed either. Now, this. It was an impressive amount of scar tissue, raised, thick, and when she poked it, she didn't even feel it. Plus, it was…gross. It looked like…matted skin.

Marinette shivered, pushing through the door. Tikki assured her it _would_ heal, it just wasn't going to be as instantaneous as it normally was. So, she just needed some extra time. Hopefully, Plagg got up and running soon.

***POV Change***

_Twelve days. _Adrien sighed, staring out the window as he shoved the glass cup haphazardly between his palms across the smooth surface. _Twelve days since I used Plagg's Cataclysm. _He sighed, taking a small swallow of the dark bitter liquid. Oddly, the strong flavor was a balm to his sensitive tongue, drowning out the assaulting scents of the people around him.

The good news? Plagg was awake. He was grumpy. He was sarcastic. He was groaning for camembert. The bad news? He needed more time to gather enough power to recharge all of his 'tanks.' Destruction power takes a lot, apparently…and transferring it from the kwami to him practically drained everything he had, atop him using several abilities in a row.

"You cool dude?" Nino's voice pulled his eyes away from the glass, and he sighed.

"I think Mari's keeping something from me." He hadn't meant to blurt it out, but there it was.

Nino snorted. "Funny, dude."

Adrien's eyes hardened. "Yeah, I'm fuckin' hilarious these days." He didn't really care that she didn't want to have sex. Okay, that was a lie. He wanted to have sex. He _loved_ having sex with her, but he wasn't going to force her to. He _could_ wait a long time for her to be ready if it was _just_ about her not wanting to have sex.

"Like, Marinette, Mari?" Nino seemed confused, and it was Adrien's turn to snort, he couldn't help it.

Several times now, she'd freaked out when he'd just tried to touch her, on just her arms, or help her out of a coat. She was becoming more evasive as the days went on, and he was seeing her even less. They'd only been together for about two weeks, but it felt like she was already pulling away from him. Had he…had he forced her to do something she didn't want to do?

"Yeah, Marinette, who else?" He looked out the window again. "She's avoiding me. She makes lame excuses to run away from me any time I try to get physical with her, and she won't even get undressed near me. I mean, even just her jacket," he muttered, clarifying.

Nino scoffed. "That's weird. Alya hasn't said anything."

Adrien shrugged. "Think she's already bored with me? Maybe she found someone else?" He gave his head a few shakes. He didn't feel like _that_ was it, but every time he tried to get her to talk about whether everything was okay, he could _taste_ her fear on his tongue. His mouth would get sticky with it. He could smell her lies. It just made it hurt so much worse. Not only that, her nervous disposition in his presence had returned. She wasn't relaxed or comfortable anymore.

"Dude, bored with _you?_" His best friend started snickering. He dropped his voice low. "Maybe you should visit her as…you know, spice things up if you're really that worried, when _he _gets better." He wriggled his eyebrows. "Alya likes a bit of roleplay."

Adrien choked on his next sip of coffee, making Nino laugh. The blonde coughed, trying to catch his breath through the absurdity, and his own grin, because Nino had stumbled, quite gracefully, into the funniest secret he could think of.

He knew that Adrien was Chat Noir, but they didn't tell him that Marinette already knew. He had assumed, the night with Lila, that Ladybug (whom he still didn't know the identity of) was pissed with his insubordination. He didn't know she was mad at his flirting because it was Marinette. He also didn't know…that Mari had dated Chat well before Adrien. It made him grin even wider, in spite of himself.

"Interesting suggestion," he smirked, unable to help it. "However, I'll save that for a real, life and death, dating emergency," he teased. He paused, and his lips quivered. "Who does she like you to dress as?" He wanted to know, he was truly curious. "Or is it she who likes to do the dressing?"

He cleared his throat to take another swallow of the bitter liquid as another wave of scent hit him, willing the taste to chase away the chorus of discordant smells. He realized his friend was silent for too long. When his gaze shifted, Nino's face was red, a rare shade unless Alya was present.

"Uh-" The mellow man sputtered, looking down into his own cup, fiddling with his hat rim.

Adrien's lips twitched. No. It was…just…_too_…good. He stretched his arms lazily straight up, making a proper show of it, slow, faking a yawn, before putting his hands behind his head, the first Chat grin he'd worn in awhile gracing his face as he tilted it slightly to the side.

"Well?"

He muttered, flushing furiously.

"Oh, c'mon, I confided in _my_ best friend," he teased. "You can share with _me_." By now, the model was shaking a bit with his contained laughter. The man only got brighter, and Adrien let out a bark of laughter. "That's fine, forget it, I'm just messing with you. Calm down, Nino, before you blow a fuse, dude."

Nino let out a very loud breath of air, and hunched over the table, gasping. "Wow, not cool bro."

Adrien was still snickering. "I needed the chuckle, though."

"Fair 'nuff."

He sighed, the smile tapering off a little as he placed his palms on the table, getting up. "I'll let you to it. I'm glad you let me rant a little, at the very least." He offered a minute smile that might have been a grimace.

His friend snatched his wrist as he walked by before he could get out of reach, their eyes meeting. "Y'know I am sorry, for everything that's gone on with you. Since before you left and all. I've been meaning to say it, and I didn't hate you before I knew, and I don't hate you now. Y'know?"

Adrien tore his gaze away, and nodded. Chat Blanc was a crappy chapter in his life, but at least 'nobody blamed him' for it.

"I'm also sorry you're having Mari problems. I know she's liked you a long time."

Another mute nod. A pregnant pause, and Nino's fingers wouldn't let go, which made Adrien look at him, brows shooting up.

"M-maybe talk t-to Alya dude…b-but you didn't hear from me. Your own idea," he gulped. He looked up, eyes pleading, and Adrien frowned, trying to understand.

"Girlfriend…secrecy rule?"

Nino gulped again. Okay, got it. Alya would kill him for sharing.


	34. Someone Gets Caught

**Author Note: SOooooo…the name of this Chapter is inspired by…and supposed to flow off of the name of Chapter Seven…It's All Fun and Games Until…**

**Hope you enjoy ;) Yeah, this was going to happen either way, but I'm in a mood. Hope you like it and *pumps fist* we're back.**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, yes…poor Mari indeed…and lol, yeah…lol…we stopped at 2 as well…(looks at her two year old son) lol SURPRISE…*mutters something about dumb birth control and condoms 99.9 percent stupid statistics my butt hooha* I do love my son very much though ^_^**

**vampireprincess141, thank you! Glad to see a new name around! Hope you continue enjoying! Continue with caution! **

**Lovergirl337, yes..they will all be answered…slowly but surely, we're getting there. Hopefully the ride doesn't get stale before we reach the destination.**

**b.d.p.r4454 THANKS! That's good to know! I'm working on an overall idea…and if enough people want a sequel…I got some elements I need to filter in here…*muahaha***

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Someone Gets Caught**

"They just keep cropping up," she said miserably, dropping her forehead onto the desk, wincing. Her left cheek was bruised and her eye was ringed with purple. "I get something new _every_ single time, Tikki. At this rate, I'll never be better," she groaned. _Eighteen days._ They could barely get through two days at a time without an Akuma cropping up. Some people were excited that Chat and Ladybug were back, others angry for them having left in the first place. Then, there was the usual drama in people's lives that incited bad feelings…and everything in between.

"Sorry, Mari," Tikki whimpered. "It's all my fault."

"Don't do that, please?" She huffed. "We'll get through it." She got up from the newly replaced work station, seeing as Chat had smashed the other one to smithereens, and climbed up to her loft.

She was a little happy that they'd decided on separate living arrangements for the time being. She was going to stay with her parents for awhile longer, at least while she decided if she was going to continue school or not. It was easier than trying to run away from him every night, especially since she didn't _want _to.

She flopped on her bed, staring up out the skylight, chewing at her lip. She pictured his sixteen year old face peering in as Chat, and her heart wrenched, tears stinging her face. She felt like an eternity had passed since then. _It hasn't been that long_. But it had. She missed the carefree days. Chat was still Chat, of course, but he wasn't as playful and joyous as he used to be. He didn't crack his dumb cat puns much anymore, and she didn't flick his bell, and call him kitty nearly as much and…and…she wanted to just…not care about anything for two minutes.

She wanted to not worry about the consequences of something for a day. She wanted…to be a teenager again. Sure, she'd been responsible, but she got to run around with her friends doing stupid things. Her and Chat skipped over the rooftops with smiles on their faces, fighting Akumas, cracking jokes, and flirting, and leaning on each other without ever having a second doubt. Now, it was…it was a mess!

What was wrong with everything? It felt like the atmosphere was shifting. "Is this what a relationship is?" She said out loud, letting a sob escape. "It hurts so much to care about the consequences of every move I make, or everything that might go wrong because I don't want him to hurt."

She hadn't really expected an answer, but Tikki gravitated up over the railing, startling her a little. "Do you…not want to be with Adrien?" Her voice sounded weak and scared.

"I _do_," she hissed, but then sobbed. "I just miss the old days so much. I feel like we didn't get many of them." And they hadn't….before it all went wrong. Well, not romantically anyway. All the ones she had with Chat before then, she had severely taken for granted, because now…it was Chat, but not the goofy punny Chat she remembered, and part of her missed that. However, part of her loved animalistic Chat.

Tikki nodded a little. "I think you're just missing the other side of Adrien right now. You have to remember Marinette…he's getting used to being himself again too…and he has been patient with you…" The kwami let her voice trail off. "Sorry."

The bluenette stiffened a little, wiping at her face. She was right, of course. Always right. "Don't be sorry. He's been kind, and loving, and understanding. He hasn't even been too pushy even though I've been spastic lately, lying to him, and I know he can tell." She sighed. "Ugh, I hate adult problems." She pulled a pillow over her face, screeching into it before tossing it aside. "He hasn't hesitated to make things right when he thought he did something wrong. He battled me when I felt weak. He gave me space when I told him to leave me be." She chewed her trembling lower lip. "He has done _everything_ I've told him to, and he has become a confident person. He deserves more effort from me. I've been taking a lot."

Tikki squeaked a little. "You two will grow and learn together," she said encouragingly, offering a tiny smile.

"I still don't think showing him my wounds is a great idea, but I think I can compromise. May I have some privacy?"

The kwami nodded, snuggling her cheek before disappearing down the stairs. Marinette pulled her phone out of her cotton shorts pocket.

_(9:47 p.m.) Mari: You awake?_

A few minutes go by, and her heart pounds nervously in her chest. The bluenette checks her phone every ten seconds, but after fifteen minutes, she decides he might be asleep, and she sighs, rolling over. So much for that. Her aching eyes flutter closed. For a moment she thought she heard Tikki squeal.

"You okay Tikki?"

"Oh, yes, fine, sorry!" Was it her imagination or did the crimson being sound cheerful? It must have been a wistful though, because she was tired. She frowned, but a light sleep tugged at her before the phone buzzed at her hip.

_(10:23 p.m.) Adrien: Was busy, apologies. You still there?_

Through sleepy eyes she was wondering if she should even bother now. Her fingers caressed the keys lightly, debating. She must have taken too long because he was typing again.

_(10:27 p.m.) Adrien: Alright, sleep well._

The stiff words kind of stung. She felt a little jilted, and she wanted to pout. She wanted to play the wounded party, but that wasn't fair. "Okay, make an effort. I can do this. He's frustrated, so maybe we can…"

She ran down her stairs quickly, almost tripping over the last two. Marinette was afraid if she wasn't fast enough he'd fall asleep. The woman threw her closet door open, rummaging through some old boxes.

"Where is it?" YES! She pulled out the Chat Noir inspired Goth outfit, fingering the items inside slowly. A light blush caressed her cheekbones as she peeled the bra free, _devoid _of the matching panties, since Chat saw fit to keep them fit, and the little gold choker with the bell.

"Perfect," she murmured, shimmying out of her shirt, groaning as the movement made her bruised ribs ache more. She discarded the fabric, pulling the onyx bra on first, the right side reading _Me_ and the left side reading _Ow _in jade lettering. She left her pink cotton shorts on, and tied the choker around her neck.

She blew out a nervous breath, taking the stairs two a time to plop back onto her bed, panting. "I can do this." She just needed to find the right angle. She needed to avoid any bruises, cuts, and scars…so she fingered the corner of her mouth, curving her lips up a little, trying to be flirty, but ultimately she felt dumb. She snapped the picture anyway, heart pounding.

She stared at it for a moment. It was just her mouth down to the bottom edge of her bra, but no wounds were showing, and there was a lot of skin and cleavage, and her lips looked soft and full with tendrils of her midnight hair under her on the bed. She guessed it worked okay. Not the sexiest picture, but yeah.

Send.

_(10:43 p.m.) Mari: Media Delivered._

Her heart was definitely too fast. She was having a literal heart attack. What did she just do. Oh, crap! She just sent a dirty photo to Adrien! Well, not that dirty as these things went, but…oh, God. She felt sick. Her phone buzzed, and she squealed. Did she look? She hyperventilated, pulling up the screen.

_(10:47 p.m.) Adrien: ….._

She frowned. What kind of response was that? Her heart did a flop. She didn't know what to do with that, so she set her phone back down, trying to swallow her disappointment. Another buzz.

_(10:49 p.m.) Adrien: Geez, Mari, are you trying to kill me?_

She snickered, blushing. Try for innocent?

_(10:50 p.m.) Mari: What do you mean? Are you okay?_

_(10:52 p.m.) Adrien: You know damn well what I mean. God, is that the bra for the panties?_

_(10:52 p.m.) Mari: What panties? I'm not wearing any panties…_

_(10:53 p.m.) Adrien: You're not being very fair Mari…do you _really_ want to start a game with me again?_

Her heart fluttered, her mind flashing back to him watching her from the skylight as Chat. It made things low in her body tighten with desire, and she licked her lips. She got a horrible idea.

_(10:55 p.m.) Mari: Mm, but don't you like the fact that I'm not wearing panties?_

She of course, was wearing panties, but she wasn't going to be for long. She shimmied out of her shorts and underwear, pulling the blanket over her body enough to cover her core, spreading her knees as her fingers crept between her thighs. She slid a single finger along her slit, moaning softly, using her right hand to text him.

_(10:55 p.m.) Adrien: More so if I were there, but if you start this game, know that I _will_ engage._

She circled her clit several times, working herself up until a tremble developed in her thighs.

_(10:58 p.m.) Mari: I'm not going to be able to hear you._

She waited for his answer, teeth finding her lower lip in anticipation.

_(10:58 p.m.) Adrien: ? _

She inserted two of her fingers, dialing him with her free hand, pushing the phone up above her head on the bed, covering the ear piece with a pillow, leaving the mic uncovered. She wasn't sure he'd pick up at all, or if he really could hear her, but it was fun to think about…exciting, even.

She moved her right hand up to her breast as her thumb teased her bud, and her back arched, making a cry of pleasure escape her full lips. Her eyes squeezed shut as her body quivered, and his name left her lips.

"Oh, A-Adrien," she moaned, flattening herself out, her right hand pushing up over her face into her hair as she continued fingering herself, letting her mind go blank, letting her worry disappear. Her nails dug deep into her scalp, and she tore her teeth into her soft lip, feeling the heat mounting in her body. She craved him, all of him. Missed him. All of him. She wanted him to know.

"Ch-Chat," she moaned, moving her fingers faster, gasping around the frantically beating pulse in her throat. "P-please, more," she begged her invisible lover as she imagined his mouth gliding over her body, feeling the tears behind her eyes. She slid her hand down her body, gripping the inside of her thigh tight, taking pleasure and solace in the feel of the bite scar under her pads.

"D-Don't stop," her voice was breaking on the pleasure as her climax neared. Something thumped, and she jerked, sitting up, and the thick sweat rolled down her body as she stared up into his vibrant green eyes.

Her own blue eyes widened, licking her suddenly dry lips. They weren't Adrien's eyes. They weren't his beautiful human eyes. They were Chat's eyes. They were beautiful cat eyes…and they were dilated, focused on her, and full of darkness. Then, she realized, even in the dark, he could see _everything, _and she yanked the blanket quickly over her right arm. It was her face she couldn't cover, not really.

"Ch-Chat!" She breathed heavily, both from surprise and excitement.

He smiled slowly, and it was mostly darkness and lust. "Unlock the door please, Princess." His words were innocuous enough, but his tone promised dark…horribly wonderful…exotic…dark…dark things.

She swallowed, shaking her head. "I-It's late Ch-Chat, y-you should probably go h-home."

His smile slowly disappeared, his eyes raking down her body even though it was hidden. "No, I think not. Open the door, Mari. Don't make me ask again."

"Y-You wouldn't force me Chat."

He nodded immediately. "You're right. No matter how worked up you get me, or how bad I want you, I will never force you, but Mari—" He let a slow, low growl trickle from his lips, his eyes glazing over to show his animal desire. "You _will_ unlock this door and I _will_ get you under me….and you _are_ going to _beg_ me to fuck you. I promise you that." His voice had dropped below a husky dark level, and her breathing had stopped. Okay. She was _terrified_. Not..in a…for her life kind of way…but..she was hot.

"Ch-Chat…"

He shook his head a little. "One…"

W-was he really…?

"Two…"

Her mind panicked.

"SPOTS ON!"

A flash of pink on the word three and she was already diving off her loft, rolling across the floor towards her trap door, throwing it open, flying down the stairs, out the front door.

She panted, but he landed in front of her. Of course. He just jumped off the roof. His dark eyes scanned her body, and he licked his lips.

"You really want to do this the hard way? The harder you make me work, the rougher I'm going to be."

God, why did that make her _more_ wet?! His nostrils flared. NO! He lunged, and she rolled, flinging her yo-yo. Her heart was thumping in her throat, and she launched herself in an arc through the air.

The bluenette heard the clang of his baton touching solid matter as he vaulted, and she pulled her second yo-yo free, Okay, switch it up. She swung in a regular arc, but threw her second yo-yo down halfway through, veering sharply to change course. She saw him spiral through the air just above her as she did, her eyes widening, and he growled.

Her string was around something else again and she was swinging, but Chat recovered quickly, and he managed to catch her mid swing, tackling her onto a nearby roof. They tumbled end over end, but he still cradled her into his chest as they rolled, bearing the brunt of the fall. She shoved her knee into him on one of the turns and thrust herself upwards, launching through the air away from him.

He snarled his displeasure, and she saw the frustration on his face before she somersaulted backwards, pivoting in the wind, tossing her yo-yo again to curve sharply around another building.

She scaled a nearby skyscraper, and leapt, swinging again, but he was on her, taking her down into a nearby roof. He gripped her wrists just as quickly as they stopped, slamming them into the hard surface, and she gasped, looking up into his wild eyes. "You ran," he growled into her face, and she shivered because the sound wasn't angry, it was excited, and she quivered.

"I w-was reacting," she admitted.

He used a knee to kick her thighs apart and nestled between them, and she released a moan without meaning to when she felt how impossibly hard he was. He shoved forcefully against her, bringing out a cry of pleasure.

"Naughty, Princess," he snarled. He released one of her wrists, and gripped her chin, almost painfully, and yanked her face sideways, looking at her bruised cheek, giving it a gentle lick. "We'll discuss all of _these_ later," he warned. "Which is why, I'm assuming, you've been denying me lately?"

She nodded slowly.

"Hm," he grunted, slamming his hips into her, grinding. She cried out again, her nails finding his shoulders. "Ch-Chat," she moaned, feeling that familiar heat burning in the lowest part of her gut. He thrust again, annihilating her senses, and her back curved, her hips grinding upwards to meet him.

"Fuck," he grunted, ensnaring her head and crashing his mouth to hers, eating hungrily at her lips until she was drowning and grinding desperately into his throbbing arousal. Her ache was relieved each time she did, and her moans were chewed up just as quickly by his feeding tongue and teeth, and she was so close and he…yanked back, pressing his hands to her thighs to still her.

"G-God, Chat, p-please…" she breathed.

He smirked, and he pulled her up, promptly flipping her around, shoving her onto her hands and her knees, surprising the bluenette. "What are you…"

"I promised I'd get you beneath me and make you beg, and now I'm going to have you." He slammed against her backside and groaned, and she gasped. His claws tugged on her zipper, pulling it all the way down in one fell swoop, and her eyes widened.

"Ch-chat!"

"No," he growled. He pushed his hand into the space between her shoulder blades, flattening her upper body against the ground, his other hand holding her hip to keep her ass up against him. "No more half protests, Mari. Right here, right now," he breathed. She heard him swallow, before the rough tone leaked away, for a single moment, giving way to a glimmer of sincerity…giving her the only words in the world that could have shattered any protests she _might_ have had. "Tell me to stop," he said, "and I will. I promise."

"G-God," she whispered, closing her eyes, swallowing her sob. Her Chat. She took a deep breath and shifted under him, and he allowed her to get onto her hands. She used the leverage to peel her gloves off, tearing her suit down her torso to her hips, where he took it the rest of the way down her thighs.

"So fucking beautiful," he groaned, gripping her rounded cheeks, kneading them with both hands before his claws slid back up her back and firmly shoved her back down. "Know that I'm not going to fuck you here," he squeezed her ass hard enough to hurt, "as much as I'm dying to right now," he said huskily and she felt her cheeks burning, "but Mari, I'm not feeling gentle. Know that those nights I fucked you senseless….will _not _compare to what I feel now…"

She sucked in a sharp breath.

He whispered, and she heard his zipper sliding down. "One last time, m'lady," he growled, and she felt the tip of his head pressed up against her dripping entrance. "Tell me to stop, and I will. Otherwise, we stop when _I'm_ done."

She chewed her lip, her nails digging into the hard surface of the roof and she braced herself, and a smirk played along her lips. "Let's see if you can wear me out, kitty."

Both his hands curled around her hips, gripping her hard enough to bruise under his impressive strength. _"Mine!"_ He howled, slamming into her with reckless abandonment, and her scream of pleasure echoed into the night.


	35. Mating Rules

**Author Note: So, I'm sorry if this Chapter is as…crappy as I think it is…I'm hoping it's not and it's just in my head. I hope it flows better for you than it does in my mind…because I needed to get some points in here and I just felt bleh about today…but I need to keep going…having a rough day, sorry guys. I hope…you enjoy…I guess…**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, I hope you meant that…I was going for unbridled and hot…of course Chat wouldn't **_**want**_** to HURT her, but the animal in him wouldn't mind bruising her up a bit for rough sex when she'd been so…deliciously unattainable for a little bit ;)**

**Faefolk11, I thought about him punishing her for awhile, but they've been through a bunch, maybe the punishment will come **_**later **_**when things have settled down a bit and he doesn't have to worry as much ;)**

**Faefolk11, GOOD! I'm trying to weave it in…with grace…now…so hopefully it doesn't feel clumsy. If I had thought of it sooner, it would have had a lot more subtle suggestive things, but it's late in the game, but I think it'll be fine. I'm glad you would enjoy another story though! Also, public display? I'm going to be nice this time…they're fine :P**

**Trying414…I was very HOT…writing that chapter, so I'm glad it conveyed…because it's incredibly awkward when you're a very empathic writer (I cry for my sad scenes, tears on my face, and grin for my dumb scenes etc) when I was writing the…ahem… 'run for your life' from Chat's animal because he's gonna 'have' you scene…with a giant smile on my face….when my seven year old girl gets home from school, whom has been able to read since she was three (I worked hard on that), and goes…OH! What's funny mommy! And…then tries to read over your shoulder…then I give her a look and say…you know the rules and she lowers her head and goes 'I'm not allowed to read your writing.' XD**

**lovergirl337, absolutely, communication is everything, but glad you thought it was good! ^_^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Mating Rules**

It took the blonde a moment to orient his senses, and he growled against the blaring light filtering in through some of the cracks in the blinds. He hissed, a long sustained feline sound, before he turned around, tangled in his bed sheets, and he remembered he was naked, and Marinette's warm body was naked against him.

A smirk curved his soft lips as he stared down at her disheveled hair, and he quietly listened to the soft, almost inaudible snores escaping her partially open mouth. He pushed some of the tangled tresses off her face and noticed that most of the bruises were already fading into non-existence from her cheek and eye.

Adrien leaned over her body, staring at her right forearm, and the nasty looking scar tissue was still there, but it was a lot better than he'd seen the night before. It was healing. They were still going to have a pointed conversation about why she'd lied to him and kept them secret.

His fingers trailed down her creamy shoulder, playing down her ribs to cup her hip, and he pressed his hardness against her soft backside, groaning softly as he nibbled her ear. It pulled a pleased sound from her lips, her body shuddering, which just made his arousal ache more.

"Mm, 'least let me pee first," she grumbled, but he saw the smile.

His mouth teased the nape of her neck, and he blew his breath against her shoulder. "Of course, I'm a perfect gentlemen," he teased.

She snorted, pushing the covers back to reveal the rest of her perfect body, and he suppressed the sudden urge to pin her back down and kiss every inch of her skin. "You say that _as_ you grind yourself into my ass," she retorts.

"Well, it's hard not to, Princess, when you're taunting me with such a delicious piece of meat," he countered just as easily, and he heard her squeak.

He saw her ears redden as she sat up, refusing to look at him, and he knew he'd won. He chuckled. "Shut up," she muttered.

He trailed a finger down the length of her spine, and she shivered. "Are you cold?" He smiled deviously. "I can fix that." He leaned over, leaving hot kisses against the small of her back, loving the way she quivered for him.

"A-Adrien," she whispered, her head lulling back, and he scooted closer on his side, sliding his tongue along her skin to her hip, biting gently. "G-God, please, one second," she pleaded through the pleasure in her voice.

"I'll try," he grinned, looking up at her through his lashes. She giggled and stood. And…then she fell. His eyes widened, and he scrambled to kneel beside her on the floor on instinct. "Are you okay!?"

"My legs…I can't….so sore…" She stared up at him, and all he could do was let his grin break his face. "It's not funny! I can't walk!" He just smiled more. He didn't know how, but he did. "Adrien!"

"Hey, don't blame _me_." His voice was innocent. "However, I do think this makes you…very easy prey," his eyes flicked over her naked body, and his tongue darted out to his lips. He pressed his knuckles against the flat surface to either side of her head, leaning down over her, his shoulder blade length hair falling like a curtain around their faces as he grinned.

She whined. "I still have to pe-e-e-e!"

He feigned a look of pain. "Oh, decisions!"

"Adrien!"

His nose touched hers. "Puuurrrincess?"

"You're impossible!" She pouted, but her lips tipped upwards.

"You're immobile…" He kissed her gently, shifting his weight onto one fist, trailing his fingers with a feather light touch up her knee, over the bruises _he_ had left on her inner thighs, to rest just below her core.

"Help me," she whimpered pathetically.

"But it's the puuurfect op-puuurrr-tuna-tee to take advantage." His chest was vibrating now with his pleased purring.

"Oh, God, when did the puns start coming back?"

He stilled, blinking. He actually wasn't trying, and they'd started spilling free from his lips, but then he let a very Chat grin take up his entire face, and he winked. "When I started feeling light and airy and paw-some." She groaned, and he snickered, scooping her up easily, standing with as much grace. "C'mon, I'll carry you, lazy bum. Can't even walk to the bathroom by yourself." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "How will you live without me?"

Her eyes narrowed at him, and he tried to control the twitching in his lips to satiate her indignant fury. "I'm pretty sure it's your fault I can't walk, _Chaton_," she spat.

"God, I hope so," he breathed, and she moaned, and he could smell her arousal.

She faltered, and he smirked. "Dumb…._cat_."

"Me-owch. That stings deep," he teased and she flicked his ear, making him cringe before he chuckled. Her fingers touched his chest, and she gasped. "Did I do this?" He set her right next to the toilet when they entered, and he leaned against the wall, staring at the nail marks angling in curves over both his pectoral muscles and down to his diaphragm. They were angry, and there were eight of them, four on each side.

"Yup," he chuckled. "My back is worse, I'm certain." Although he hadn't _seen_ it, he knew what he felt, and fuck, it had been incredible to have her clawing at him like a crazed animal, begging for more.

She blanched, leaning against the sink. "You're kidding…"

He raised a brow, but when he saw her concern he frowned, and turned slowly. "OhmyGod!" Her words mashed together in a flurry as she pushed her hands into her face. "I'm so sorry!"

"If I was going to complain, I would have. It felt great," he admitted. "You were incredible."

He laughed, watching her face glow bright cherry. "How do you manage that, every time?"

He let his head drop to the side. 'Manage what?"

"You make the most common compliments sound so…suggestive and dark," she whispered.

He smirked, shrugging. "I thought you needed to pee?"

Her eyes bugged out. "You're still here!"

He raised a brow. "What, we're not at the so comfortable we can chat while I'm peeing stage of our relationship?" He kept his face deadpan.

"Get out!"

He left, laughing.

***POV Change***

Saying her thighs were sore was an _understatement_. Saying her ass was sore was more of an understatement. He hadn't taken her _there_, like he promised, but the way he'd gone at her from behind hadn't done her plump cheeks any favors.

She was sure Tikki's healing qualities via her suit transformation would take care of most of Chat's rigorous…_actions._ However, apparently, Chat was determined to break her, in the best way possible, because she had been a puddle of mush, well before he'd been finished.

He'd stopped, on occasion, to make sure his roughness wasn't being taken too far, and God, that just made her ache more, and he had kissed and licked where he left bruises, letting her know he was sorry…not sorry, for doing it, and then he'd continue. She giggled. It was kind of…cute.

But yes, mostly, he'd fucked her to his heart's content, senseless, hard, and with reckless abandonment. He'd had to pick her up in a semi-gelatinous state, and carry her to his place almost near dawn, just so they could keep from being seen. She hadn't been anywhere approaching coherent. At least they'd landed on the roof of one of the taller skyscrapers.

Upon arrival? More gentle kisses, and although he hadn't pounded her any more, his tongue sure punished her for a little while longer, finding inventive ways to lure mewling noises from her throat until her voice was raw from screaming his name.

_Only_ when she whispered, with barely the edge of consciousness on her side, that she couldn't take anymore, and that she was drifting away, did he chuckle, and tell her to lose the spots. She did. He followed suit, and pulled her tight into his arms. Then, she'd been dead to the world.

Marinette finished up, and went to stand, but her thighs said, _no_. Her arms pinwheeled and she reached for something, anything, grabbing the shower curtain on the way down. Her legs hit the tub and she was inside, knocking over an assortment of toiletries that had been neatly lined up on the inner rim. She groaned, embarrassed, her feet hanging outside the tub.

She swore she heard chuckling, and her eyes narrowed. She _wasn't_ going to ask for help.

***POV Change***

He heard her yelp a few times, and _almost _ offered to help, but he steeled himself. She was being stubborn, and he knew she was fine, mostly. He'd make it up to her another way.

The door opened, after about twenty-five minutes, and his Princess waddled out, her chin in the air, defiant, but he was shaking with laughter anyway.

"You!" She glowered.

"Me?" He widened his eyes, pouring surprise into the word. "I'm just an innocent man who was banished from the bathroom!"

She waddled closer, and he still couldn't stop from laughing. "I'm going to smack you, Adrien."

"Worth every moment, Princess," he purred, and she faltered just on the follow through and he caught her, kissing her lips.

Her bluebell eyes were wide, searching. "Why do you do that," she whispered. "Always try to disarm me with…saying nice things?"

He frowned. "I'm…not trying to disarm you, Mari. I…mean every single word."

It was her turn to frown. "I'm never going to understand," she sighed, and given his look she rolled her eyes. "Why you love _me._"

He pulled her back up to the bed, cradling her. "I'll spend eternity explaining it to you until you understand. You deserve to know how much I love you."

"There you go again!"

He chuckled. "Still the truth." He gripped her forearm gently, lifting it slowly. "Now, not to spoil the mood, but…I'm assuming these are from the recent Akuma battles?"

She stilled against him, and he swallowed. He just wanted them to be open with each other. He was tired of all the circular battles. They had enough of that with Hawk Moth.

"Yeah," she said.

"Why didn't you just tell me, Marinette?"

"B-Because I didn't want you to feel bad and think it was your fault. I didn't want you to blame yourself for not being there and for Tikki not being able to heal me because she missed Plagg so much," she blurted out.

His heart contracted. Oh. Well, he understood why she'd be concerned about that. He _did _think it was his fault. "Okay, that makes sense," he breathed through the pain and guilt, "but we need to start talking about _everything_ Mari. I don't want any more secrets. That's how we keep messing up." His lips touched her head, tense, but hopeful.

He felt her nodding. "You're right. That was my mistake. No more." She waited a breath. "I love you."

Plagg muttered. "Okay, can't take it anymore. You guys are disgusting."

The couple shifted, staring off at the plush chaise near the corner of the room where Tikki and Plagg were entangled with one another, snuggling.

"Guess we're not the only ones who had fun last night," Marinette teased, smiling.

Adrien chuckled. "I suppose not."

"Kwamis can't mate that way," Plagg said dryly, his eyes closed, and he groaned. He shifted, and he yawned, his jaw nearly dislocating with the width as he rubbed his bright eyes before peeking at them.

"O-Oh, I hadn't thought…about it, to be honest." Marinette looked embarrassed, but Adrien hadn't thought about it either.

"I doubt you would have with all the rutting you do of your own. Too busy thinking about your own hormones." She flushed, and Plagg plastered a cheeky grin on his face.

"Plagg," Adrien said, sighing.

The obsidian kwami nudged his counterpart, and she squeaked, opening her bright blue eyes. It was only then Adrien realized that _both_ kwamis mirrored their owner's eyes so closely. "Wha? Does Marinette need me?" She zoomed to the bluenette's side so fast it startled the blonde. "Did you need something, Marinette?"

She'd knocked Plagg over in the process, and he looked indignant. Everyone shifted to look at the woman, who blinked, shrinking. "N-n-no, Tikki, I'm okay. You're fine."

"We _were_ talking about mating," Plagg explained, and Tikki's scarlet face got impossibly bright. She looked guilty.

Adrien smelled something odd. It was incredibly warm and sweet and intoxicating and it made him sick to his stomach…but he wanted it so badly. "What is that?" He leaned closer to the kwami, sniffing, and she shrieked, flying behind Plagg, who chortled.

"Sorry kid, those are _my_ senses you're picking up. I'm smelling _Tikki_," he purred.

Creation smacked him in the head, and he laughed harder. "Plagg!"

"That's her," Adrien grasped for a word.

"Hormones,"Plagg said simply. "She's," his eyes cut to Tikki.

"Plagg!"

"_Excited._"

The bluenette made a noise in her throat.

"I thought you guys didn't physically mate."

Tikki flushed harder, and there was that guilty look again. He tilted his head slowly. Plagg had a shit eating grin. Okay. He was missing something, but the gears in his head were turning. They can't physically mate, but Plagg looked smug.

"There i-is one way," she muttered slowly.

Marinette shifted, sitting up, holding the blankets to her bare chest. "Wow, why don't kwamis do it more often then?"

"It can only happen under _really_ rare circumstances," Plagg pointed out.

Adrien shook his head slowly, rubbing his temples. Oh, God.

"Oh?" Marinette smiled, sounding genuinely interested. "How?"

Plagg slid his eyes to Creation. "You want to tell them _whose _idea it was to put zippers on their new armor and why…_Ti-kki…"_ He said her name in playful sing-song, and his little body was shaking with silent giggles. The Ladybug kwami couldn't get any redder.

Marinette gasped, but Adrien was there before her. "Y-you mean, you, physically mate through…through us?" He could hear the array of emotions in her voice, and he kissed her shoulder. There was no negativity there, just, a struggle to understand. "Why would it be rare, there are other Miraculous holders?"

"It has to be during transformation and it has to be a true bond. All four have to be bonded together. It doesn't happen often," Plagg explained. "We've had it happen four times now in over 5,000 years for _us_, but…" his voice trailed off sadly.

"But what?" Adrien's voice tried to stay neutral.

"Only one pair other than you mated while transformed. It has to be while we're one with you in body. The other two just never…matched up," he muttered. "My kittens usually die before they figure it out."

He felt Mari's body tighten, and she pulled his arm around her protectively. He closed any space there was left between his front and her back, squeezing her with his arm, comforting. He leaned his mouth to her ear, placing a kiss against it. "I'm here, my Goddess."

"So all the sensations we illicit…you feel in some weird existential way due to our square bond?" Adrien's voice was slow, frowning with each word.

"Sure, kid, we'll go with that. I was just gonna say that it feels _amazing_ when we rut with Mari and Tikki, and I can't wait til we do it again," he growled. "I get all those warm sensations and the waves." At this point he started wriggling and floating along the air, sighing contently. "We also get the emotional euphoria and it strengthens the entire _square._ The magical energy is _intense_ for Tikki and I."

Marinette was red with shock, and Adrien's mouth was open.

Tikki found her voice. "Plagg! You'll be lucky you didn't just scare them into staying _out_ of their suits altogether!"

"Are you _kidding _me? They _love_ it!" He lowered his voice, and he guessed it was supposed to be him. "Oh, Mari, the way I'm feeling I don't want to be gentle, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

It wasn't a verbatim quote, but it did make the man blush, despite the fact they _were _his words.

Plagg continued without missing a beat, going higher pitched. "Oh, G-God Chat it feels so good, please don't ever s-stop! F-fuck me h-harder I never want you t-to let me go! I—"

WHACK! The black kwami sailed through the air and hit the wall. "Plagg, you're such a jerk, can't you see that they're mortified!" Tikki's voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears and horror.

It took him a moment, but he recovered, and held his face, eyes wide in disbelief, trying to hide the fact Tikki's blow hurt. "I was only saying!"

"Guys!" Adrien yelled, his voice booming with a growl as they got louder, and they both halted. "Be calm. We _want_ to understand." He looked down at his love. "Right?"

She gave a smile. "Yeah, I mean, you do so much for _us_, why wouldn't we want to help you out with something?" She tilted her head. "Since you feel pleasure…does that mean you feel pain too?"

Tikk looked away, and Adrien flinched. He already knew the answer to that. After Miraculer used Cataclysm on him, Plagg made a promise never to call the dinosaurs wusses again. It had been excruciating to have their own power used against them. Yes, the kwamis felt _everything_ from the battle.

"Yeah," Plagg said flatly, "but we feel that with or without the true bond. It's in the job description. That goes with the armor and physical bond. Mating is done out of armor, and requires all three connections on a different level."

Adrien was surprised at his tact, but his cat eyes eyes kept sliding to Tikki for approval, and the man tried to hide a smile.

Nobody spoke for awhile, and the silence was becoming awkward, and then Marinette Dupain Cheng opened her mouth. "Wow," she whispered softly. "Our kwamis totally banged last night."

He let out a bark of laughter, his shoulders easing. "You're not bothered?" He wasn't really concerned either, but it was nice that the sentiment was shared.

She shrugged a little, and they both looked at the kwamis. It was then Adrien realized the tightness in Plagg's eyes. The apprehension. He was putting on a brave face. He was playing the façade of the nonchalant Destruction kwami, but underneath, he was terrified the human pair would reject the new revelation…and deny him and Tikki a chance to experience something wonderful together. It made his chest hurt.

"They do so much for us, and it's not like they're hurting us by being there, enjoying what we enjoy. At this point, Tikki has heard it all from me. She was there for my first period, us having sex…the first time I…masturbated," she blushed a little and he was appreciative that Plagg kept any sounds to himself, disgusted or otherwise. "The least we can do is let them experience something they don't normally get to experience, right? They spend all those years with their wielders, going through, listening to all those human experiences, and this is one they don't get to do that they want, and we can give it to them."

He smiled, trailing his index finger down her bicep. "Does this mean I get to _rut_ m'lady more often?" Plagg _did_ make a disgusted sound this time, but Adrien knew he was just putting up a front.

She thought about it, smiling. "We'll play it by ear, but at least once in awhile for them?"

He nodded, grinning. He didn't have a problem with Plagg getting his pleasure too, he just needed to keep his trap closed about it around Mari.

Tikki made a sound, bringing their attention back to the two ancient beings, whose eyes were wide and shocked. "Y-you mean it?" The crimson creature looked hesitant, as if the world was on the verge of shifting.

"Of course," they both said.

"You two have been there for us so much over the years," Adrien commented. "We're happy to give you something in return." He meant it.

The kwamis were _incredibly_ strong…for such tiny creatures, he found, as they strangled him and Mari in their affectionate embraces.

Part of his soul fractured and withered. Part of his heart crumbled under the weight of their enthusiasm and appreciation over something so simple. They were ecstatic for him to continue being with the woman he loved because it would allow them to experience the same thing….what…a lonely…sad fate…to depend on someone else to ensure your own happiness with the one you _knew_ was your one and only.

A kernel birthed deep inside. He wasn't sure what, but the spark of something started, and the thought of Marinette travelled through his mind, and he realized, with a stark jerk, in his mind, that the thought wasn't even his to begin with, it had been _hers_.

The bond was a hard thing to get used to. They didn't all share thoughts in a fluid train and constant flow just because they belonged in a square of connectivity, but when things got complicated, he found thoughts that weren't his intruding upon his own. Or senses, like Plagg's. Usually the senses he felt that weren't his were Plaggs….but the thoughts were usually Mari's.

It might have been set up _perfectly_ that way. He didn't _ever_ really feel anything from Tikki, but he suspected she was a little more entangled with the bluenette than himself.

'His' heart continued to crumble under the weight of their gratitude, and he looked at her face, perfectly painted under the guise of happiness and pleasantry, but something dark and worrisome peered….deep….deep…down where he couldn't put a name to it, and then…their eyes connected and it was swept away, along the currents of their phrase echoed along his mind, haunting him, whispering in her frightened voice. _Breaking the mental connections. _

***POV Change***

"I think you should make up with your father," she said pointedly, staring at the dress in the shop window. She watched Adrien give a small shrug of his shoulders.

"He was never interested in me, honestly, it wasn't a big loss to cut him out," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She sagged under the weight of her sadness for the man she loved. She had grown with two loving parents, and her beautiful Adrien had lost his mother so early, and his father had grown distant in the years to follow, essentially leaving him without a family.

"I-It's fine," he breathed, clearing his throat. "Nathalie was always kind of nice," he tried. "Gorilla wasn't bad either, despite the fact I ditched him a lot." He chuckled. "Like when we went to the movies?"

She stiffened. "Oh, God! I thought I was going to die! I was in my pajamas!"

A grin snaked over his face and she flushed. "Yeah, and I'll admit, I didn't look at you and have an intimate thought, but you were kind, and compassionate, and you helped me. I looked at you and I thought…safe….warm….comfort…friend…"

She stiffened and his arm pulled her into him. "Don't," he warned, growling into her ear. "Friend shouldn't be a word for you to feel heartache over. I'm sorry that I caused pain with _that_ word for so long," he said softly, and she felt the tears stinging her eyes before he continued, "but I'm _here_ now, and I was just a dumb boy with a _huge_ crush on an unattainable woman, unwilling to admit his _friend_ was more than just that. Friends are things you keep forever. You may have wanted more from me when I wasn't ready to see it, Marinette." He pulled her back, staring down into her watering eyes, and he brushed her loose waves from her face. "But, I'm here now, and I wouldn't change a single action or word in my life for the _absolute fear_ that I might not find you again…even the ones that hurt you because I have you _now._" His voice broke, making her tears fall.

"Adrien," she whispered. "God." She crashed her mouth to his, fisting her fingers into his shirt as she fed him her desperation. She needed to show him how much that meant to her. How much his words moved her before they tore their lips apart, breathless, still cradling each other's bodies on the busy sidewalk.

"Why did we waste so much time?" He continued her thought without pause, making her sob, and they both shook their heads, putting their foreheads together. "It doesn't matter," he tried to keep his voice steady, but she heard the wavering.

"O-Okay," she nodded firmly. They weren't going to have a breakdown in the middle of the Parisian street. "We got this," she smiled, smoothing her palms down his shirt to fade out the wrinkles she'd caused during their kiss.

His gaze listed towards the dress she'd been spying in the glass, and his entire body stiffened. He spun around sharply, his eyes darting back and forth, then back to the glass, his jaw dropping open. "M-Marinette, do you s-see the girl in white and black right behind me, staring at us?"

She turned and glanced at the people brushing by on the sidewalk. Nobody was staring at them. Nobody was standing still _except_ for them. "No?"

His muscles went rigid and he gasped. "P-Plagg?"

She barely heard the name murmured, but she did see the kwami's eyes peer out of the pocket, because she knew where to look, and heard the hiss that followed. Before anybody could say anything, screams echoed in the distance, and the mass hysteria began. Another Akuma had arrived, but she smiled. At least this time, she had her shield.


	36. Failure to Communicate

**Author Note: Wee…plot stuffs and what nots…*falls over* and an earlier event starts to play into the fold…phew…we're SLOWLY getting there…but man…this place is getting CRAZY FAST**

**Kazza2182, yeah, I love the romantic bits…and the sexy bits…lol**

**b.d.p.r4454, as I've personally replied to your review, I'll just say thanks so much for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy ^_^**

**LuckyMiltank, aww, you're very kind! I'm glad it's coming across okay. I've still got lots of 'thread' (haha wink wink…*smh*) to tie up, so lots of fun surprises to get through…and an ending that should…be worth it…hopefully. You make my heart warm, truly with your kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**lovergirl337, I know right *fawns and swoons* Plagg can act like a jerk all he wants, he's really mushy!**

**Here we go…enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Failure to Communicate**

"I don't know where they're all coming from!" Pegasus' voice yelled as he fell down into a portal off a rooftop.

The horse hero appeared further down, on another building as Ladybug swung to avoid a falling piece of melting concrete. Ryuko shrieked, taking an ice blast to the chest, and it exploded in a shower of sparkling snow.

"I don't think we're going to be able to hold them off," Rena added over the shared earpiece. "We're already completely overrun, and they're dividing us quickly," the cunning heroine pointed out.

Ladybug slung herself up to the highest nearby surface, panting. "Dammit," she snarled, angry with herself for allowing the situation to get out of control. It was _one _Akuma, or so they thought. When her and Chat broke the item they thought was the cause of the darkness, no butterfly appeared.

After more prolonged agonizing moments of battle, a few of their old friends had appeared. Monsier Rat. Glaciator. Horrificator. They were popping up faster than she could imagine. The problem? They were having a hard time pinpointing where the akumatized items were.

A flaming projectile launched towards her face, and she spun her yo-yo. However, Chat landed with a solid thud, and spun his baton, shaking his head as he deflected the blast.

"Well, if I'd known there was fire between you and another person, I'd have backed off," he teased.

The tip of his tail touched her knee, barely, but she noticed, her cheeks blushing. It felt natural, comfortable. Like old times. "Silly kitty, nobody knows fire better than me, and it's the fire of battle!" She jerked her head, and his eyes widened.

The next attack almost caught him off guard, but he pivoted, easily splitting his weapon in two with fluid precision and speed, using them to spin on either side of their bodies to protect the duo. She admitted it wasn't perfect, because they were both open from the front, but, she smiled at his efforts.

"Chaton has a few tricks up his sleeves."

"More than you know," he said slyly. "I've been reading my instructions a lot."

_That_ made her falter. She almost didn't see the electricity scraping along the ground in time, but Chat's arms were around her waist, and they were already in the air, his powerful legs launching them off the roof.

"Y-you could have used your b-baton," she whispered, noting the extra moments he sacrificed to combine it and put it away.

He shook his head as they landed on the next roof. "Didn't want to take the chance of the current getting there before I could retract. It would be the perfect conductor and you'd have fried pussy cat," he teased. "With a side of charred Ladybug."

"You're smarter than I ever gave you credit for A-Chat," she joked. Of course, she knew Adrien was intelligent. The name was a slip up due to the whirlwind of time they spent together, but Chat always acted aloof and clueless. She never thought he was _stupid, _but lacking common sense? Yeah, she thought he did sometimes.

"Well, that's probably why Ladybug is the leader," he countered easily, setting her down to allow her to slash a yo-yo through the air violently, dispersing a cloud of violet gas.

"We're losing," she muttered. He didn't even argue, which made her heart clench, stuttering in her chest.

She walked closer to the edge of the roof, staring down into the streets. Rena…Pegasus…Carapace…Ryuko…were all fighting for their lives. King Monkey was goofing around along the rooftops, but she knew it was more than likely strategic. The problem?

"They keep coming," Chat echoed her mind.

"Yeah," she breathed. "What's wrong with this picture Chat?"

His claws grazed her hip lightly, but she watched his eyes survey the chaotic scene. After several minutes, he shook his head. "It kind of reminds me of Hero's day, a few years back."

Ladybug tipped her head, nodding. Yeah, that was true…but there was something else. "Why are there so many of them?"

"He needed help last time," he breathed so lightly she wasn't sure she heard him.

An explosion jolted the building, and Ladybug was thrown sideways, tumbling over the concrete surface a few feet before she regained her bearings. "The whole city is falling apart," she snarled.

"We'll think of something m'lady." Chat came back to her side. "You always make things right."

She grimaced. She wasn't sure what she could do in this situation. "Lucky Charm!" When the soft light faded, a smooth silver rook dropped into her palm. She balked. "Oh, c'mon Tikki!"

Her earrings grew warm. _I don't choose the items specifically Marinette, I'm sorry. It's random and based on chance._

"What about the Plagg plush?" She pursed her lips petulantly.

_Malfunction of the ability because of my sadness. I _can_ technically choose the item, yes, but that negates the purpose. I really wouldn't know what to pick to help you win. That's why Lucky Charm is random. It allows the balance energy to pull the best chance item out to help you achieve your goals._ There was a moment of silence, and Tikki added another thought almost hesitantly. _Whether it be offensive or defensive. _

Marinette sighed. Fine. "Sorry," she muttered. Tikki didn't reply, but she knew her kwami forgave her. It was just frustrating sometimes.

"She's not going to give you a bazooka?" Chat was grinning his infuriating, but oh-so loveable toothy smile.

"Nope," she countered, giving him a sideways glance. "_Balance energy_ gets to choose the item," she frowned, looking at the chess piece. She squinted around, but nothing was highlighting. Ugh.

"We'll keep moving," he offered, reading her expression as she slipped the Lucky Charm in the newly inspired zipper hip pocket Tikki created for her after the Plagg Plush incident.

"I don't think so," Lila giggled as she landed, and they both whirled to face her. "Why don't you stay to play with me a little Chat Noir? Ladybug can go ahead."

Marinette automatically felt her fingers curling into fists. He chuckled. "I've had my fun with you Lila, and it wasn't all that satisfying."

Ladybug watched her shoulders stiffen a little and felt the smug smile cross her face. "Plus, we're a _team_, I'm not leaving."

Lila's eyes shifted to her, and a small smile graced her soft lips. "Oh, don't worry. I'm good at changing men's minds, and you really don't have a choice, Ladybug. Have fun!" She surged forward as if she were going to attack the spotted hero, and Chaton met her half way to defend his Lady instinctually, but then she felt like she was filled with cement and arms snatched Marinette from behind pinning her arms to her sides in an iron hug.

"Got you," he snarled, and threw them backwards off the ledge. She gasped, her last sight of the roof was Lila blocking Chat's attempt to reach her. She was so fast…

She tried to undo the grip, but they fell, and her attacker rolled their bodies as she wriggled furiously. They were going to hit the ground! He released her, shoving them apart in enough time for them to both land on their feet, but the impact made her knees hurt.

"If it weren't for you, I'd still have Mari," he snarled angrily, and she lifted her shocked eyes to look at Luka. "I'd still be able to be Viperion," he rushed forward, and slung her yo-yo to climb, and then her limbs felt like cement, and he was beside her. "Good thing I don't _need_ my Miraculous anymore," he said darkly into her ear, shoving his fist into her stomach.

***POV Change***

She stopped his charge forward, slashing at his chest with a curved blade, forcing him away from the edge. "Lila," he growled dangerously. "I'm done playing with you." He pulled his baton free, splitting it deftly. "Get _out_ of my way."

She giggled, then pouted. "Oh, but we had so much fun last time," she teased, eyeing him slowly, and he smelled her excitement. It was nice, and his animal liked it, making his blood warm, and his heart quicken, but Chat smirked.

"Yeah, but it was short lived, and like I said, you left me wanting. Ladybug on the other hand," he moaned, licking his lips, watching her eyes narrow. "_Always_ fills my needs."

Lila growled, rushing forward, and his grin brightened, skipping out of the way. His knee shoved into her ribs, flipping her over with the force, but she was far swifter to recover than he anticipated. She used the momentum to throw herself further upwards, and her foot found his face, scooting him backwards before she was on her feet again, crouching low, face angry.

"I guess we're going to have to do things the hard way," she snapped.

He really moaned this time, excited. "Oh, I _love_ when people want to do things the hard way." His mind flashed to Ladybug running from him the night before, and he quickly dispersed the image to keep his mind in order.

"We thought it would be easier to contact you when you were transformed, but you're being difficult. I thought we had it the night of the anniversary, but we failed."

His brows pulled together, a frown forming. "Contact me? You've had plenty of," he smirked, "contact with me Lila. I don't understand."

She snorted, rolling her eyes. "If you think I'm going to monologue the plan to you, you're mistaken. However, I do believe…you'll know soon enough." She touched her ear, putting her blade away. "We're going to have to take those extreme measures, Luka. He doesn't seem open to communication."

Chat rushed forward slamming his fist into her face, baton still in his fist, and she shrieked, but her pivot was still graceful, as her elbow locked his extended wrist. She kneed him in the groin, black spots dancing in his vision, and he couldn't think. Then her knee connected with his thigh, and the woman brought her weight down, taking him with her under the guidance of his trapped limb.

The awkward angle put the feline off balance, and he dropped to a kneel. Lila released his wrist, twirling behind him to slide both his arms backwards, putting her foot into his back, pushing as he strained to pull free.

She latched her grip on his wrists as tightly as possible and twisted, forcing him to drop his batons, and he snarled. "Never in all my years," he growled angrily. "_That_ was a cheap shot." He tried to shift, but Lila dug her foot further between his shoulder blades, using her leverage to keep him planted, and his eyes flashed dangerously. He curled his fingers. He didn't feel her. She was being careful not to be near his touch either. Too clever.

"I did what I had to," she commented. "After all, you're an incredible adversary." He heard the excitement in her tone and tasted her arousal on his tongue again. "I can't wait."

He frowned. "Wait for what Lila? I don't have an interest in you." He needed to think. His eyes looked around, squinting, but nothing highlighted.

"You'll find out. Just know that I didn't want to do it this way."

"You still aren't making any sense," he snarled, frustrated, yanking on his limbs. She jerked a little, but her foot against his back allowed her to keep the upper hand.

Lila giggled, and for the first time, he heard a manic edge to the sound, making him shiver. "You'll see." She audibly swallowed, her breath laboring with the effort to keep him restrained.

"You're going to tired out before I will," he pointed out.

"That would be true if I didn't have a plan. You just have to hope _she_ doesn't get too hurt before you give in," Lila whispered.

He stilled. "You better not hurt Ladybug," his voice was dropping to a dangerously low level.

"Oh, temper temper," she teased. "Physically? She'll mostly be fine," Lila muttered. "But what was it the first time that set you off…so bad, Chat?" He felt her body quiver, and for whatever reason, her arousal was getting stronger. "With that other girl you used to love?" His heartbeat sped up. "We thought it might have been the beating she took, but if that were the case, you'd have been open to contact last time we met up," she laughed. "No no, _Chaton_," she said softly. "I think what set you off," she gasped, as if the thought appealed to her. "Was having someone else touch what you wanted. What you touched. What was…yours?"

His heart stopped, and he felt 'Adrien' slipping away. He felt the human side subsiding.

"She was a little more broken after that, wasn't she, Chat? I mean, apparently enough that you stopped seeing her. Sure, you visited after she healed, because that's polite, but you didn't want damaged goods. Her mind was messed up," she taunted. "So, you disappeared. She was all alone. Now, you finally got your precious Ladybug."

His animal slowly clawed at his chest, eyes narrowed to slits. He was drowning.

"Will she still be precious if her mind is broken too? If someone else has touched what's yours…_Chaton_?"

_Chat_ was…gone.


	37. Creation's Light

**Author Note: Hopefully you enjoy…if not..sorry…this is where we're at…sorry…*lowers head*…sorry..**

**Trying414, thanks for the review, sorry…it might be a little disappointing : ( but I hope you enjoy anyway…here you go..**

**..enjoy…*offers chapter a little hesitantly***

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Creation's Light**

"Luka, please stop," she pleaded, hopping backwards several feet before her limbs dulled again, and he was on her in the blink of an eye, fisting her braid-tails. Her face came down into his knee, and she gasped as the blood erupted from her nose, leaving her unable to breathe through it.

"Luka, please stop," he mocked, shoving her sideways to the ground. "You took what I wanted most from me!"

"M-Marinette still cares about you," she sputtered, wheezing as she tried to breathe and talk through her mouth. "J-Just give her t-time," she gurgled.

He laughed bitterly. "Yeah," his voice sounded distant and empty. "Time. I'll give her time alright. I've got all the time in the world to give her again, and this go around I'll do it right."

She flinched, and he touched his ear, listening to someone for a moment. "Oh, I guess your partner isn't being receptive to Lila, so we're going to have to do some unfortunate things with you Ladybug." He looked disgusted.

The bluenette's eyes widened, and she scrambled backwards slowly. "L-Luka," she stammered, and this time it was from fear and not from her gushing nose. "W-what are you talking about?" She didn't like _that_ look. He didn't have a problem hurting Ladybug, so why did he look like he was torn about his new task?

Flashes appeared in her mind. Where had she seen that look in his eyes? Her mind reeled, flipping over images that made her heart clench. Fresh waves of pain as the memories he'd wiped cascaded by, and one burst into the forefront. She had never remembered it before, because it hadn't been there until…Tikki had fixed her...

***Flash Back***

Marinette smiled a little, but the empty cavern in her chest made the motion feel increasingly hollow. "Sorry, Luka," she tried as he pulled back from her embrace.

"Why can't we just…try, Marinette?" His beautiful eyes were hurt, and if she felt anything, it was then. She didn't want him to hurt, but she couldn't make herself feel something that wasn't there.

"I," she swallowed, looking at the floor. "I just don't think I'm ready yet," she tried for a half truth.

"I'm just asking for you to _try_," he pleaded, gripping her soft fingers in his. The touch was gentle, but insistent. "Just for a few minutes, to see if you can? Please?"

The bluenette sighed softly, but squeezed his hand. He'd really been patient. "O-okay," she breathed.

His relieved smile was almost breathtaking, and he pulled her forward, against his body carefully. His hands were careful when they touched her hips, almost afraid of breaking her fragile body, and his soft mouth met hers.

They'd only been together for three months, and it was only two months passed the time Chat was supposed to have returned…but Luka had been there, every day to talk to her if she needed it. He'd been a good friend, she couldn't deny that. He deserved a little effort, if nothing else. She wasn't being fair by using him to stave off rumors and worries while he was expecting more. She could at least give him a kiss. She could try…

Her fingers moved to his shoulders, and the motion felt stiff, disjointed, but she gripped the lean muscle there, moving her mouth a little, closing her eyes. If she wasn't staring into his intense blue orbs, seeing all that expectation….seeing all that hurt and need, it would be easier.

A pair of green eyes flashed in her mind, and things low in her body tightened, making her ache for the first time in awhile. She gasped softly, feeling his mouth move more confidently, and it filled with want and desire and it spurred the need in her gut.

Her mind stumbled as Luka's hands pull her hips against him, demanding more of her body against him. She could do this. Just try a little longer. Just…think of Chat. That seemed to help. A wedge of guilt slashed through her chest, but she needed something, and it was all she had at the moment. She _wanted _to give Luka something.

She circled her arms around his neck, and imagined he was Chat instead of Luka. She imagined it was Chat's hands and not Luka's. She imagined it was _his_ arousal rubbing against her, and not Luka's…and she was moaning into his mouth, her imagination allowing her trick herself…even just a little.

Chat was the one pushing her backwards a little, pouring all that want into her mouth. It was Chat's messy blonde locks her fingers were threading through. Chat was the one picking her up, sitting her on the bed, pushing her onto her back… his hands sliding up her thighs, nestling himself between her legs.

He ground into her and she moaned into his mouth. Her nails dug into Chat's scalp, and her hips rocked against him. "Ch-Chat," she gasped, and he stiffened.

Her eyes fluttered open, staring into Luka's blue eyes, and she went still. "Chat?" He looked angry, and her heart started to pound in panic. "You were thinking about Chat Noir?" His words were clipped now, and the bluenette shrunk a little under him.

"L-Luka," she whispered, putting her hands against his chest, pushing gently to get him off her.

"It makes a little more sense now. Were you fucking him?" He laughed in her face, and the sound was harsh. "I can't believe this! No wonder he thought you'd know…" his voice trailed off, and she frowned, trying to push harder against him.

"Know what? L-Luka, please get off…"

He gave his head a shake, slowly, swallowing. "Doesn't matter. N-No, we can keep trying, Mari." He kissed her mouth and she froze. "If you have to think about _him_ for now to get through, I can live with that, just let _me_ love you," he said almost urgently, lathering her jaw with licks and kisses.

Her mind was panicking because that's not what she wanted. She didn't want to sleep with Luka. She hadn't planned on that, and she certainly didn't want to do so while thinking about the man she loved. It...it was wrong. She'd been wrong.

"N-no, Luka stop, please, get off of me!" She wriggled violently now, but his mouth was on her neck, and his hands were up her shirt. His nails scraped her flesh, and his breath was hot on her skin. His teeth nipped her collarbone, nuzzling her.

"Just for a few minutes, Marinette, please!" He snarled as her hands clawed at his wrists to stop him. He smothered her mouth with his, grinding painfully into her, and she snared his lower lip with her teeth, tasting blood.

He reared back and his hand caught her face, and Mari let out a yelp of pain. Luka froze, eyes wide, then he looked at her, one of his hands stuck on her pants. He had been in the process of trying to wrench them down, and she was trembling, and it was as if he finally realized what he was _actually_ doing.

_That _look of _disgust_ crossed his handsome features. "I'm no better than the guys who hurt you." He threw himself backwards immediately, away from her scared form. "So sorry, Mari…I really didn't mean…it," he tried, still wearing that look of disgust…mixed with one of pain. "Second Chance..."

***End Flash Back***

Reliving the memory gave her an overwhelming sense of nausea, and her head pounded. It was like someone set off an orchestra in her brain, and she wasn't sure if it was because the memory was forced back into place, or if it was because the moment itself was painful, but she whimpered.

"Luka, you don't have to do…whatever it is…you're going to do," she whispered softly. She hoped she was wrong about his intentions. He wouldn't really try and harm Ladybug in such a way, would he? Her eyes flicked to the discarded yo-yos behind him, and knew she couldn't reach them without him using his ability, though she wasn't sure _how_ he was using it now.

He stopped for a moment, considering her. He looked truly conflicted, and he nodded. "Don't worry, when things are done and over," he swallowed, "and we have what we need…I'll make sure you don't remember." There was a tenderness in his tone, and she couldn't stop the sob that bubbled up in her throat.

"God, please don't Luka." Tears leaked freely from her bluebell orbs, and when he looked at her, an agony crossed his features. Then his orbs glazed over, shifting, as if he were recalling details he hadn't remembered before.

"No," he murmured, shaking his head. "Can't be," he said softly, frowning at her. "You're trying to trick me!" His voice was venomous, and he took a step forward, striking her back down. "Close your treacherous mouth!" His scream echoed down the alley.

"You don't have to do this," she cried freely now, feeling like she did all those months ago. Helpless. Useless. Powerless. She felt like she did _that_ night…when she couldn't save herself.

"You misunderstand," he finally said. "I'm not going to be doing anything," he said darkly, and he grabbed her, throwing her.

Her body passed through a bright purple barrier, and she hit a brick wall, sliding to the ground in a daze. She blinked as Luka appeared, and the portal dissipated. She was confused, disoriented, but this place felt familiar as she looked around, panicked.

"You're going to suffer where _she_ had to suffer. Hawk Moth thinks it'll have the maximum effect on Chat's mind," Luka bit out, looking away. He leaned his back against another brick wall, and he refused to look at her, but her heart plummeted.

They were in the alley from the night Chat saved Marinette from her assault. Oh, God. No, no, no. Her mind fractured, and she dropped to her knees, shaking her head violently back and forth.

"Not here, no! Please!" She couldn't take it. She'd come so far.

Her earrings grew warm, but Tikki's voice didn't come to her, and it made her frown. Something was wrong.

The musician nodded at her. "I'd be busy trying to defend myself if I were you, because he's not as weak as when Marinette faced him."

Ladybug gasped, moving just in time to avoid the blow. "I was promised another woman who likes it rough," he growled, licking his lips.

The bluenette stumbled backwards to her ass, and pain shot through it and her legs, but she scrambled upwards, running towards the exit of the alley. It was the same guy who'd attacked her that fateful night. Oh, God, they were trying to kill her. They were going to break her spirit. They were going to break her soul! They were going to break her mind!

Luka appeared in front of her, kicking her in the chest. Her feet left the ground, and she soared backwards. "You're not allowed to run, Ladybug," he said bitterly. Her back hit the concrete and the air rushed out of her lungs.

The thug was over her, and his hot breath was on her ear, and she went limp. She was useless. She was powerless. She couldn't keep herself safe. "CHAT!" She screamed, sobbing. He had been right to treat her the way he did. She was just some stupid Princess who needed saving, every turn, every step of the way.

The thug's hands were clawing at her armor, and she realized, she wasn't going to be saved. She might as well not be Ladybug. She might as well just be…just Marinette. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Chat! PLEASE!" She screamed again. "Save me!"

Fabric tore, jostling her, and she realized, her stomach and chest were exposed. Luka's voice sliced through the air. "It can't be."

The tension and weight in his voice echoed deep in her, and Ladybug realized, gradually, that nobody was on top of her any more. Trembling, she opened her left eye slowly, and they weren't in _that_ alley any longer…or any alley, really, they were…nowhere. They were surrounded back darkness…and she wasn't Ladybug.

"L-Luka," she gasped, covering her mouth. Oh, no!

"You can't be…" he breathed, his eyes widening in pain and horror.

"I d-don't understand. Where are we…what's going on."

"It..It's an illusion," he whispered. "We're still…in the first alley. I c-couldn't hurt anyone like th-that…but y-your mind…plays a role. You're still transformed in reality, but here…you d-dropped your appearance…" He had tears sliding down his cheeks. "Oh, God, I can't…shit," he looked scared now. "I can't know this! This is…please tell me this is a lie! Tell me this form is a lie!" He screamed, grabbing his chest.

"I'm sorry L-Luka," she sobbed, reaching for him. "I-I didn't…I d-don't know what to say…I c-can't make it up to you…I j-just…"

He shook his head violently. "N-no wonder you wouldn't s-stop loving him…or him you…Oh, no…" he threw his head back, screaming. "I know who _he_ is," he screamed, dropping to his knees.

Marinette's eyes widened. Shit, of course he would. Marinette loved Adrien. "Luka! What's wrong!"

The illusion shattered, and they _were_ in the alley where they'd ended up after they'd fallen, but Luka was hollering in pain. "I can't know this," he growled, quaking uncontrollably. "Y-You're in danger now," he hissed, a purple butterfly appearing over his face briefly. It flickered, and disappeared.

"God, Luka," she breathed.

"I won't let him hurt y-you," he sobbed, and crimson fluid started to leak from his nose and eyes. "A-Anyone b-but y-you."

She rushed to her knees by his side, and held him. "How do I help you!?" She sobbed desperately. "Tell me!"

Her Miraculous burned. _Use your new ability._

Oh, God, she hadn't read anything about a new ability in her instructions. She just saw she had a second weapon and no new charge of Lucky Charm.

_Creation's Light. Think of your strongest love, and touch Luka's heart._ _Be calm._

Oh, God, easier said than done! Her quivering limbs touched her own heart, and she drew in an unsteady breath, jumping as the man collapsed beside her. She tried not to watch the waves of blood spilling from his mouth. She tried not to watch the way his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Chaton," she whispered. "Give me your love and strength." She took in another deep breath. "Tikki. Give me your strength and love." She thought of Alya, who never backed down from a challenge. For her bravery and her loyalty. Nino for his chill and his unwavering love to Alya. She let all their love and guidance fill her to the brim. She thought of Plagg, and the way he loved his owner, in spite of himself. She thought of her parents, and no matter what she did or what she went through, they stood by her side. She thought of what the Master said about the rarity in true love moments and cast those words to the side, _daring_ to defy the natural order in this moment. She would make her own true happiness moment.

She felt the heat bursting through her chest and down her arms, into her fingers until illumination was glowing behind her eyelids. "Creation's Light!" Her voice screamed out, filling every pore of the alley. Pure, and absolute light burst into the sky and she opened her eyes, peering through the blinding magic as easily as if it weren't there, pressing both her palms into the man's convulsing chest.

She felt the cold and darkness immediately, and she gasped. It suckled at her fingers like a tangible entity, and shadow erupted along her forearms from his body, threatening to pull her under, but she grit her teeth, steeling herself.

Her happiness flickered. It only takes a moment for our happiness to be dampened. _It takes one single mishap to bring us back to focus, and some of that happiness chips away._ First kisses. First love. Marriage. Babies…but she was creating her own moment. She focused on it, pulling at it, and the darkness wavered, trickling backwards.

"You won't have him!" She snarled, and the shadow burst from his chest. Instead of spiraling up her arms, it cascaded into the air, met by the light given off by her ability. They clashed, and for several moments, nothing happened. Marinette frowned, then the air shifted, and the energies exploded, rocking all of Paris before they cancelled each other out. Her ears were ringing, but Luka slumped, stilling.

Oh, God, did she just…kill him? He took a haggard breath. Her heart skipped a beat. She tried her earpiece but it was broken. "Damn."

She picked Luka up, slinging him over her shoulder, and retrieved her weaponry. As she exited the alley, she ran straight into Rena. "O-Oh!"

"I came running when I saw that burst of light, was that you? Girl, that was nuts!"

"Y-yeah," she said shyly, blushing. "Guess I had a special power after all. Tell you later. Can you take Luka to safety? He's got some information that'll be useful, and I'm pretty sure he'll need our protection."

Rena nodded. "Of course. Adrien's place or mine?" Ladybug stilled. Alya was still being watched. "Oh, right, dumb question." She moved, and Marinette grabbed her wrist.

"We're going to figure _that _out too, I promise." Their eyes locked, and Rena nodded.

"I trust you, Ladybug." She winked, and took off. "Get moving!"

She froze, yelling after her friend. "Did you see any of the others?" Like Chat…

"Alley Cat was near the tower last I saw!" She hollered without looking back. Mari smiled. Her best friend had always been good at reading her mind.

She didn't want Chat to think she'd been hurt because then he might…

Her eyes widened. "STUPID!" She smacked her forehead. "God, Tikki, can you get ahold of Plagg? He needs to tell Chat I'm okay! I think they're trying to get into his mind! They're using me to get him under their control! I don't know why, but they _need_ him, it's imperative for them to turn him over to their side!" She was already running, scaling upwards, swinging among the roofs. Why hadn't she thought of it?

Why though? Why was it so important? She wasn't sure how to answer that question, other than the fact Chat was a very powerful person, but they were very focused on him, and they had put Luka on her. They had wanted answers on who he was…God she'd been an idiot. If he thought she was being hurt…and …raped again…he just might get akumatized again, and then they would really be in trouble.

She spotted him near the Eiffel tower as she neared, just as Rena said, and she noticed Lila too. Her eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. How they had made it all the way here in the course of their fight, she wasn't sure...but she was sure of one thing..

"Tikki, did you get through?"

_Y-yes. He did lose his mind for a little bit there, but Plagg had already managed to talk him back around. They're fine. Chat really is becoming more level headed…no thanks to Plagg's awful influence._

Marinette smiled at the scolding because underneath it, she still heard the affection. She gasped, barely navigating around a flurry of blades, and Ryuko appeared to deflect most of them. They gave each other a nod, and Pegasus appeared beside her, ushering her through a portal to fight elsewhere she supposed.

Despite being the leader, most of the heroes knew how to handle the situation by now. So she didn't offer direction unless she felt it absolutely necessary. She smirked, closing in on the duo she was locked on.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my way, she's _mine_," she growled into the wind.

***POV Change***

His animal side _dominated _him, and he could physically feel his body shuddering….contorting into something…else.

_Kid…we've gone over this…calm—_

His back curved backwards violently, and Lila was _forced_ to break her hold as he released an awful monstrous roar, his mouth flashing a set of eight very elongated canines. His claws lengthened gradually, and he felt the green electricity slowly crackling along his skin as he puffed out each angry breath.

When he flicked his tail, it felt a little more disjointed, and it splayed, revealing a set of four instead of one single belt, much longer than the original. His stature grew too, until he towered over seven feet, his already defined muscles hardening, and Lila _ran_.

He smirked, his cat eyes flicking to her. _Prey_.

He chased.

It only took him a moment to catch her, and his teeth wrapped around her shoulder, crushing some of the bone under his powerful jaw. The burst of bittersweet blood in his mouth made him moan, and he mewed as she screamed in excruciating pain. _Fun._ _Kill_.

_KITTEN!_

His mind wavered, and Lila's foot found his hardened stomach. It didn't hurt, but he released her anyway in shock. More from Plagg's disapproving tone than anything. Plagg never held that tone. Not with anyone…especially not with him…

He tilted his head whimpering, releasing a whine.

_Kitten…_

He sat down, lowering his head, giving a single flick of his tails. Lila got to her feet and she ran, and he twitched, getting up. _Prey!_

_Kitten…_

The voice was warning, and he looked dejected, sitting again, wounded. He stared helplessly at Lila, mewling.

_Come back, kid._ _You're not going to do your love any good in this state. She won't like you running around destroying everything. Trust me._

The animal side whimpered pathetically again, pouting, giving his head a few shakes, scuffing at his blonde locks with his claws.

_I know, but you're going to have to calm down and come back._ _NOW_.

The word echoed with resonating power, and he felt like he'd been punched deep inside his gut, until he was coughing violently, falling backwards on the roof where he was sitting. Chat blinked up at the sky, and he continued to choke. His mind cleared up, the animal tumbling back down, and he rolled over, hacking up a chunk of goo into his hands, frowning. It was slimy, and it glowed for a brief moment before it changed into a shiny obsidian stone.

"What the hell is this?"

_Uh…early birthday present?_ The kwami sounded embarrassed. That was was a little snickering. _Oh! Oh! Oh!_ _Oh my God, technically that's a hairball because…because…oh, nevermind_…_tell you later! _The snickering didn't subside, but Chat rolled his eyes.

He shoved the stone into a zipper pocket. He had a liar to catch. Where did she go? He inhaled, catching her scent, following it along the roofs, catching her close to the Eiffel tower, where he landed by her with ease. She was nursing her injured shoulder.

"You're a fucking animal!"

He raised a brow. "What was your first clue," he asked dryly. Then just to be an asshole. "However, it does come with perks." He licked his lips giving her body a very calculated and slow once over. "Fucking is great."

She stiffened. He could see she was caught between anger and arousal, and it was truly a sight to watch. "I…I hope they're tearing Ladybug _apart_," she hissed, and his eyes darkened.

"I guess I'll just return the favor," he promised, taking a firm step towards her, and she drew her curved blade. He pulled his baton spinning it rapidly.

_Message from Tikki…from Ladybug. She's fine._

He breathed a quick sigh of relief.

"I can't wait until you're on our side," she said finally. "I could help you forget about Ladybug you know," she said thickly.

"Could you? I'd find that to be an impossible task for someone so weak willed." He lashed out, and she deflected with her good arm, but he wasn't really trying. She was dead in the water at this point.

"Are you going to stand by her once she has been soiled?"

"I'll stand by her until the son dies out. I didn't leave my other love because someone else had touched her or violated her if that's what you're thinking. I left because I was forced to. I'd have gone back to her if I could have. I hear she's with someone else now, and happy," he said, smiling. "Worked out for everyone."

"Yeah," she spat. "Adrien. I always fuckin' hate that bitch for taking him from me!" She lurched forward, and he was surprised by the fury in her eyes. He pivoted, punching her in the injured shoulder. She shrieked and he got a small amount of satisfaction from the sound. "BASTARD! That was cheap!"

"Consider it repayment for my nuts," he countered.

_"Get the _fuck_ out of my way, she's _mine."

His ears twitched, and he avoided looking in any direction. He smiled, spinning his baton into his sheath. Carapace dropped by his side. "You need help dude?"

"No, no, we're okay," he breathed. He lifted his palms in a surrender motion, backing away from Lila very carefully, her eyes narrowing.

"What are you doing? Fight me!"

"No, I think I'm good. Plus, somebody else wanted a turn. I think it's only fair anyway."

He gave a boisterous bow, lifting his head just enough that only his eyes were showing, and she frowned.

"What are you on about?"

He jerked his head towards the side, his tail pointing as he heard the familiar whirl of string. When Lila turned he knew it was too late. Ladybug's body slammed into her, and they were both already launching through the air in an arc, and he was running after them.

"Duuuuuuude," Carapace said, awestruck. "You guys are insane," he breathed. "Teach me," he whispered.

Chat smirked. He had _no_ idea. Chat still had his special move up his sleeve, and it looked more and more like this battle was calling for it as he ran towards the center of the chaos.


	38. Know Your Enemy

**Author Note: So, hopefully you enjoy this one, and we enjoy learning some facts here…if not..sorry…still got some facts to learn so don't worry, we're getting there…hopefully you're still interested after this.**

**b.d.p.r4454, I feel like Chat does fairly well considering animal instincts are hard to override sometimes, but yeah, meditation might be a good idea, lol. Maybe some yoga :P**

**trying414, lol, oh, good! I'm glad there was no disappointment there. Glad you enjoyed ^_^ hope this one is as good.**

**Kazza2182, Don't worry, I've got more stuff up the sleeve *is wearing a t-shirt* whoops…need to get my…other shirt..but yeah, lol. Stuff is going on…stuff is happening. And, you're welcome. I really don't try to end on a cliffhanger every chapter…I just…do -_- it…just happens I SWEAR!**

**LuckyMiltank, lol, Chat fight. No need to see yourself out, made me laugh, so I guess we can walk out together ^_^! I'm glad you are enjoying the new abilities…cuz…*looks down* you get another! WEEE, I'm glad you're enjoying so much, it makes me smile!**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, I know, Plagg and Tikki are soooo adorable together…and Adrien and Mari can at least be understanding of their needs too ^_^ I was hoping the Mating thing wasn't weird. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! *DIVES IN***

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Know Your Enemy**

Chat's slashed at two more a-purr-itions with his batons, dispersing the illusions as he sped by. He flipped over another roof then somersaulted down to the road. There were _too _many of them. He didn't know what they were going to do to win, but he didn't see any way out. Him and his Lady had always defeated the odds, but Hawk Moth wasn't showing his face this time, and that was the _only_ way they'd won last time with these odds. Taking down the source.

He leapt over a group of zombie-fied kissers and continued without thinking, scaling along the walls before reaching a large intersection, looking around. It was..it was..

"Dude, it looks like all of Paris is infected," Carapace panted as he caught up, and Chat nodded slowly.

"Yeah," he agreed. "However, he had help last time this happened. Ladybug and I can't figure out what's going on. We need to figure out how to beat it." His green eyes flicked to the nearest roof and climbed.

"Sure dude," Nino grumbled. "Meet you up there." Chat couldn't help but smile. The turtle hero sounded _slightly_ irritated.

He peeked over the streets, and there was a lot of commotion, but he wasn't getting a clear picture. "Higher," he growled, moving. He leapt, his powerful muscles finding footholds in the smallest places, his sharp claws making holes to climb inside concrete until he found himself at Place de l'Étoile, overlooking the large intersection.

It was overrun with citizens fighting against Akumas. Normal people were taking up arms against the evil, and his heart contracted. He shifted, spinning around to face the way he came.

They were losing. "What do I do," he snarled. His eyes saw Ladybug in the distance on another rooftop, her foot connecting with Lila's injured shoulder before spinning to catch the woman across the face with the same boot. The enemy was out cold, but a swarm of insects flew her way, and she deflected them with her weapon.

"FUCK," he roared. "Plagg! That new ability, _we_ can see through it, right?"

_Although _no_ light can shine inside it, yeah, _we_ can see, but you'll transform back in about 45 seconds of using it the first time. It takes a lot of power. Plus, the mental and physical aspects will affect everyone caught inside…including Ladybug. Though, the first time will _probably_ just be despair. The stronger you get the worse the symptoms will be._

"Probably? I thought I read that the mental range can involve unconsciousness? How do I know where it will…happen?" He struggled, trying to look around for his comrades. He only saw Carapace and Ladybug.

_There's no telling how strong your first attempt is going to be. You often surprise me, so yeah, probably. Visualize kid. This one is a mental thing. Picture where you want it to take place, how big you want it, and that's what will happen when you use it. Once you transform back, it'll disappear. If you're on the inside, which I'm assuming you're planning on being, you won't suffer from the mental repercussions, but the physical ones will be a pain. _

Plagg's tone whined a little at the end, and he smiled a bit. "That's fine, 45 seconds will be enough time to grab them, and I'm sure we'll handle it well enough." He slowly tilted his head. "Could Carapace's shield lower the effects?"

Silence. After a long pause, Plagg finally answered. _You have more brains than I give you credit for kitten, but the short answer is, I don't know. It _might_. It is a Miraculous ability, so it could dampen the darkness._

He smirked. "Better maybe than no." He tapped his earpiece. "Carapace, can you make your way to Ladybug and use Shellter?"

There was a small instance of static before words echoed in his ear. "Bro, I can try, but I need at least a minute."

Chat let his broad grin dominate his face. "Plagg, if I put everything I have into this, how long will I have until the transformation drops?"

More silence.

_20 seconds, maybe._

He laughed. "It's a good thing we're fast then, huh?" He clicked his earpiece again. "Pegasus, Place de l'Étoile, 45 seconds, look for Carapace and Ladybug a few rooftops back from the main road." He wanted him to get there fast, but not so soon he appeared during the attack.

_Adrien…_

"Got it," Pegasus replied.

He paused because Plagg never used his name in this form. "Yes?"

_I really…do like you…kitten. Try not to get yourself maimed._

He nodded slowly, putting his hands to his heart. He let warmth fill him, which was different than the usual rage and cold that dominated his life. He loved Mari, and he felt this way with her, but he only had Nathalie growing up, and to some extent, Gorilla. He sighed, letting the feeling consume him. He let the love spread a bit before he answered so his kwami would _know_ without a doubt, just how much he loved him…just in case…because….in more ways…than he could count…Plagg was more a father than his own had _ever_ been…

"I love you..." he whispered. "Plagg…"

He shook his head and gathered the power into his chest before the being could reply, purple flames snaking along his forearms. His eyes widened in surprise, but he gasped, continuing as he pictured where he wanted to place the barrier.

Carapace was moving. He was almost to Ladybug. Seven seconds. The outline was done in his mind. He just needed to finish focusing his power. Three seconds as the turtle said something to his bugaboo. Chat's hands slammed together.

"Destructive Darkness!" The moment his palms touched, the dome formed, engulfing the entire street, and beyond, in shadow. It was absolute, and it stretched further than he had meant to, but it was too late and he was already moving. He saw the small glint of Carapace's shield activating, and could make up every minute detail as he sprinted through the abyss.

Sharp tendrils stung along his entire body, scraping along his arms and legs, picking apart the flesh of his face that remained exposed, but he continued to run. He'd get to them in time. People were screaming in the street, panicked voices unable to see, and others shrieking their agony from the pain. He saw bodies crumpling to the ground, losing consciousness, and he heard his ring beginning to beep rapidly as he closed in.

_Kitten_…

"Ladybug," he yelled through the abyss as he leapt, landing against the barrier, sliding against the smooth surface. "I'm…changing…" the darkness was eating at his flesh, as the ability was meant to do, chunks ripping from his body, but he didn't care. "Pegasus will be here….soon…bugaboo…run…"

"Chat!" Her voice was panicked, but even with his night vision, the world was fading to black. Wasn't that a fun irony? He smiled, but he wasn't sure it reached its full potential as he drifted backwards, watching the sun appear overhead, piercing the dark barrier he had created.

***POV Change***

"I don't know Tikki," her voice whispered beyond his veil. "It's the only thing I can think to do. If you don't agree, or you don't want to, I can understand. I won't force you to."

Marinette's voice had always been a comfort, but the sadness and tension jerked him upwards, and the _very_ first thing he saw was Rena lounging on the chaise, reading a magazine like nothing was going on. The _second _thing he noticed was Luka sitting quietly on the floor, hands bound together.

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me," he snarled, lurching from the bed.

His fingers were around the musician's throat before anybody was able to react, even in 'Adrien's' form, but Rena kicked him in the back of the knee, shoving into his chest. She walked him backwards as he stumbled, her heroine form stronger than his human one, and her fingers tickled playfully along his stomach before she winked.

"Find some calm big boy," she whispered. "Save your strength for far more fun activities or you might leave a girl disappointed."

He frowned. Okay. If Rena was….if Rena was being playful and trying to dissuade him…something else was going on. He let the tension leak from his shoulders, and a visible tension leaked from her body too.

"There's a good alley cat," she teased, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He smiled, trying to play along, trying to will his mind to calm. "You know, you're the _only_ one who'd be allowed to get away with that without me or…_her_ getting mad about it," he joked.

Alya offered a bright grin worthy of Chat Noir, and her golden orbs twinkled. "Good to know there are things I'm allowed to get away with. Especially," she added, "since I've had a huge crush on _both_ of your hero counterparts for so long," she whispered, winking, walking away.

Whoa. Did she just….did she ….Ladybug? He blushed. Wow. "Ladybug, too?" He couldn't help but blurt it out as she dropped easily back on the chaise.

She giggled, picking up her magazine again. "Yeah, her too, but don't worry, Chat's number one in my fantasy bank. Those abs and ass can't be beat," she teased.

He blushed harder, which he didn't think was possible, and he shook his head. "You're something else Rena."

"Yeah, well consider making the duo a trio, and we might be even," she joked, flipping another page nonchalantly.

He nodded, smirking, but he realized he didn't hear Mari or Tikki's voices any longer. He frowned, turning his head.

"Oh, yeah, they were discussing important things," Rena continued, undaunted. "They said if they heard you wake up, they'd move further away, or close the door, or whatever it took because…you know…you're you…" She shrugged. "They'll be back in a moment. I'm guarding Luka because Hawk Moth might try to have him eliminated or…reacquired for his knowledge."

The model frowned harder, scuffing his messy locks for a moment as Luka scooted further back. "How long was I out?"

"Only a day and a half." Her reply seemed easy, but he balked. "Hey, Plagg told us how much power you used, so it's impressive you're up _now._"

As if on cue the kwami glided over, glowering. "Stupid! Why are all my kittens so stupid!?"

Adrien shook his head. "I'm sorry Plagg, I was just trying to save…" Paris? The world? His friends? No. That really wasn't true.

"Ladybug," Plagg spat angrily without hesitation. "I _know_. It's always Ladybug." He dropped his oversized head, drifting away. "I'm glad you're okay, kid."

"What happened? I was just trying to give Ladybug and the others an opportunity to escape. What happened if we're all here?" His brows shot up as he eyed his kwami and Rena.

The fox snickered, closing her reading material. "I wasn't _there_ but I heard about that move you pulled. I'm told it was quite an experience, but when you passed out from overuse of your abilities, and the dome thing, I guess, cleared, almost everyone was unconscious or raving mad with fear."

His eyes widened. "I…uh…does that mean they stopped the assault?"

Alya nodded. "The ones that were down couldn't continue, obviously, and the ones who had…temporarily lost their minds didn't know how to continue. Their minds were literally warped. What is your move supposed to do anyway? Is that normal?"

Plagg scoffed. "The fact he pulled off such a large Destructive…"

"Darkness." Adrien said for him, realizing automatically the kwami probably shouldn't say the full name.

"Yeah, was surprise enough, but having people suffer from one of the strongest mental terrors of it? That's mind blowing," he grunted.

Adrien couldn't stop the smirk as his eyes slid to Alya. "Hear that Rena?"

"Shut up, Adrien, I swear to God I'll thrash you!"

He chuckled, but he was glad to let some of the tension dissipate. "Is everyone okay though," he finally asked.

"Miraculous Ladybugs fixed everything," Tikki cooed as she floated over to meet her cat counterpart. They melted into each other for several suspended moments, and Adrien felt the need to look away.

"Why are all my kittens so stupid?" He asked Tikki. The blonde didn't know any better, it sounded like Plagg's voice was wavering.

She made a comforting sound. "That's because they take after you," she cooed, and the blonde looked at them. "They have your heart," she whispered so low, he doubted anybody but him heard it. Plagg molded himself around the crimson being before they glided through the wall leading to his living room, disappearing through it. He presumed they wanted privacy.

"Are your abs natural, or are they a result of having a kwami sidekick?" Rena's voice drew him back and his brows drew up slowly. He blinked from the whiplash in conversation, but she might have been trying to distract him from the sadness in his kwami's voice. Or from Luka's presence…

Either way, he'd go along for now. He guessed she was stalling him. "Well," he admitted, staring down at his bare torso. He'd never thought about it before. His modeling diet as a teen and early adult had afforded him some lean muscle before he'd become Chat Noir, but he doubted he'd have this much if he wasn't a hero.

"I was lean before I became Chat," he admitted slowly. "I'm sure I'd have an adequately acceptable physique without Plagg, but the one you're appreciative of?" He smiled shaking his head. "No, way. The running over rooftops, escaping Akuma's, defending Ladybug, having animal powers infused in my body, that probably fuels my body into being as hardened as it is."

He could _smell_ her appreciation, and he tried to ignore it, but Rena's smell wasn't all that bad, and he swallowed. "Oh," she breathed. "Do you mind…if…I wr…" she stopped mid-sentence, looking at Luka. He didn't know her identity, and for some strange reason, Adrien knew she wanted to speculate about his physique on the Ladyblog. How Luka was allowed to know _his_ identity was still up for explanation though.

"Of course," he commented. "I don't mind. It doesn't bother me, Rena. Anything you want or need to do is to your discretion as long as it doesn't _reveal_ anything is fine." He'd been used to his life being put under a microscope by his own father to a point where his personality wasn't even his own most of the time. His friend was welcome to speculate her superhero assumptions.

"Nice to see everyone is playing nice," Marinette whispered, and he jerked, looking at her.

The long wavy tresses of her dark blue hair were entangled, flowing in a chaotic mass around her shoulders as she approached. It was a mess, but his breath still caught in his throat watching her. Her simple black shirt and pink capris did _nothing _to detract from her beauty.

"Adrien," she breathed, smiling, reaching her fingers out.

He gripped them automatically, and when they connected, the world fell away. "Mine," he said automatically, pulling her body into his.

"No," she frowned, looking at him with an intense frown which made him falter.

She yanked her fingers free from his grasp, grabbing his cheeks, looking into his eyes with her intense bluebell orbs. "_Mine_," she emphasized possessively.

He collided his lips to hers, consuming her essence. He couldn't help it. She was his and he was hers. His desperate fingers curled against her luscious hips, and he tugged her painfully against him, delighting in the moan that trickled into his mouth.

"More," he growled as he kissed her. It was never going to be enough. He needed more of her. So much more. He was never going to be satiated. She was the woman of his dreams, the nectar of life, the water to a man dying of thirst in the dessert. He wouldn't give up a moment if he could help it.

"More," she echoed, and his hands lifted her up by her thighs so her legs were around his waist, and their kiss deepened, hips grinding in desperate attempts to rut despite the layers of clothing, no matter how thin they might be.

A throat cleared eagerly, and his eyes refocused, tearing his mouth free from Mari's panting. "M-Maybe wait until everyone is gone?" Rena suggested, and he could taste her growing arousal on his tongue.

Marinette blushed, looking thoroughly abashed, but he felt no shame in wanting to fuck her in front of everyone…especially Luka. "S-sorry," she muttered. "Got carried away."

Adrien grunted, tasting his mate's scent on his tongue. His grunt was the best apology anyone was going to receive from him because he wasn't sorry. If it weren't for her nudging fingers, he'd continue over to the bed and tear her clothes off, audience or not, but he set her down so she could approach the musician.

The blue-haired man glowered daggers in his direction, but they rolled off the blonde easily. He had Mari, he was content.

"Luka," she whispered softly. "Is it safe to talk?"

Adrien quirked a brow then. That was probably a question best suited _before_ they'd brought him to _his_ apartment, but he wasn't going to question her judgment.

"As safe as it gets, I suppose," he commented. "So, Adrien?"

The model turned to face him, staring down angrily. "Bone to pick?"

"You tried to Cataclysm Ladybug when you were Chat Blanc?"

He flinched, his gaze turning away.

"You tried to _rape_ me, Luka," Marinette's voice said defensively, and everyone froze. "I mean months ago," she tried to correct, but it didn't make Adrien any less angry.

The model moved forward, feeling the cold power starting to fill his chest. "Lila said he was going to do something similar to Ladybug," he said, a low growl steadily rising up his chest, and he grabbed the front of the man's shirt. "Did you try to rape her again!?"

He watched the grimace ripple over Luka's face before Mari's warm fingers wrapped around his forearm, gently. "Minou," she whispered, affectionately.

The blonde faltered, and when their eyes met, the look in hers made him release Luka instantly. "You forgive him?"

A small look of pain crossed her face before it was gone. "He was under Hawk Moth's influence both times, Adrien. Blaming him isn't fair, and both times he stopped without…" she let the words trail off for a moment, orbs flicking down before she looked at him again. "He stopped, fought not to go on because he didn't _really_ want to hurt me."

He jerked away, hissing. "He's not under his influence now?"

"I think I broke the connection with my new ability…"

He turned to face her. "New ability? I thought you didn't have any?"

"I d-didn't either. Honestly. I read under weapons, and then under weapons it has Lucky Charm because that's my ability, but it didn't show anything else."

Adrien's lips twitched a little. "Mari?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you scroll further than the screen that says weapons, armor, and transformation?"

Her entire face glowed red, and he was starting to fill with silent laugher. "I-I…there's a scroll? There's another page?"

He tried to make an exasperated sound, but Adrien wasn't sure he succeeded. "And you call yourself a gamer." He shook his head in disappointment. "AND, chastised me for not reading _my_ instructions properly the first time around," he teased.

Her mouth worked feverishly, opening and closing as she sputtered. "I'll be right back!" He watched her bolt to the living room, and he laughed.

"Wow," Rena snorted.

Luka sighed. "Can someone untie me?"

"You can sit and be patient." Adrien growled.

Ladybug joined them twenty seconds later, yo-yo open in front of her as she read. "You were right," she squeaked. "I thought it was going to be under weapons if I had another ability."

"Does your paw-some new ability require your yo-yo?"

"No."

"Then why would it be under that option, my love?" He offered a Chat grin as she sputtered more. This was too good.

"Creation's….right can't say it. I'll say it backwards. It's called Light Creations, it's the inner light of the creation kwami, used since the beginning of time to chase away darkness and spark life. This ability gives Ladybug the power to instantly purify darkness from any individual through direct contact, preferably when touching a hand to the heart, but any contact can do."

Adrien nodded, smiling. "So it's like your yo-yo power, but you can use your hands. That's pretty…._handy_."

Ladybug groaned, but smiled. "I get one charge of this ability, and one charge of Lucky Charm. Oh, there's a…weaponry continued section I missed." The model nodded. He'd read his, but he let her continue. "Wow, nobody else can use my yo-yo that's why Lila couldn't get them off Luka."

The musician grunted.

"Oh, yes, someone else can," she giggled. Adrien grinned broadly. "I guess I know why there's pink paw-prints on them. The yo-yos will only work in the hands of Ladybug or Chat Noir."

"Yeah," he said proudly. "My baton instructions gave the same line. Only you and I can use it. It's a nice little bonus." He watched her eyes skimming over her information. "You caught up bugaboo?"

She started to nod. "Think so. There's some random bits in here, but yeah."

"So why did we choose my apartment if we weren't sure he was safe to begin with? And him being able to see my identity?"

He saw Rena visibly stiffen, and he realized that her place would have been out of the question, and he mentally kicked himself. "He guessed who you were when he figured out who I was," Ladybug whispered apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"How, pray tell, did he figure that out?"

She gave her head a slow shake. "It doesn't matter, Adrien, he did, and that's what matters. The rest is inconsequential."

His fingers curled, but he dropped it. "Fine. Did Hawk Moth have anything to do with framing Alya for the hotel explosion?"

_That_ surprised everyone. He needed to help his friend, and they were at a loss on this one. He should have been the one under investigation…under scrutiny.

Luka scoffed. "Yeah, but Chloe didn't tell us whose name was on the suite originally. Hawk Moth tried, but she refused to give it up because we were sure it would be Chat Noir's real name." His eyes cut to Adrien. "Was it you?"

No use hiding it now. He nodded. "Yeah, it was my room." He was surprised Chloe would still go to bat for him, while under Hawk Moth's influence, after what had happened.

"Quite a mess you made," Luka commented

"I was having a bad day."

He snorted, shaking his head. "Anyway, so yeah, Chloe switched the names on the manifest to put Alya under pressure."

Ladybug frowned, and Rena was notably quiet. "Why, though? Just because she's the Ladyblogger?"

"That was part of the reason. She was chasing you two for years. Hawk Moth is convinced she knows more than she really lets on even to her fans. He thinks she knows your identities, and since we were having a hard time…breaking you," he looked away then. "We needed to exert another effort. He needed someone who had been akumatized before, and Lady Wifi was fantastic. Putting her under pressure might break her."

"Excuse me, please, I have to make a call," Rena said softly, but Adrien tasted the lie immediately. He didn't say anything, hearing the minute waver in her voice as she fled. The bluenette tried not to watch her leave, but he saw her eyes chasing Alya.

He kept his voice even. "Why did it have to be someone who was akumatized before? He hasn't had a problem akumatizing new people."

"Because," Luka smiled bitterly. "You're not the only ones who managed to upgrade yourselves in the last year."

Adrien felt his heart stop, ice sliding through his veins. They wanted him. So he was afraid to ask. He didn't want to know. "Why does it _have_ to be someone who has been akumatized before," he repeated.

Luka chuckled. "Because, if you've been under his influence before he has already had a connection to you. Now, he doesn't need an object, he just needs an opportunity to…reconnect, and then," Luka breathed hoarsely. "He can keep you under as long as he wants. No item to purify."

Ladybug gasped. "So when we purified your Miraculous?"

"You purified a Miraculous," he said simply. "Didn't do a thing for me. Hawk Moth had his hooks into my mind using some sort of mental bond. That's how he has always akumatized, in a way, I guess, but he has gotten stronger and doesn't need the object as an anchor anymore. Mayura is using her abilities to keep him boosted."

Adrien shook his head. "That's not possible though. He can't stay transformed all the time. How does he maintain the bond without being Hawk Moth?"

Luka shrugged. "I don't know about that, but he does."

"So, why do they want _me_ so bad," he finally asked, heart propelling up to his throat.

"Aside from being able to get you to hand over your Miraculous a little more easily and have your strength on his side?"

Adrien nodded.

"Yeah," Luka sighed, locking their eyes. "He's keeping that to himself."

He deflated a little. Of course he would keep that to himself. "Why couldn't Hawk Moth get Chat's information from Mari's mind, not that I'm not happy about that, but you were trying for months." Ladybug flinched, and he sighed, pulling her into him. Her arm curled around his side. They were hard questions, but they needed to be asked.

"She has never been akumatized. That made it harder from the start. Secondly, she wasn't prone to…" he looked down. "Feeling _anything_ while we were together. Well, even before that. So, there was a barrier, kind of like a shield because she was so…" Luka visibly cringed. "Dead inside."

The model was sorry he asked, because his heart hurt. He shifted to face his Lady, and he swallowed. "I'm so very sorry m'lady," he whispered. "My father didn't give me a choice." He felt sixteen again staring down into her bluebell orbs, feeling the need to explain himself all over. "I wouldn't have left otherwise. I told him I didn't care if I had to leave and live on the street, I was staying," he blurted, "then he threatened Nino, and y-you, and I …I didn't want you guys to get hurt because of me."

Her eyes widened. "It's okay, Adrien. We're fine," she smiled softly, kissing him gently. "We're here, now, remember? Wouldn't change a word or action?"

He smiled, a tear sliding free without his consent. "R-Right," he said, croaking. "Right. I have you now. That's all that matters."

"So, Luka, does that mean they're all still under his influence then?" Her voice was strong when she spoke, and he couldn't stop himself from surging forward and pressing his lips to hers. The surprised sound made him bruise her more, but he relented after a second or two when Luka made a sound in his throat.

"Yeah, unless you use your new ability on everyone or Hawk Moth decides to let them go. Or, you defeat him." Luka made another sound in his throat. "Can someone untie me _now_?"

Ladybug sighed, staring up at the model. "I suppose we should."

The Alpha animal in Adrien stared at the bed, then at her, then at Luka, then back at her. He put his lips to her ear, nibbling her lobe before dropping his voice impossibly low. "Can it wait an hour?"

He felt the familiar quiver, and that intoxicating scent filled his senses, but she giggled and shoved him back, shaking a finger. "Be a nice kitty," she teased, and he smiled.

"Worth a shot," he tossed back, chuckling. "I'll check on Rena, and then…we're…going to have to think of something. We need to loop the others in," he commented.

Ladybug nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not sure where we go from here, minou," she whispered.

He cringed. Neither did he, honestly.


	39. Aggression and Sacrifices

**Author Note: So, we're slowly coming towards the ending, I can see it…somewhere…so…yeah…those of you still with me right now, hopefully you're still enjoying. Thanks.**

**Kazza2182, yes, we are getting there! Almost all out there. I promise ^_^ Glad you're still around! Yes, Creation's Light would be great to just start one offing everyone…if it wasn't such a drainer :P and yes, the reminder is always welcome!**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Aggression and Sacrifices**

"The Power of Love!" Chat blurted out, swinging to face her as they landed on another roof for their patrol.

She blinked, a little confused by his sudden outburst. The song, of course, along with 'Your Song' bore a lot of significance for them, but she wasn't sure where the sudden thought came from.

"Okay?" She looked into his beautiful cat eyes as his hands gripped her shoulders, and the best grin took over his features.

"_That's_ what you kept humming on patrol, right? When I asked and you wouldn't let Rena and Carapace answer? I was trying to figure it out for weeks but it kept getting distorted in my head."

Crimson burst into her cheeks, and Ladybug dropped her gaze, her own grin dominating her face. "Yeah."

"Was m'lady falling for me even then?" He chuckled and pressed his fingers under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his.

"No," she said defiantly, sticking her tongue out. "I just…liked that song," she reasoned, not sounding very convincing.

"Ah, okay," he smiled smugly.

"It wasn't because of you!"

"Yeah, so you said." His hands gravitated to her hips, pressing her into him. "Best night of my life," he whispered.

"The night you woke up all of Paris?" She tried to sound playful, but her hands were in his hair and she pressed their foreheads together.

"No, the night you let me back in," he breathed, melting her.

"God," she moaned, shaking her head. "You always do that." She swallowed her pulse back down into her chest, closing her eyes. "I love you."

His soft lips touched hers, just for a moment before pulling back. "And I love you, bugaboo."

"I want to ask you a question," she admitted slowly, knowing that it was going to be a difficult subject to bring up.

"Of course," he answered easily, wrapping his arms around her.

"What was it like being Chat Blanc?"

She felt all of his muscles tense as soon as the words spilled free, but she didn't take them back. She couldn't. Everyone described it differently…and Chat was _very_ different.

"I don't want to talk about it," he bit out so angrily it surprised her.

"Chaton, I'm just trying to understand bec—"

"No," he said firmly, pulling free from her embrace, startling her even more. He turned away. "I don't want to think about how much hatred I had that day. All I could think of was kill, kill, kill, and I wanted to _hurt_ you, Ladybug, with a smile on my face for _always_ hurting me. It was pathetic and weak."

"Always…hurting you?"

The muscles of his back went rigid. "I didn't mean that."

"Yeah, Chat, you did. I thought we agreed no more secrets and miscommunication. Talk to me," her voice broke a little. "Please. I know it hurts, and I know it might hurt _me_ to hear, but tell me!"

His blonde mane shook slowly, and she watched his ears droop, his tail sagging to the ground. "Every time I declared myself to you, or tried to enlighten your heart, or to put a smile on your face with a _stupid_ pun," he laughed, but she heard his tears. "Most of the time you'd rebuff me, and though you were notably polite about it, it just…hurt so much, every time." His voice broke. "I _loved_ you so much and you treated me like I was just a silly boy without a chance in the world." He sobbed. "All I wanted to do was m-make you happy and k-keep you safe."

"Minou.." she whispered, feeling her own cheeks covered with her sorrow.

He laughed again, but it was that heart wrenching, sad laugh, bordering on a sob. His breathing too thick, too erratic. "I was so alone at home most of the time…but being Chat was so freeing. Being with you was _everything_ for me." He dropped his head, shuddering. "Then, I started hanging out with Marinette," he laughed a little more softly, some of the tension easing in his body. "She was soft, and she was kind. She was strong, too. Around Adrien, she never spoke much, and I was always so confused. I always thought she was kind and beautiful and compassionate, but I never got to know her the way I wanted despite the fact we were friends."

Ladybug wanted to reach out for him, but she bit her lip, wiping at her face. She was afraid to tear him from his thoughts…to stagger him.

"As Chat, she never hesitated with me. She was herself. As Adrien, she wasn't. I got to see inside Marinette in a way I would never have been able to as Adrien, and I'm glad for that," he sighed, and took a deep breath, nodding. "I fell in love with her before I'd realized it. I think I was in love with her even before that, but I can't say for sure, honestly."

"So, that fateful day, when I saw you, you looked so…conflicted, and I didn't know why. I called you by your nickname, as always, just wanting to be bring a smile to your face and chase away the pain in your eyes. You lashed out at me, told me not to call you that, and I really wasn't sure why. You sounded so hurt by it. So, I was just reaching down to think of a name I thought _might_ make a girl feel nice, because I saw _it_."

Ladybug did move then, and she moved to stand in front of him, letting him see the tears on her face, and the hurt in her eyes. "I was ashamed," she said, crying. "You caught me in a moment…thinking about how much I was in love with you…and how I'd betrayed you because I was Ladybug…and _knew_ you were in love with me to begin with and you'd stopped loving me to love Mari," she admitted. "I didn't think I deserved anything from you after that. I'm so incredibly sorry." She pressed her wet face to his chest. "Forgive me."

His arms encircled her, tighter than he'd ever held her, and she gasped. "Were you upset because I called Ladybug my Goddess? Did you think I was changing my mind? Or betraying you? Is that why you looked so suddenly stricken?"

"Yes!" She sobbed, nodding against his chest. "Because I was just dumb ole Marinette, and she was still…I was still the wonderful Ladybug."

Chat picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, his fingers rubbing her back. "I said my Goddess because I thought it would make her feel better, because it always made you feel amazing, and my mind was fumbling, watching that Akuma draw nearer. I wasn't thinking, really."

"Not your fault," she said, sniffling, burying her face into his shoulder. "Stupid secrets."

He nodded. "Anyway, that was the last straw I guess, because it dove and so did I. Then…I remember feeling my insides go cold…like I'd never had a warm feeling in my life."

She did lift her head now, and she stared into his cat eyes. He was staring off when she looked up, but he stared at her when she nudged him. "That's awful."

He offered a tight smile. "Yeah, then Hawk Moth reminded me how I let Mari down by not saving her sooner, and promised I could have my revenge on the guys that hurt her."

She pressed her lips gently to his, soft, soothing, and she relaxed when he accepted the gesture, returning it tenderly. "Not your fault," she whispered.

"Yeah, but that's not how I felt, so it was effective in fueling the darkness inside. I don't remember _every_ part of being Chat. Some of it is fog and just darkness, but I got warm pieces back from thinking of Marinette, and then, at points, Hawk Moth tried to make me do things I didn't want to do, in that moment, and I lashed out, told him no. At one point it seemed like I physically hurt him."

She sat up straighter in his arms. "You hurt him by saying no?"

His eyes narrowed, thinking, his brows pulling down. "I mentally lashed out, wanting to hurt him, and it just seemed like he was hurt I guess. I'm not sure, it's a little fuzzy now. I might have imaged it.

She chewed her lip a little, and she smiled a bit. "Well, if anyone could say no to Hawk Moth, it's definitely you and Plagg," she tried to tease.

He snorted. "Oddly enough, Plagg was against Chat Blanc. He kept trying to keep me from destroying things." She must have looked surprised, because he let out a genuine bark of laughter. "Yeah, same Plagg, kwami of Destruction, told me to stop destroying things. Actually, he did the same thing when I lost my mind a bit this last battle. I tore into Lila's shoulder, and he told me to cut it out because you wouldn't be happy with me destroying everything."

"I was going to ask about her shoulder. It was bleeding quite a bit…how did you do that?"

"Uh…" He cringed, looking up.

"Okay, nevermind. I'll let you keep it to yourself."

He blew out a sigh. "Thanks. Still working on some things."

"So, you wanted to hurt the guys that hurt Marinette, but you didn't attack me when you first turned dark. You didn't hurt me until later." The question was left implied and he sighed, nodding.

"You told me you loved me, and it kind of tipped me over. I didn't want to hurt you at first, not like that, but I thought you were toying with me, and that just…pushed me over. I mean, how dare you, choose this moment, to utter those words just to win a battle? Toy with me, tease me, taunt me, for a victory? Hatred engulfed me, and I wanted nothing more than to end your life."

He shuddered and tried to set her down, but she refused to relinquish her grasp on his body, clinging tighter. "I'm still here though."

"Thanks to King Monkey. I would have killed you otherwise."

She nodded. "True, but it is what it is. I could have avoided all of it by allowing us to reveal ourselves earlier. See? I can shift the blame all around, kitty."

He frowned at her, but she pecked his mouth. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She kissed his mouth again.

"Make light of me almost killing you."

She smiled, pecking him again. "Nah, I totally had the fight in the bag, I just didn't want you to feel undermined," she teased, licking his lips, and he quirked a brow, but she saw the smile tugging the corner of his face.

"Stop, Ladybug."

"Nope, not my fault you're not as good a fighter as me." Another peck.

He did smile now, and shook his head. "That so?"

"Yup, I'd kick your butt every time Chaton."

His eyes darkened and things low in her body immediately felt tight. "That a challenge?"

Crap!

***POV Change (Three Weeks Later)***

Adrien shifted, rolling over slowly. He felt Mari's warm body and smiled, reaching his arm to wrap over her sleeping form, and something _bit_ him…._hard._

He jerked back, and both him, and the assailant in question started hissing and growling in warning. "Plagg?" He said, surprised, staring through narrowed eyes. "What the hell? Did you just _bite_ me for trying to touch Mari?"

The black kwami blinked, shaking his head as if slowly waking from a daze, and he shifted from his spot, nestled with Tikki, on Marinette's hip. The commotion stirred the bluenette, who was grumbling about it being too early.

"I thought you were _attacking_ me," he snapped. "A little warning before you throw your arms around everywhere." He flailed his own stubs to exaggerate his point.

"It's _my_ bed," he countered, feeling his upper lip curl back.

"It's _my_ Tikki," he countered, his hackles raising, tail bristling, and the blonde was surprised at his aggression. "You're _lucky_ I didn't use something stronger than my _teeth_."

Adrien was angry at his implication that he'd use an ancient power against his ower. "Plagg, I swear, if you don't stop acting like this, you're going back in the _box_," he snarled, getting lower to the kwami's face as he floated upwards a little.

"What is with you two!?" Creation squeaked, rising up in a crimson ball of fury. "The last few days all you do is snarl and snap at each other! It's not like you guys!"

"He started it!" They said in tandem.

"I'm finishing it," Marinette chimed in. "You guys are giving me a headache," she complained, sitting up, yawning. "You two don't quit it and I'll use Creation's Light on Destruction and see how that works out." The obsidian kwami stumbled in mid-air, gawking. Adrien snorted, chuckling. "Think that's funny, kitty?" She smirked, glancing over her shoulder at him. "You want to be a bad boy, see if you keep getting that _cream_ you love so much," she whispered conspiratorially and he gaped. Plagg snickered.

"C'mon, Tikki, let's go get something to eat while they figure out what their issue is." The bluenette padded naked across his bedroom carpet, and his instinct was to chase after her, and apologize…or…do other things, but he knew he was in the dog house…for whatever reason.

"Seriously, Plagg, you _bit_ me, in my bed. What is your problem?"

"I already told you, I thought you were attacking me. I was sleeping. It was instinct."

Adrien looked skeptical. "Maybe you should stop sleeping on Marinette then, because I tend to _throw_ my arms there a lot, you used to sleep with me, what's with that?"

The ancient being shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Tikki prefers Mari, it's not personal. Plus, Marinette's nice and soft, like you used to be. You're the one who went and got all those hard lumps and stuff."

The blonde cringed. "I was _never_ soft, Plagg."

"Whatever gets you through the night, kid." He snickered again, flying towards the wall.

"We haven't worked anything out!"

"Gain more weight!" Plagg was gone.

The model rolled his eyes, falling back against the bed. If his petty kwami squabbles weren't enough, life wasn't getting any less complicated. He'd scheduled several interviews with prominent fashion companies, only to turn around and cancel due to the information Luka had provided them. They didn't know who they could trust and who they couldn't. It was daunting.

Three weeks with this information and still…nowhere to go. If Hawk Moth wasn't willing to show his face, they certainly couldn't defeat him. After his defeat on Hero's day, they were sure he was being more cautious about which battles he was going to show up for.

"Marinette says if you're interested in eating before the food is gone, you should probably get there before Plagg devours everything," Tikki chimed softly, and he sat up, staring at the crimson kwami.

"Thanks," he grunted, throwing himself out of the bed. He smiled at her. "Marinette is lucky to have you," he commented as he headed for the door.

"Her good luck brought her you, too, remember that Adrien."

He stopped dead in his tracks, regarding the ancient being. "No wonder you're the leader and Chat just gets to blow things up," he teased, offering her a broad grin. She tinkered, and the smile got bigger before he disappeared into the living room.

"No, no, no, I think pancakes trump waffles any day!" Plagg snorted, glowering at Mari, who was in the process of forking some scrambled eggs in her mouth.

"Okay, Plagg, I like you, but this is coming from a guy whose highest praise goes to stinky cheese, and I'm told, dirty socks," she giggled, and the onyx being bristled a little.

"Hey! Adrien wasn't supposed to say anything about that."

Tikki landed on the model's shoulder, and they both just stared, a little dumbfounded.

Plagg retrieved a piece of camembert from a cabinet, and the blonde could practically see the stench wafting off of it. "This here is _gourmet_, and classy, you can't beat cheese like this. That's why I _never_ share," he snorted, holding it out for her. "Try it."

Marinette leaned over and took a bite without pause, and Adrien's eyes widened, his mouth falling open. "What kind of alternate universe did I just stumble into?" His voice was perplexed and both parties paused, the bluenette's mouth mid-chew around the rancid dairy.

Plagg blinked, his cheeks turning crimson. "We were talking about food! You're always on that dumb diet! I never get to talk about what I like," he complained weakly, shoving the remaining cheese in his mouth.

Adrien looked at Tikki, but she shrugged. "I'm lost too."

"Five years, he never offered _me_ a bite of cheese."

"You _hate_ camembert!"

Adrien cringed. That was true. He approached the table, and Tikki fluttered to the flat surface, tentatively taking some of Marinette's eggs from her plate.

"Sorry, Mari," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her head. "Didn't mean to wake you with our arguing this morning." His mouth found the bluenette's ear, nibbling gently, pulling a soft sound of surprise and pleasure from her.

"It was Adrien's fault," Plagg interjected.

"Dammit, Plagg, shut up," he snarled making Mari jump in surprise, and the kwami's tail bristled again.

"Why don't you make me!" Electricity sparked on Plagg's arms, and the model's emerald orbs narrowed dangerously.

"You think I can't?"

"I think you're a puny human who can't tell your head from your ass half the time!"

Marinette gasped. "Plagg!"

Adrien ignored her, slamming his fists down on the table, and the wood splintered under the force. "I'm tired of your fucking attitude. _I'm_ the owner and _you're_ the kwami."

The room began to dim, and the walls trembled. He felt the warmth being sucked from his chest, and Plagg was growing in size, which was impossible. He knew it was. Mari's shuddering gasp fueled a different warmth, and he felt power flooding his arms. How dare Plagg use an ability that could affect Mari because he had was being extra grumpy the last week.

"You _will_ bend," Plagg's voice dominated every corner of his mind and soul, whispering against the light, threatening to snuff it out.

"Enough!" Someone screamed, but neither set of bright glowing green eyes flinched.

The room shook more violently, and Adrien felt the Cataclysm power coiling in his muscles.

"Shadow's Bane!" A voice screamed, and for a moment, with the amount of power that flooded the room, and the name, he thought Plagg had used a power without moving, but…he couldn't move….and the room wasn't shaking anymore.

Pink and white light exploded across his vision, and his feet refused to obey his commands to back up.

"No, Tikki, wait, sorry," Plagg, shrieked pathetically, but those twinkling shards of light hovered towards the duo, forming two tiny orbs. Adrien still couldn't move, and the sphere stopped in front of him before it surged into his chest, knocking the air out of him.

His back curved violently backwards, and he dropped to his knees, screaming in pain, but it only lasted for a moment as the anger leaked away. Then, there was nothing inside but calm and warmth, and he sighed. It was…nice.

Plagg, however, screamed for several prolonged moments before he dropped to the table, sighing contently.

Tikki was crying. "Sorry, Mari, they'll live. It's m-magic that disperses any bad feelings in the immediate area. It's a little like Creation's…" she left the rest unsaid. "It hinders aggression and darkness before it becomes too great to control. It can only handle small doses over a large quantity." The kwami swayed a little, but spun to face the limp duo. "I d-don't know what you guys problems are! I do know that you are not worthy of our company until you work it out!" She gave Mari a firm nudge. "If _Chat_ needs us, he knows how to contact Ladybug."

Adrien wanted to reach out for her, but he still couldn't get his limbs to cooperate, he just felt…felt…at ease. He knew, at the back of his mind, something was vaguely wrong with his kwami.

"Something on your mind, Plagg?" He smiled.

"I can't talk to you about it," he said simply from his spot on the table. "I'll try to be nicer," he added.

Adrien frowned. "Since when can't you talk to me about something?"

"Natural law, I'm not allowed to talk to you about it," he said flatly. He didn't sound angry, it just was.

Oh. His eyes felt heavy. He was tired, and his body was so warm. A nice catnap seemed like a great idea.

***POV Change***

"So, that neat ability wouldn't work on Hawk Moth's victims?"

Tikki shook her head. "The darkness in them is too deep and too great. Bane only works on mounting darkness and aggression. It's a deterrent, not a cure. Creation's…you know, is a cure, but it takes a lot of power." She munched peacefully on her macaron as they sat inside Marinette's room.

"What is up with them?" She shook her head. "Don't we have enough going on? I mean, the Akuma fights are cropping up quickly again, and then they're going and pulling this aggressive crap," she growled.

Tikki gave a shrug. "I don't know. I've never seen Plagg talk to an owner like that. I've never seen Adrien act like that either. They only get that way when they're together," she muttered.

"And only recently," Mari commented. "Adrien is fine when Plagg is off with you."

The crimson being nodded. "Yup, same with Plagg."

"Too many alphas?" She snickered.

Tikki tinkered. "Maybe. Like I said, I'm at a loss."

Marinette stared out the window, chewing on her lower lip. Things weren't getting any better, and if they didn't think of a way to take on Hawk Moth quickly, they'd be overrun and defeated.

"Did you think about what I mentioned a few weeks ago? Do you think _that_ will work?"

The kwami stiffened, choking on her mouthful of sweets. "It might not work, Marinette, and then what?"

The bluenette gave a shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know," she said softly. "However, if we continue to do nothing, we'll be overrun, again, and Chat will keep doing his reckless thing…and I won't….sit and watch him kill himself. I don't want to go for the low blow Tikki, but aren't you tired of watching Plagg's heart get broken when his kittens have to die for Ladybug?"

Tikki made a strangled sound in her throat. "It…kills me every time."

She pulled the ancient being against her cheek. "How about we make the sacrifice this time?"

"I'm scared," Tikki admitted shakily.

The woman nodded, standing slowly, staring at the quickly dwindling sky. "Yeah, so am I," she breathed. "I just know that I can't let him make one more sacrifice when I can at least try. It's my turn," she whispered. "I think it might work, but…I have to have a contingency plan."

"I think…" The kwami sounded hesitant. "The plan sounds like it _could_ work, but I would check with Fu, just to be sure. We need to.." Mari heard the kwami audibly swallow. "We need to find a way to make sure Chat isn't going to be able to come to our rescue," she squeaked.

The bluenette nodded, the tears wavering in her eyes. "Yeah, I know."


	40. Saying Goodbye

**Author Note: Yeah…here ya go …title…covers it …I think..**

**Faefolk11, well, that's an interesting idea…why didn't I think of that? O.o''' Hmm….:P As to what they're planning…*looks at chapter title sadly* ….**

**Chapter Forty: Saying Goodbye…**

The burst of sparkles missed her by mere inches as she skipped deftly to the left, spinning her weapon, and her eyes widened. "Really," she breathed.

"Ladybug!"

Chat's voice was a warning growl, and she leapt, flipping sideways out of another attack.

"Stand still, you stupid little insect!" The Illusionist screamed angrily.

"Is there any point in trying to capture the Akuma?" Chat snarled over the next explosion, which emanated into a puff of black smoke.

"N-no," she panted, rolling with him behind a dumpster, feeling the force of another projectile collide with it on the other side. She winced. "I have to use my power. I just need to get close enough."

His hand snatched her wrist. "I don't like that plan."

She gave him the best smile she could muster. "That's because that leaves no role for you kitty cat, afraid you'll be one upped?" She kissed his nose, and his eyes widened, distracted. She slipped free, disappearing around the bin.

She heard the string of curses spew from his mouth, as she flitted across the concrete, spinning around another attack. Feel the warmth, let it flow through you. She pressed her palms to her heart as she ran.

She barely dodged the next blow, feeling something graze her side. It stung, and something hot washed down her flesh, but she pushed herself onward. She leapt, and she missed the next incoming attack entirely…her eyes widening.

***Adrien's Apartment After the Battle***

Adrien growled, frustrated as he paced the same tight circle in front of the bed. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Mari," he snarled.

She watched him wear the same path in the carpet for what must have been the thousandth time, and everything he was saying was true, unequivocally, but… "So, you thought it was okay to get yourself killed instead?"

He was silent then, and she saw the guilt pass briefly through his intense emerald orbs. "That's different, and you know it."

"Why, because you're the shield?"

"That's right!" Plagg chimed in, crossing his arms.

"Oh, so you guys are back to having each other's backs?" She raised her brows, crossing her own arms. "Or is my kwami going to have to kick your butts again?"

She heard Tikki make a noise, and smiled. "We're fine," Plagg bit out. "Just on a bad portion of my cycle."

The bluenette's brows knit together slowly, and she shook her head. "Are you saying you're like…menstruating?" She tried _very_ hard to keep her voice neutral, but Adrien snorted and she lost it.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, can't explain it, just a weird part of my cycle," he suggested. "I feel more aggressive towards other cats right now and since Adrien is…" The kwami gave a general gesture with his hands and then he shrugged. "Yeah."

Marinette's eyes widened. "Oh, is it like a mating thing? I think I've read something like that."

"Something like that," he countered, brushing the line of inquiry off. "You can't go getting yourself killed Marinette. Then Tikki would be sad. Then, Ladybug couldn't help people!"

"You were being reckless," Adrien breathed angrily.

She shook her head. She didn't want to fight. Not tonight. Her eyes slowly moved to Tikki, who looked at the floor. She'd promised her kwami tonight, and she was going to make good on her promise. One last night for her friend.

"You both charged?" The crimson being gave a nigh imperctible nod of her oversized head. "Spots on then," she whispered.

When the glow faded, Adrien was already gripping her arms. "What are you doing?" He looked worried and she laughed, placing a soft kiss on his lips. His mouth was still against hers for the longest of moments, but his hands shifted to her hips before he kissed her back.

"Don't think we're done arguing, Mari," he warned. She nodded at Plagg, and he frowned. "Claws out."

When he finished transforming she endeavored trapping his lips again, but he was still suspicious and upset.

"Mari, you can't avoid this, and what are we doing?"

She looked at the floor for a moment, taking a steady breath. She had to be _very_ careful around Chat because of his senses, so she held the pain in her chest at bay, staving off the tears that threatened to fill her eyes before she looked up again.

"Be mad tomorrow," she whispered, smiling. "Argue with me tomorrow," she said, kissing him slowly. "Make love to me tonight?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she asked, her arms wrapping around his neck, fingers curling into his hair.

She watched all of the anger drain from his eyes, leaving nothing left but heat and love, and he licked his lips, apprehensively. "A-As, my Goddess wishes," he said softly, his brows tugging together a little.

She giggled softly at his confusion at the turn of events, but his hands pulled her thighs up, and her legs wrapped around his waist, fitting her body with natural ease against him. Their lips touched as he turned them, crawling onto the bed as she clung to his body. The simplest touch ignited the strongest fire in the deepest part of her soul, and she moaned his name.

"Chat," she breathed into his mouth, gripping his bell as he laid her down gently. His fingers threaded through her thick locks, splaying them out more as their foreheads touched, eyes drowning in each other, her nimble fingers tugging his zipper down with an agonizing slowness.

She trailed the golden objected with her free hand, her soft digits caressing each inch of skin as it was exposed, and he gasped, claiming her lips tenderly again, shrugging out of his suit until it was around his hips.

He rocked against her, letting her feel the aching hardness of him, and she cried out softly against his soft mouth. The sound spurred him on, and his hands pinned her wrists, rocking again, his kiss more demanding, more hungry…more animal.

"Ch-Chat," she gasped, her eyes rolling a little with the pleasure he incited in her body with just that one movement.

"Puurrincess," he moaned, his nose nudging her cheek so his mouth could have better access to her neck. "M'lady," he whispered, licking slowly up to her ear. "My Goddess," he growled against her lobe, rocking against her core as he did, sending electricity spiking through her.

His powerful hands released her arms, and he tugged her up slowly, peeling her gloves off with ease, reaching around to slide her zipper down. Her heart was hammering in her throat, and she looked away as he pulled her armor away from her shoulders and down to her waist, exposing her heaving breasts.

"Beautiful," he whispered, his mouth wasting no time in placing the barest kiss against her left nipple before lapping at it with slow, lingering motions, making her body writhe beneath him.

Her nails scraped his scalp, and her back curved, pushing her mound further against his mouth, and he chuckled, sliding his arms to lock behind her back.

"Mine," he growled painfully, sucking her sensitive nipple in his mouth before giving it a gentle nip, layering kisses in the valley of her breasts until he reached the other side to give the other one the same treatment.

"A-Adrien," she whispered, feeling the fine sheen of sweat developing along her ivory skin.

"Mari," he groaned back, releasing her gently so his mouth could trail hot feathered kisses down the middle of her stomach, shifting enough to lick her scar with extended laps before kissing it once, moving back to her waist. "Always so beautiful," he breathed, and she lifted her head to look down at him. Her fingers played along his hair, touching his cheek softly.

His pupils were dilated, and the love and desire dominating his cat eyes made her moan, a fresh wave of arousal slicking the inside of her suit, and he inhaled, moaning loudly.

"Killing me," he groaned, tugging her armor the rest of the way down her legs with one fluid motion. His mouth licked both bite scars, and she cried out with pleasure, her hips bucking before she could stop herself.

"W-Wait!" She said quickly, and he stilled. "N-not that," she whispered. He lifted his head, frowning, and she bit her lip. "I want you inside of me, Chat…Adrien, please, making love to me?"

She watched the tremor roll down his body, and he shed the rest of his arm, crawling back up her body until there was no space between their skin and she gasped, feeling the tears pricking her eyes.

He frowned harder. "Is something wrong?"

She gave her head a few short, sharp shakes, taking a deep breath. "It j-just feels so incredible," she said honestly, sliding her inner thighs against outer thighs up to his hips. "Please, Chat," she pleaded, kissing him. "Don't ever stop…I want you…,"she begged. "I need you…" He thrust inside of her. "God! I love you," she cried out with pleasure, the tears spilling down her temples as the first orgasm rocked her body, her nails carving a path down his strong back.

"Mari are you sure…"

She cut his question off with a kiss, and she fed all of her passion into it, eating desperately at his mouth, rocking her hips towards him, pulling a groan from his throat. She swallowed the sound hungrily, and she slid her slick breasts against his chest, inciting more pleased sounds from him before he gave into her onslaught, gripping her hips, pulling her against him with each slow, forceful thrust.

"God," she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut, as their hips moved together. "P-Please, don't stop."

"Mari," he growled, his teeth finding her neck. "F-Fuck, Mari," he groaned with pleasure, his body trembling above her in an effort to keep the slow intense pace she'd made him set.

"A-Almost there," she cried out softly, clinging to him. "F-faster," she breathed, moving her body to match his speed as he complied. The next waves to crash were more powerful than the first, but he didn't stop, and she forced her body to keep moving with him, even as she screamed his name, the heat exploding under her skin almost unbearable.

"Chat!" She screamed, her nails scraping down his sweat soaked skin. "G-God Chat, Please," she sobbed, "Please, Adrien," she ushered him to quickly back up, and clung to him as he did so.

He sat with her on his lap and she braced herself above him, rocking against him, moaning as she lowered her mouth over his to claim his lips. One of his hands flattened against her back, the other burying in her hair as she moved above him, and it was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. "God, I l-love you," she moaned with pleasure.

"G-God, Marinette, I love you too," he whispered hoarsely.

"Say it again, please," she begged.

"I love you, Marinette," he moaned, and she rocked her hips to the beautiful words.

"Adrien…Chat…"

"Princess…"

"Again…" She pleaded, moaning.

She slammed her hips against him. "I love you," he growled. "Mine!"

"Yours!" She screamed, throwing her head back as she screamed her ecstasy. She'd make sure this night would never end…until it did…


	41. Best Laid Plans

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter Forty-One: Best Laid Plans**

"Will you be able to keep him from sensing where we are?" Marinette asked quietly as her heart pounded in her throat. She watched the rest of the light breaking over the city as the sun spilled full above the horizon, and inhaled deeply.

"It'll be easier when they aren't together, because they're stronger as one with our true connection, but I can…manage," Tikki whispered softly. "I can keep Plagg from finding us."

The deceit made Marinette's stomach tighten, and she saw the sadness in her kwami's eyes. "If you want to go back, I will understand, I'll just have to think of something else," she breathed.

"N-no," the ancient said, nodding. "It's the best thing to do. I'll protect Plagg and his kitten this time. _We'll_ be the shield for once." She swallowed loudly, and the bluenette pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Tikki," she said in a broken voice, tears stinging her eyes.

"I love you too," she squeaked back. "You're the best owner I've ever had."

"Are you sure Adrien won't be able to climb the rooftops for a little while at least?"

Tikki tinkered, but the sound had the edge of sadness. "As a precaution, on top of you taking…" she flinched, and Marinette nodded. "I set up a light barrier. It's like Plagg's Dark Containment, and they both last until something strong enough blasts through it…and the light keeps him…weaker for a little while," she didn't sound proud, and the bluenette understood why. It was an awful thing to do to Adrien and Plagg, for good intentions.

"Will they notice it right away?"

She shook her head. "It's invisible…until you activate it."

"It won't kill him, right?"

"Oh, goodness, no, he'll be plenty fine." She smiled.

"Good, so, next step is getting Hawk Moth's attention."

"We could go see Chloe," Tikki offered, and the woman balked.

"Wow, that would save a lot of valuable energy, and keep us from drawing a lot of attention to ourselves. Good idea!" The kwami blushed in spite of herself. "Are you ready then?" The ancient nodded slowly.

***POV Change***

Adrien felt…tired. It could have been the hours of lovemaking, or the Akuma battle, but something in his brain felt foggy, and he yawned as he rolled over, reaching for Marinette's warm body.

His palm skimmed nothing but mattress, and if that wasn't weird enough, since she _always_ slept later than him, it was cool to the touch. She'd been out of the bed for awhile. "Mar'? (Mare) He blinked sleepily as he sat up, looking around the groggy room. He didn't hear anything, or smell her. "Tikki?"

"Keep it down," Plagg complained. "My head feels fuzzy," he whined.

"Yeah, mine…too," he breathed, frowning.

The kwami sidled upwards, his head lulling in circles before a single eye popped open. "Where's Marinette?"

"I don't know," he said. "I just woke up and she's not here," he growled, shaking his head, trying to clear the fog. It wasn't completely lifting.

Plagg yawned, rubbing his eyes, squinting at the model suspiciously. "Why are you so blurry? Did you do something to me to get back for the biting?"

"No," he said, moving towards the edge of the bed. His limbs felt heavy, refusing to move as soon as his brain instructed them to. "Something's wrong. I feel drugged."

"Yeah," Plagg snarled, hissing, his tail bristling. "Someone is draining my power!" He zipped up then, flying in a tight circle, throwing his head from side to side rapidly before gliding towards the wall.

Adrien thought he'd phase through it, but the kwami hit it instead, and it flashed a brilliant pink before fading away.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Plagg whimpered. "Tikki, please tell me you didn't." He whined, sounding confused. "What's going on?" He flew up, heading towards the window. He tapped the glass, but the same flare of pink ghosted along the entire section of the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Tikki put up a barrier, it contains dark power," he whined, sounding panicked. "Why would she do this to us?" He spun in a circle. "Not my Tikki, she wouldn't want to hurt us."

Adrien's mind was racing, and his heart began to pump adrenaline through his body, clearing more of the fog from his brain. "Is it going to harm us? Kill us?"

The cat whimpered, flying back over and dropped heavily on the bed. "No, it'll just weaken us. Even if we break out, we'll be hindered for awhile. She's trying to contain us, but why Tikki? Why, what did I do?" He sobbed.

Adrien frowned, if Tikki did this, then Marinette had to be involved. She...she was so emotional last night. "Oh, God," his heart ramped up more. "You don't think they're going to fight a battle without us, do you?"

Plagg stiffened, his fur bristling. "Oh, God, I hope not." His eyes glazed over, concentrating. "Tikki?"

Adrien got off the bed and went to the door, tapping on the barrier gently. Rose colors flickered along the wall, and his hand felt warm, but it didn't hurt at all. He imagined it would hurt if he actually struck it.

"W-why, Tikki…what…d-don't…"

He turned towards his Kwami's panicked voice. "What, Plagg? What!?"

"She's purposely cutting me off. I think I caught a thought about Hawk Moth."

His body felt cold, and his heart stopped dead. "No." His voice was firm, and he shook his head, his eyes aching. "No. They wouldn't."

The kwami sobbed. "Why now Tikki? Oh, God, please, not now. You're supposed to be good luck, how can you be so blind," he keened, whimpered, flopping on the bed. "She can't do this," he breathed. "It's too…it's too horrible."

Adrien growled under his breath and ran his fingers through his blonde locks, angry. He moved back to the wall, bringing his fist back. He slammed it into the barrier, and it flashed scarlet, and he snarled as a fiery pain slashed down his offended limb, forcing him to stagger backwards.

"Plagg!" He shoved his fist out. "Claws out!"

Nothing happened.

"She didn't," he hissed, flying over rapidly, staring at Adrien's Miraculous. "Let me see," The kwami demanded, and the blonde took it off, handing it over without hesitation. The silver ring remained silver, and Plagg immediately dropped it. "Th-that….That's not our Miraculous."

Adrien's eyes widened. No. Marinette, what have you done?

***POV Change***

Marinette smiled sweetly at the blonde as she approached. "Hey Chloe, may I have a minute?"

"Too busy to entertain nobodies," she countered, rolling her eyes. "Try a less famous hotel."

"Oh," she whispered. "Just thought Hawk Moth would be interested in some information on Chat Noir, but I could be on my way," she breathed, turning around.

Fingers snared her arm, yanking her off balance. Mari shifted her gait and kicked the woman in the thigh, then spun and swept her feet from under her, which was easy due to the stilettos the blonde was wearing.

"Careful Chloe, you don't know what I'm capable of. I just came to exchange information. I need to know if he's interested or not."

She skipped back several steps, and pulled out an ornate individual Miraculous box, opened it, and flashed a silver ring before snapping it shut. "If he wants it, tell him he can find Chat Noir at the top of the Tour Montparnasse in two hours. He can come alone, or Ladybug shows up with her merry band of followers to ruin his day," she warned. "They've _all_ been upgraded now."

"You just made a big mistake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she snarled.

"My middle name," she taunted, whirling around, stopping dead in her tracks. All the purple butterflies appearing on people's faces wasn't something she was really expecting. Well, so much for the simple plan.

***POV Change***

"How could you, Tikki? Adrien, we _have_ to get out of here!"

"No, shit," he snapped angrily. "I thought sitting here was a _great_ idea, just let me think!"

"You don't have time to think! We have to hurry! You don't understand!" The kwami vibrated, looking frustrated. "Why, why now!?"

"Just spit it out!"

"I _can't_ it's against the natural law!"

"Since when do you care about the natural law?"

The obsidian cat whimpered, flailing his arms pathetically. "This is one law even I won't break. It's bad luck, and since _I am_ bad luck, I'm not risking it. I _can't_ be the first one to say it."

"Say what? You're really pissing me off."

"I can't say it," he cried. "It might ruin everything. C'mon kid, help me out here," he whined. "I'm destruction, so I'm drawn to Tikki because she's…"

"Love?"

"No! I mean, yes, but," he caterwauled, dropping onto the bed. "Can you try, for once….not to be the densest human on this planet. It took you forever to figure out Marinette liked you. Don't wait forever to figure this out. It'll be too late!"

He glared, a snarl trickling free. "Not, helping, Plagg."

The kwami pulled himself upwards, taking a deep breath. "Tikki is drawn to me because _I'm destruction_, her opposite. I'm drawn to Tikki because she's _my_ opposite."

"Creation," Adrien said.

"YES!" Plagg sighed with relief, looking hopeful.

"Okay? What does that have to do with what's going on?"

Plagg smacked himself. "Oh, God, kitten, I love you, but you're killing me." His voice went into a mocking tone "Why are you sleeping with Mari all the time, why'd you bite me, why are you angry all the time, why so protective, why are you sharing what you don't normally share with a woman you like but nobody else….protective of her…" He flew higher, flustered. "Why do I seem more drawn to her these days?!" Destruction was practically yelling.

Adrien frowned slowly. What did creation have to do with…

"She's not..." His entire body covered with goosebumps immediately, all the hair on his form raising on end.

"Say it, kid," he begged.

"Marinette's not…"

His voice was more urgent. "Destruction can't be the first one to utter it…it's too sacred…c'mon!"

"Marinette is pregnant," he breathed.

"Yes!" Plagg breathed, the tension leaving his body even as he remained anxious. "I'm drawn life, and Tikki is totally oblivious to it once it's created, oddly enough," he said, the words rushing out. "She doesn't _know_, Adrien. She's drawn to destruction, even as she creates life."

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Right."

"Shit."

"Also, correct."

"We have to get out of here."

"Glad we're finally on the same page."

**Faefolk11, lol, oh, right, I DID think of that :P Hope you enjoyed the reveal. ^_^**


	42. Hawk Moth

**Author Note: We're here…yeah…o.o…hm…**

**trying414, I thought I had mentioned it somewhere, but when I looked I guess I forgot, but yeah, Plagg the kitten is safe and sound spending time with Alya and Nino due to jealous cat kwamis…so yeah, lol…also…o.o''' who you rooting for!? I don't know…just Hawk Moth goes down…**

**Chapter Forty-Two: Hawk Moth**

Marinette up the stairs. "This didn't go the way I wanted," she panted as she climbed. She stopped on the fifth floor, peering out cautiously before she snuck out into the hall. "Tikki, can you find a vacant room and let me in? Then I can transform and escape," she whispered.

The ancient being squeaked, but zoomed into the nearest wall, disappearing. The bluenette's heart pounded wildly in her ears as she stared up and down the empty corridor until Tikki's voice called her from four doors down.

"Thanks," she gasped, diving into the empty room, locking the door.

"You were lucky you planned ahead," Tikki chastised. "Otherwise, we'd be caught already."

"Yea, bringing that yo-yo was perfect." She'd tied the doorknob of the staircase door to the railing so nobody could pull it open and follow her after they'd started to chase her. "Good thing you tied off the other end while I was doing the knob. Thanks," she inhaled slowly, steadying her racing heart.

"What are friends for?"

The bluenette giggled, staring at the ceiling. "Okay, I'm ready, you need a snack?" The kwami shook her head. She set the Miraculous box containing the ring in it on the bed, stepping back. "Spots on!" When the soft light faded, she picked up the ornate container and shoved it into her zipper pocket on her hip.

She flicked both of her weapons free, spinning them both as rapidly as her wrists would allow. The only way out was through the windows, and of course, the timing would be suspicious to Marinette's appearance, but…in the end it wouldn't matter.

She flung the yo-yo's rapidly at the thick pane, one after the other, chipping the clear surface until it fractured, sending cracks exploding outwards. It didn't break. She slung her left string around her hip swung her entire body around, whipping her weapon in a cyclone arc as she went, slashing it into the epicenter.

The window shattered, and she ran, leaping through it, swinging across the rooftops. She wasn't sure Hawk Moth was going to take her up on her invite, but she'd better ready for him if he did. If he didn't? Well, she suspected he'd send his army after her, in which case, she was ready to at least put up a fight.

***POV Change***

Plagg's green eyes narrowed considerably as he concentrated on his mate. Adrien watched in quiet fascination. The kwami was convinced he could get Tikki to divulge some type of useful information. So far, they'd been helpless in breaking the barrier. They'd only managed to hurt themselves in the process, and weaken themselves more. At this point, Adrien could barely lift his arms, and his brain was full of fog again.

He was just hoping the cat could convince them to come back and forget this insanity entirely. He wouldn't even be upset…he just…wanted them to come back…safe…His eyes watered over, and he sniffled.

"Why am _I _stuck in the barrier?" He frowned.

"You're connected to _me_," the kwami countered.

"Right," he sighed. "If we broke our connection then…?"

"You'd be back to level one, probably, and we couldn't reconnect without our Miraculous anyway…and we don't know where it is."

"Ah. Right," he nodded. "Great." The blonde yawned slowly. "Any luck with contacting Tikki?" He slumped sideways a little, his head against the edge of the bed.

Plagg grunted, flying over, putting his hand to Adrien's forehead. "I'll try to use _our_ connection to force my way into Tikki's. The two of us should be able to overpower her and break the defenses. We might be able to learn something, but you gotta focus, kitten."

"Mm," Adrien nodded, his eyes fluttering closed.

Plagg smacked him hard enough to hurt, and his eyes flew open. "Do you not care?"

"Of course I do!" He frowned. "How can you ask that?"

"Marinette is out there, probably in danger, and you're resting!"

"I'm trying, Plagg!"

"Really? It looks like your napping!" He scoffed.

"This barrier thing is sapping me," he argued.

"Pathetic," the kwami countered. "You don't deserve to be a father if you're not willing to fight to protect your daughter!"

The shot hit him in the gut, and his eyes widened before glinting dangerously. Seething anger flowed through his body, filling his veins with liquid power, and he snarled in Plagg's face. "Take that back!"

"Better," the kwami said calmly. "Hang on to it, kid, you'll need it. She'll need you to have that fire inside."

Adrien was taken aback. "You were _trying_ to make me angry?"

Plagg snorted. "Destruction thrives on it, and so you do well with it, gives you energy."

Oh. He supposed that was true enough. Anger seemed to fuel him on a lot. "Is it really?" He asked slowly.

Plagg frowned, quirking a brow before he sighed. "Oh, yeah, congrats, kitten. Little girl. Sorry, I think there's a weird human tradition of surprise parties or keeping it a secret, but hey, you can start thinking of names," he muttered. "If we get out of here. Just don't tell Marinette you know, I hear women are far more sensitive about that kind of thing," he rolled his eyes. "Humans."

The kwami's hand touched his forehead, and Adrien closed his eyes. "Think of Tikki?"

"Yeah, that would help. Quiet."

He didn't spend a lot of time with the crimson kwami, but he liked her anyway. She was quiet, and warm, and strong. She was full of life and wise. She was kind like Marinette and they both shared the same beautiful—

_Tikki!_

_ P-Plagg…?_

_ Please, what did we do wrong?_

_ N-Nothing…what are you doing? It's not safe here…_

Adrien frowned, trying to keep his thoughts clear, but the connection wavered as his panic rose. Plagg's tail gave him a gentle brush on the cheek to calm him, and he took a deep breath.

_You can't let Marinette do whatever it is you guys have planned. It's too dangerous._

_ Please, Plagg._ He heard the sadness in her voice. _I'm tired of watching you lose your kittens. I'm tired of them having to sacrifice themselves and watching your heartache. Marinette and I will be your shield this time. We love you guys….always. Stay safe._

_Oh, God, Tikki, no you—_

A sharp pain erupted through his head, and Adrien hissed, echoing Plagg's growl of displeasure.

"They're going to sacrifice themselves," Plagg gasped loudly. "It is Hawk Moth, I couldn't tunnel fast enough into Tikki's subconscious while we were connected, but Marinette is on a suicide mission," he sobbed. "She's going to try and defeat him, but she has a contingency plan in place…and it doesn't end with her walking away."

Adrien pushed himself to his feet. "The hell it doesn't! She's not going to kill herself for me!" He reached down with everything he had, grasping with both hands into the bottom of his soul for every ounce of power he had left. "She's not going to die," he cried, and the barrier started to flicker bright shades of pink and crimson as his skin crackled with green energy. "She will not die!" He screamed, a streak of lightning piercing the barrier. It deflected the blast, and the energy seared the floor, but the containment didn't budge.

"Don't blow all your energy now!" Plagg hissed. "I haven't tried anything because it's powerful against darkness, and plus, you'll be too weak to do anything _after_ and then what? We'd still be screwed!"

Adrien stiffened, the anger still bubbling just below the surface, but somewhere, in the recesses of his mind, Plagg's words echoed with unfettered truth. He sighed.

"Don't!" Plagg snapped. "Release it….let it…flow back down…contain it…" he whispered quickly.

The blonde took a deep breath and let the anger slide back down, picturing it like a well, watching the tide flow back down to the bottom, and the calm washed over him. The energy slowly disappeared.

"Wow, good job," his kwami commented, nodding. "I would've made a good teacher after all."

Someone knocked, and they both jerked towards the bedroom door. It wasn't _this_ door, it was the apartment door. "Who is it!?" He yelled, heart pounding in his throat.

"Adrien?" The voice was muffled through the doors, but he recognized it as Alya's with his advanced hearing.

"Oh, thank you," he muttered. "COME IN!" He hollered as loudly as he could. "Can't quite reach the door at the moment!"

He listened, and he heard the front door click open. Thank God they'd given Alya a key in case she needed to crash. "Where are you?"

He turned to Plagg. "Is the barrier going to hurt her if she comes through?"

Plagg shook his head swiftly. "If she were dark she'd be stuck on the other side. Otherwise, she can pass through like any other day."

"In the bedroom!'

"Oh, I can w-wait…I guess, since you're busy…"

"No-no! Please, come in, Alya, I could use your help actually.."

Her feet padded closer, and the door pushed open, revealing her tear streaked face. "You're probably mad," she whispered.

"Mad?" He let his head tilt to the side a little. He wasn't sure what he'd be mad at her for.

"Y-yeah…I didn't know…why she wanted me to keep it secret…but it's one secret I have to b-break," Alya sniffled. "I j-just saw on the news and I knew it wasn't _you_ because…I have.." she pulled out a piece of cloth, opening it slowly, and there, the most beautiful sight, next to Alya in that moment, was his Miraculous.

"Oh, God, thank you Alya!" He held out his hand expectantly, but she didn't move.

"She's doing s-something crazy isn't she?"

"I think she went after Hawk Moth _alone_ and trapped me here so I couldn't stop her," he breathed, and he watched the shock ripple over her face.

"Sh-She didn't tell me that! She j-just…swore for me to hang on to it until this evening, and then it would be o-okay to give it back, but she's…" Alya handed it over, and Adrien slipped it on, the warmth and weight a comfort on his finger.

"What's on the news Alya?"

She pulled out her phone, her quaking hands barely able to make the buttons work properly, and he pulled her close, holding her for a brief moment. "Calm, I'll get her. We'll figure it out." He took a deep breath, letting his chest expand enough so she could feel it before he exhaled. Plus, he was trying to still his rapidly beating heart.

He pulled her back, staring into her eyes, and she was still trembling, so he gave her a chaste kiss, offering a small smirk. "There. Now you can say Chat Noir kissed _you_ instead of the other way around," he tried to tease, and she snorted, nodding.

"O-Okay," she breathed, trying to still her fingers. "B-But I expect another when you're _a-actually_ Chat," she tossed back, and he nodded as she pulled up the video.

His eyes widened. "No, please tell me this isn't what I think it is."

"That's _you_ at the top of Tour Montparnasse. Well, you as Chat Noir," she breathed. "But you're here, so I think _that's_ Marinette…but I don't know how she can do that without illusion magic."

Adrien turned to Plagg. The kwami was covering his mouth shaking his head. "It would take a lot of effort, but Tikki _can_ use her glamour to make Marinette look like you…why would she want to look like you?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Hawk Moth wanted _me_," he hissed. "She's bait."

"We better move," Alya breathed, sniffling. "This is live."

"We can't," he snarled. "Tikki barricaded us in. There's a light barrier around the room. Anyone with dark power can't leave."

Alya blinked in disbelief, and he sighed, walking over to the door she'd come through, jabbing it lightly. The pink hues ignited, slashing along the wall. "Plagg and I are stuck. You're good though," he smiled bitterly.

"Wow…th-that's creative," she breathed. "We don't have time for this though. Let…w-we need to be more creative. Can it be broken?"

"With a powerful enough blast, but we didn't want to waste our power before we even got to the fight," he commented.

Alya nodded. "What if…the barrier was interrupted by another object?" She smiled slyly. "Like another type of…shield?" She pulled up Nino's name on her phone. "Get upstairs, we need you."

Plagg raised his brows. "I like her."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, me too."

***POV Change***

She stood quietly, wrapped in the cloak of her kwami's illusion as she stared out over the city. Even her tears stayed hidden from the world as they stared at Chat Noir instead of Ladybug. The wind caressed along her arms, and she shivered, her chest aching as she thought of her love, and of Plagg. Tikki's sorrow echoed her own, but they both steeled themselves against it.

"I didn't think you'd actually be here, Chat," Lila's voice said from behind her. "Takes a lot of guts to show up alone."

'Chat' turned to face her, offering a toothy grin. "Takes a coward to send a minion instead of coming himself." She nodded at Lila. "How's the shoulder," she taunted.

She watched the dark look cross the woman's face. "Healing," she snapped, touching the sling. "Hawk Moth sends his regards. He won't be coming in person."

She chuckled. "I figured as much. No matter. Answer me a question, and you can tell Hawk Moth I'll _willingly_ submit to an akumatization since he can't seem to get his hands on my brain again," she smirked.

Her body went rigid. "What's the question?"

"Why does he want me so bad? I mean, I am pretty paw-some, but that aside, he seems to have hundreds of drones, why put so much effort into my recruitment? It seems quite unnecessary."

The woman laughed softly. "He can connect himself to all of the minds of his subjects," she answered easily. She frowned, and Lila giggled again. "Man, you're sexy, but you're slow. He can channel power _into_ people and _out_ of people through his connections. Having a tap on the destruction kwami?" She threw her head back to emit several chuckles. "Like a fountain of youth for spawning darkness in potential victims. He could use the darkness in you to fuel _everybody_ else. They'd be better, stronger, _and_ it would be easier to convert anyone and everyone."

Her heart stammered in her chest. "So, once he opens that connection, the power can filter to everyone?"

Lila snorted. "Yeah, something like that." She pulled a curved blade. "You going to submit, for real? Or, are you up for a third round?"

If she could…get him to open the connections…

"Nope, I'm submitting…fur real," she purred.

_Going to lose the glamour soon, make it quick._

She held her arms out wide. "Give me a beautiful butterfly to call my own," she chuckled.

After a few moments, they both turned, watching the purple minion floating along the breeze, and her heart froze. This was it. Now or never. She couldn't believe it was going to work.

Something _roared _and Ladybug stiffened, watching the Akuma. It was almost here. No, she wasn't going to let _him_ do this! Not again! Lila heard it too, and her brows furrowed together.

"Yeah, sorry, guess I shouldn't mentioned," she breathed as the Akuma cleared the railing. "Chat couldn't make it on time."

The glamour shattered, and she ran towards the butterfly as fast as she could, but something collided with her foot, tripping her, and she saw Chat fighting Lila from the corner of her vision. No! He wasn't going to step in and sacrifice himself again!

She flipped up to her feet, and ran for the Akuma, but he leapt in her way, snarling. "Marinette!"

She reacted, slinging her yo-yo around his wrist and she swung them as hard as she could manage. She flung his body into the railing, and he growled, but the string wrapped his wrist tightly to the metal. She wasted little time lashing her second weapon out to trap his other wrist to a nearby antenna.

He tried to flex his fingers to swipe at the strings, but he just couldn't reach. "Sorry, Chat," she whispered, spinning and running back towards the Akuma.

"No wait, you can't!" He pleaded desperately, but it was too late.

The darkness dug into her chest, threatening to take over, and the butterfly mask appeared as she turned to face him, eyes widening as Hawk Moth's face appeared. "Oh, Ladybug, what a surprise. I never expected to capture you under one of my Akumas. What a pleasant surprise. How about you open your heart to the darkness?"

"I l-love you Chat," she breathed loudly, sobbing, taking a step backwards towards the railing. "I'm sorry."

"You can stay with Chat forever Ladybug, just let in the darkness, and then give me your Miraculous!"

Tendrils formed along her brain, and she pictured them like Tikki had instructed. She closed her eyes. She stepped up onto the top of the rail, trying to drown out the screams of Chat as she did so. The metal was groaning under his strength, but she hoped it would hold on long enough for her to do this.

The tiny pricks along her brain stung, but she wrapped her fingers around each one of them gently. "No, Hawk Moth," she said softly, tears sliding down her face. "How about I show you the light?"

She looked at Chat, smiling sadly. She thought of the first time they kissed, and the first time they made love. Sixteen years old, barely able to contain themselves. The first time she danced with Adrien, and her chest started to burn as the light filled it. She thought of the first time they kissed as Adrien and Marinette…the first time they made love as Adrien and Marinette…the first time they made love as Ladybug and Chat…when Chat played music loud enough to wake up Paris..

The happiness of it all consumed her, and she couldn't breathe through the thickness of it. "Creation's…..Light!" She screamed, and this time, she couldn't see the flash of energy that erupted from her body.

She focused the power on those tendrils in her mind. She touched them with her metaphysical hands…she used her mental connection to send the energy straight to him….and she watched his blue eyes flicker.

"What? H-How? No," he shook his head vehemently, fighting the power. The last of the energy disappeared into the connection and she gasped, panting as the use left her drained.

"Only one thing left to do Tikki, just in case…it doesn't fully work this way…" she whispered. She felt Hawk Moth trying to pull free, to break the connection, and she coughed, spitting up blood, gripping him tighter, refusing to let go.

"Ladybug, please! Look at me!" His desperate sobs broke her heart, but she swallowed. More metal groaning. He was pulling the railing free.

"Spots off," she whispered, releasing her kwami.

She didn't want Hawk Moth to be able to control her if the darkness in him managed to survive. She wouldn't let him have control over Ladybug. She also couldn't take the chance of standing around waiting to see if it worked and let him take her over if he was still evil. Her mind had too much knowledge.

She took her earrings off, handing them to Tikki with trembling fingers, and she heard the fear in Chat's voice.

"D-Don't!"

She looked into his eyes, and she sobbed, drawing in a large breath, singing at the top of her lungs, because it was…a perfectly Chat…goodbye thing to do… "What I really mean…yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"

His cat eyes widened, and his mouth fell open, tears gushing down his face. "N-no, wait, y-you're.."

She slipped backwards. She barely heard his roar of pain and fury as the wind rushed by.

**Author Note: Take deep breaths people…**


	43. Destructive Love's Embrace

**Author Note: So, how is everyone so far? Are we sad this is ending? : (**

**trying414, well, here you go! Scream, be quiet…cry…do what you got to do! I just hope you enjoy!**

**Faefolk11, glad you enjoyed the reveal! Your stunned silence FUELS ME :P…hope this isn't too disappointing..**

**Guest, your awe is humbling and flattering, and I'm glad I can still bring joy this late in the story. Hope this chapter is good for you!**

**b.d.p.r4454, yeah, damn those cliffhangers, how do they keep sneaking in there? Hm, I'll have to talk to the writers about that. Hope you enjoy.**

**Here you guys go…I do…believe…I shall have to check with the writing staff…but I do believe…there is one…more…EPIC…chapter…coming…**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Destructive Love's Embrace**

Tikki whimpered as the transformation disappeared, pouring her magic into the bindings the best she was able to keep Chat from interfering. She knew what needed to happen next.

_Tikki! Please, don't! _She closed the door a little to quiet the anguish in Plagg's voice.

Marinette passed her earrings over, and Tikki contained the sob in her throat.

"D-Don't!"

Her owner's eyes moved to her soulmate's, and she opened her mouth, singing, in the most awful voice, the sweetest words. She remembered Chat singing the same thing…when they were young. Just a boy, trying to get a girl to open up…

"What I really mean…yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"

Tears gushed down the feline's face, and he begged, making Tikki's strength in the bindings waver.

"N-no, wait, y-you're.."

Creation turned away, squeezing her eyes shut as Marinette fell.

"NO!" Chat's roar of agony was tangent, and her magic slipped a little more.

_Tikki…_

"Claws in!" The light flashed, and Adrien spat angrily. "Cataclysm this shit off!"

The obsidian kwami moved to do his bidding, but Tikki released a breath, and the magic dissolved, unshackling the man. Plagg stole a piece of cheese from Adrien's pocket, zooming to her side as she collapsed.

"She's pregnant, Tikki," he chastised, forcing the food into her shocked hands. Her heart fell. No… "Recharge. Adrien and I will save her. Right, Adrien?"

Silence.

They looked over. The model was already diving off the edge. "Stay here!" Plagg snarled, flying after his owner. "Lunatic!"

Tikki's eyes widened, shoving the cheese into her mouth. She'd…sentenced Marinette to death…her and her baby. The guilt clawed at her insides, eating her alive. "Like hell I'm staying here," she gulped.

She flew after Plagg.

***POV Change***

Kitten was falling too fast! Mari was too far ahead! He concentrated, maybe…if they were lucky. _Adrien, say the words! I'm right behind you! C'mon kid! I'm right here!_

They were too far…too close to the ground…it was coming so fast. He wasn't sure how to fix it. He cringed, the heartache already welling up inside of his chest. Not another kitten. Not a Ladybug for Tikki…not..not a mini…Tikki…Plagg….Adrien…Marinette.

_Say the words!_ He screamed into the bond, and something grabbed him just as he saw a flash of green, and his body was sucked violently downwards into the Miraculous.

***POV Change***

Adrien's heart wrenched, watching her struggle behind the butterfly mask, but when she started to hand over her earrings, it fully donned on him. "D-Don't!" He begged, his mind desperate for her to hear just how much agony she was causing him.

Her soft lips parted, and the…most beautiful…saddest thing drifted from her mouth. "What I really mean…yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!"

He felt the tears flowing freely now, because of course…she would choose those words. The ones he sang to her…to enlighten her….to bring her joy...to say goodbye..

He saw the slight movement of her feet, and his eyes widened. "N-no, wait, y-you're.."

She was over already. "NO!" He roared, the beast hurt…angry…desperate. "Claws in!" It took just a moment. "Cataclysm this shit off!" His voice was seething, but as soon as Plagg moved, the yoyos disappeared.

His kwami grabbed a slice of camembert, and streaked to his counterpart, and Adrien was already running to the edge. He was going after her with our without Plagg, and he didn't have time to wait on Tikki to heal. He leapt up to the railing, gripped it with his hands and feet, and shoved himself as hard as he could downwards.

His muscles were still weakened from Tikki's barrier, but he was still stronger than human. He gained enough ground to be just behind her, but he wasn't remotely close enough to grab her. His fingers slashed out, trying to grasp her foot, and he realized she wasn't even conscious anymore.

Fuck. _Say the words! _Plagg's demand cascaded through his skull, and he automatically knew. "Claws out!" His voice screamed over the wind, and he felt the power as soon as Plagg was absorbed into the ring, but something was wrong. He lurched, toppling sideways in the air, a brightness exploding through his mind.

Flame and lightning clashed behind his bright eyes, in the darkest part of his brain, slashing down into his soul, striking his very core…_igniting_ it. The power boiled up from that origin point, and it was stronger than anything he'd ever felt, shadow and light bursting from his skin in tandem. Heat, warmth, love, anger, cold, both flooded through his body, drowning every pore, every fiber, until he was drowning in this power, his body trembling with the effort to contain it. It surged towards the center until they collided, hot and cold, together in his chest.

_Destructive Love's Embrace!_

Tikki and Plagg echoed in his mind, and the sticky darkness wrapped around him, followed by the light, morphing his armor. Chat Noir appeared, but he…had yo-yos? It didn't matter.

He snatched his weapon and grabbed her leg, yanking her upwards into him, cradling her body. _Flex your_ _tail to wrap around you_. Plagg's urgent tone had him reacting before he could think, and he did so as he shifted their bodies so his back was to the ground, but something covered his form completely, wrapping around him and Marinette, then…a shockwave rippled through him as they slammed into the concrete…

***POV Change***

"Come around big boy," Rena's sultry voice coaxed his senses a little, and he opened a single eye slowly.

"Hmrmf.." he groaned, his head lulling to the side.

"Do you know who I am?" Her voice sounded tentative.

"One …sexy…fox," he breathed, letting his eye slide close again, listening to her snort.

"Haven't lost your flirty humor at least. As much as I appreciate that, I need a name there, alley cat."

His brows pulled together, and he shifted, his body screaming at him for doing so. Something heavy was pressed against his chest. "R-Rena," he hissed. "Rouge…"

"What's your name?"

"A—" She put her fingers to his mouth.

"Other name, alley cat."

"Chat Noir," he replied, trying to shift again, but his back wasn't having it. He realized his arms were ensnared around something warm, but even they ached horribly. That's why there was so much weight on his chest, making it difficult to breathe…or move. "M-Marinette?"

"You've got her, Chat, but we need you to let her go so we can have a look at her. You're refusing to let go and she's bleeding," she whispered softly. "Carapace is going to go with her, and King Monkey is going to meet them at the hospital," she said, her voice nervous, as if she was afraid he'd refuse.

He almost did, but the extra precautions made him feel a little better, and if she needed the hospital, he wasn't going to stop them from helping her. His arms slid away. "Tell h-her I love her," he whimpered.

Rena gripped his forearm as Mari's weight disappeared. "You can tell her yourself after we get you checked out, you certifiably insane man."

"Wanted to see what the big hype was with dogs, decided to play fetch and catch all in one…didn't work out to my advantage." He opened his eyes again, smiling a little. "Being a cat is better."

Rena laughed, and tears slid down her face. "Works better if you don't do it off the side of a skyscraper."

He nodded, groaning. "Probably true."

"Can you move your fingers and toes?"

He did what she asked, and she sighed with relief. "You're lucky you're not paralyzed, but I'm sure it had a lot to do with your shield."

"Shield?" He frowned.

"You didn't know? Wow, you got lucky then. Think you can stand?"

"Is it safe for us to stand?" He didn't realize he was asking Plagg, but his kwami seemed to understand.

"Huh?" Rena frowned a little.

_Take it slow, but you do need to hurry. _

"Helpful, as always, Plagg," he muttered, then groaned at Rena. "I'll try." He let her take his palms, propelling him upwards cautiously. He growled in pain, snarling angrily. "Fucker," he snapped.

"Sorry," she said quickly, sounding hurt.

"N-No, not you…was just, reacting," he hissed, trying to move all his muscles. Each one screamed, moaned, and lodged its general displeasure with him by eliciting varying degrees of sharp or dull pain through his body.

"Whoa…_not_ a shield," she whispered, eyeing him, stepping back. He realized, with a crash of nervous energy, that there were_ a lot_ of people staring at him, snapping photos.

"Why are they staring? I know they love Chat, but damn…does falling off a building not give me a little space," he complained weakly.

She touched something on his back, and it felt strange. Kind of like his tail, but…really not. "_Wings_," she laughed softly. "Ladybug wings, I think. You were able to shift them to create a shield around your body, that was awesome!" She nodded appreciatively. "Very flexible and durable." She tapped his shoulder and he flinched at the odd sensation. "Oh, the hard shell rotates, interesting," she breathed.

"How…how did that happen?" He looked behind him to see what she was looking at. The 'wings' weren't overtly curved like a Ladybug shell, but they were definitely wings, and they were black, peppered with red dots.

_Well_…Tikki's voice said softly. _We kind of both got sucked up into the Miraculous_.

His eyes widened. How does that happen? He stared at his ring. It displayed dots instead of a paw print. Wow.

_We need to transform soon, Tikki's life is waning here. She isn't meant to be here. She's losing energy twice as fast healing you._

Adrien staggered. "I need a safe place Rena, then I want to see my wife," he muttered.

"Wife?" She blinked.

He shook his head hard. "I mean Mari," he corrected. "Just…help..please…and then explain…kwami needs…nourishment."

Rena nodded, dragging him away. Reporters followed them for several feet and when her polite requests for them to back off didn't work, his animal snarl left his lips.

"These actually work, Plagg?"

_Uh, one way to find out? It's like…twitching your tail…just a lot _more_ complicated._

"I'll figure it out." He scooped Rena up, and he focused on the muscles in his back, and the wings jerked outwards, the soft underwings flaring out dramatically to display the vibrant green designs etched along the filmy material before he crouched, leaping.

It wasn't his most graceful moment, but flying was hard, and he faltered a few times in the air, but he got high enough to latch onto a building with his claws, and cradled Rena. "Hold on," he murmured painfully, scaling the structure to the roof.

He shoved the fox away as they breeched the ledge. "Claws in," he groaned, toppling over onto his side, rolling onto his back. He yelped, wincing, but both kwami's appeared, Plagg holding his bright counterpart.

"Oh, geez! Wow! No wonder…you had _both_ of them inside your Miraculous? This is too amazing, I mean, how often does that happen? Did you guys know you could do that? Did you know what powers he'd get?"

Her mouth was moving too fast, and Adrien sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the hard surface. "R-Rena, calm, please. We're…beat."

"The shield protected you kid, but you still did a lot of damage to your back. Tikki managed to heal most of it, but you're going to be in pain for awhile." The black kwami swiped another slice of dairy, giving it to Creation before flying back over. "So, did we learn our lesson?"

His eyes looked stern, but Adrien could see the tears and worry. "Use Tikki if I want to jump off a building?" He gave his best Chat grin, and Plagg's tail bristled.

The ancient shot up, raising both arms angrily before he descended and hugged his owner's face. "I almost lost you kitten," he sobbed.

"I love you too," he breathed, reaching a hand up to scratch the cat's ear, listening to the stuttered purring. "Is it okay to walk with my back the way it is?"

"Y-You can walk," he sniffled. "Just try not to climb too many buildings." The smack came then, and it surprised Adrien. "Or jump off of them!"

***POV Change***

Marinette watched Hawk Moth's eyes waver behind the mask. She felt the warmth spreading between them, and as much as he tried to pull free from her grasp, she held fast, interlacing their fingers. "It's time to stop living with such hatred," she whispered, and she continued to watch the darkness in his eyes recede.

Her mind was fading though, the dark spots dancing along the edges from all the energy she'd used. She could see a glimmer of tears, and she wasn't sure if they were hers or his, but she smiled, letting the warmth engulf her before the world disappeared.

***POV Change***

"Chat Noir?"

He perked up, tail slithering along the floor as he got up from his chair to face the doctor as he entered. "O-Oh!" Adrien recognized him. The older gentlemen had been here for years, but the only other time he'd dealt directly with him was the night ….Marinette had been assaulted.

"I see you like to hang around for the bluenettes," he joked, eyes sliding to Mari's sleeping form. His eyes narrowed a little. "Oh," he breathed, a smile crossing his face. "One, bluenette, anyway," he muttered, and Chat's tail twitched nervously.

"How is she?" He couldn't keep the anxiety out of his voice as his ears flicked.

"All of her vitals are fine, and the bleeding has stopped. We think that was more to do with Hawk Moth than an actual physical injury," he said slowly, flipping some pages on his clipboard.

Yes, yes, that was fine, but…not what he was worried about. He'd already heard this before. "Is _everything else_ okay?" He wasn't sure if any doctor would have noticed when she'd been brought in, or if it was a standard test to run…or what…he was out of his depth here…

The doctor peered at him slowly. "Something specific on your mind, young man?"

_Let me feel._

His eyes widened, but he swallowed, shaking his head. "N-No, thank you doctor. Please, can I have some…privacy?"

"Of course, you did jump off a roof for her," he said pointedly. "I'd expect she means a lot to you. Certainly more than you let on years ago," he smirked, and Adrien's face felt warm at the light hearted tone.

"M-Maybe a little more," he countered, turning away. He listened for the door clicking closed and rushed to her side. One hand slid to her forehead, the other….hovered hesitantly over her abdomen.

_Uh, you're hand is going to have to be a lot lower, kitten. Didn't they teach you anatomy? _

His green eyes narrowed as he frowned. Oh, well. He supposed if she wasn't…too far…the baby would still be closer to the…pelvis. His hand slid down her stomach, resting below her navel.

"Here?"

Silence. After several agonizing _minutes_, he felt a rapid fluttering along his fingertips, accompanied by a warm sensation pushing the power back against his digits, chasing the 'darkness' away.

_Beautiful._ His kwami's voice sounded tearful, relieved…awestruck.

Adrien's eyes watered. He continued to concentrate on the extremely rapid pulsating against his pads. "I..Is that?"

_Heartbeat. Life._

He sobbed.

***POV Change***

Tumbling through the darkness for awhile wasn't as scary as she'd thought it might be, but soon the voices pulled her upwards, and she was aware of a comforting weight curled up against her stomach.

"T-Tikki," she rasped out.

"I'm offended," the cat complained softly.

She frowned, popping an eye open. Plagg was nestled on her abdomen, his tiny arms kneading her flesh gently, but the panic set in when she looked around and didn't see Adrien.

"Oh, God, is he…" She shot up, and pain rocketed through her torso, making her cry out.

"Whoa, calm!" Tikki squeaked, gravitating from a nearby chair. Plagg was echoing her sentiment, but he crawled up her body to her shoulder, nudging her face, purring.

"Kitten is fine," he assured her. "We had to _force_ him out under threat of death to stretch his legs. He needed the fresh air. He hasn't really left your side since he saved you."

"S-Saved me?" Images flashed through her mind, but the darkness dominated when she tried to remember what happened near the end.

"Idiot jumped off the building after you," Plagg hissed.

"_Without_ Plagg," Tikki added quietly, keeping her gaze diverted.

"No! He d-didn't…how…is he okay?" She felt fear and pain gripping her insides.

"Calm, minou," Plagg cooed, petting her ear, which she found…slightly strange, but it was soothing. "I caught up to him in time."

Tikki made a small noise, and the bluenette gripped her gently, pulling her close. "Thank you so much, guys, for protecting him. Thank you Tikki, for helping me."

Tikki promptly pulled away, looking thoroughly ashamed, and it broke Marinette's heart. "I c-can't right now, Marinette, please…s-sorry," she squeaked, disappearing into the pink purse on the nearby table.

"W-Why? What's wrong with Tikki, Plagg?"

It was his turn to turn away, burying himself against the back of her neck. "She just feels guilty for letting you risk your life."

The bluenette opened her mouth, but the door clicked open, and she froze. She stared at his wide emerald orbs for an eternity before he rushed forward, slamming the door closed on his way, gathering her into his arms so forecefully it hurt her body, but she didn't care.

She sobbed against him, and she thought it was her trembling body that made it seem like the world was quaking, but he was shaking too, whimpering.

"God, I almost lost you," he breathed, his voice breaking. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He said repeatedly, kissing her head, his arms refusing to relinquish her as he crawled into the bed, rocking her on his lap.

His cheek rubbed her wet face, and she sobbed harder. "I l-l-l-love you too," she cried, holding him tight. Feeling the warmth of his body pressed into her, the strong beat of his erratic hard….the gulps of his frantic breaths…she never wanted to be without this man again.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded, half angry, half scared.

"I w-was scared of l-losing you…and I-I…thought…I c-could save him."

His entire body solidified against her, his arms tightening. "You…you were trying to save…Hawk Moth?"

Marinette nodded pathetically. "Y-yes…I thought that…if I used Creation's Light through the mental link, if I was akumatized, I could force it through to him, and the darkness might be cured," she admitted. "Then, by default, maybe _everyone_ would be healed in one fell swoop."

"Wow," Plagg whispered against her ear. "That's kind of cool. Adrien?"

"It _has_ been quiet…"

She pulled back then, looking at him through blurry eyes. "Nobody has been attacked or hurt?"

He gave his head a slow shake, frowning. "You've only been out for three days, but, no, no instances have cropped up. Not like before. Rena and the others have been patrolling."

The bluenette's eyes widened. Could it have worked? "I-I don't know if I'm still…akumatized or not, how do I tell?"

"No darkness here," Plagg teased. "Just a silly girl who loves a silly, _idiotic_, cat boy." He nuzzled her face again, pulling a soft giggle, before floating over to Adrien's shoulder.

"Then it must have worked, right?"

Her eyes looked hopeful as he pulled her close again, kissing her head. "I hope so."

So did she.

***POV Change Three Weeks Later***

Paris had never truly been all that quiet of a city, but it was quiet it now. Nobody threw fireballs, or roared about needing vengeance against an enemy. Chat still glided easily over the rooftops, Ladybug clean on his heels as the vaulted down to the street, and he spun to face her grinning.

"You're getting _much_ quicker," he teased.

"Or, you're getting slow in your old age," she countered.

"Hey! I _just_ turned nineteen," he complained.

She nodded, smirking. "Yup, and it shows in your sluggish pace," she pecked his lips and stole one of his batons, vaulting up to the rooftops.

He chuckled, watching her go, and shook his head. "M'lady," he sighed contently, chasing after her.

***Back at Adrien's Apartment***

He tugged the bluenette through the door, kissing her lips passionately as he shoved the barrier closed, his hands already under her cotton shirt.

She giggled, dancing away. "At least wait until we're all the way in the apartment, Adrien." Her voice was breathy, and his eyes roamed down her curves.

"Nope, can't help it, need you now," he replied darkly, lunging for her, and she skipped out of the way. He frowned, eyes narrowing to dangerous slits, a low growl trickling free.

"Ooo, I love when you get _that _look," she moaned, and her smell hit him, and his animal reared.

"Fuck, Marinette," he groaned, lurching again. She was nimble, shifting her position just as he'd reach her.

She giggled excitedly, and he could taste her heart pounding on his tongue, hear it, and it spurred his own excitement on more as she backed herself into the corner of the kitchen counters, leaping easily to sit up on the surface.

"Come here, kitty," she said throatily, croaking her finger at him.

"Killing me," he muttered, rushing her. Her legs latched around his waist perfectly as his hips slammed into her, making her back curve, and her head hit the upper cabinets lightly as she cried out in pleasure.

"Mmm, A-Adrien," she moaned, her nails digging into his scalp.

"Mine," he growled. "Marinette," his mouth bit her neck, and she screamed her ecstasy, even as he tasted the tiniest bit of copper on his tongue. Her hips rolled up to smash into his, making his moan against her skin.

"Tell me you love me," she begged.

"God, I love you," he breathed once he removed his teeth from her skin. "More than anything. I want you, I need you…more than anything. All I want is to be with you. All I need is you." He crashed his lips against hers, and she writhed against his body before her hands pushed him back gently, stopping him.

He watched the heat filling her face, both from desire and lust, but also nervousness. He frowned. "I love you too, minou," she whispered, hesitantly.

"Is something wrong?" His body stiffened a little. He hoped this wasn't another…goodbye gesture. His eyes widened, and she seemed to sense his unease, because she shook her head frantically.

"Oh, God, no, no, please, I…just..I.." she blew out a breath. "Something I need tell you to." Her eyes widened.

His jaw fell open, but then he grinned. "Wow."

He saw her frustration growing before he rocked his hips gently again, distracting her with his aching need. Her body quivered, and he saw some of the overthinking in her eyes disappearing as she moaned.

"I love you," she gasped.

"And I, you," he repeated, chuckling. "Yours," he declared, kissing her.

"Yours," she growled in returned. He tried to lean in to kiss her again, but she grabbed his hands and pressed them to her stomach. "Ours," she whispered, staring him in the eyes with as much love and fear as he'd ever seen there before.

He'd already known of course, but genuine surprise registered on his face at her sudden proclamation, and he watched the fear take over her face. He surged his mouth forward and claimed her lips before she could escape, pouring his heart into the motion. His fingers kneaded her stomach gently, before sliding to her hips and pulling her flat against him, pressing into the small of her back.

He wasn't going to let her go. Neither of them. His palms skimmed up her back, delving into her thick locks as he consumed her very essence through her hungry lips and he swallowed every loving drop of passion she offered, and every frenzied sound of pleasure she uttered.

This was his lover. This was the woman he loved. This was his Princess. This was his Goddess. This was his Lady. This was his Marinette. This was his Love. This was his family. This was his life.


	44. Miraculous

**Author Note: Here you go…see the end for the actual note, don't want to take up the beginning with anything long.**

**Kazza2182, I know…I can't believe I finished it…can't believe we're here…hopefully this sums up…most it well enough for NOW…;) I'm very very very grateful that you thought it was epic..and that you enjoyed the ride so much..my heart…is so full knowing that…there will be more I PROMISE…*looks down…* yeah..**

**ChubbyUnicornMama, bout dang time! Yes, very intense! And yes, a beautiful baby ^_^**

**Guest, I'm very glad you've enjoyed it thus far, hopefully this ending is…worth it…just summing up really…and ;) creating issues.**

**mrsbabby0611, glad you could rejoin me! I'm happy you wanted to continue at all, but here it is…the final chapter of The Thread of Fates…hopefully it's not too crappy for a last chapter…enjoy…**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Miraculous**

***Six Months Later***

Despite the incident having been on _live_ television, and being recorded by various media devious, the eruption of the immense magical output seemed to distort a lot of the details of the videos, making it hard for people to access most of the footage from the incident. The few clean pieces people _did_ have didn't have clear shots of anybody's faces, including Lila's, who had vanished into the wind again.

Adrien found some solace in this, as he had in fact, leapt from the roof without a mask after the woman he loved without fear of the consequences. He would do it over and over again without a second thought even if his identity _had_ been revealed, but for now, his secret remained safe.

Plagg's constant nagging question was always 'Yeah? So, if you'd reached her and _we_ hadn't gotten to you, what then? You'd both be dead!'

Well, he'd still have jumped. He wouldn't have let her die alone. He was with her _every _step of the way, and it was his job, his duty, his honor, his priviledge to at least try and sacrifice his life for hers, and that of his child's, now.

His mouth skimmed the bare flesh of her swelling belly, and she shivered, giggling. "I think you're going to miss the bulbous stomach," Marinette teased. "You seem quite attached to it."

"Just what's inside of it," he breathed easily, nuzzling the flesh with his cheek. She snorted, and he felt her indignant look without looking. "Not that I mind how you look!" He shot up, looking apologetic, his cheeks staining crimson.

"Sure, sure," she teased, jerking her chin at him. "I know you love me, silly kitty," she cooed as he crawled over her body, careful not to bump her stomach. "Marinette junior is fond of you, too." Her lips pressed tenderly to his.

"I thought we were going with Ladynoir junior?" He grinned and she scrunched her nose. He moved to kiss her, but she nudged him back, filtering another spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into her hungry mouth.

"Not on your life," she countered.

"I like kitten!" Plagg chimed in, galloping across the bed excitedly.

Adrien's emerald orbs cut to the kwami, whose behavior had gone through a real transformation the last few months. He'd gone from grumpy, to aggressive, to less aggressive, but still protective, to excited and eager, and kind of playful. He was starting to get weirded out. He thought it was a bit endearing, but he was hoping Plagg would level back out once the baby arrived.

"I thought _I_ was kitten," Adrien complained, trying not to display the tiny twinge of jealousy he felt inside.

"Fine, kitten junior," Plagg spat, rolling his eyes. "Honestly."

"I like Anne." Tikki cooed softly.

They all looked at her. It had been difficult to engage the crimson kwami ever since the fateful date atop the tower when she'd learned she'd almost gotten Marinette and her unborn baby killed. The guilt nearly ate her alive. Eventually, they'd managed to talk her around, with Marinette's help one the bluenette found out about her condition, of course, and could tell her that she didn't blame her for anything.

"I'm the mom," Mari sighed.

"But the baby is _all_ of ours," Plagg complained.

She gave him a look, and sighed again, nodding. "Yeah, you're right, we're in it together, but I don't think we're ever going to agree on a name," she grumbled, feeding herself more ice cream. Some of the sweet dripped down her chin, and she scoffed, exasperated. "Really?"

Adrien's lips quivered. She was more of a klutz than she'd ever been now. "I'm happy with whatever you choose, Princess," he whispered, crawling forward again. His tongue reached out to trace the small mess, catching each delectable chocolate drop before the tip of his sinful appendage traced her lips with ease. "Mmm, better than the ice-cream," he whispered darkly, hands rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Oh, geez," Tikki squeaked, embarrassed.

"You'd think they'd slow down," Plagg complained, but the voices were fading as the kwamis moved further away.

"Don't you ever get enough?" Her voice was breathy as she asked, even as her hands played under his shirt, ready to push it up and off his body.

"Do you?" He asked slowly, letting each word drip lazily from his lips as they trailed a line down over the soft fabric of her sports bra, and the taut flesh of her belly.

"N-No," she moaned softly, "but I asked you first." Her fingers played in the short spikey locks of his hair, which he'd cut back down to the length he wore as a teen, and she gripped the tresses tight as he peeled down her shorts with practiced ease, leaving her panties alone, despite the strength of her smell begging him to tear them off.

"Well," he choked out thickly, his tongue dragging in a slow lengthened motion over the bite scar of her inner thigh. Her back curved, and he pulled a box out of his pocket slowly, opening it one handed before kissing the mark he licked. "I could _never_ get enough in my life," he admitted, passing his tongue torturously over the length of her slit over the fabric of her underwear.

Her taste drove him mad, but her body bucked beneath him, and it took _all_ of his self control not to just give in right then. Instead, he kissed her pelvic bone and back up to her navel, rising above her, placing the box on her swollen belly, smiling down at her heavy lidded appearance. She was barely registering him at the moment, lost in her pleasure.

"I could never get enough in my life," he repeated softly, letting the Chat grin she adored so much take over his face. "Which is why, I was hoping that you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would spend the rest of yours with me?"

***One Month Later***

"Dude, I can't believe you didn't want a big wedding." Nino shook his face sadly.

"_I_ did," he sighed, shrugging. "Marinette actually didn't. In the end, really, it was up to her. She felt flustered by the idea." His eyes slid to Nino. "Plus, what are you complaining for? You and Alya are coming this weekend, right? You are two of the few people invited, along with her parents, and…she wants me to invite my dad since he has been making the odd effort to reconnect for the last few months. He seems different." Adrien's voice trailed off.

His best friend looked at him. "Do you want to talk to your dad? Do you want him to come?"

"I'm not sure I want to open a wound with fresh expectation just to find out he's the same man he has _always_ been and have him crush me, plus, he did some things I don't find excusable," Adrien bit out.

They moved around a group of people on the busy street and stopped in front of a display window filled with cakes. "Then don't, dude, but the decision is yours to make. Nobody will blame you either way. Don't force it if you don't want to see him."

The blonde nodded, numb, lifting his green gaze, and froze. There, in the reflection, he saw a familiar pair of icy blue eyes. It was….that woman? He'd seen her before. Her reflection…months back just before the battle where he'd used Destructive Darkness for the first time. Her long flowing white hair shimmered, even in the glass, and she only wore a black and white leotard. Her feet were bare.

"Nino, do you see h-her? The girl in the black and white, staring at us?" Marinette hadn't seen her, but this was the second time he had. Was it his imagination?

They both slowly turned to face the woman, and there she stood, face blank, her lithe body vibrating with an energy he couldn't quite explain.

"Uh, yeah, dude, why wouldn't I be able to see her?"

Those impossibly beautiful blue orbs slid from Nino to him, locking their gazes together. They stared into his soul, and he immediately felt…nothing. It was calm, it was soothing, but it was empty.

Her lips parted, her palm coming up slowly, offering her hand to him, and Adrien felt drawn to take a step forward. He couldn't stop himself. He _wanted_ to stop, but something in his brain said he needed to go forward.

"Be my shield?" Her voice echoed softly, like bells along the wind, ethereal.

"Always," the word spilled from his mouth as if it was the most natural thing.

"Kid what're doing," Plagg hissed from his pocket, but the voice sounded so distant.

"Protect me from everyone?" _Her_ voice was so close though. She was right there. He _needed_ to go to her. His heart clenched.

"Forever," he continued, his eyes glazing over as their fingers touched, and electricity sparked between their flesh.

"Promise?" She smiled, and he echoed her.

"With my life, Princess."

Nino, whom he'd forgotten about, and hadn't heard or seen moving, rushed forward, tearig their arms apart, thrusting Adrien backwards. "Dude! She's casting some sort of magic on you!"

Adrien shook his head, snarling angrily. "NO!" He grabbed his friend in rage. How dare he rip him from his Princess? He needed to protect her! He needed to keep her safe! He promised! He…she….she was gone.

He blinked slowly, the feeling in his chest and blood subsiding as he sagged, the energy draining from him almost instaneously.

"Kitten!" Plagg shouted, frowning. "KITTEN!" The blow came, and it was harsh, but Adrien jerked forward, his head swimming back into focus.

"W-What was that?"

"T-Trouble," the kwami breathed, licking his lips anxioiusly. "Not an Akuma," he added. "Not our biggest problem," he insisted. "Your phone is going off like crazy."

The kwami was right, furthermore; Nino was giving him a healthy girth. "S-Sorry, bro, didn't…m-mean," he shook his head, grabbing the phone. His eyes scrolled over several texts and his eyes widened. "Shit, she's in labor, and it's early!"

***POV Change***

Marinette screamed, her fingers clenching desperately around Alya's hand as her back bowed forward. Her water had broken so suddenly, they'd both been surprised. What was far more unexpectant was the intense amount of excruciation that plagued her body, leaving her unable to walk.

Alya had tried aiding her to the car, but she'd screamed, whimpered, and shaken her head in protest. "N-No, it doesn't feel r-right! Where the _fuck_ is A-A-Adrien!" She shrieked again, sweat pouring down her body in waves as she quaked in agony.

The journalist cried out with her, as the bluenette crushed her fingers, and as if summoned by her suffering, the blonde burst through the window, rolling across the carpet, panting as if even in Chat's body, he'd pushed himself harder than he'd ever done before.

"M-M-M-Mari," he stuttered, staring at her writhing on the bed. "Why are you still here? We have to get you to a hospital!"

The alarm in his voice was endearing, but the obvious statement just pissed her off for some reason. "Don't you think I know that!" She screamed angrily as another contraction rocked her body, and she hunched forward, sobbing, reaching desperately for him.

Adrien released Plagg, and his soft skin slid into her fingers. She squeezed him with all the strength she had, until her arm shook with the effort, and the contraction passed, and she fell back against the bed, panting.

"I think my hand is b-broken," Alya whimpered, cautiously withdrawing herself. "Sh-she won't let me take her. S-says it seems wrong. W-wants me to get the Master. I-I'll do that," she whispered, running.

Adrien frowned. "Princess," he flinched at his own word, swallowing. "We're not equipped to deliver a baby, what if something happens? Something could go wrong."

She tossed her head back and forth quickly, staring at the ceiling as she felt another contraction building up. "Something is telling me i-i-it will b-be o-o-kaaaaay!" She screamed again. She squeezed her eyes shut, flinging her free hand to grip his, and he used his spare to encase them so they were clasping both their hands together.

"I've got you," he whispered. "Squeeze as hard as you need to," he cooed, kissing her head as her body suffered. His calm words and gentle touches infuriated, but on top of that, they were…wonderful.

She sobbed, laying back again. "Th-thank you," she whispered hoarsely, watching Tikki hover nearby helplessly.

"It….it's different," she murmured.

"Yeah," Plagg commented. "I can sense it, too. Like when _you_ make things," he whispered.

Tikki nodded.

"Want to fill the class in?" Adrien's voice was drowned out by another agonizing wave of pain, and it seemed to last forever before she could lie still again, but when the fog cleared, Rena, the quickest little fox, was there, with the Master.

"Oh, my," he whispered. "I'm not a doctor."

"I n-n-need to push!" Marinette screamed desperately, sobbing, her chest shuddering. "God, please, I need t-to push," she repeated.

Everyone froze in, what looked like horror. Well, almost everyone. "Geez, guys, get out of the way then. Babies," Rena muttered, taking off Marinette's pants and underwear without being shy about it. Everyone looked away. "Adrien, hold her leg, anchor her foot against your chest so she has leverage, Nino," her eyes cut to the door. "Do the same. Don't look if you can't stomach it," she spat firmly.

Marinette smiled, thankful for her best friend, licking her lips nervously. "W-When am I supposed to do this? I don't know," she cried honestly. Her mind was drawing a blank.

Rena stilled. "I th-think it's during the pain," she admitted.

Adrien chimed in. "During the contractions. That's what all the books said. You push during each contraction, don't push otherwise…and we hope that you're fully…dilated to do so or this is going to…be…bad," he whispered.

Marinette nodded quickly. She felt like this was the right time. Another one was building, and she didn't want to face the pain, but as it hit, she pushed, and she screamed, but it felt so much better to push than to bear with it.

Her fingers scraped into the bed, and she pushed her heels deep into their chests, her bare legs quivering with the effort. As the pain subsided, she took a deep breath, panting, and Alya locked their eyes together, smiling.

"I see some hair, girl," she whispered.

Marinette sobbed, trembling. "Okay, okay, I've got this." The kwamis came up to her head, rubbing her cheeks gently, reassuring. Another one was coming. She screamed, pushing with _everything _she had…and something…inside of her…burst…

Her eyes flew open wide, a burst of power rushing through her veins, and _everyone_ screamed. Green and pink light filled the room until everyone was blinded and the heat was unbearable against her skin.

Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone, and the baby was crying, and the pain vanished instantly. She drifted backwards in her mind, but she frowned. There, floating….inches above her belly, glimmering in a glow of rose and emerald light, was an ornate Miraculous box.

***POV Change***

Adrien's eyes widened, his orbs darting between the levitating Miraculous box and his daughter. He scooped up the slimy girl, crading her against his body, despite getting all that fluid on his shirt.

"She's still attached," Rena commented.

"We're _not_ cutting anything," he growled. "Call an ambulance, tell them what happened," he whispered, cradling the baby to keep her warm in his arms. "Mari was right about not wanting to go to the hospital initially, but we were dumb not to have someone on standby, the baby is so small," he croaked. "Call someone, now!"

She couldn't have been more than a few pounds. His little girl.

***POV Change (One Month Later)***

Adrien smiled, rubbing his face against Marinette's cheek, staring over her shoulder down into his daughter's beautiful eyes. "Do you think they'll make fun of her?"

His wife's voice sounded anxious, and he snorted. "I think anyone who makes fun of such beautiful eyes is an idiot," he replied. He stared down into the orbs, one beautiful bluebell, and one bright emerald, thinking how perfect she was. Her golden locks matched her father's hair in a messy style over her head.

"She has your grin," Mari giggled.

"She has gas," he snorted again, touching her plump cheek. "But, yeah, she'll definitely have my grin," he teased.

Tikki sighed loudly as she entered, her shoulders hunching. "I'm sure it'll open eventually, Tikki, be patient," Plagg insisted softly.

Adrien frowned, part of his heart twisting. The Miraculous box that had appeared when his daughter had been born wouldn't open. As far as _anyone_ could figure, Marinette got pregnant as Ladybug, and since Tikki could create Miraculous', which he hadn't known, a special Miraculous had become of the coupling, being 'born' when their daughter had. It had burst into life just as their daughter had been pushed into the world.

It was 'Tikki's and Plagg's' child, kind of. Apparently, they'd never created one together before…in such a way….so she was getting more anxious by the day, which he couldn't blame her for. Adrien suspected because Obsida was born early, that the box might not be 'mature' yet? It was anyone's guess at this point.

"I don't know, Plagg," she whimpered. "What if they're something wrong with it? What if we hurt it because I…"

Adrien flinched. The cat hugged her tight, and the model pushed away from his wife and daughter, approaching the crimson being. "Hey, Tikki," he breathed, pulling her close. "You and Marinette have all the luck in the world on your side," he grinned. "Good and bad. So, you know what that means?"

She frowned, shaking her head slowly.

He pulled them both close to his heart. "Everything will be fine because we can make our own luck," he whispered. "We can decide our own fate, now."

**Author Note: Thank you so much, to everyone who stuck with me through my crappy writing and this crazy epic roller coaster. I am going to start on 'The Weave of Destiny' which is dun dun dun…THE SEQUEL to The Thread of Fates, so keep an eye out if you are interested to see what is going to be happening next to our favorite hero duo…**

**You guys have kept me going with your amazing support and awesome comments, and I really couldn't have done it without you. I would be nothing without you. Please, stay amazing, and I'll try to continue being worthy of you guys. You humble a mediocre writer! I'm…so incredibly high on your praise! It enlightens my hearts and fills my soul with joy.**

**I will also see about continuing There is No Light Without Shadow, and will see if it gains traction.**

**Lastly, starting a Love Square debacle story, called 'Fashion My Heart a Noose'**

**These are all Miraculous Tales!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
